


Winx Club Season 9: Son and Daughter of Sky

by Alec0315



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Action and Romance, Air Powers, Aircurving (Winx Club), Alchemy, Anti-Hero, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Avatar The Last Airbender Music, Badass, Bending (Avatar), Bloodcurving (Winx Club), Blushing, Bonecurving (Winx Club), Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Canon Backstory, Canon Character - Freeform, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Timeline, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Clouds, Control, Curses, Curving (Winx Club), Declarations Of Love, Destructive powers, Earth, Earth Powers - Freeform, Earthcurving (Winx Club), Electricity, Elemental - Freeform, Energycurving (Winx Club), Epic, Epic Battles, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fairies, Fights, Fire, Fire Powers, Firecurving (Winx Club), First Love, Fist Fights, Flying, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Glasscurving (Winx Club), Good Intentions, Guides, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Love You, I Ship It, Inspired by JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Lavacurving (Winx Club), Lightning Generation (Winx Club), Loss of Control, Loss of Powers, Love, Magic, Mating Bond, Metalcurving (Winx Club), Music, Musical Instruments, Near Death, No Spoilers, Non-Graphic Violence, Origin Story, Original Character(s), POV, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, Peace, Plot, Possession, Promises, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Violence, Rage, Recovered Memories, References to Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Sandcurving (Winx Club), Serious, Shyness, Soundcurving (Winx Club), Spells & Enchantments, Stands (JoJo), Strength, Tactile Telekinesis, Tags Are Fun, Teen Romance, Telekinesis, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, Timelines, Training, True Love, Violence, Water, Water Powers, Watercurving (Winx Club), Weak Female Characters, Woodcurving (Winx Club), air, fairy magic, super speed, the Elemental State (Winx Club)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 164,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec0315/pseuds/Alec0315
Summary: Sky returns from his Journey after Mastering the Four Elements reunites with Bloom and his Team Riven Helia Brandon Timmy and Nex He seeks to learn 9 other Elements in order to become Powerful enough to defeat the Enemies that disrupt the balance of the World, Natural Tragic Accidents give the Specialists their own inhuman powers they are known as Team Sky and nicknamed 'Team Power' Riven has Super Speed Helia can control lightning Brandon is Telekinetic Nex is capable of shifting material and obtains a defensive Humanoid Spirit that fights for him. while The Fairies aid them in their Battles against Opponents to save the World...the curvers of Sky's Journey Kalani and Ceph begin training the Master to prepare him for dangerous Enemies Ignatius is send by King Cairo to teach Sky all 14 Elements.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Bloom (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Musa (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Nex (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Sky (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Stella (Winx Club), Aisha | Layla/Tecna (Winx Club), Bloom/Musa (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club), Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Brandon/Riven (Winx Club), Brandon/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Helia & Stella (Winx Club), Helia/Sky (Winx Club), Helia/Timmy (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Musa/Stella (Winx Club), Musa/Tecna (Winx Club), Sky/Timmy (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Kudos: 4





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbow SPA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rainbow+SPA).
  * Inspired by [Winx Club](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740967) by Iginio Staffi. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky reunites with his Beloved Girlfriend Bloom and along with his other friends Brandon Riven Helia Timmy and Nex He introduces the curvers of his journey Kalani and Cephras with Rokka joining Komo hides around in Sky's room while Vahpa rests outside the entrance to rest
> 
> Ignatius attacks the Winx upon believing them as enemies until Sky intervenes revealing that He is the Last Mystical Master destined to learn all 14 Elements and Ignatius apologizes for his violent behaviour then He turns out to be Cairo's Cousin due to their firecurving power and accepts Sky as his student successfully teaching him how to defend with firecurving

_I can't believe I'm finally starting another Season of Winx Club, It's so exciting and I don't need any Transcripts anymore to copy off of! I'm finally free now Some Episodes will be having no Avatar-Like Opening because there are other people with powers than just Sky and different ones too so I'll be doing it like an Anime-Esque Opening depending on which episode is focusing on what character at the time...Hope this makes you happy. The Winx Couples are coming back..._

_Opening_

a Watercurver stands in front of a Blue Background translating to Fluent Liquid "Water..." Bloom says while Kalani swirls a stream of water and freezes it into icicles throwing the frozen liquid The Fairy shows a Grey background translating to Peaceful Wind with the Young Mystical Master aircurving "Air." Bloom says as Sky pushes Tremendous Gusts of Wind and kicks a small Gust of Wind an Orange Background translating to Deadly Flames showing Fiery Streams blasting "Fire." Bloom says before a Firecurver igniting his fists punches Powerful flames with boxing strikes shifting to an Green Background translating to firm Rock "Earth." Bloom says as Cephras raises a Rock Column in front of himself kicking the lower half and sliding the remaining Large Half Rock thrusting his fists forward a Flash of White Light reveals Magix far away from the Mainland within Planet Earth navigating through Eraklyon Forest Alfea City and the Winx's Home "When Sky came back, he was almost a completely different person...I was finally going to see my Beloved Boyfriend again and I can't wait to see how Powerful he's become upon learning the Four Elements and I am shocked to discover that he revealed his True Nature of being the Last Mystical Master. and I'm about to Know why..." Bloom explains before letters fade onto the screen an W is set on Fire an I is encased in Ice an N is constructed out of Rocks and an X is created from Gusts of Winds Son and Daughter of Sky are formed by Lightning Bolts Transmuting Material Speed Trails an Humanoid Spirit phases out of the K of the title punching rapidly phasing back into the letter the words fade away in a Magical Rainbow coloured background Season 9 Episode 1 Reunion "Reunion." Sky reads as the Episode name evaporates then Vahpa flies Team Mystical with all their belongings packed within the back saddle "So, Is your Girlfriend Nice? and She is nice to be around as a friend too right?" Kalani asks before Sky turns to look at her "Of Course! If You get to know her I'm sure You two will get along nicely..." Sky explains as they eventually descend with Vahpa landing gently and the Four getting off Bloom exits the Fairy House then walks toward her returned boyfriend excited smiling to hug him "Sky!" Bloom shouts happily before Sky looks at her smiling "Bloom!" Sky shouts as she hugs him tightly and rests her arms around him "I missed you, Sweetie." Bloom says before Sky caresses her cheek and Kalani Rokka with Ceph get off "Who are these people?" Stella asks as she is approaching with Brandon Riven Nex Timmy and Helia alongside Tecna Layla Flora and Musa Sky gestures his hand toward the curvers "These are the curvers, People who can manipulate any Element..." Sky explains before Kalani smiles at the Teams "I'm Kalani I came from the Water Kingdom. I can control any Water Liquid..." Kalani says as Cephras smiles at Tecna "I'm Cephras. But I am nicknamed Ceph for short...I can manipulate rock or any other solid objects in any form, It's what an Earthcurver does!" Ceph shouts before Sky grabs his Blue Glider Staff Team Bloom and Team Specialists gasp in shock "You got bad luck, Sky! I know what that thing is since you ever showed me before." Brandon explains as Sky looks at the Teams "and You can already tell by my name that I can control the Air, I'm an Aircurver but I can also curve other Elements besides it...I seek to learn all 14 Elements." Sky declares before Bloom wraps her arm around his the groups walk toward their Fairy house lived together "I think It would be very cool, to Have people with these element powers on our Team..." Musa says as Kalani and Cephras continue walking "No I'm joining Sky's Group. You thought I would hang out with a bunch of Non Curvers that don't manipulate Elements? I'm just kidding...I'll help out if you need me but I will be paired with Sky." Ceph explains smiling before the people enter the Fairy House with rooms having another floor upstairs Sky looks at Bloom still clinging to his arm "I couldn't stay away from you for any longer, I tried to come back as soon as I could..." Sky declares as Bloom blushes laying on him "So Where would Cephras and Kalani go? I can find a spare room for them to just hang out in, But In case Kalani has to leave Magix forever because she has to help her brother. Could Ceph be in a spare room since He's staying with us and Kalani shares with Stella?" Bloom asks before Sky stares at her happily "Well, I'm sure we'll figure out How they will stay here..." Sky says as the Fairy suddenly smiles at him "Will you show me what these other Elements You're talking about? I mean You are the Last Incarnation. and Can I tell anybody about this?" Bloom asks before Sky smiles "I got nothing to hide...Of Course!" Sky shouts as he leads her into the backyard "Alright, Go ahead Sky." Bloom says before Sky touches his fists together closing his eyes he opens them and pushes out Gusts of Winds then punches Fire Streams out his knuckles and motioning water from clouds into streams splashing onto the grass then thrusting his fists earthcurvers Rock Pillars elevating then descending underneath the earth The Fairy gasps in astonishment "So You are a Mystical Master! I didn't think my Boyfriend would turn out to be this Powerful..." Bloom explains as Sky looks at her smiling "I hope I didn't scare you, Did I?" Sky asks before she takes his hand and starts walking beside him through the backdoor Bloom leads him into her room sitting next to him "No You didn't. But I'll tell the others about your Great power, They will be amazed too!" Bloom shouts as Sky smiles at her she leans forward in attempt to kiss him however the Two are interrupted when both of them sense a Elemental Energy emitting from a nearby Temple then The Leader Fairy runs to gather her Team and Sky follows them Bloom's Group heads outside to transform into their Cosmix Forms "Bloom, I think It might be a curver...Fairy Magic is no higher than an ordinary human." Sky says before she looks at him "I wasn't going to overpower him...I'm outsmarting him for you Sweetie, There's no way Our Magic can outmatch curving powers." Bloom explains as she exhales the Fairies transform their Wings and outfits are space themed they fly off then Sky soars away after them with his Blue Glider Staff manipulating Air Currents to glide through the air then a transparent time passage shows them walking through the nearby Temple entrance suddenly Flame Waves attack them from a shadow The Fairies back away in fear and determined casts their spells at the figure which are pierced through by the firecurving then Sky sees Bloom knocked back by the scorching heat of Fire Streams so he catches her "Real Fire is hotter than my Source of Magic..." Bloom says before Sky lays her down gently and engages into the battle elevating Rock Pillars then kicking them at the figure who burns through them retaliating with Fireballs launching at him the Young Master spins his staff around extinguishing the flames and motions his hands around blasting a Gust of Wind toward the Figure knocking him out of the shadows a 17 year old Man glares at him "You're from the Fire Tribe, Listen These Fairies come in peace. I'm sure The Avatar will want you to respect them..." Sky explains as Ignatius looks at him "If The Mystical Master was here. I would see the Elemental State within them, You have not proved anything!" Ignatius shouts before punching Fireballs and Fire Streams at him Sky puts them out with Waves of Waters he curves from fountains then kicking Flame Waves at him the Firecurver deflects the Waves and forms a Fire Sphere that he launches rushing towards the Master Sky elevates the earth to lift a Rock Column in front of himself but the Large Powerful Fire Sphere explodes crumbling the rocks to tinier pieces Ignatius kicks a Fire Stream at the wall above him forcing rubble to land on top of him violently crushing Sky Bloom raises out her right hand while grasping the ground in pain "SKY!!" Bloom shouts as she struggles to get up and tend to him but the firecurver blasts a burst of flames through her left leg exploding The Fairy bleeds from the area burning quickly then grabs her wounded leg in pain "You're not getting away, Fairy! I've always had such a grudge against Powerless Human Beings with Magical Wings that lets them fly...Casting Spells is a natural thing to do anyways." Ignatius says before Musa attempts to attack with her Sound Spell although the firecurver pierces through her arm with a Fireball that explodes into her stomach knocking her down the flames slowly burn the area causing the Fairy to struggle for recovery bleeding slightly Flora casts a Nature Spell that creates vines to entrap the Firecurver with the plants however Ignatius expands a Ring of Fire that burns off the plants and kicks a Flame Wave that scorches her Wings ceasing the Fairy's ability to fly then Flora tries flying but falls down with her burnt Wings unable to do so "He's too Strong, We need some help...Sky Wake up!" Flora shouts as Layla casts her Morphix spells to attack Ignatius the firecurver burns the Magical Sparkles then rocketing with flames pushing him forward ignites his fist and punches Layla down scorching her left cheek that bleeds from the impact then she holds her wound in pain Tecna and Stella cast their spells that slightly knock him back although Ignatius merges two Large Flame waves together launching them rushing towards the Fairies roaring sending them crashing toward the ground scorching their faces Tecna's right arm is scorched through bleeding Stella's nose is burnt blood slightly streaming through it Bloom glances at the rubble in desperation "Sky! Do Something Please!! You can't be Dead!!! I need you!!! Wake Up! I know You can hear me!" Bloom shouts before she grunts from her blood on the left leg is flowing with blood dripping into a small pool burn marks are scorching through her wound inside the rubble Sky is unconscious then while he flashbacks to when Cairo knocked him into the ocean in the Southern Water Kingdom off his ship he sees his eyes open pupil less and hearing Kalani scream his name loudly then somehow Sky hears Bloom yell at him in concern and Cosmic and Spiritual Energy begins to infuse his body he opens his eyes that lose their pupils starting to glow White with his Arrow Markings glowing white brightly then he frowns enraged and curves the rubble off himself ripping rocks that circle around him manipulating Massive Streams of Water rising surrounded by a Wind Sphere he moves the flames off the Fairies's wounds enlarging it into Massive Fireballs that merge into his Fire Streams a Ring of Fire rotates around his Sphere a Massive Gust of Wind circles around him the Four Elements now at his side Bloom looks at Sky filled with such Powerful Energy becomes amazed "Wh-What? Is that Sky?" Bloom asks bewildered as Sky leaps down bringing his arms into the air spins over his head blasting the Four Elements outward directed into one Stream of Elements that knock Ignatius 700 miles back an explosion of the impact vaporizes the walls beside him then he gets up and smiles "Unbelievable Power! You ARE the Mystical Master." Ignatius says as Sky closes his eyes exhausted then Bloom who is healed by the Elemental Form rushes to catch him concerned "Sky, that was fascinating...I can't believe you had such an unstoppable transformation." Bloom explains before The Fairies approach her and she cuddles her boyfriend close then Sky is released and The Fairy helps him walk "You're the Mystical Master..." Ignatius guesses as Sky looks at him confused "How did you know?" Sky asks before Ignatius stares at him "Only an Mystical Master can possess four elements at once. and That Form It is the Legendary Elemental Form..." Ignatius says as Sky looks at him realizing who he is "You're Ignatius." Sky explains before Ignatius places his right fist onto his left palm bending over "Sorry for my troubling decisions, Great Master of Elements...But I was confused I thought there were enemies." Ignatius declares as Stella walks toward Sky still astonished by his display of power earlier "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!" Stella asks before Kalani enters the temple walking inside approaching the Fairy "It's this ancient transformation, That is empowered by all the past Masters combining their energies with Sky's which causes his Arrow Markings and eyes to glow..." Kalani says before Bloom looks at Sky smiling "Why didn't you tell me about this Transformation?" Bloom asks as Sky looks at her concerned "Because It's destructive and I hate being like that, I only use it for defensive reasons and when there isn't any other choices." Sky explains before Layla stares at him surprised "Why? Is it dangerous or something?" Layla asks as Sky looks down "Possibly, I did learn to control it and used that version but when I enter the state where I can't control it I'm scared that I'll hurt Bloom maybe kill her..." Sky says before Tecna attempts calculating his power level unfortunately it explodes instead "Whoa!" Musa shouts as Flora approaches the situation "Why did it explode?" Flora asks before Tecna looks at the destroyed scanner "I'm not sure, but It seems Sky is so Strong I won't be able to measure or calculate his power." Tecna explains as Musa looks at Sky in disappointment and irritation "Well, How about Telling me about that Crazy Powerful Transformation We COULD'VE USED LONG TIME AGO!" Musa shouts before Sky stares at Ignatius "Alright, I want all of you to focus...The Transformation You saw Sky use was The Elemental Form It is a Ancient Form existing to empower the current Master with Past Masters Knowledge Skills And Power it is also the combined focused energy within his body that allows him to perform unbelievably powerful things however This Form only possess his body to protect him from dying or taking more damage so Once he is in the Elemental Form Sky's voice is not available and you only hear a combination of all the Past Masters voice." Ignatius says as Sky looks at him bowing "It would be an honour to have you teach me in behalf of your cousin, I accept you as my mentor..." Sky explains before Ignatius bows as well "I shall join your Team. I'd love to teach you Lightning Generation..." Ignatius says as he leads them outside walking behind the Fairies and Bloom wraps her arm around Sky's once again laying on his shoulder affectionately then after reverting to their normal forms head inside the two floor House and the firecurver goes into a room with fire posters then smiles laying on the bed and Sky leads Bloom to his room then he sighs in sorrow "Sky? What's wrong?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her depressed "I can't believe that I almost killed you back then, I was beating you up to show that your actions weren't right and I wanted to discipline you for the consequence. But I went too far...You were begging me to stop but I would have choked you to death if I didn't." Sky says sadly as tears streams from his eyes and Bloom looks at him concerned "But Sky I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened against the Wizards...I was just so upset over losing a battle after being used to outsmarting my opponents every time and winning through strategy alone. I'm so Sorry If I hurt your feelings...I treated you horribly and I deserved it." Bloom explains before Sky looks at her tears streaming then dripping onto the floor "You deserved to be taught a lesson, Not killed...Bloom. I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you. I lo-love you..." Sky confesses as Bloom looks at him "I was selfish. Sky, I should have kept my words to myself at the time...Blaming you was wrong of me. If you didn't discipline me I would have been possibly doing the same thing without consequences I wouldn't even have learned...or realize what I was doing was wrong." Bloom says before Sky looks down "I know, But I didn't mean to go so far as to choke you...and almost kill someone I loved. I should've stopped..." Sky explains as Bloom leans forward her lips land gently on his brushing against it then pulls back blushing "Don't Worry. Sometimes when you're angry at someone You want to do everything you can to make them pay for their actions, and I was being selfish...Your Consequence for me was the only way I would realize." Bloom declares before Sky smiles at her wiping his tears he leans forward connecting lips with the Fairy and pulls away blushing turning away "I also did it because You weren't taking this relationship seriously, It was never about hate and blame...It was meant to be filled with Love and Happiness. but You didn't show an bit of love once you started blaming and People who are in love wouldn't do that. You're my Girlfriend and real Girlfriends would never intentionally hurt their Boyfriends like this...That's why I was so angry that you did it." Sky says as Bloom smiles at him "I vow with my heart...that I will only take this relationship as a sign of happiness and show you all the love in my heart, I won't ever blame you for anything without your involvement ever again." Bloom explains before Sky hugs her and releases walking out of the room to learn defending with firecurving then heading into the backyard Ignatius meets him there "You may have mastered the method of offensive firecurving, but You have to learn techniques that will help you defend against Powerful enemies..." Ignatius declares as Sky punches a Fire Stream rushing to him he spreads his arms forming a Fire Sphere for protection evaporating the flames The Master gasps Sky jumps and kicks a Flame Wave at him the firecurver manipulates a stream of fire to deflect the Wave of Flames disintegrating the attacks then Sky kicks Fireballs toward Ignatius who launches himself away from the balls and lands to the side the firecurving Master smirks then punches a Massive Burst of Fire Sky spreads his arms to attempt to Fire Shield although he is knocked back by the impact due to his imperfect defence "You need to have a impenetrable sphere. If your defence is too weak, Your Enemies can strike through it..." Ignatius says before Sky runs and punches a Blast of Fire spiralling towards him then he dodges and Kicks a Flame Wave rushing to the Master who spreads his arms forming a Fire Shield that deflects the Wave then Ignatius punches Fireballs and Sky expands the Fire Shield into a larger one evaporating the flames "Excellent. Now to deflect Fireballs or Waves of Flame...You must anticipate and perceive the attacks, Before they strike you." Ignatius explains as he kicks Waves of Flame rushing at Sky who curves streams of fire waving around his hands to deflect the waves however a Wave of Flames push him into the ground The Master gets up with a determined expression Sky motions his Fire Streams again in front of him Ignatius punches a large Fire Stream he heats up the Streams deflecting the Large Fire Stream into the air then Ignatius smiles "Well done, Now this is a bit harder...You must jump out of the way with firecurving before the Attack reaches you." Ignatius declares before Sky exhales a breath and he assumes a firecurver stance his mentor punches a Large Fire Blast then Sky launches himself away from the blast although he gets hit by a Flame Wave that sends him onto the ground and The Master charges at his mentor again who punches a Fire Stream then Sky crouches launching himself away in attempt to soar over the attack he fails and crashes on the ground again then Sky deeply breathes in and exhales then he assumes a fierce firecurving stance and glares at his mentor who punches Fireballs Fire Streams then kicks Flame Waves at him and Sky ignites his fists while the Fire reflect from his eyes then he launches himself miles over the roaring attacks and skates onto the Fire Stream until he punches Ignatius with his fiery right fist knocking him several miles behind the Master then his mentor gets up smiling "Great Work...You have learned quicker than I thought, Sky." Ignatius says as he follows Sky inside the House through the backyard entrance and heads to his room Bloom gets up going over to him "Did you learn anything from him?" Bloom asks before Sky smiles at her sitting beside the Fairy "Well, It was harder...But I can defend with firecurving." Sky explains as Bloom looks at him affectionately "Great!" Bloom shouts before Sky leads her out of the room and escorts the Fairy into her room then pulls her closer to kiss her forehead "Good night..." Sky says as Bloom looks at him tiredly "Good night." Bloom explains before Sky closes the door to her room then Timmy appears behind him and activates his scanner it explodes Sky laughs then turns around "You can't measure my power level..." Sky declares as Timmy looks at his destroyed scanner "Well, Maybe because you're just crazily strong." Timmy says before he heads back into his own room and Brandon walks out of his putting hand on Sky's shoulder "You must be happy, You're an Overpowered Boyfriend of Bloom...How lucky of you to have such a Beautiful Girlfriend. You two will be married right?" Brandon asks as Sky looks at him confused "Brandon, Shut Up...I'm not ready for that." Sky says while clenching his teeth before Brandon chuckles then Stella walks behind them "Yes, I know...Sky is so strong He could obliterate an Enemy more Powerful than us." Stella explains as she sighs and Sky points at her "I bet I'd defeat all of you in a Sparring match!" Sky shouts before Stella looks at him "What? You think so?" Stella asks as Helia walks out of his room approaching them "Are you serious? A Sparring Match is insane! Sky will beat you all without lifting a finger Y'all!" Helia shouts before Flora walks in front of them "Oh Let's see if he can prove this...You know I'd love to compare my Magic against his power." Flora says as Tecna approaches next to them "I think we can be up for a try..." Tecna explains before Musa walks out of her room and towards them "Yeah, But Where are Layla and Bloom? If we're sparring against Sky. We need those two!" Musa shouts as Riven walks out of his room and approaches them "GUYS, JUST GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!! We can Spar with Sky tomorrow...Now can you all be quiet and get back in your beds!" Riven shouts before the Fairies and Master go to their respective rooms except Sky who sneaks into Bloom's room then lay beside her caressing the Fairy's cheek causing her to blush and kisses her cheek then closing his eyes pulling up the blanket over them finally falling asleep

_That was Short because it's the First Chapter of Season 9, Don't Expect Too Much. since First Episodes of Winx's Seasons are more like introductions I would continue to follow that way of storytelling! and I can't say too much either...See you in the Next Chapter where Blodtar pushes Sky into the Elemental State and He spars against the Winx Fairies!_


	2. Blodtar's Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky begins his Sparring match against the Winx Fairies a cruel Bonecurver named Blodtar tortures innocent lives on Earth disrupting the balance of the World and curves the bones of the Fairies severely injuring them Ceph Rokka and Kalani manage to subdue the curver arresting him then judging him in Eraklyon Court in the next 2 Days
> 
> After the next 2 Days with the help of Diaspro's Aging Immortality Curse Sky Kalani Cephras Bloom Tecna Stella Musa Flora and Layla grow up to Teenagers with the Future Team Sky being a year older than their Girlfriends 17 Year Old Girls remain in a Loving Relationship with their 18 year old Boyfriends however after Blodtar severely curves the bones of Diaspro and the Eraklyon People of the Court Sky is forced to enter the Unrivalled Elemental Form once again in order to outmatch Blodtar using the Difference in Power and had no choice but to absorb his energy to curve

_I'm not really sure How to keep the continuity because remember This is Season 9 now which means a Outfit Change is necessary like not their Fairy Outfits that are what they wear in their Magical Transformations but I'm talking about what Bloom Stella Tecna Flora Musa and Layla wear when normally as like almost a Main Outfit Season 4 and 6 had this problem because I don't understand why their Season 5 Main Outfits were in the 6th Season at the first episode and Season 3 Outfits were in the 4th Season at the first episode as well Like I know Iginio Straffi isn't the best at writing but He's doing this like effortlessly if he never fixed this problem and In Season 5's First Episode there were different outfits switched instantly off screen I just wished there was more Seasons like that Season 7 was pretty good with the same success of having Previous Outfits changed off screen I'm wondering Which Outfit I will give each Fairy that would look Iconic_

an Green Background behind a skilled Earthcurver Ceph translating to Hard Rock "Earth." Bloom says while Cephras stomps on the ground elevating a Rock Pillar kicking it to slide the rocks away an Blue Background behind a experienced Watercurver Kalani translating to Adaptive Liquid "Water." Bloom says before Kalani splashes Water streams and curves it into Ice streams frozen in place an Grey Background behind the Mystical Master Sky translating to Peaceful Wind "Air." Bloom says as he summons Huge Wind Tornados swirling around his arms to spin them up the diagonal top left direction of the screen and shoots a Tremendous Gust of Winds into the air an Red Background behind a fierce Firecurver Ignatius translating to Deadly Flames "Fire." Bloom says before Ignatius throws Fire Streams from his palms and kicks Flame Waves that roar blasting forward a Flash of White Light navigates through the Magix within Earth known as the Magical Dimension while not being a Dimension due to one timeline there are many places on Earth that include Fairies Eraklyon Temples Alfea every Magical Location lived in harmony thanks to the heroic acts of those Mystical Masters the Heroes of Balance the Saviours before the Fairies "My Boyfriend Sky returned from his Journey to Master the Elements of Power, and when he did...People of the Mainland called him 'The Avatar' But with the Power of Elements his Duty as the Mystical Master and being the King of Eraklyon fortunately he can spend some time to be with me now. but there were friends he brought back an Earth Master Cephras who joined Team Sky a Water Master Kalani who joined our team and a powerless native man Rokka who also joined Sky's Team He also had two pets Vahpa the Bison and Komo the lemur...Sky also had a Glider Staff with Sky's Power of the Elements I had no doubt that he could protect the world." Bloom explains as a transparent crossfade shows Brandon Helia Riven and Nex standing beside each other behind Sky who looks up at the air heroically staring at the screen in the Elemental Form then moving away from him toward the sun letters launch onto it an W is set on fire an I is encased in Ice an N is constructed out of rocks and an X is created from Gusts of Wind black painted font form Son and Daughter of Sky the title evaporates into a colourful rainbow background representing other powers and the four elements Blodtar's Rampage appears onto the center of the screen "Blodtar's Rampage..." Brandon reads before the name disappears with a transparent crossfade from a black screen a cruel curver from the Land of Elements walks a Man approaches him "Hey, Sir? Are you lost?" the Man asks as the curver raises his hands injuring his bones beneath his body manipulating him onto the ground "No. I am fine...But I know you will all be eradicated!" the curver shouts before a servant runs to him "Blodtar. The Master of Elements is located at the Fairy House, He's with his friends and they are with those pitiful Fairies that do not know who they're messing with..." the servant says as Blodtar smiles "So the Mystical Master is with those powerless Spell Casting Fairies? Not to worry their Magic is worthless against my curving power." Blodtar explains before he looks at his servant "Johnny! Apologies but I have no further use for you..." Blodtar declares as he raises his hands and curves his bones then twisting the bone structures sharpens the bone within him and stabs Johnny's heart with it bleeding out "However, You have done very Well." Blodtar says before he walks off evilly smiling a transparent crossfade shows inside the Fairy House Home of their Boyfriends and themselves Sky is in the upstairs sparring room near a hallway Bloom Flora Tecna Stella Musa and Layla surround the Master transformed into their Cosmix Forms which is incomparable and vastly weaker than the Unstoppable Elemental Form Sky possesses "You know...Just because You're my Girlfriend doesn't mean I'd hold back on you..." Sky explains as Bloom giggles and looks at him still flying in place through flapping her wings continuously "Neither will I." Bloom declares before casting a Magic Ball toward Sky dodges swiftly then punches a Fire Stream spiralling toward her she attempts casting through the Flames although it's futile as it is immune to any spells and knocks her back regardless then Flora casts a Seasonal Spell however The Young Avatar blasts Tremendous Gusts of Winds at her launching the Fairy outside the same hallway and Stella casts a Light Spell Sky counters by drawing water from a nearby source into streams she evades some streams although her right hand becomes encased in ice then struggles to crack the ice with her spells and Sky earthcurves the ground small rock pillars rise attempting to trip the Fairy but Stella jumps over them unaware of the concrete wall behind her "Ha! I've practiced Mr Powerful...Your Rock Pillars aren't going to trip me down." Stella says as Sky points at her shaking his head "Your Overconfidence will get you into trouble, Stella...Don't be so sure an Opponent will give you free hits." Sky explains before Stella looks around still unaware of the concrete behind her a Rock Spike forms from the earth beneath the wall she was standing in front of smacking the back of her head pushing her onto the ground then Musa casts a Sound Spell rushing toward the Master Sky kicks a Fire Wave that pierces through the sparkles and knocks her back onto the ground incapacitated then Tecna casts her Sparkly Spell beam unfortunately the Mystical Master curves the earth into a Rock Column that launches her into the ceiling smacking head and falling onto the ground slightly injured then Layla casts her Morphix Spell and Sky elevates a Rock Shield to defend himself then punches Fire Streams motions Waves of Water Gusts of Winds and kicking Large Rocks at her obliterating her Spell then she falls down upon knocking all Six Fairies down Sky wins the sparring match with ease and concerned he tends to Bloom helping her up "You're so Powerful, I couldn't even match up to you even when not holding back..." Bloom declares as Sky looks at her affectionately "I wasn't holding back. But I wouldn't go full power to the point of killing you, or simply Elemental Form...Then You wouldn't have any chance regardless." Sky says before Bloom giggles and wraps her arms around him smiling laying on his chest then he holds her close "Come on! Why can't we beat a GOD like Sky?" Stella asks as the Fairies revert to their Normal Forms then laugh a transparent crossfade shows the Guys waking up and watching the Fairy Girls walk downstairs meeting with their separate boyfriends then suddenly a mysterious Essence begin to emit from afar Sky starts sensing an Elemental Essence and Bloom looks at him concerned "Do you feel this? Magix City is in trouble!" Sky shouts before he goes into Ceph's Room which is filled with rocks and solid objects representing his element then Cephras himself starts sensing the same malicious energy from afar then Kalani goes out of her room to sense the same essence and approach their friend Rokka runs out to feel the energy then Bloom Tecna Stella Flora Layla and Musa run outside to transform then Sky dashes after them expressing concern "Bloom no, I don't think any Magic can compare to a curving power...Please! Don't get into a fight you have 0 chance of winning." Sky warns as Cephras and Kalani run behind him "Sky...We need to at least try, If I lose. Then signal Ceph and Kalani okay? Just in case..." Bloom explains before she uses Magical Energy to transform into Cosmix Form alongside her friends and fly away then Sky shakes his readied Glider Staff soaring off into the air "Just in case Huh?" Ceph asks as he surfs on a large chunk of earth while Kalani rides an Huge Wave to follow her two curving friends Meanwhile Blodtar curves the bones of innocent lives torturing them and smirks at the incoming Fairies who witness the horrifying injured citizens "Oh no, Someone has been breaking people's bones. It's another curver..." Flora says before Bloom leads the group of Fairies until Blodtar glares at them smirking sinisterly Musa gasps at the attire of his clothes representing broken bones blood and had bone-like fangs in the fabric "He's the one that's been twisting people's bones. It's terrible, How can there be such a scary power to exist?" Musa asks as Stella looks at the injured citizens incapacitated by their broken structures "These poor Humans, tortured by this-This Monster!" Stella shouts before Tecna covers her mouth in horror "How could someone do such a thing?" Tecna asks as Layla stares terrified at the corpses while peering at the injured humans struggling to get up twitching in pain "Bonecurving is so Creepy! Who would use that kind of power on others?" Layla asks before Bloom looks at them sadly "This is awful!" Bloom shouts as she witnesses the person responsible for the chaos and points at Blodtar "You! How dare you hurt these Innocent People? Who do you think you are?!" Flora asks before pointing as well Blodtar laughs sinsterly "You'll all be broken before you have the chance to attack..." Blodtar explains as the Winx Fairies prepare to cast their spells in attempt to end his madness suddenly the Six's fairies bones beneath them begin twisting and violently fracturing themselves Blodtar is motioning his hands near them crushing their bones forcing Bloom Flora Stella Tecna Musa and Layla to fall onto the ground incapacitated then unable to fly due to the severe injury "He curved our bones before we had a chance to cast! This is horrible." Bloom declares before three figures arrive at the scene Kalani rushes to the Fairies manipulating her stream of water onto her hands to heal them while Cephras and Sky confront the bonecurver "You're-You're a Bonecurver! Who are you to disrupt the balance of peace and harmony? We will defeat you...You're outnumbered." Sky says as Blodtar chuckles sinisterly while staring at him "The Master, a well known Figure that existed months ago...Around the same time as the curvers." Blodtar explains before Ceph stares at the bonecurver assuming an earthcurving stance "You leave these humans alone! If you continue on like this We will restrain you!" Cephras shouts as Blodtar laughs sinisterly Sky's bones underneath his body start twisting negating the Elemental curving energy flowing within him neutralizing his power to curve Ceph curves the earthly ground entrapping him in a Cage of Rocks immobilizing his arms Blodtar's satisfaction becomes rage "HOW CAN YOU BRATS OUTMATCH ME?! IF I GET OUT I WILL CURVE YOUR BONES INTO OBLIVION!!" Blodtar shouts before Sky free from his control pants and Kalani helps the Fairies up after healing them "It won't fix your bones, but that will help..." Kalani says as Bloom and her friends follow the Young Avatar guide the trapped Blodtar into Eraklyon a transparent crossfade shows them heading back into the Fairy House for safety "You know days later. Blodtar can keep going...and the World of Magix will be thrown in Chaos!" Sky shouts before Cephras waves him off "Relax, Even if that does happen You can always rely on your Glowing Elemental State." Ceph explains as Kalani looks at Sky concerned "Cephras...I think Sky might be right, Blodtar doesn't seem like the guy that gives up. He's going to find a way to bonecurve other people without his hands!" Kalani shouts before the two curvers head back to their rooms then Sky carries Bloom laying her gently on a couch inside her bedroom who's bones is still broken and injured "S-Sky...I'm Sorry, I should've listened. I had no idea how dangerous he was..." Bloom says regretfully as Sky brushes a strand of orange hair behind her ear affectionately "Don't Worry, I will make you feel better. I swear..." Sky explains before he watches her grunt in pain and puts a hand on her right cheek "Rest. Please, You'll get better soon...I'll find a way." Sky declares as he heads into his room transparent fades show the passage of birthdays with the Fairies and Guys celebrating their own birthdays then a 17 year old Bloom who is still injured from the broken bones of her Childhood remains resting on her couch then a transparent crossfade shows Sky Rokka and Ceph judging an captured Blodtar in Eraklyon Court the bonecurver is silent Diaspro is pointing at the culprit "He's been bonecurving the guards of Eraklyon too! We must finish him off before he kills another innocent being!" Diaspro shouts before Rokka who is sitting at a seat looks up "Hold on, We need more proof from Cephras Veirong that these things happened the sentence comes later..." Rokka says as Ceph gathers up the evidence of crime photos of Blodtar torturing innocent lives showing them "Blodtar had used this dark curving for these horrible crimes. and He even twisted his own servant's bones Johnny...Blodtar is a bonecurver." Cephras explains before Diaspro looks at the deadly bonecurver "The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Blodtar is one of these unique curvers and he exploited his power to commit these heinous crimes...We find Blodtar guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison within Eraklyon's Dungeons." Erendor declares as he pounds his gavel to seal the decision Blodtar slowly stands up smiling as his eyes begin to bulge Rokka cries out in pain as his body is curved and after a moment the other councilmen cry out as well Ceph Veirong who is briefly shocked before trying to stop Blodtar by metalcurving metal pieces from the metallic table behind him Blodtar glances at him incapacitating him immediately he laughs as he turns and see the entire room under his control Sky sitting on the council seats behind him reaches out his hand to Blodtar the Mystical Master is bonecurved by him who is smiling in relish at his own power Blodtar curves Cephras's bones forcing him to pull out the key to his cuffs which bounce to the ground he flexes his wrists and raises his hands to bonecurve everyone in the court into unconsciousness he turns to see that Sky is still awake and levitates him high into the air "Blodtar...You won't get away with this." Sky says with difficulty before Blodtar curves his arm bones behind his back "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! the World of Magix's mine, Master...I'll be back one day to claim it." Blodtar explains as he raises his left hand pulling Sky's bones to direct him into the large council small stairs Sky bounces off and twitches in pain incapacitated then Blodtar leaves the court through the doors and mounts his horse whipping its reins causing it to run back inside the court Sky is still twitching in pain then his forehead Arrow marking glows white brightly and he raises his head with a determined expression eyes missing pupils then they simultaneously revert to normal and bursts through the Court's Entrance Doors riding on a large Airball chasing after Blodtar then curves the Airball onto a buildings wall catching up and spins waving his arms then crosses hands with two fingers showing blasting a Slice of Vertical Spinning Air that slashes off the reins allowing the Horse to run off freely the carriage is flipped on its side with Blodtar crashing inside Sky swerves his Airball to see Blodtar who slams open the carriage's entrance doors jumping out Sky gasps in surprise his left arm is twisted around and pulled toward into the ground rolling in pain the Airball evaporates then grasping the ground to angrily glare at Blodtar over him grunting the bonecurver straightens his tie a bit and shakes his hands "This time I'm gonna put you to sleep FOR good!" Blodtar declares before Sky's left shoulder bone twists his head violently turns in the left direction and the bonecurver raises his hands curving his bones to levitate him then his right shoulder twists and the left leg crushed then his right hand twists around violently too and Blodtar puts more effort by raising his hands slightly higher Sky's bones are twisting then his neck bone turns his head left and at the last minute Sky leans his head back then raises his head quickly down and a concentrated Spiritual/Cosmic Energy merge then Sky's Forehead and other Arrow Markings Glow simultaneously with his eyes that instantly lose their pupils then begin glowing brightly a Powerful Massive Whirlwind forced Blodtar to cover himself with his hands indirectly releasing Sky from his bonecurving control while the whirlwind starts to overwhelm him with the wind violently blowing against his face and Sky clasps his palms together then thrusts them into the air crouching then rising a cone of rock entraps Blodtar's arms and lower body nullifying his bonecurving power then Sky puts his right hand fingers on the forehead and left hand fingers on his heart preparing to create a pathway for absorption "I'm taking away YOUR curving...FOR good." Sky says as Blodtar groans in attempt to resist the power a zoom out view shows Sky's Arrow Markings and pupil less eyes glow white brightly then Blodtar stops groaning as he bends forward unconscious as Sky's Arrow Markings stops glowing then backs away sighing "It's over..." Sky explains before a transparent crossfade shows the aftermath as he rides an Airball back into the Fairy House and the teenager tends to Bloom's wounds then healing her curving the broken bones underneath the Fairy's body to construct her structures and heals her wounds with water streams then Bloom gets up alright hugging her boyfriend "Bloom..." Sky declares as Bloom embraces him tightly "Thank you. Sky..." Bloom says before releasing him and holding his hand while sitting on her bed "I care about you, Bloom." Sky explains as he stares at her affectionately Bloom smiles at him "Aww...Sky, You're so sweet. How did you defeat Blodtar?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her "I just absorbed his curving energy. So He can't curve bones anymore..." Sky says as Bloom stares at him "That's Incredible. I didn't know you could absorb energy, Now he won't curve more bones..." Bloom explains before Sky smiles at her "I could absorb your Magical Energy, and make you into a Non Fairy. How about that?" Sky asks as Bloom looks at him shocked "What? How would I defend myself and I can't fly because you took away the Magical Energy in my Wings!" Bloom shouts before Sky stares at her "I wasn't really going to do that...You know me." Sky says as Bloom blushes at him then kisses his cheek "I really appreciate you being there for me...If you hadn't arrive there, We could have died." Bloom explains before Sky looks at her "What was I supposed to do? I wouldn't let you die...You're my Girlfriend." Sky declares as he holds both her hands Bloom blushes affectionately "Well, You're the Powerful Boyfriend...Why am I the weak one?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her "You aren't going to be capable of curving. Of Course You're weak because you don't have curving powers or any powers at all...right? Come on!" Sky shouts as Bloom giggles "I know. You're right, I shouldn't hope for something I will never get to have ever in my life..." Bloom says before Sky pulls her close and she lays on his shoulder Meanwhile Riven looks at Helia upstairs room where they see Ignatius then stares at each other "I really need some Super Speed some day, It sucks that I won't be able to run faster." Riven explains as Helia looks at him "And I really want some Lightning powers...Imagine what I would do if I can turn the lights off by absorbing the electricity?" Helia asks before Brandon approaches them from behind "I wouldn't mind If I could use Telekinesis Power. I'd love to move things without touching them and with my mind, Also I could be able to just levitate objects..." Brandon says as Nex approaches them walking upstairs from his downstairs room "You know what I want? I want Material Transmutation Powers and a Muscular Humanoid Spirit that can pummel anyone bothering me out of the way." Nex explains before looking at Helia "Do you guys think Timmy will get powers?" Helia asks as the three look at him "No, He wouldn't fit as a guy with powers...Well I don't think so." Nex says before Brandon sighs "How convenient that Sky was an Incarnation this whole time and He was just Incarnated with these Knowledge of Elements? Who would've know that He was this Avatar-Like Master this whole time? Because I knew it since I was a 12 year old kid..." Brandon explains as he walks out the Fairy House's entrance door and Sky follows him with Bloom then grabs the Two Energy Crystals he had promised to give their energies to Brandon and Bloom approaches him "Hey Brandon, Don't tell me you forgot Sky's Promise." Bloom teases before Brandon turns around looking at Sky walking toward him holding two energy crystals "Oh Right...Yeah I'm ready, If You forgot I would have did it myself." Brandon says excited as Sky hands the Crystals into his hands and Bloom looks at him "Listen The Crystals need to find you worthy for the Mind Control Power...Just breathe." Bloom explains before Brandon exhales a breath then the Crystals vaporize into white and colourful specs evaporating through his body the essence flowing beneath his veins the Crystals disintegrated Brandon confusingly looks at his hands "Well Do Something dude!" Sky shouts as Brandon looks at his hands walking toward a pebble then raising his right hand Psychic Aura surrounds him and he starts levitating the pebble into the air with ease then he gasps in shock while even the trees are Psychically pulled from the ground and are levitating towards him Bloom gasp surprised with Sky then Brandon thrusts his left hand rightward throwing the objects 1000 miles over somewhere disintegrating "You should probably show your Friends this..." Sky says before the scene Switches to a view of the Fairy House transparent fades inside the home with both Team's Members gathering around Bloom and Sky watching Brandon prepare his newfound Telekinesis Stella looks at her boyfriend concerned "No! Sky what were you thinking? Is it just me or is he trying to empower everyone in his group? Because It really feels like that." Stella explains as Musa looks at her "Oh Relax, If Sky has powers. What's the problem with Brandon having some?" Musa asks before Layla stares at her "Yep...I think it's cool, Brandon can be strong too now." Layla says as she looks at Flora "He could finally do the things He wanted like Sky...so It's fine." Flora explains before Tecna stares at her "If anything goes wrong...Timmy and I can make a meter, to measure his power level just in case." Tecna declares as Timmy looks at her "Yeah, That way he can check his rising power...He wouldn't worry about a thing. Brandon will be fine..." Timmy says before Helia looks at him "But I have to agree with Stella. What If we don't want powers? We better not be forced into having them..." Helia explains as Riven looks at him "I don't know, I said I wanted Super Speed. Pay attention dude..." Riven declares before Nex crosses his arms staring at him "I need some powers too!" Nex shouts as he looks at Sky "Your Powers probably will rival or be stronger than mine Nex." Sky says before Bloom stares at Nex "I think All Our Boyfriends except Timmy should have powers..." Bloom explains as Brandon slowly raises his right arm slowly levitating a book around the living room then other books are pulled from their shelves circling around him floating and chairs lift into the air then he places the objects back to the previous positions gently and Stella clenches her hands on head crazed "Okay You! We need to talk." Stella declares before she pulls Brandon into her room and Sky Helia Flora Bloom Nex Riven Timmy Tecna Musa and Layla laugh in satisfaction then Brandon still dragged onto the bed sits down "Who gave you these powers?" Stella asks as Brandon nervously smiles "Sky promised me that I would get this great power, and He wanted me to have it..." Brandon says before Stella growls at him "I'm not mad at the idea. But Now You're a million times stronger than me so I'm completely Jealous, Because Power is something I'd never have..." Stella explains as she turns away Brandon looks at her annoyed "Don't be selfish just because I have something you don't, Stop expecting things to be perfect! They can't be the way you want it!" Brandon shouts before Stella's Jealousy becomes fear "Hey. Brandon, I didn't mean it like that...Calm down." Stella says as Brandon glares at her "No! I think YOU need to Calm down...you always wish for the impossible to happen. Powers are just not compatible for a Fairy's Body Stella! this is just how they work Alright?!" Brandon asks before Stella looks at him "Brandon, Listen I don't want to fight...or argue. I get it okay..." Stella explains as Brandon walks out of the room "Yeah. You better..." Brandon says before he slams the door with his Telekinesis loudly Stella flinches then looks down in sadness sighing a transparent crossfade shows Brandon angrily kicking over tables with Super Strength cracking the pieces of walls effortlessly "Why are some Girls just so Selfish? How can she just be a B*tch when I have something she doesn't?" Brandon asks angrily as he gently places the objects back into their original positions and sits on his bed "There's just no way for her to have powers. She should just understand that..." Brandon explains before he psychically levitates wall pieces back onto the concrete then sighs Meanwhile underneath the ground within a cave three Ice Blocks levitate onto surface and Dark Magical Energy shatters the Ice into water streams then a Dark Foggy Essence forms a Sinister Wizard a Red Haired Wizard smiles "We will finish what we started, Those pathetic little fairies are going to be eradicated from existence. As soon as The Mystical Master is out of our way!" the Leader Wizard shouts as the screen fades to black

_Next Time on Season 9  
a Preview screen shows Bloom Tecna Stella Musa Layla and Flora being outmatched by the Wizards and Sky fighting against them entering the Elemental State then showing Four Elements surrounding his body in a inhuman way "Sky must face off against the freed sinister Wizards Ogron and his Malicious friends! The Fairies are defeated due to the increased Power of their Magic...all the pressure of the battle triggers a Transformation granting Sky unrestrained power and Spiritual Energy!" Helia narrates before the preview screen fades away_

_Credits_

_Story written by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
_ _Casting by Rainbow SPA  
_ _Action Language Violence by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Dialogue Designing Scripting Animations by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Effects by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Anime-esque Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi and Michael Dante DiMartino  
Alessandro Quarta (Voice Changer) as Young Sky  
Alessandro Quarta (Teen) as Teenage Sky  
Emily Cramer (Teen) as Teenage Bloom  
Corrado Conforti (Teen) as Teenage Timmy  
Gemma Donati (Teen) as Teenage Musa  
Brittany Pressley (Teen) as Teenage Flora  
Daniele Raffaeli (Teen) as Teenage Nex  
Domitilla D'Amico (Teen) as Teenage Tecna  
Laura Lenghi (Teen) as Teenage Layla  
Jessie Flower as Young Cephras Veirong  
Kate Higgins (Male Voice Changer) as Teenage Cephras Veirong  
Perla Liberatori (Teen) as Teenage Stella  
Leonardo Graziano (Teen) as Teenage Helia  
Gianluca Crisafi (Teen) as Teenage Brandon  
Mirko Mazzanti (Teen) as Teenage Riven  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
_

_As the Credits switch a screen in the center beside it to the middle left shows Sky exhaling and elevating a pillar of rock then stomping up a large rock and kicking it then motioning his hands manipulating a stream of water that he swirls around himself to the right side of the screen and pushing his palms left blasting out Tremendous Gusts of Winds then kicks Flame Waves right and bumps his fists entering the Elemental State then rising surrounded by a Wind Sphere Water Streams Flame Waves Air Gusts and chunks of Earth Rocks swirl around him simultaneously and he spreads his arms quickly sending the Four Elements launching at the screen the small middle left screen beside the credits fade away in explosions then while the credits expand the scene to cover the small space it slowly scrolls down and a figure of Sky in the Elemental State appears beside the rolling credits then fades away and an Animation of a Telekinetic Brandon levitates rocks then tosses them fading away more credits scroll down eventually ending and Rainbow SPA appears with Nickelodeon fading to a complete black screen_

_That was awesome, This is also focusing on many Main Characters stories and will be about other powers apart from just the 4 Elements. I can't really think about what those Fairies will wear normally when they aren't transforming with Magical Energy but I'll figure it out in the Next Chapter same with the Guys though Sky will definitely get a multi coloured pattern on his shirt to represent his mastery over the elements of course because It reflects on his power...This Season will be about many other known powers like Telekinesis of Life is Strange 2/Mob Psycho 100 Lightning from Marvel's Thor Super Speed like Flash Alchemy like Fullmetal Alchemist and Spirits will be introduced like Stands of that Bizarre Adventure Anime with Elements being an Avatar Power. Yes I really need to change his Team name It will be called Team Sky nicknamed Team Power after Nex gets his powers and most of them will get the powers in the Next Chapter...Come to think of it Sky's entire Team way of fighting is what everyone expects from like every anime and cartoon Protagonist to do overpowering the enemy rather than outsmarting the enemy It's completely better and Season 8-9 is my favourite of the Winx Series by far Season 7 failed with the voice acting so I only like the story Season 6 was pathetic Season 5 was a total masterpiece Season 4 is my second favourite despite the problem with changing main clothes and Season 1-3 are my least favourite I hate them the most the Animation sucked and the Artstyle looked something out of the 90's or 80's Anime the Artstyle in Season 9 and Second Half 8 are improved to look close to Anime Avatar Style. Anyways See you in the Next Chapter!_


	3. Ogron and the Wizards Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogron and the Wizardly Group arrive again to cause more chaos with their Dark Magic Helia and Riven are caught in a natural weather accident while being outside doing stuff Helia obtains a Lightning Hammer and Power of Electricity Riven obtains Superhuman Speed the power to run inhumanly fast and to phase Sky trains them for future battles The Fairy Girls discover that their Enemies are more Powerful than before thus lost easily making it impossible for them to do it alone They seek help from the Mystical Master who is Sky that goes into the Unstoppable Elemental Form once again in order to finish them off once and for all

_Yeah I know, The Outfits would have to be changed for a particular occasion like Bloom Tecna Stella Flora Musa and Layla must wear Royal clothes if they're going into some palace or something. And Solaria the Original Home of Stella This will come into play in a Later Episode that I will no spoilers with Sky Also Apart from Enemies from last Seasons like Villains that will appear in this Season is the same ones from Seasons 2-6 not 7 or 8 because I wasn't really a fan of the whole Animal Themed arc maybe since Season 7 and 8's First Half was their last arc being the Protagonist and main characters before Sky takes on the former roles with his friends it felt kind of wasted They went out pathetically sure becoming supporting characters doesn't mean you're wiped from existence but still If audience see their last time taking the role of the protagonists then it should have been more honourable or something also since the former characters are Supporting Characters I had to keep the Love Interest role that Sky and his friends used to serve while also being Supporting Characters however Now that they're the Main Focus and the plot revolves around them these Love Interests can be not appearing in an episode at all but mostly I will be involving them alongside the leading Protagonist Sky and Main Characters that are like other important people in the cartoon well this Season 9 twisted the entire story a bit and gave a big definition of Winx's Expandable universe there are not only Magical Abilities their Earth have people that get real powers that is why being a Non Fairy will help you defeat a Fairy because Non Fairies are in fact people with crazy superpowers and since Sky is a Non Fairy He is overpowered except Riven his speed isn't really going to help Alright Enjoy the Chapter I hope you love the Anime-Esque Opening Also the POV/Perspective will be introduced in the Next Chapter to know what scene is focusing on which character Also Bloom and her friends will switch to Butterflix in this Chapter_

a Water drop drips into a lake and it is reflecting the image of the Mystical Masters before Sky standing behind him when the screen rotates into the Cycle then a crossfade shows Riven crackling with Lightning and dashing leaving trails behind him then reveals Helia who throws his Hammer that surrounds itself with lightning sparks and Nex transmuting his right arm into a long sharp cyborg blade then claps his hands together placing palms onto the ground creates Columns of Metal to launch himself into the air and a Muscular Blue Humanoid Spirit fades through his body behind him then punches rapidly the screen shatters showing an Teenage Kalani curving water into ice fading away and Cephras curving rocks beneath the earth with her stomps rising up then fading away a Teenage Sky with a Short messy yellow haircut is revealed meditating his fists touching one another and he gets up manipulating the Elements with Martial Arts kicking a Flame Waves thrusting his fists to rip up a Large Rock then motions a Water Stream to slice through it and waving his arms to create a Airball that he blasts a Gust of Wind from at the screen then showing the Villains Darkar appear in his true form with one eye Spirit of Darkness and Chaos Valtor smiles as he casts a Spell fading into Ogron with his Wizard Friends they fade out then the crossfade shows Bloom holding hands with Sky standing next to him then smiling and the Love Interests change into their Cosmix Forms donning galaxy themed outfits then fading into their Butterflix Forms switching their clothes entirely fading away after their attempt to cast toward the screen our Lead Team are shown in a Dramatic Background with Sky jumping up kicking Flame Waves fading into Riven who phases his arm through enemies fading into Helia who retracts his hammer onto his palm and summoning lightning fading into Nex who's Spirit rapidly punches through objects who fades to Brandon who throws his Unbreakable Star Shield that he pulls back with Telekinesis and throws a barrage of things off screen using his Psychic Powers then the Villains rise from off-screen together Valtor casting Dark Balls Ogron casting Dark Beams Darkar transforming into his Human Personification casting alongside the Trix who cast their Elemental Spells smiling and a instant scene Switch to side view of Sky charging at someone off screen with his Four Friends appearing dashing alongside him preparing their respective powers in battle then Sky kicks a Large Rock at Valtor while Brandon blasts Darkar with his Telekinetic Blasts throwing his Shield at him and Helia sends Lightning at the Trix then Nex summons his Spirit to Fight Ogron with his Wizardly Friends using the Rapid Continuous Punching Rush toward them sending them off screen and a Black energy swirls up around Brandon removing his mouth then ascending as a Blackened Mouthless Entity bursting out one-million amount of Telekinetic Energy and blowing all the buildings away while Sky enters the Elemental State then curving the Massive Four Elemental attacks toward Valtor simultaneously as his Team charge at the Villains into a clash a Flash of Blue light shows Sky standing in front of citizens of the entire universe and Team members behind him including All Fairies admiring him as the Mystical Master then the screen zooms in on the Master Sky smiles pointing his thumb near his forehead Arrow Marking a transparent crossfade changes into a background of Elemental Colours and Lightning Sparks appears onto the center of the screen "Ogron and the Wizards return..." Helia reads before the background plays a short Avatar: The Last Airbender melody as music while the screen fades to black and the preview screen fades into view "Previously on Winx a Bonecurver used his powers to torment innocent lives thus disrupting peace harmony and balance of the World The Fairies tried to stop him but Blodtar curved their bones before they had a chance to cast contacting Sky and the curvers even the Young Avatar had trouble battling against him until Ceph restrained him with his earthcurving days later Blodtar once again used his bonecurving and knocked out all the councilmen and people of court upon nearly dying to the Bonecurvers hands The Godlike Elemental Form was activated within Sky this allowed him to easily overpower Blodtar's control and thanks to his Powerful Art of absorbing another curver's energy was he able to take away his curving for good" Bloom narrates as the episode begins with numerous crossfades from New Domino Solaria Alfea Magix City to the Fairy House inside Sky takes a shirt Bloom purchased for him out the shopping bag and the Fairy giggles "Why is it multi coloured?" Sky asks before Bloom smiles at him "Don't you know already? You're the Master of Four Elements so I studied the colours of Four Nations they were Blue for Water Kingdom Grey for Air Monks Red for Fire Tribe and Green Yellow for Earth Nation." Bloom says as Sky observes the shirt and sees the insignias of each Nation an circle comprising a stylized rightward-facing ocean wave with three spiral crests breaking over three wavy diagonal lines beside it a tall rough trapezoidal shape resembling two flipped E's at the bottom the top has a spiral spinning counterclockwise next to it a closed counter-clockwise inverted triple spiral triskele beside it is a stylized tulip-shaped flame forked into tongues that curve outward like flower pedals with a counter-clockwise spiral at the base the colours behind the symbols are their native colours then Sky gives it to her "You-You shouldn't have...This represents too much of who I am." Sky explains before Bloom hands it back to him "Come on, You don't think it's cool? Wear the shirt that represents your power Mr picky..." Bloom teases as he embarrassingly wears it over his shirtless body and looks at the other stuff she purchased for him then pulls out green wristbands Yellow Grey separated tiled jacket an extra Navy Blue T Shirt with Orange Sleeves he leaves within the bag Red shoes stripped green already wearing Dark Blue Shorts and he puts the clothes on Bloom blushes while she looks at his outfit reflecting the Power he possesses "It isn't that bad as I thought...Good thing you didn't bring a hat, I think people would constantly mistaken me for an ordinary human if you covered up my Arrow Markings." Sky says before Bloom goes over to him who is wearing a light blue pyjama sweater retaining the heart-shaped pendent with shorts of the same light blue shade along with navy shaded blue slippers "Well, I wouldn't want you to go into the Elemental Form for that reason..." Bloom explains as Sky looks at her confused "Stop Forgetting that the Elemental Form is dangerous!" Sky shouts before Bloom takes off his jacket and puts it on his bed then looks in the mirror to see her hair is shaded into the lighter orange wavy hairstyle she was born with a transparent crossfade shows Riven outside the Fairy House's entrance door jogging until clouds darken and thunder growls then unaware he stops to catch his breath "If only I had Super Speed, I hate risking the opportunity to beat my jogging record in two seconds." Riven declares before he notices thunder roaring within the clouds and stares at it then suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes him knocking him down he rolls and bounces on the ground then gets up slightly struggling unbeknownst to him lightning sparks crackle through his blood and veins the screen zooms underneath his bones showing the blood flowing inside him to spark with lightning then the lightning surges quickly accelerating all his blood to flow at inhuman speeds then outside his organs Riven recovered gets up to clench his head with a right hand then looks at himself "Wow I feel fine...and strangely fast? I better finish up my Jogging for another lap." Riven says as he starts jogging instead of a slow pace and speed he dashes sending bolts of lightning trailing behind him then shocked turns around to hear lightning growling behind him and Riven confused then runs in circles only to dash so quickly more lightning trails behind him accelerating at high speed and abruptly brakes himself then looks at his hands vibrating at a high frequency unnaturally "What happened to me? This must have been what the Lightning gave me...I have to tell the others." Riven explains before he dashes back into the Fairy House leaving lightning trailing behind him a transparent crossfade shows Helia holding hands with Flora walking around a Forest several meters away from the Fairy House fade into when they are returning to their home a bad storm roars with thunder and Helia looks up at it in shock two lightning bolts growl then a Hammer surrounded by electricity sparks smacks him across the face pushing the Guy down to the ground then Flora shocked goes to him "Helia!" Flora shouts as she tends to him and helps Helia up he clenches his head then unknowingly lightning crackles through the hammer and into his body then he raises his right hand to steady himself instead the Hammer retracts onto his right palm holding it firmly and swings it around in curiosity then thrusting it forward a powerful Lightning Stream shoots out the hammer and into the sky that has brightened then Flora gasps in shock "You must have gotten these powers from the storm..." Flora says before Helia looks at her and raises his hammer "But the Storm, was for a second. I don't understand..." Helia explains as he smashes the weapon down sending a shockwave of electricity causing Flora to jump back in caution "I think the Lightning chose you as the Next God of Thunder." Flora declares as Helia gasps in bewilderment then he takes her hand leading themselves into the Fairy House a instant Switch shows the group with all members gathered around each other in the upstairs meeting room with couches chairs and a big wooden table "They were out in a Storm!?" Bloom asks as Flora looks at her "The Storm came out of nowhere and lightning struck Helia..." Flora says before Helia looks at Riven "But Riven was jogging while the storm was happening." Helia explains as he points at him "And I got Super Speed after I ran...the bolt struck me too!" Riven shouts before Stella clenches her hand on face in frustration "Why do You guys get all these cool Powers and We don't? It's not fair." Stella says as Bloom playfully jabs her right arm in slight irritation "Well he kept rambling on about wanting Super Speed and an opportunity to stop being late for everything..." Musa explains before Nex looks at her "So Their Powers are based on what they want upon getting struck by the lightning?" Nex asks as Layla puts her finger on chin "Maybe. I mean Sky has powers because he is a incarnation of the Mystical Master, Brandon was born with Telekinesis ever since he was a child..." Layla says before looking at Tecna "Alright, They can't go out fighting now. They need to have proper training..." Tecna explains as Bloom looks at her "How about Sky here? I think he should be their mentor." Bloom declares before Sky's temple shapes a twitching cruciform and his eyes become Anime-Esque pupils with an Enormous head "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I HAD TO TRAIN MY TEAM AFTER THEY GOT THESE POWERS!!" Sky shouts as his Art style reverts to the ordinary Nickelodeon 2nd Dimensional Design "Alright Sky...I know you don't want to do it for a potential risk of their arrogance but Do it for me?" Bloom asks before Sky blushes while she affectionately stares at him "Wow. I forgot that I couldn't say no to you, Okay only because you want me to..." Sky says as he kisses her left cheek affectionately a transparent crossfade shows them outside with things set up Brandon levitates some pebbles Riven is attempting to phase through a metallic desk Helia is shooting out Lightning Bolts toward a target then Sky approaches the Speedster Riven turns around to see him "Riven, I'll teach you how to phase. but Listen carefully..." Sky explains before he watches the Speedy fail attempts "feel a surge of happiness let the wind gently blow on your face imagine yourself as something out of the ordinary you're part of something greater now a force. Now vibrate at the right frequency...and pass right through it at ease." Sky declares as Riven closes his eyes and unknowingly passes through his right hand through the object then smiles Sky leaves him to continue practicing then approaches the Telekinetic "Brandon...You're going to learn how to Generate an Impenetrable Barrier, and Concentrate all your energy into a Spherical Force Field." Sky says before Brandon looks at him confused "I'm not sure if I am going to be ready for this kind of training, You mastered defences better than me..." Brandon explains as Sky smiles at him and backs away motioning Water Streams rushing toward the Telekinetic who shocked then raises his hands in attempt to produce the Force Field although he is knocked back by the failed attempt and Sky sighs in disappointment "You need to relax your body and let the Energy be instinctual. It's like Aircurving...Let your limbs guide the body." Sky declares before Brandon exhales then gets up assuming a Telekinetic Stance the Master curves the Air beneath the Wind and blasts a Tremendous Gust at Brandon who acts on instinct then producing an imperfect force field that shatters and pushes him back deflecting the Wind to the sky the Telekinetic gets up for another attempt then Sky curves the earth directing Large Rocks rushing to him and Brandon raises his hands at the last minute deflecting the Rocks then The Avatar smirks curving Flame Waves and kicks them at the Telekinetic shattering his defence then sending him onto the ground "What? You cheater! I can't deflect Fire you cheap shot..." Brandon says as Sky laughs at his statement and suddenly Bloom grasps her head with a hand feeling Magical Energy from afar Flora Tecna Stella Layla and Musa sense the same presence "This Aura feels so familiar. No! It can't be..." Bloom explains shocked before Flora widens her eyes in horror "Those Wizards! They returned!" Flora shouts as Stella clenches her head with both hands "That's impossible, We froze them with our Magic. Why are they here?" Stella asks before Tecna painfully grasps her head kneeling "It's weird...They seem to have a stronger Aura this time, and their Plan is in motion Those Wizards are bringing Chaos into the Earth." Tecna says as Layla gasps in shock "Those Cruel Immoral Selfish Sorcerers! How dare they disrupt the balance? We need to Transform...and Stop them. " Layla explains before Musa opens her eyes in agreement Sky looks at them concerned and sensing the result of their attempt "YOU SIX ARE CRAZY! Ogron Anagan Gantlos and Duman are probably 1000 times more powerful in their Magic than before...You Fairies Stay here while I handle it alone." Sky declares as Bloom clings onto his arm "Without us, You wouldn't have anyone to distract him...We're buying time so You can deal the final attack. I already embraced that We aren't very strong and these abilities of ours aren't going to defeat the enemy..." Bloom says before Sky looks at her "Don't Worry. I'll fight him after you six fail..." Sky explains as Bloom smiles and gathers in front of the Fairies behind her "Girls! Use Cosmix!" Bloom shouts before the six change into their galaxy-themed fairy outfits with Wings filled with Magical Energy they fly off while Sky opens his glider and soars after them a transparent crossfade shows them nearing Gardenia's small Town then witness the Wizard destroying Cars wrecking havoc on the stores then casting Dark Balls that explode into the concrete laughing sinisterly and the Winx Fairies confront them while Sky shakes his glider into a Staff sheathing it on his back then Bloom walks near the descending Wizards upon seeing their arrival "Isn't this Ironic? We were frozen in Ice for months even days and You worthless pitiful goody Fairies still stand in our Way. I forgot to mention We aren't weak like before this time You Powerless little fairies will be sucked of your dearest magical energy for eternity..." Ogron says as Bloom looks at them "We aren't unaware of our powerless selves Ogron! and I'm not going to be the one who defeats you. The Mystical Master deserves this Battle not Us." Bloom explains before Ogron smiles and casts Dark Balls toward her she flies away to evade it then casts her own spiralling orange spell that is surrounded with magical sparkles and aura then Gantlos casts a Sound wave at the Spell dispersing it immediately and descending back into the ground Duman shape shifts into a Tiger charging near the Fairy then Flora casts a Nature Spell towards Anagan's enchanted speed knocking him off his feet he falls face first onto the ground and she smiles "Gotcha!" Flora shouts as the Duman Tiger head butt her out the air she crashes down on the concrete surface then Ogron observes Bloom's distracted position and casts an Dark Beam at her launching the shocked Fairy into the concrete ground on her back she struggles to rise then Musa casts a Sound Wave spell spiralling to Duman Tiger reverting him back into Human form through the spell's impact and sends him flying a few feet backwards she descends to cheer "Yes!" Musa shouts before a Dark Ball explodes onto her chest pushing the Fairy face first into the concrete floor then Tecna casts a Magical Beam at Gantlos although he casts a spiralling Sound Wave Spell that spirals around her's knocking her onto the ground and Layla casts a Morphix Spell toward Ogron however Ogron counters the enchantment by casting a Huge Dark Beam pushing the Fairy into the ground the Four Wizards descend cheering at their victory then Sky walks towards them heroically "Oh? You must be the Mystical Master...Hmph! I accept you as the most challenging opponent. and You can cross over to the Spirit Dimension to seek advise from previous Masters can't you? I look forward to this Battle..." Ogron says as the Mystical Master stomps up Large Rocks beneath earth and kicks them at the Wizards Anagan fails to outrun the chunks of Earth then is launched through a glass window and Gantlos casts a Magical Shockwave toward the Master although Sky elevates the earth into a Rock Wall then lowers it to motion Huge Water Waves from a nearby water store knocking Gantlos back onto the ground and Duman frustratingly shape shifts into a Vicious Vampire Dog charging at Sky he ignites his fist full of merged Fire Streams/Flame Waves then punching the Duman Dog pushing him high through the air from the Destructive impact 2100 miles away the merged Fire launches the Wizard through the concrete surface crushing a hole into it and Ogron smiles he casts a Dark Beam to Sky who curves the earth underneath him into Rock Pillars that smack him continuously like a Pinball then knocks him with Flame Waves and freezes his legs with Water Streams then push him away with Tremendous Gusts of Wind melting the Ice then Ogron smiles and casts ten Dark Balls that rival Sky's Energy then directs them at him the Magical Balls explode launching him into the ground Rocks fall on top of him and Bloom looks at the rubble in shock raising out her hand "Sky!!" Bloom shouts concerned before Ogron floats above the rubble suddenly a light emits through some holes of the entrapping rocks then a transparent crossfade shows inside the rocks where Sky's Blue Arrow Markings glow White brightly and he opens his eyes that no longer have pupils glowing white brightly then an explosion flings the rocks every direction Bloom raises her arms to cover her face from the overwhelming Gust of Wind and Ogron recognizes the transformation "It can't be. The Elemental State?" Ogron asks as Sky narrows his eyes in rage and effortlessly raises his right hand Fire Streams comes out from an unknown source then rushes to the Wizard who casts the Huge Dark Beam in defence however it simply pierces through it much to his surprise launches him through the air and Massive Gusts of Winds force him down onto the ground the impact creates a Gigantic Shockwave that erupts in the area shattering glass from nearby windows then Sky starts ascending surrounded by a Wind Sphere Fire Streams rotate around him Water Waves circle Massive Rock Pieces swirl near his body and he elevates Massive Rock Columns next to him brutally slamming them together knocking Ogron forward face first then a Massive Tidal Wave engulfs the Wizard in a Body of Water and pushes him into the ground then kicks a Massive Flame Wave that forms a aggressive dragon illusion which eats Ogron up like a meal and explodes easily defeating him then The Wizards orders his friends to retreat "We can't win anymore! Fall back now!" Ogron shouts before a instant Switch shows Sky's pupil less glowing eyes slowly reverting its glow and his Glowing Arrow Markings turning light blue then his depleted body collapses in exhaustion Bloom runs to his aid and catches him in concern then Sky looks at her "D-Did I beat them?" Sky asks as Bloom smiles at him "You were using so much Unbelievable Power! Sky You're Incredible..." Bloom says before Sky smiles and holds her hand then carries her bridal style and a transparent crossfade shows them holding hands walking beside each other then entering the Fairy House and walking to Bloom's room they sit next to one another "Your Power was so high, Like Very High! and What you did was so Amazing. I can't believe You have so much Power flowing within yourself..." Bloom explains excited as Sky stares at her "But I rather learn all the 9 other Elements. I still need Metal Sand Blood Lightning Wood Lava Sound and Glass, If I don't control those I wouldn't be considered the strongest..." Sky declares before Bloom smiles and kisses his right cheek "You have to, The World chose you to restore balance in it. Only You are Powerful Enough...Peace and Harmony depend on your Elements." Bloom says as Sky looks at her "But It's not only about the sake of protecting innocent lives and Earth...I also fight for you. If you died I don't think I would be mentally strong enough to save the universe after I lost all my will to fight and especially my purpose..." Sky explains before Bloom blushes and he leans forward his lips land gently on hers brushing them then pulls back turning away both blushing and Sky releases her hands then exits the room "Good luck with your Metalcurving Training! I love you." Bloom confesses as Sky smiles at her "I love you too..." Sky declares before he knocks on Cephras's Door and the 17 Year Old opens it "So, You want to learn about Metalcurving?" Ceph asks as Sky looks at him "Yes." Sky says before Cephras smiles "I was hoping you'd say that...Let's train in the backyard." Ceph explains as he signals him to follow and a transparent crossfade shows the backyard filled with Metallic objects a Table Spoon Fork are gathered onto the Desk Cephras demonstrates this curving power by bending the Fork's Metal minerals around itself then Sky prepares to Metalcurve however the Table doesn't budge and he growls in anger "How? This should be easy!" Sky shouts before Ceph looks at him "If you want to curve Metal, You need to sense the minerals of earth beneath it..." Cephras says as Sky closes his eyes utilizing Seismic Sense to detect the pieces of earthly rocks hiding within the metal then raises his arms to curve the Metallic Table that starts vibrating and the Metal curves around into dents then Ceph smiles in approval and the Metallic Spoon with Desk simultaneously curves dents as well then Cephras claps "Well Done. But Your Training isn't over! You have to now defend and attack with Metal..." Ceph explains before he curves a Metal Piece from the Desk and directs it toward Sky who rips a Metal Piece from the Table behind him then raises the piece deflecting the other and the sharp metallic edge stabs Sky's left palm then he uses Water Streams to heal the wound and Cephras looks at him "When you want Metal to save your life in situations like this. You have to work on the timing, If you're too early or slow the opponent can take advantage of you..." Ceph declares as he curves small sharp pieces from the Desk behind him then Sky exhales and curves the entire Metallic Table deflecting all the sharp pieces into the air then curves the Piece at him who curves the Metallic Piece away from himself "Now we can begin attack." Cephras says before a transparent crossfade shows Bloom watching behind Sky learning the tiers of Metalcurving and smiling then hours later she heads back into her room while Ceph and Sky walk back inside the Fairy House then Sky receives a hug from Bloom entering her room and she looks at him affectionately "How was Metalcurving training?" Bloom asks as Sky stares at her "Great, It was very easy sort of..." Sky explains before she giggles then he holds her hand and attempts to kiss the Fairy leaning forward then a Loud noise echos from Kalani's room and they exit the room to open the door Ignatius Kalani with Cephras himself are arguing over the idea of teaching Sky Lightning Generation "Lightning Generations is a very Dangerous Technique if you don't learn to control it!" Kalani shouts as Ceph glares at her "That's the point Water Princess! This is why Ignatius is going to help him control it you idiot!" Cephras shouts before Ignatius glares at Kalani "Ceph is right, The Master has to learn the 9 other Elements. He cannot become a Powerful being without doing so..." Ignatius declares as Kalani curves the Water Streams from a bottle and Cephras stomps on the ground large rocks float behind her then Ignatius makes Fire floating above his hand on the Earthcurver's side and Sky intervenes between them "Okay! Guys Stop! If we're all going to just make these noises. How about we gather everyone and discuss this together? Alright? No more fighting..." Sky says before a transparent crossfade shows everyone gathered at the meeting room within second floor upstairs "Do anyone thinks Sky having Lightning Generation is a Good idea?" Kalani asks as the group look at one another clockwise "He's the Mystical Master. He's meant to do this from his Destiny..." Brandon explains before Riven looks at him "What do you want him to do? He HAS to learn." Riven declares as Helia looks at him "I agree, Don't keep Sky away from what He needs to save the World..." Helia says before Timmy looks at him "Same." Timmy explains as Nex looks at him "Does Kalani rather have the World Split in half? What a Sadistic B*tch!" Nex shouts before Flora looks at him "Well...Sky is the Saviour of Our Universe. Lightning Can save his life..." Flora declares as Stella looks at her "Remember when Helia and Riven got struck by lightning? Yeah I don't think it's the same Bolt. It's probably fine with me If it's fine with him..." Stella says before Tecna looks at her "If Sky didn't learn, We would all be dead." Tecna explains as Musa looks at her "Lightning Generation is clearly different from Lightning from a Storm..." Musa declares before Layla looks at her "Why isn't Bloom saying anything about this?" Layla asks as Bloom looks at her "Well, Sky does love learning the Elements because It's part of who he is and in order to save the World. He must learn..." Bloom says before Kalani clenches her hands on head enraged Ignatius and Ceph smirk "You've been outvoted!" Cephras shouts as Kalani slams her fists onto the table frustrated "I said Sky would only electrocute himself or anyone close to him if he learnt it!" Kalani shouts before Ceph glares at her "You don't KNOW that! In fact You're nothing but a B*tch that doesn't care about anyone but herself! You rather have the World be destroyed than to let Sky do lightning Generation huh? But You know what? I rather he burnt you to a crisp than to listen to you lecture people all day!" Cephras shouts as Ignatius looks at him "Alright, We should take her out of Team Mystical once and for all! Her Behaviour is gotten too far!" Ignatius shouts before Brandon's head grows enormous and his Anime-Esque eyes appear with shark teeth "YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Brandon shouts as Bloom Sky and Stella now standing have a swollen shadow over their faces Anime Style expressing annoyance they revert back into their Normal 2nd Dimensional Nickelodeon Design "No! I am going to teach Ice Queen here her lesson right now!" Ceph shouts before Kalani curves Streams from the water behind her "Oh That's What you think! You Rock Prince!" Kalani shouts as the two battle with their curving powers Anime Style while Sky Bloom Stella Brandon Helia Riven Flora Musa Layla Tecna and Timmy all shape a sweat drop from the back of their heads then a transparent crossfade shows Sky standing in front of Ignatius at the backyard to teach him Lightning Generation "You must separate the positive and negative energy within your body, You let them crash back together but shoot them out your fingertips to create lightning." Ignatius says before he shoots lightning from his index and middle finger then Sky performs the Lightning Generation motion however only sparks crackle around his fingers and he sighs "Remember...You must be its guide and not force it out. Let your limbs act on their own..." Ignatius explains as Sky exhales then Generates lightning however only a small amount shoots out his fingers when he attempts and Sky inhales deeply then breathes out and finally generates Lightning Streams although now he fires a huge Lightning Bolt into the air "Great, Now I'll teach you to control the trajectory later. For now keep Practicing..." Ignatius declares before Sky excitedly fires multiple Lightning Bolts in all directions and Bloom comes out to check on him "Sky. I'm glad you finally got it but please don't be so reckless, You might burn down the trees..." Bloom says as Sky happily fires it into the air and unknowingly his fingers are pointed directly toward her then shoots in The Fairy's direction "Sky! Don't!!" Bloom shouts before Sky looks at her confused he tries to run after her but it's too late the Lightning Bolt pierced her body in sparks and he catches her then motions Water Streams onto her wound "S-Sky." Bloom explains weakly as Sky's tears flow down under his eyes "I'm...I-I'm Sorry Bloom, I didn't mean to." Sky declares sadly before he carries her to his room onto bed and The Saddened Master looks down in shame then he enters Bloom's Room sitting down sobbing in guilt and Bloom somehow healed approaches him after opening the door "Sky? Are you Okay? I'm Alright...Kalani healed me." Bloom says as she sits down beside her depressed boyfriend "I-I hurt you with the lightning..." Sky explains before she holds his hand "You didn't mean to. You're the nicest and strongest guy I've met..." Bloom declares as Sky looks at her "That accident is why I hate Lightning!" Sky shouts before Bloom stares at him concerned "Sky." Bloom says as she pulls him into a hug "You know I love you...and If you ever need me, I'll be there for you." Bloom explains before Sky embraces her "I-I don't want to hurt you..." Sky declares as Bloom pulls him closer a transparent crossfade shows the Fairy watching Sky master the trajectory of Lightning Generations after Ignatius's warning of using it for emergencies The Master approaches his Girlfriend "You did it Sky, You really did it!" Bloom says before she wraps her arms around Sky and passionately kisses him then the two pull back and holding hands the two go into his room a transparent crossfade shows Timmy modifying the Watch Meter into a slightly enlarged size and plucking out buttons to make it automatic activation then Tecna uses a round shield and Timmy helps her modify it then he sighs "Timmy? What's Wrong?" Tecna asks as Timmy looks at her "You have five powerless friends including yourself right? I'm the only powerless member in Sky's group. Sky can control the Elements Brandon can move stuff with his mind Helia can direct lightning from that hammer Riven can run very fast and I can't imagine what Nex's power would be..." Timmy explains before Tecna smiles at him "You don't HAVE to get Powers to be special Timmy, Powers just help with the most difficult situations. They aren't meant to make you feel special only serve to make an Ordinary Human into a Godlike being..." Tecna declares as Timmy smiles at her and the two modify more onto the shield Timmy spray paints it Blue/Red then Tecna irons a White Star emblem into it and then modifies the shape for more durability and after hours of inventing the shield then Timmy grabs the Shield and knocks on Brandon's door upstairs "Do you want this Shield? Follow me! You can check it out." Timmy says before Brandon follows him into the backyard a transparent crossfade shows Brandon tossing the Shield and flying back into him "Hey how did you make the boomerang effect?" Brandon asks as Timmy looks at him "I put some adjustments inside of it and made it light so it flies back to the thrower since it never loses momentum..." Timmy explains before Sky Bloom Tecna Riven Helia Nex Stella Flora Musa and Layla watch the Two test that Titanium Shield then Sky smiles and approaches him then punches Fire Streams at him Brandon raises his shield that splits the flames diverted past him and the Mystical Master kicks Large Rocks he stomped up toward him then Brandon deflects them by swinging the Unbreakable Titanium Shield and throws it to him Sky blows it back with a Tremendous Gust of Wind then Brandon catches it and Sky motions Huge Water Waves at the Telekinetic who blocks evaporating the Waves then The Master approaches him "Don't lose that Useful Shield!" Sky shouts as a transparent crossfade shows him with Bloom laying on his left shoulder affectionately and soon they sense Magical Essence then The Fairy rushes her friends out to confront Ogron and the Wizards then Sky runs after them "Girls, Use Butterflix!" Bloom shouts before Sky interrupts her transformation "Bloom. Why are you using Butterflix? There isn't any Animals to help..." Sky declares as Bloom smiles at him "Our Butterflix abilities can distract Ogron and the Wizards long enough, so You can come up with the Plan!" Bloom shouts before Sky smiles at her the Six transform into their Butterflix outfits Wings flap repetitively to let them fly through the air with Sky shaking his Staff and soaring on his glider after them a transparent crossfade shows Ogron threatening Eraklyon's People casting Huge Dark Beams to destroy most of the inside upstairs hallway then the Fairies confront him from behind "It's Over Ogron! Sky will put you down this time once and for all. He won't hold back this time..." Bloom says as Ogron turns to look at her Anagan uses his enchanted speed to shove Flora out of the air and fall onto the ground then Gantlos casts Sound Waves toward Musa although she casts a Sound Wave Spell in return his enchantment counteracts hers knocking the Fairy to the ground and Duman shape shifts into a Wolf biting Tecna's arm dragging her to the rocky floor then Layla and Stella cast their separate spells that spirals at Ogron who casts Dark Balls that explode on them pushing them back then Bloom casts her spiralling Spell towards Ogron however the Wizard casts his Dark Beam rushing to her launching the Fairy into a concrete wall and Sky who finally arrived behind them sees the Fairies downstairs on surface grunting in pain then He expresses horror at the Four Wizards preparing a Convergence Spell that rivals his energy to finish him off and Sky elevates the earth to create a Sphere of Rocks then it crumbles the earth from ground flies up large Rocks crush atop him and Ogron laughs at his victory alongside the Wizards then underneath light shines out the holes of the rubble and an explosion sends the rocks flying in every direction then the Large Rocks swirl around his Wind Sphere a Ring of Fire circles near his body Water Streams rotate in an diagonal direction and he raises his right arm combining the Four Elements into one finishing blow directed a Massive meteorite of swirling Fire Water Wind around Rocks then the Impact disintegrates the Four Wizards for good and Sky's eyes stop glowing simultaneously as his Arrow Markings then exhausted walks to carry Bloom in his arms "Bloom? Don't Worry It's over. They're dead..." Sky explains before Bloom smiles at him and a transparent crossfade shows the Couples gathered again in the upstairs living room where Kalani with Cephras begin another curving battle much to their dismay the screen zooms out of the Fairy House revealing the Teams to be off screen "GUYS ARE YOU STILL ARGUING?!!?!?" Brandon asks as the screen fades to black a preview screen appears in the center "The Chaotic Spirit Darkar returns and escapes from the Tree of Life Sky must succeed Derek Danny and Edward's duty to keep him away from the humans but this time The Master may have no choice when it comes to finishing him" Riven narrates before the screen fades black to credits a Slightly Large screen beside rolling credits appear

_Credits  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Effects done by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Anime Inspired Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi and Michael Dante DiMartino  
Scripting Designs Animations Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Violence Action Expressions Sequences Foul Language by Bryan Konietzko  
Rated PG by Iginio Straffi  
Alessandro Quarta as Teenage Avatar Sky  
Emily Cramer as Teenage Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Teenage Stella  
Brittany Pressley as Teenage Flora  
Laura Lenghi as Teenage Layla  
Gemma Donati as Teenage Musa  
Domitilla D'Amico as Teenage Tecna  
Daniele Raffaeli as Teenage Nex  
Leonardo Graziano as Teenage Helia  
Corrado Conforti as Teenage Timmy  
Gianluca Crisafi as Teenage Brandon  
Mirko Mazzanti as Teenage Riven  
Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron  
Bumper Robinson as Anagan  
Charlie Schlatter as Gantlos  
Josh Keaton as Duman  
_

_The Large screen beside the scrolling credits reveals Sky curving Gusts of Winds Water Waves Fire Streams Earth rocks Energy Lights Wood Splints Glass shards Metal Pieces Sand dunes Lightning Bolts Sound waves Lava balls Blood liquids Bone structures then entering the Controlled Elemental State to simultaneous blast the 14 Elements at the screen and he fades away Riven runs around quickly leaving lightning trails then dashing off screen fading out then Brandon levitates objects around him and launches them toward the screen fades away then Helia retracts his Lightning Hammer and slams it down teleporting away then the screen shrinks into nothingness the credits scroll until the title appears Winx Season 9: Son and Daughter of Sky is formed from the 14 Elements exploding into pieces_

_Yeah Sky finally got the clothes he was always destined to wear that multi coloured outfit he dons looks bada*s on him! Yes Bloom has Blue Pyjamas for now but When she is reverted out her Fairy Form she will have a casual non bedtime outfit and so will her Five friends. I already took inspiration from many sources Marvel for Helia and Riven Avatar for Sky Nex will get his powers in the Next Chapter and the formation of Team Sky will appear then The Specialists are no more as a name Team Sky sounds pretty bada*s honestly...It will have Nex getting hurt from Darkar who is based on Vaatu from Legend of Korra the miserable mess of Avatar that sucks She's like a Non-bender given Aang's Powers so I think She should be like banished being the Avatar as she never really was an Avatar but told people to call her that while not understanding the rules of being an Avatar. Anyways Yeah I love the Beautiful Design of Butterflix It enchants their abilities to a very interesting level and It's better than Bloomix Iginio was being weird when he put his own character's name on a Fairy Form the outfit of Bloomix looks stupid why couldn't Sirinix be the in land and Bloomix be the underwater Believix is similar to Butterflix to some extent they enchant a Fairy's abilities where they are able to easily outsmart an Enemy apart from that the Physical Appearance of them look better than the Original Forms like Charmix Enchantix the Forms of Mythix Tnyix reminded me as a Sub Transformation like Lovix within Believix It ain't something that will enchant their powers but the appearance wasn't anything major to the story besides The Sub Transformations Bloom Tecna Flora Musa Layla and Stella use transport them to almost an alternate timeline not exactly because they seem like when they transform into the Sub Forms it's like They're experiencing a big hallucination or something I love Sky's Transformation also Team Power's Transformations will be more manifested through Great Power except Riven of course I don't think Flash has a Transformation So for Brandon it's Unknown percent and 100% like Mob Psycho Nex once he gets his Spirit will be Galaxy Silver Evolved from the thing that really should have happened Bizarre Adventure Star Platinum Requiem after Golden Experience Requiem I loved the reversing time Power the Stands randomly get out of nowhere and using an illusion of clones that is so ridiculous the Infinite Death loop was my favourite it both terrified me and made me laugh Helia will have like Thor's Transformation in Ragnarok where his eyes spark lightning then he uses his hands Anyways! See you in the Next Chapter_


	4. Darkar's resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkar shifts into his True Spiritual Form and shape while The Battle commences Nex is injured by his Magical Beam Sky overwhelms the Dark Spirit with his Elemental Form however Bloom finds that Nex has already recovered from his wounds and obtained the Power to transmute material

_Alright I looked up some outfits of Bloom from Past Seasons and I think I might take every detail of each clothing to create her Next Main Outfit then I'll have her friends wear their own type of Main outfit when they revert from their Fairy Forms although It is difficult putting uniforms on six characters Also Different Opening this is the 2nd One The Opening Songs and scenes will evolve each subsequent episode_

a sentence 'created and directed by Iginio Straffi' fades into the center of an ocean where water streams are being curved near Kalani's hand then she smiles a transparent crossfade shows Helia being slapped by a Lightning hammer that he grabs and summons Lightning onto then he directs a Lightning Stream that flashes an Electricity Flash of Light then reveals Riven jogging and struck by a Powerful Bolt of Lightning within the Stormy Weather then dashes toward the screen showing Brandon's Meter raising to 79% and Rainbow Telekinetic Energy swirling around him then the sentence 'Character Powers based on a different fan favourite source Marvel Anime Cartoon etc' and fades away then Ignatius firecurves a Flame Wave fades into Ceph who elevates the earth to defend with a Rock Column and slides it then fades into Sky who stands on top a Pillar of Rock he splashes Huge Water Waves to his right and pushes out Tremendous Gusts of Wind then punches a Stream of Fire and flips backward kicking the upper half away then a transparent crossfade shows Nex transmuting his right arm into a long sharp cyborg blade and retracting it to point at the screen a Mutated Blue Muscular Spirit phases through him punching rapidly in a continuous motion then the screen slides into Sky running ninja style atop multiple rooftops followed by his Team who chase after him running in the same manner and a slight zoom in on the Six Boys unleashing their respective powers toward the screen Sky enters the Elemental Form Nex's Spirit continuously punches at the screen Riven vibrates his hand thrusting it to the screen Helia directs Lightning Bolts towards the screen and they cause an explosion of all their separate powers where a sentence appears 'Co writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Characters based on Marvel Anime other popular sources' the screen fades to black into a rainbow crackling with lightning background 'Darkar's resurrection' fades into center "Darkar's resurrection" Nex reads as the preview screen appears "Ogron and his Wizard friends attempted to take over the World of Magix however Master Sky put an end to their scheme upon having no control over the Elemental Form He wiped them out" Stella narrates before the screen fades to black a transparent crossfade from black shows The Fairy house slightly being zoomed in on a crossfade shows inside the Home where Ignatius makes tea in the kitchen however the drink was cold even after he heated it up with the microwave then the firecurver produces a small stream of fire above his right palm to heat it up even more and drinks it "Good thing I'm a firecurver." Ignatius says as he walks to his room then closes the door and he finds his room shivering then breathes fire to heat up the room slightly his thermostat raises into average Warm and a transparent crossfade shows Sky standing behind Brandon in a zoomed out view of the room "This is some Shield! I know how it always comes back to me It's made out of a great material that never loses momentum..." Brandon explains before Sky crosses his arms "Yeah, Also Timmy wanted me to give you this modified watch." Sky declares as he is handing a watch activated measuring his telekinetic power level then Brandon wears it gasping in shock "14% Hey Let's see what happens if my Aura becomes 100%!" Brandon shouts before Sky slaps him with a small Gust of Wind "You're Insane! Just because Your Training is complete doesn't mean you can perform dangerous stuff...Besides. Using 100% would be better of in battles only..." Sky declares as Brandon looks at him "How are you the only one in your team that has a Superpower related exactly to your name?" Brandon asks before Sky points to him "Well, Why aren't you an earthcurver? Your name literally means a hill but maybe you're just totally unlucky." Sky says as Brandon looks at him "Alright Fine, You didn't have to roast me about it Sky..." Brandon explains before Sky lowers his finger and his friend exits the room smiling at him then closing the door and lays on his bed relaxed "You're wrong Brandon. I can roast you all I'd like, Try and stop me..." Sky mocks as he smiles then a transparent crossfade shows Helia spraying a plant until the Magical Essence within itself roars at him and frustrated he summons Lightning Hammer onto his arm then electrocutes himself off the plant he assumes a fighting stance "You know, I wonder what would happen if I completely electrocute your vines off." Helia says before he spins his Hammer crackling with electricity Flora grabs his arm from behind "No! What are you doing? You'll kill it..." Flora explains concerned as Helia looks at her "Well it started the fight. so Never mind that I'm fighting back! I've been waiting to get my revenge on plants thank goodness Lightning Hammer chose me as the God of Thunder..." Helia declares before he swings his lightning crackling hammer near the plant although Flora grabs the Handle of his Hammer that pulls her right hand to the ground she is unable to lift it "Why can't I lift this thing?" Flora asks before Helia crosses his arms standing over her smiling "Why didn't I have another weapon while this traps you? and then Maybe I can finally electrocute your vicious plants!" Helia shouts enthusiastically as he summons the Lightning Hammer away from his Girlfriend and catches it "Also The reason you aren't able to lift my hammer is because either you're too weak to do it or you're unworthy of the power of lightning." Helia says before Brandon suddenly grabs his hammer that pulls him to the ground behind him "Ha! By all means...Try to lift it." Helia explains as Brandon slightly makes the Lightning Hammer budge and nearly lifts it up entirely shocking Helia " _He must be worthy because he has the courage of that Shield..._ " _Helia thinks inside of his head before_ Brandon releases the handle of the hammer "You almost lifted my hammer...It can't be, You're might be worthy in the future." Helia says before Flora sighs then takes care of her plants a transparent crossfade shows Riven dashing at Super Speed leaving lightning trails blowing papers off the desk although he catches them and places them on the desk then runs to the bathroom closing the door in a lightning trail then a transparent crossfade shows Musa oversleeping on her bed

_Musa POV  
_

Musa turns around in a deep sleep when suddenly Riven arrives at the door of her room in order to wake her up in less than two seconds and Riven smiles mischievously then vibrates his right hand then gives her a well-deserved slap then she wakes up snapping her eyes open "Ow! Okay I overslept but to slap me with your Super Speed hand? What a Savage!" Musa shouts as Riven looks at her "Hey, There won't be any laziness in this Fairy House...so You might as well deal with it." Riven explains before Musa giggles "Oh no! I'm so scared..." Musa sarcastically declares as Riven gives her another vibrating slap for unwanted sarcasm "You get another one for sarcasm." Riven says before Musa giggles "Okay...Okay. Don't be so serious..." Musa explains as Riven looks at her "You know I'm not going to be able to Super Strength anything! I only have the Power of Speed!" Riven shouts before Musa stares at him "Yeah. Sky would be way stronger if he were slapping someone, He can switch between four different elements after all..." Musa declares as she pushes Riven out for privacy peeking at him through the doorway "Alright! Out! I'm changing here." Musa says before Riven goes outside her room and dashes leaving lightning trails behind him then runs through the backyard and dashes near the side yard then she exits the room dressed with a reddish pink sweater purple heels a pink necklace with a purple skirt and goes into Riven's room who wears a Red T shirt with a yellow long lightning bolt emblem on it with Black Shorts his running shoes are white stripped decorated with Bolts Musa giggles at his clothing "I feel like all of your friends including yourself are wearing things reflecting on the power you use..." Musa explains as Riven puts on a green tiled jacket in attempt to cover his emblem "I don't know what you're talking about, If we weren't wearing stuff that represent our powers then people wouldn't know what we could possibly do. and there's no point having powers you aren't going to use..." Riven declares before she giggles and walks towards him holding his hands Sky somehow appears behind them startling both then they yelp in surprise turning around to see him "Give a Warning Man, You nearly scared me to death!" Riven shouts as Musa exhales in relief "Sky what are you doing here?" Musa asks before Sky points to Riven "I saw him slap you when I was peeking through the doorway." Sky says as Musa looks at him in shock "When were you there? I didn't even notice..." Musa explains before Sky raises his hands "Aircurving." Sky declares as he points objectively toward Riven "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU SLAPPING MUSA JUST SO SHE CAN WAKE UP!? HOW'D YOU LIKE IT IF I SLAPPED YOU IN YOUR SLEEP?!" Sky asks before Riven yelps in fear his head grows out of its original design and becomes an enormous Anime head "IT'S NOT MY FAULT SHE OVERSLEPT BECAUSE THERE WAS NO ALARM CLOCK NEXT TO HER!!" Riven shouts as Sky sighs in relief and their Anime-Esque Designs become 2nd Dimensional Nickelodeon's Designs "Still You shouldn't have slapped her just because of that...twice even! I could've slapped you like that the exact same way." Sky says before Riven stares at him "Well Alright..." Riven explains as he looks at Musa "Sorry for slapping you. I was just getting impatient, It wasn't intentional..." Riven apologizes before Musa smiles at him "Thank you. Riven..." Musa declares as Sky leaves into his room "Well, I'm sure Stella will be oversleeping even more." Musa says before Riven looks at her confused "Don't be sure about that..." Riven explains as they walk to open Stella's door leading into her room she is missing from the bed "Oh. She's already awake, Weird..." Musa declares before Stella appears in front of them completely changed she is wearing an orange strapped top resembling a tank-top with a yellow skirt then orange heels similar to sandals and with yellow bracelets on each wrist she strangely is laughing "You won't believe what Brandon is wearing, His Navy shirt is just filled with 100's and the outlines in the center are a bunch of Telekinetic Energy flowing around. These guys are kind of wearing clothes that represent their powers...Helia seems to be wearing a normal shirt without any decorations although I am speaking for the Majority." Stella says as Musa puts her fingers on chin "Right...Sky is wearing a Multi Coloured Shirt with all those Element symbols, and he refuses to wear a hat that would conceal his Arrow Markings." Musa explains before the two Fairies look around "Have Flora Layla Tecna and Bloom changed yet?" Stella asks as they continue peering left and right the three girls exit their room in different outfits Flora wears a pink short-sleeved top with a dark pink skirt complete then white socks and pink heels Bloom wears a blue short coat over an white dress layered with magenta decorative lines a white skirt with blue heels Tecna wears a lime tank top green shorts with white socks and forest green heels then Layla sports an ivory knitted top with a dark beige skirt and small ribbons decorating her white sandals then wearing black socks the six finally walk towards The Specialists's Separate rooms to see the outfits of their respective boyfriends Timmy wears an ordinary shirt with blue jeans Brandon wears white shorts over a black shirt filled with 100% words and swirling Telekinetic Energy then Sky wears the same multi coloured elemental shirt without the jacket and puts it on then Helia wears a white shirt with black jeans and Riven wears a Lightning Bolt emblem on his yellow/red shirt with red shorts his shoes decorated with Bolts then Musa sits beside Riven who smiles at her and she takes his hand then he dashes at Lightning Speed leaving trails behind him

_Sky POV_

Sky goes into the backyard Bloom follows him and he steps onto the grassy ground then kicks Flame waves and punching Fire Streams then throwing Fireballs and elevating the earth underneath that grow Rocks Pillars then sliding them away with his fists and stomps on a Large rock then kicks it and he draws Water from the clouds to create Waves crashing to his left then curving streams into Ice and blasts Tremendous Gusts of Wind in every direction then firing a bolt of lightning from his fingers and curving a Metal Piece shaping it into a spoon then throwing it away and he exhales touching his fists together then the Mystical Master summons a ring of water around himself and spins tossing it into the air then stomps firmly kicking a rock to the left and punches a Fire Streams then kicks a Flame Wave and launches a Slice of Vertical spinning Air then he lowers his arms to breathe and Bloom approaches him "Are you done practicing? Musa and Riven are going on a date today..." Bloom asks before she grabs his left arm then he caresses her right cheek "Oh a Date?! Man When am I going to take you on a Date? The Others are disregarding me." Sky says as she looks at him "Well, I could take you on a date tomorrow If you want..." Bloom explains before he stares at her affectionately "Really? You'd do that for me? You're the best Girlfriend ever." Sky declares as he kisses her forehead "I know, After all those horrible mistakes I've done in the past...I want to make it up to you." Bloom says before Sky looks at her "Right...You were a complete jerk before, It really felt like you didn't love me." Sky explains as he slaps her hard she puts palm on the right cheek "What!?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her pointing accusingly "I'm warning you right now...If you do anything that I won't like, I don't want anything to do with you in the rest of my life. So You better watch your own actions carefully..." Sky threatens darkly as he suddenly brightens up Bloom stares at him fearfully "But what was the slap for? That hurt!" Bloom shouts before Sky looks at her "Take that slap as a reminder of what your past sins were. Trust me It would be way worse if you did something I didn't like at all or blame me..." Sky says as Bloom stares at him he approaches her comfortingly "I'm sorry." Sky apologizes before he embraces her in a hug then she looks at him "No. How I was treating you before is wrong, I wasn't showing any love or kindness to you...I had nothing but Hate and Anger toward you." Bloom explains as he stares at her "I know, It's okay...and there were times I wanted to violently discipline you until you learnt not to treat me like that but after a nearly killed you instead I was scared to hurt you anymore." Sky declares before Bloom lifts her head looking at him "Sky..." Bloom says as he leans forward to kiss her but the always interrupting Magical Energy releases from afar alerting the Fairy and Master "This is a Spirit. The Same Spirit of Chaos and Darkness, It's the same Spirit that Master Derek sealed within a Hollow Tree of time..." Sky explains before Bloom looks at him concerned "I don't understand. Darkar should be destroyed..." Bloom declares as Sky holds her close a transparent crossfade shows foggy dark smoke travelling through the air forms from Chaotic light Darkar shifts into a human resembling knight personification to conceal his true identity and soars into the City of Magix then a transparent crossfade reveals Team Winx and Team Sky gathered outside in the backyard "Uh! He's going to take over Magix City! We have to use our Butterflix abilities to stop him!" Flora shouts before Sky looks at her "When are you going to use Sirinix? It probably has a better chance of keeping Darkar busy than Butterflix." Sky says as Musa looks at him "Well, we'll switch when our abilities don't work out..." Musa explains before Bloom runs in front of her team while the members behind follow Magical Essence swirls around them while they raise their two fingers crossed "Butterflix!" They all shout as the Fairies grow Wings behind themselves and wear dresses that are connected to a skirt then Butterfly decorations are tied within their hair and Bloom's bangs are slightly curled then extended while her friend's hair remains the same and Sky interrupts her holding the Fairy in his arms "Bloom. You're planning to get yourself killed aren't you? Switch to other forms when your distraction doesn't work! I don't want to lose you..." Sky declares before Bloom blushes and kisses his right cheek "Don't Worry. I'll remember, We'll switch when we need to..." Bloom says as she flies away then Sky opens his glider to soar after the six fairies a transparent crossfade shows Darkar's Human Knightly armour personification form and he blasts a Purple Spiritual Beam near the buildings destroying them threatening thousands of lives then the Winx themselves descend near him "He's Half Magic and Half Spirit, I didn't know there was a being capable of both energies. What will we do now? We obviously won't be able to defeat him by ourselves..." Flora explains before Tecna points behind her toward Sky jumping off his glider "He's going to deal the finishing blow. We need to buy time for him as long as we can..." Tecna declares as the six fly up and cast a Convergence spell at Darkar who counters all the spiralling enchantments with his Spiritual Purple Beam that knocks them back then they fly around him separately casting their respective spells and Darkar casts Dark Balls that bounce off the buildings smacking them pushing the Fairies to the concrete surface then Bloom Tecna Stella Layla Flora and Musa prepare to switch forms "Sirinix!" Bloom shouts before the Six change into their Sirinix obtaining its magical casting abilities then the Fairies Cast Spell Balls that explode near Darkar launching him slightly into the ground the group cheer happily and Darkar still obsessed on keeping his cover blasts a Huge Spiritual Purple Beam knocking them all down then he neutralizes their strategy by casting a Dark Dome around them trapping them in place and draining their Magical Energy the Six revert back to their citizen forms they bang on the Magical Force Field in attempt to get out "We're Trapped! He weakened all of our Energy We can't cast!" Stella shouts as Bloom stares at her pointing at Sky behind causing her to turn in the direction "Don't Worry, Sky's got this." Bloom says before Darkar challenges the Young Avatar who approaches him fearlessly then the Spirit casts a Dark Beam rushing to him Sky curves a Stream of Water that he freezes to block the oncoming Beam that disperses of its Magical Sparkles that spiral around the attack and he melts the ice into a Wave of Water that he sends crashing towards the Spirit of Darkness who blasts the Spiritual Purple Beam at the Mystical Master from his face then Sky rockets himself with Fire Streams beneath the ground swiftly evading the Blast and swings his staff to launch an Huge Air Blade toward Darkar who barely dodges the Overwhelming attack then casts a Dark Ball exploding the ground crumbling underneath the Master who starts to fall in between the concrete surface and stuck within the hole then Darkar casts Dark Beams that slowly pull the two ground halves together in attempt to crush Sky eternally and he groans in pain beginning to bleed from his forehead because of the impact "Give in! Your time is over...Vesper." Darkar explains as Sky struggles to crawl out of the entrapping ground Bloom glances at the battle horrified "SKY!!!" Bloom shouts before a zoom in on the Mystical Master who is now closing his eyes ready to accept his fate until a voice calls out to him "Sky...This BATTLE is NOT over." Vesper declares as Sky opens his eyes desperately "Vesper..." Sky whispers in pain before Vesper's voice within his Mystical Spirit continues to encourage him "Darkar can NOT win. Don't give in to twenty days of darkness...You are the LAST Master." Vesper motivates as the ground finally cover light the screen fades to pure black until Sky's eyes lose their pupils and Forehead Arrow Marking simultaneously glow white brightly lighting up the area around him his teeth clenched then a look of determination causes his eyebrows to bend into a concentrated expression while Spiritual and Cosmic Energies swirl around him once again going into the Elemental Form then Darkar who backs away in caution upon seeing the mysterious white glow emitting from beneath the ground and a combination of Massive Gusts of Wind with a Massive Tidal Splash simultaneously begin violently shooting near the Spirit of Darkness is knocked back several feet from the Powerful Momentum crushing the ground apart and a Huge hole is pierced through then Darkar covers his face with his right arm and suddenly Sky's White Aura surrounds him while he rises to the ground his lower body completely concealed within a Massive Wind Tornado constantly spinning then he glares angrily at the Spirit of Darkness while a Ring of Water circles near his body "I won't Let YOU Win!" Derek Danny Edward shout within Sky's body before he spins left and turns right swiping his right hand simultaneously merging a Fire Stream/Water Slice together then Darkar is pushed back by the Powerful impact and Sky pursues him blasting Powerful Massive Blades of Wind that launch the Spirit of Darkness to the ground then he overpowers him with Massive Rock Pillars that knock Darkar into a nearby store window and the Spirit of Darkness abandons his Human Knightly personification then reveals his True Form flying away with his Flowing Tentacles then Sky encased within an Wind Sphere surrounded by a Ring of Fire Water Streams circling around him Large Rock pieces spinning near his torso then all drop to the ground and Sky bends over about to fall however Bloom rushes over to him catching his body just in time then he passes out over exhaustion and Bloom smiles carrying him a transparent crossfade shows her taking care of Sky's exhausted body "Bloom...Is Darkar defeated?" Sky asks as Bloom stares at him "He ran away. But You were unbelievable I didn't know how Powerful you could become..." Bloom says before Sky smiles weakly at her who sees him grunt _"He must have depleted most of his Energy." Bloom thinks inside of her head as_ Sky grunts in exhaustion then she places her hand on his left cheek "Sky, You need some rest. I'll be here..." Bloom explains as Sky sighs tiredly and closes his eyes then she lays down next to him who wraps his arm around her pulling her close and they both fall asleep together in bed then the screen fades to black then an instant switch shows the couple waking up beside each other and Sky grunts in pain unable to sit up then Bloom wakes up slowly pulling him up "Hey Easy. You're still exhausted, Maybe You should stay here and let us fight Darkar...or I'll stay here with you and The Five other Girls fight him." Bloom declares before Sky looks at her tiredly "It doesn't make sense, I'm the only one that can defeat him...How can I be so drained?" Sky asks as Bloom stares at him "Sky just stay in bed. You're still recovering..." Bloom says before Sky smiles at her "Alright. I don't want you to hate me..." Sky explains as Bloom kisses his forehead "Before I went into the Elemental Form. Darkar was crushing my bones so I can't even walk because of that spell!" Sky shouts before Bloom looks at him "Have you tried Watercurving healing?" Bloom asks as Sky looks at her shaking his head "It won't work...and I can't bonecurve either because I might curve it the wrong way and break it even more." Sky says before Bloom stares at him "Okay, Just get some more rest...Your bones are broken so You won't be able to fight until you're back at full strength." Bloom explains as she goes through the door to her room and closes it behind her after smiling at Sky who affectionately stares at her _"Wow Bloom really took care of me...She's becoming a Better Girlfriend than I thought." Sky thinks inside of my head_ then he leans his head the mirror shows him bandaged in white wraps around his crushed bones and he sighs in disappointment then a transparent crossfade shows Bloom sitting on Flora's bed within her room depressed the Floral Fairy approaches her "Bloom? Is everything okay?" Flora asks before Bloom looks at her sadly "Sky's bones are broken and he can't fight anymore...without him None of us will win. I need him..." Bloom says as Flora stares at her supportively "Hey I understand. You love him and it isn't fair to see him hurt, But He'll find a way to come back...Sky gets wiser everyday." Flora explains before Bloom smiles at her "But If we fight Darkar alone He's going to overpower us all, He rivals Sky's power...which means He's the Only person we know that can defeat him." Bloom declares as Flora looks at her "I think when He went into the Elemental Form...Sky had a rush of adrenaline allowing him not to resist pain but He didn't feel it either. and his broken bones no longer could bear the pain after he reverted..." Flora says before Bloom stares at her concerned "We can't beat Darkar by ourselves." Bloom explains as a transparent crossfade shows Darkar laughing flying away with his True Form Tentacles blowing in the wind "HA HA HA! I defeated the Mystical Master he won't be able to fight with broken bones and a fractured skull! thus He can't access his valuable Elemental State..." Darkar declares before flying away through the air a transparent crossfade shows Sky on Bloom's bed then attempts bonecurving to construct his bone structures back into place and is able to slightly walk then running out the backdoor he continues to dash a transparent passage of time shows him kneeling in front of an edge of the rocky grassy cliff heartbroken he sits down in shame and the Spirit World appears with a familiar projection of a deceased friend floats before him Sky widens his eyes in realization "You can do it Sky, This was who you are." Nabu says as Sky looks at him "How? Darkar fractured all my bones and I'm practically immobilized...The World needs me. But I'm not there to help..." Sky explains before Nabu's Projection smiles at him "That's not true. You're always there to help, You have to be...You are the Mystical Master. I knew from before but You hid the truth from all of them so I didn't tell..." Nabu declares as Sky stares at him "You don't know how much I wanted to tell Bloom who I really was, I just couldn't imagine how she would react if another Incarnation became the Master again." Sky says before Nabu looks at him "When you were 5 years old your Father named you Sky after he saw you Aircurve and that boy learnt the three other elements...You are filled with Spirituality. I know you wanted to hide everything after that Energy Crystal took away your powers...but when you got your connections back You reestablished who you were. Your Nature returned and The Destiny that was with you the whole time guided into who you are now..." Nabu explains as Sky stares at him "How do you know that I will Save the World? Everyone needed me to save them but I lost! when Darkar crushed my bones it was over The Elemental Form wasn't Strong enough!" Sky shouts before Nabu looks at him "Because You are the Last Incarnation of one of the Most Powerful Masters, No matter what You HAVE to keep finding a way to defeat Darkar. and I have met your Past Incarnations they're equal to you...But whatever you do Never Give up Remember that You are the Master of Elements." Nabu says as he fades away into the Spirit World Sky turns around meditating projecting Master Derek through his Spiritual Energy "My name is Derek...I sealed Darkar inside of the Tree of Life, and He got out a year later." Derek explains before Sky stares at him "Master Derek, I need to know how to defeat Darkar...He's crushed my bones and I don't think I will be able to overpower him anymore because of this." Sky declares as Derek sighs "It doesn't matter if your bones are crushed or he injures you...There is always a way you can persist. to Defeat Darkar you have to outsmart him first..." Derek says before he fades away into his body then Sky meditates Jacob's Spiritual Projection appears sitting in front him "I am Master Jacob, Young Aircurver." Jacob explains as Sky looks at him "Master Jacob...I'm completely injured and I won't be able to defeat Darkar, My friends are all counting on me to Save the World. But my bones are completely fractured..." Sky declares before Jacob stares at him sighing "When Darkar confronted me I knew I had to prove my Duty as the Mystical Master and trapped him in a Massive Rock Cage. So You have to trap him using the Elemental State once your wounds are healed...Remember that." Jacob says as he fades back into his body and Edward's Spirit appears before Sky "Master Edward, Is there a way I can stop Darkar with my bones crushed? I have to defeat him before he kills everyone close to me..." Sky explains before Edward looks at him "Darkar relies on Spiritual Brute Force. I banished him into a forbidden castle to keep balance...however I don't believe that will work anymore. Sky you have to do everything you can in order to restore peace in the world...Overpower Darkar with the Elemental State It is the only way to bring harmony of the World." Edward declares as Sky looks down a transparent crossfade shows the Master wearing his multi coloured element shirt over the bandage wraps underneath and pulls on his yellow pants then puts on his green stripped red shoes and dashes out the front entrance determined to finish Darkar then Bloom approaches him "Sky! How are you uninjured?" Bloom asks surprised before Sky looks at her "I curved my bone into the right place...I'm able to fight now, We have to finish this." Sky says as she smiles at him "Alright..." Bloom explains before a transparent crossfade shows the Butterflix Fairies approach with Sky gliding after them and go into Gardenia to confront Darkar eternally defeating him the True Form of Spirit of Chaos floats before them then the battle ensues with Darkar blasting a Purple Spiritual Beam toward Brandon who barely stops it with his Telekinesis and throws his Unbreakable Shield that smacks him returning into his arm then Helia directs a Lightning Stream at the Spirit of Darkness who casts a Dark Ball at Musa exploding knocking her back and Riven dashes to catch her in Super Speed then Darkar casts a Dark Ball to Nex pushing him onto the ground injuring his hands and legs Layla tends to him while Darkar blasts his Purple Spiritual Beam toward the Fairies launching them through the air then Sky kicks Flame Waves towards Darkar who casts a Dark Ball at the Master who redirects it with a Tremendous Gust of Wind knocking him back and motions a Wave of Water crashing to him then The Spirit of Darkness blasts his Purple Spiritual Beam toward the Master who enters the Elemental Form at will attacking him with Massive Elements overpowering Darkar until he eventually pushes him out of the form and Large Rocks land on top of him once again then The Spirit of Chaos casts a Dark Ball towards Helia Bloom Layla Nex Stella Musa Flora Brandon Riven and Tecna a light emits from the rubble inside Sky's pupil less eyes are glowing brightly the former rubble becomes Large Rocks with the Master swirling around the four elements in a ring and Wind Sphere then "This ENDS Now!" Sky shouts as he overpowers Darkar with the Elemental State constantly splashing him with Massive Tidal Waves Massive Fire Streams Massive Gusts of Wind and Massive Rocks vaporizing him permanently then Bloom catches his exhausted body smiling at her a transparent crossfade shows Nex recovering in Layla's room and fully regenerated he claps his hands creating an Lightning shock then his right arm becomes a long cyborg blade and retracts shocked then Everyone comes in the room surprised "How did you recover so fast? I mean. You were injured..." Layla asks as Sky approaches him "You got hit pretty bad. Wait! You're completely healed..." Sky says before Nex touches the ground after jumping down a Lightning Spark transmutes the ground into a shifted Small Column of Concrete then everybody becomes shocked "WHAT?!!?!?" Everybody shouts as the transparent crossfade zooms out of the Fairy House with them being off-screen "YOU HAVE POWERS?!!" Brandon asks as the screen fades to black

_The preview screen appears showing Sky not understanding his powers "After being exhausted from the Elemental Form Sky loses his memory once again and the Trix takes the opportunity to finish the Mystical Master for good but fail after his Memory returns" Flora narrates before the screen fades to black and scrolling credits appear eventually stopping into a title Winx Son and Daughter of Sky formed from Fire Streams Water Waves Gusts of Wind Earth rocks Wood Splints Sound Waves Lightning Bolts Glass shards Sand liquid Metal Pieces Energy Lava Streams Blood water and Bone structures then explode into a Explosion of 14 Elements_

_Wow That was Awesome, Nice Sweet Moment of Bloom x Sky. These two are Good together...Everyone's insane reaction at the end was so hilarious and Anime the 'YOU HAVE POWERS?!!' from Brandon made me laugh every time I reread that line and 'WHAT?!!?!?' from Everybody made me laugh so hard that i fell to the ground because Their Reaction is priceless anyways I finally gave them civilian outfits so I guess that's great and the Anime openings won't be in every episode only in some but majority of the time will be those Anime like opening Anyways I hope you enjoyed See you in the Next Chapter!_


	5. Valtor escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtor is still within the Land of Elements trapped in a Fire Tribe Prison and Resuscitated Ogron with his Wizard friends propose a deal to break him out the Former Fire King refuses due to his energy absorbed by Sky Ogron offers him to restore his Magical Energy and sends him to destroy Bloom and Sky's friends
> 
> Sky is exhausted and his energy is weakened by previous battles he is afraid of his Elemental Form until Master Ethan a Past Incarnation recharges him with Spiritual Energy he draws from the Spirit World and strengthened his energy allowing him to briefly enter the Controlled Elemental Form and gave him access to the Instinctual Elemental Form

_I Made a mistake I accidentally skipped Valtor escapes and All of you really want him to come back so I'm Very sorry for that anyways Avatar-like Opening today and it's a short opening like all of Avatar's Opening apart from Avatar Series first episode they are extended_

a green background translates to Hard Rock "Earth." Bloom says while Cephras thrusts her fist up and stomps up a large rock then kicks it to the right side with a roundhouse navigating to a blue background translates to Adaptive Liquid "Water." Bloom says before Kalani who curves a stream of water waves her arms shooting icicles and sends of the stream to the left then the screen navigates to a grey background translates to Peaceful Wind "Air." Bloom says as Sky curves blades balls and swipes of air then waves his arms flying with the wind holding him up and descends jumping to shoot Ginormous Swipes of Wind from thrusting his palms then navigating to a red background translates to Deadly Flames "Fire." Bloom says before Ignatius breathes out a Huge Fire Stream and punches out Flame Waves then kicks a Massive Fire Blast spiralling at the screen a Flash of Light shows an statue constructed fading into the hall of elements to see Sky's Statue in the Elemental Form carved with Four Elements floating around him signifying his role as the Mystical Master "My Boyfriend Sky returned from his Journey to Master the Elements of Power, and when he did People of Earth...called him 'The Avatar'. and Sky defeated all the villains that grew more powerful than us while he was gone...But with the Power of Elements his Duty as the Mystical Master and being the King of Eraklyon fortunately he can spend some time with me now. Magix was filled was Statues of Sky that he earned after all of his heroic acts and I had no doubt that he will be powerful enough to restore balance to the world..." Bloom explains as the transparent crossfade navigates near The Fairy House Sky was carved into a Statue which resembled Sky simultaneously using the four Elements and holding out his glider heroically then the screen moves slowly over him "I know this because He became the Most Powerful Legendary Figure ever. and I'm really glad he did, I believe that Sky is strong enough to save the World..." Bloom declares before the screen goes toward the Sun letters launch onto the screen an W is struck by lightning an I is formed from four Elements an N is vibrating and an X splits into a Spirit jabbing near the N continuously then the screen crossfades into a colourful background representing all of Sky's friend's respective powers filled with 100's a preview screen appears "the Intense Battle with Darkar depleted Sky's energy of the Elemental Form Soon He recalls when he absorbed Valtor's powers away and worries for his return" Vesper narrates as the screen evaporates words fade into the center in set on fire encased constructed by rocks and formed from Gusts of Wind "Valtor escapes." Sky reads before the screen fades to black then fades into a scene where Alfea Solaria Eraklyon Gardenia Mainland and the Fairy House's entrance is now filled with Sky's Statue then a transparent crossfade shows the interior revealing that Team Sky and the Fairies are peering at his Statue in astonishment "I'm Jealous You all powerful hero! I can't believe you get a memorial statue of all of your acts..." Brandon says as Sky looks at him who points at his Arrow Marking "Well It's like you said I'm the Last Master, It isn't my fault that I'm reincarnated from fourteen different Heroes of Curving. You try being the Last Incarnation for once jerk..." Sky explains before Brandon stares at him then laughs and Helia gently elbows his friend "Yeah Brandon! How about you be the Avatar if you're so obsessed? Being a Legendary Figure is hard ya idiot right?" Helia asks as Riven elbows him hard slamming him into the window Sky aircurves the momentum to slow the speed stopping Helia "You're even more unfair Brandon! How can you have Telekinesis?!" Sky asks before Riven looks at him "Hey! You're forgetting about Mr Speedster over here!" Riven shouts as he points at himself with a thumb "Helia's a Lightning God." Bloom says before Brandon gestures his hands "Cool...He'll never be good as Thor, Thor is my man." Brandon explains as Kalani stares at them "But Sky would beat Aang in a battle..." Kalani declares before Flora looks at her "How exactly would Avatar vs Avatar turn out? That doesn't make any sense." Flora says as Stella shakes her head in frustration "Is no one going to acknowledge Nex? He's been gone for too long..." Stella explains before Ceph stares at them "Oh right, I've just noticed he was missing." Cephras declares as Musa looks around in concern "I don't understand...He should have been back here minutes ago, Something must have happened." Musa says before Tecna stares at her "Nex is fine he probably awakened his second Power...I've heard that he was arrested for pummelling four street thugs." Tecna explains as Layla looks at her concerned "HE WAS ARRESTED?! IN SOLARIA!? I don't get it He was defending himself against bad people...Those Idiotic Guards." Layla declares before Sky grabs a report showing a Photo that has a Mutated Muscular Huge Blue Spirit there is handwriting that scribbles three YORA's "Check this out! Yora Yora Yora? That sounds like Japanese..." Sky says as Brandon pokes him "That's totally a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure reference. Jotaro's Stand counts punches with Ora Ora and Nex's Spirit Counts punches with Yora Yora, It's a Spirit Scream which is a word that repeated in synchronization of punches...I think Nex has a Spirit if it shouts YORA every time he punches." Brandon explains before Helia stares at them "WE got to BUST him out!" Helia shouts as a transparent crossfade shows Valtor in a Fire Tribe Prison sent by King Cairo then four visitors approach the Former Fire King "Who are you?" Valtor asks before the voice travels to his ear "We're on the same side...I've heard about your battle against the Powerful Mystical Master. He absorbed your energy...We were no match for him either." the Man says as Valtor turns to look at the silhouette "I'm useless, I don't have any abilities or curving power...The Master curved it all away." Valtor explains before the Man comes out of the silhouette revealing himself as Ogron "I can make a deal with you...If you're willing to destroy those goody pitiful Fairies then I will unlock your cell door and restore your Magical Energy." Ogron declares as Valtor looks at him "Go on..." Valtor says before Ogron stares at him "Now You destroy those Fairies and we'll take care of that Young Avatar. He won't know what's coming that is If he doesn't go into that Transformation that gave us so much trouble, You haven't experienced his Elemental Form have you?" Ogron asks as Valtor looks at him "And You're referring to the Transformation that removes his pupils and draw Spiritual with Cosmic Energy right? He nearly killed me with that Form...Alright I accept. I'll destroy those Fairies and I prefer if we worked together to destroy the Mystical Master...But more than anything I want my Magical Energy back." Valtor declares before Ogron claps "So you want THAT kind of deal? Alright that's settled..." Ogron says as he unlocks his cell and places his hand on Valtor's shoulder restoring his Magical Energy then a transparent crossfade shows the Fairy House inside Sky is looking out the window a bright sunny day and stares at Bloom behind him "Could we go to the beach at this day? I would love to match against your friends in a Volleyball game." Sky explains before Bloom smiles "Well, Funny because We're actually going to search for Nex...He's important to Layla you know being her boyfriend and all." Bloom declares as Sky looks at her "Come on...It wouldn't hurt for Nex to wait, Bloom stop bothering me." Sky says before she giggles "Okay Okay! I don't want to get slapped again anyways..." Bloom explains as a transparent crossfade shows a large Beach called 'Tropical Waves' then Stella pulls out a Volleyball and looks around no net in sight then Cephras earthcurves the rocks underneath the ocean elevating Huge Rock Pillars that rise beneath everyone's feet and Sky curves a Fire Stream resembling a Net then with both teams split they begin tossing the ball and Helia smacks the ball with Lightning then Bloom casts a Spell to direct it and the ball flies at Brandon who psychically redirects it toward Stella who slaps it upward then the ball rushes to Sky who manipulates a Huge Rock Pillar that smacks the Ball away towards Tecna spike shots it sending it flying towards Riven who jumps at Lightning Speeds to vibrate his hand kicking it at Musa casting her Spell to redirect the ball which soars toward Sky again who kicks it with a Gust of Air sending it knocking all members of the other Team crashing into the water however Sky curves the waves to catch the six Fairies and Both teams giggle after sitting near the Ocean Stella starts getting Jealous "It would've been better if your Strongest Guy wasn't on the team. You know Sky is the most Overpowered being ever, Why would he be on any team?" Stella asks before a transparent crossfade shows them riding Vahpa soaring toward their Fairy House and descends in the front entrance The Fairies are shaking water off their hairs until Sky curves the water streams on their hair then freezing it and tossing it behind himself then they smile at him except Stella "Problem solved...You guys wouldn't last a second without me." Sky says as the group heads inside and suddenly a Magical Essence comes over them emitting from afar "Solaria is in danger, By...Valtor?! He should be powerless." Bloom explains before Stella stares at her determined "Don't tell me that Ogron and his Wizards completely returned! Sky obliterated them..." Stella declares as Flora looks at Sky's Team "Everybody Gather!" Flora shouts before Bloom runs in the middle preparing for their Fairy Forms "Use Cosmix!" Bloom shouts as they transform into Cosmix Fairies then they fly off to Solaria Brandon levitates with Telekinesis Helia soars with his Hammer Riven dashes forward and Sky glides after them with his Staff a transparent crossfade shows Solaria under attack from Valtor casting Dark Balls that explode destroying the area then the Fairy Girls look at the Dark Sorcerer shocked "Valtor!" Sky shouts before Valtor laughs then smiles sinisterly at the Girls "I'm back! This time I'll make sure you Fairies won't get in my way again." Valtor says as the Cosmix Fairies look at Team Sky "We'll distract him and when he targets you guys Attack with all your powers..." Bloom explains before she and her friends cast Magical Beam then Valtor outsmarts them with his newly developed spells casting Dark Beams that injures them severely and the six struggle to get up then Sky angrily glares at the Dark Sorcerer "You! DAMN YOU!!" Sky shouts as he charges toward him punching Fire Streams and directs Water Waves then pushes out Gusts of Winds and elevates Rock Pillars then Helia shoots a Lightning Stream and Brandon fires a Psychic Wave then Riven tosses a Lightning Bolt Valtor casts a Magical Shield to deflect the three attacks then Sky blinded by rage at the sight of his return launches himself to the Dark Sorcerer preparing to strike him down "YOUR ENERGY SHOULD BE GONE!!!" Sky shouts before smashing his fire ignited fist against Valtor sending him flying in a Huge Fireball that explodes the ground into pieces and he swings his Staff aircurving a Gust of Wind then the Dark Sorcerer becomes overwhelmed by the sheer force "This Power! It's just as strong as Before." Valtor declares as Sky curves rocks onto his right arm into a earthly gauntlet smashing against his face continuously blood spills from his mouth over the impact and he angrily splashes a Huge Water Wave towards him knocking the Dark Sorcerer downwards onto the ground again then Brandon puts his hand on Sky's shoulder "Calm down...I know it's a pain seeing him, But we have to do this together." Brandon says before Sky sighs in frustration and regains his composure then Valtor casts a Dark Beam spell to him who uses his Telekinesis holding the enchantment in place and his Watch meter rises higher '68% 80% 87% 90% 95% 98%' then he notices his power level rising " _Damn it! I'm getting to stressed out If I don't stop I'll unleash an uncontrollable power..." Brandon thinks inside of his head_ and he struggles to keep the attack at bay then gets pushed back by the force unconscious and Sky tries tending towards him then Helia fires a Huge Lightning Bolt from his hammer at the Dark Sorcerer who deflects it with his left arm into the sky and casts a Dark Bloom exploding near him launching the Lightning God onto the ground then Riven dashes at Super Speed attempting to knock him out although Valtor casts a Dark Beam knocking him straight through the ground in a hole and Sky looks at his friends hurt then loses his temper again his Elemental Aura swirl around him in a Red burst of light "How dare you! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" Sky shouts angrily as he charges toward the Dark Sorcerer who is also running to him the screen Switches to a side view showing Valtor casting a Dark aura around his right fist and the Master's own right fist surrounded in a enraged Fireball then the screen freezes the scene and fades to black then the battle continues both fighters being pushed backwards and Sky gets up bleeding from his mouth "I know Brandon told me to calm down but screw that! There's no one in this World that would keep his composure after seeing that chaos!" Sky shouts before he runs towards the the Dark Sorcerer who casts a Dark Beam at him the Mystical Master angrily rams through the enchantment with his Massive Gust of Wind splitting it in half Valtor gasps in shock "WHAT?!!" Valtor asks as he curves a Metal piece into his leg piercing through blood spraying out of it then rips it out he bleeds more and Sky angrily punches him with a Flame Wave surrounding his right fist then shielding his left arm with an earthly gauntlet smashes the Dark Sorcerer's face continuously then freezes right fist encased with Ice punching him right in the temple fracturing his skull and Bloom wakes up seeing Sky violently pounding Valtor who is bleeding severely from the blows then covers her mouth with hands in horror and Valtor casts a Dark Ball that explodes launching the Master away from himself then destroys a statue of Sky that lands on top of him and pieces of the carving crush the Young Avatar then Bloom attempts to aid him and is knocked back by a Dark Beam from the Sorcerer passing out unconscious then Valtor believing the battle is over wipes the blood off his mouth spitting out some severely injured from his brutal attacks and he turns around sees the rubble emitting a white glow inside the crumbled statue pieces Sky's eyes open without pupils glowing white brightly then his Arrow Markings start glowing simultaneously and he pushes the pieces away disintegrating them then Valtor backs away recognizing the transformation "Not Ethan's Transformation!" Valtor shouts before the blood that was on Sky momentarily vanishes and he curves four elements at him launching The Dark Sorcerer away until severely damaged by the Massive Impact he retreats in magical teleportation then Sky's eyes revert to normal retaining his pupils and an awake Bloom catches his exhausted body then sees Energy repairing the damage of Solaria and gasps at his unconscious body then a transparent crossfade shows Sky resting on Bloom's bed exhausted he grunts in pain struggling to open his eyes the Fairy watches him wake up she gently guides him back down "Hey Hey, You're still exhausted. Try to rest..." Bloom says as Sky smiles at her weakly "I'm glad I have you Bloom. I wouldn't have survived without you, What exactly happened?" Sky asks before Bloom looks at him "You fell unconscious...I took you to my room and waited here in case you to woke up." Bloom explains as Sky looks at her in pain "Why does it hurt so much? I haven't felt this much pain..." Sky declares before Bloom holds his tired left hand "Take it easy. You're still recovering...Get some rest. Okay?" Bloom asks as she kisses his forehead and walks out of the room then a transparent crossfade shows Stella tending to an unconscious injured Brandon "Brandon...What have you gotten yourself into Sweetie? You're scaring me." Stella says before she wipes blood off his right arm with a towel seeing and she notices the watch meter at '98%' then wipes blood off left arm the Fairy sees Rainbow Aura enhancing into a more powerful Telekinetic glow and backs away cautiously then she kneels down looking at the watch '50% 49% 48% 47% 46% 45% 44% 43% 42% 41% 40% 39% 38% 37% 36% 35%' Stella watches his Telekinetic Aura weaken into a smaller one and Brandon grunts opening his eyes "Ugh...My head." Brandon explains as he looks at his girlfriend aiding him "You were injured by Valtor, he can cast some good spells...It's better than our magic." Stella declares before Brandon shakes his head in pain a transparent crossfade shows Helia in Flora's bed with electricity crackling in his eyes "Where is Valtor!? Did we win?" Helia asks abruptly as he leans forward the pain gets him then Flora gently pushes him down "Don't waste your energy...You need rest, Come on." Flora says before he weakly looks at her "Sky must have used the Elemental Form again. This guy is so OP! I wonder if Nex is every going to get permission to leave...He's part of our Team." Helia explains as Flora stares at him "When I laid you down on the bed...I went back to Solaria asking if Nex is free to go. The Guards said he is but he refuses to leave because somehow he claims that he's been possessed by a Ghost. I've never seen Nex act so protective and blunt..." Flora declares before a transparent crossfade shows Musa tending to Riven who is severely injured on his skull with a bruise and is unable to wake up "Oh Riven, Why do you get into these situations? You're only human." Musa says as a transparent crossfade shows the underground dungeon cell of Nex crossing his arms and sitting on his prison bed acting like a delinquent the two guards approach near him "Come on Buddy! You're fine! There's no ghosts! Now go home!" a Guard shouts before Nex looks at him coolly then they see objects being given to him by an invisible force "You can't see it but I swear to god there is a ghost here...and I'm not leaving if it makes me beat someone up again." Nex explains stubbornly as he pulls the front of his visor hat and the Guards sigh in frustration then a transparent crossfade shows the Group gathered around Bloom's friends including herself Team Sky is now healed and are prepared to release Nex from his prison "He isn't leaving? So his second power must be a Spirit if he doesn't want to get out, it wouldn't be a ghost...ghosts can't really touch anything they have no energy." Sky declares before Brandon stares at him "Well his Spirit did pummel four armed Thugs...It must be very strong, There has to be a way for him to get out." Brandon says as Helia looks at him "Can't he just break his own way out? and besides he's protective of others..." Helia explains before Riven stares at him "I don't know how he can be so stubborn. He has a home..." Riven declares as Sky Brandon Helia Riven Bloom Stella Flora Musa Tecna and Layla sense a dark Magical Energy from Eraklyon then the Fairies head outside preparing to transform "Cosmix!" Bloom shouts before they change into Cosmix Fairies and they fly to Eraklyon then Team Sky flies after them with their respective powers a transparent crossfade shows Valtor destroying Eraklyon's environment "This reminds me of the old days when I battled against Master Ethan, These are my happiest moments." Valtor says as the Cosmix Fairies confront him preparing to stop the Dark Sorcerer Four Guys appear beside them "You pathetic powerless Fairies...Your Magic is no match for mines! Give up now and no harm shall come to you." Valtor explains before the Six Fairies cast their Spells floating around him the Dark Sorcerer easily counteracts their enchantments with his Dark radius Spell knocking them all onto the ground outmatching them and Sky punches Fire Streams then Brandon fires Psychic Waves and Helia shoots a Lightning Stream then Riven dashes jumping at Valtor who deflects the Lightning Stream pushes Riven back weakens the Psychic Waves and launches Sky back onto the surface then Brandon's watch meter rises '99% 98% 99% 98% 99% 98% 99% 98% 99% 98% 99% 98% 99% 100%' Brandon's Telekinetic Aura glows brighter in a rainbow and he psychically crushes the ground beneath him then his brown hair spikes up and Sky gasps in shock then the Dark Sorcerer casts a Dark Beam at him Brandon effortlessly raises his right hand a Force Field weakens the enchantment and he obliterates the spell then Valtor casts a Dark Ball that explodes the Telekinetic vaporizes the explosion and flings him into a building then The Dark Sorcerer starts to bleed out from the immense power "What is this Energy? It's protecting him! He's reached an incredibly strong state..." Valtor declares as Sky watches Brandon fight in '100%' surprised and the Dark Sorcerer approaches him then with unseeable speed Brandon grabs his face and teleports with the momentum then slams him across the ground and Sky is the only person following his movements "I never knew Brandon was this strong at 100%, I haven't seen such strength from him before. But Will it be enough?" Sky asks before Brandon notices Valtor is gone believing it's over he reverts into his base form then The Dark Sorcerer casts a Dark Beam knocking him down onto the ground with his guard down "You let your guard down when I disappeared..." Valtor says as Helia throws his Hammer surrounded with crackling Lightning the Dark Sorcerer is pushed back by the weapon falling onto the ground and Valtor casts a Huge Dark Ball that explodes near him launching Helia into the air who crashes to the ground then with his three friends injured Sky motions a Huge Wave of Water at the Dark Sorcerer is knocked onto the concrete surface shaking in pain and the Mystical Master throws a Huge Rock Pillar toward him then the Dark Sorcerer barely evades the attack and casts a Dark Beam to the Master who redirects it with watercurving sending his enchantment back then Valtor is pushed back by his own spell and he struggles to get up then casts Huge Dark Balls towards Sky who motions his fingers in a circular pattern generating lightning he pierces through the Magical Balls stabbing through Valtor's left shoulder squirting blood and he holds it in pain "No! I won't let him overpower me again! this time I'm keeping this Magical Energy!" Valtor shouts before Sky pants in exhaustion " _We are on par right now. But I have to finish this..." Sky thinks explaining inside his head as_ he kicks a Flame Wave then the Dark Sorcerer casts the Dark Radius Sphere sending out a Magical Shockwave that evaporates his Fire Sky curves a nearby Metal Piece that deflects the Spell and curves the Metallic Piece at Valtor getting the sharp edge stuck in his right leg once again "Twice? I got stabbed by this junk TWICE?!" Valtor asks before he rips it out squirting blood then tosses it at him Sky elevates the earth to block the attack with a Rock Column and lowering it The Dark Sorcerer appears behind him then casts a Dark Beam that launches him onto the ground weakened Valtor casts Magical Rocks to crush him and they land on top of him then he keeps watching until an bluish white glow emits from the holes of those rocks then the Magical Rocks are disintegrated Sky rises into the air surrounded by a Wind Sphere a Ring of Fire circling around him a Water Stream rotating near his body and earthly rocks spinning in a spherical pattern then the Master motions his combined power toward Valtor who is still in shock and the attack pierces through him vaporizing the Dark Sorcerer into nothingness black ashes slowly disappear then the Spiritual and Cosmic Energy return to the Spirit World then Sky's eyes stop glowing brightly and his pupils return then he carries an unconscious Bloom a transparent crossfade shows Sky laying his girlfriend on his bed and tucking the blanket over her chest then he waits for the Fairy to wake up she reverts to her normal form and Bloom wakes up looking at her boyfriend weakly "S-Sky?" Bloom asks as Sky goes over to her side "You're injured, Get some rest. I'll be here..." Sky declares before she smiles at him and lays down again after her wounds open then he curves a stream of water onto her injury a bluish glow emits from his hands and the healing process begins then a transparent crossfade shows Brandon transferring Energy medicine into her healing the Fairy who wakes up after she has been healed "Br-Brandon?" Stella asks as as he smiles a transparent crossfade shows Helia tapping his Lightning Hammer to awaken Flora which she does confused "He-Helia?" Flora asks before a transparent crossfade and the screen zooms outside of the Fairy House then fades to black

_the preview screen appears showing Sky confused "After a critical hit from Icy's Spell Sky lost a portion of his memories and his friends have to do whatever it takes to make him remember" Vesper narrates as the screen fades to credits_

_the Credits scroll downwards slowly  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Production by Nickelodeon and Rainbow SPA  
Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Violence Language Sequences Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Dialogue Designing Scripting Drawing by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Alessandro Quarta as Sky  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzani as Riven  
Corrado Conforti as Timmy  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Mark Hamill as Valtor_

_Okay Yes finally fixed it Chapter 5 was Valtor returning and I completely red the Episode list wrong in that Wiki Yep also this is Brandon's first time going 100% then when that isn't enough since he is going to use 100% after he fights Nex in Solaria prison different than Jotaro vs Avdol and yes Nex will name his Spirit from a tarot card like Stardust Crusaders we will see more characters returning like Bloom's Dark counterpart who is still living inside her I won't spoil anything so not giving you any information of what happens next yeah Nex is going to use his Spirit more than the transmutation powers because he's powerful and I'm Glad you Enjoyed this Chapter See you in the next one!_


	6. Lost Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Nex gets his powers he goes out to test them out until four Gang members confront him and Sky loses his memories upon being attacked within a Battle Bloom Tecna Stella Brandon Musa Flora Layla Helia Timmy and Riven try to help him remember who he is somehow Sky is still able to briefly access the Elemental Form without having memories at all this was discovered to be the result of his broken chains to his royalty and the ties he had to his normal life were shattered

_Alright Here is another Opening that is based on Avatar's Episode Sequences, Also Nex will discover his Spirit Galaxy Silver without noticing near the end of this chapter beating up Four Gang Members who are armed. and Sky is able to enter the Elemental Form despite having no memories in dangerous situations I will do Anime-like Openings in the Next Chapter_

a Green Background translates to Hard Rock "Earth..." Bloom says while Cephras punches forward ripping a Large Rock that shoot at the screen and he turns to the left raising his left arm then punching with right fist elevating and shooting a Large Rock then sliding rightward a Blue Background translates to Adaptive Liquid "Water..." Bloom says before Kalani turns around curving streams of water from her pouch on her waist and swirling the stream into a Wave of Water crashing toward the screen then sliding rightward again a Grey Background translates to Peaceful Wind "Air..." Bloom says as Sky swivels his legs around blasting Tremendous Air Blades in a circular pattern and raises up balancing on his left foot then shoots Air from left foot and a right palm then sliding rightward a Red Background translates to Deadly Flames "Fire..." Bloom says before Ignatius launches Fire out of palms thrusting consecutively and waves the streams into a Fire Blade then manipulating a Flame Wave into a Roaring Fire Dragon that engulfs the screen in a fiery blast and a Map of Magix World is navigating through Solaria Alfea Eraklyon Gardenia Magix City and the Fairy House "My Boyfriend Sky returned from his Journey to Master the Elements of Power, and when he did. People of Earth called him The Avatar and Sky defeated all the villains that grew more powerful than us while He was gone...But with the Power of Elements his Duty as the Mystical Master and being the King of Eraklyon fortunately he can spend some time to be with me now. but there were friends he brought back an Earth Master Cephras who joined Team Sky...a Water Master Kalani who joined our team and a powerless native man Rokka who also joined Sky's Team He also had two pets Vahpa the Bison and Komo the Lemur. Sky also had an Glider Staff..with Sky's Power of the Elements I had no doubt that he could protect the world." Bloom explains as a transparent crossfade shows the Sun letters launch onto it an W is struck by lightning an I is encased in Four Elements an N is vibrating and an X phases into a Spirit that punches continuously then the 14 Elements form Son and Daughter of Sky a transparent crossfade shifts into a rainbow background with the preview screen "Darkar the Evil Spirit attempted to destroy all life on Earth forever but thanks to Sky's Elemental Form he was able to tear apart the Spirit permanently however Icy Darcy and Stormy return for another battle against the Fairies" Musa narrates before the screen evaporates words fade into the center of the screen "Lost Memory..." Layla reads as then the background fades to black the screen fades from black zooming in and rotating in front of the entrance door of Bloom's Fairy House then crossfading inside the Home shows both Teams still get worked up of witnessing Nex's newfound powers except Sky who maintains his sanity "Guys. Calm down, We found out Riven and Helia got powers by the same said accident..." Sky says as Bloom walks around hands clenched on her head nervously "Sky, Your entire Team has been becoming more Powerful. the Majority of your Team is full of superpowers..." Bloom explains before Sky face palms himself in frustration and Stella paces around in madness "Are you Sure these accidents aren't because they kept bragging about What specific power they want?" Stella asks as Tecna puts her finger on chin nervously "There is such a thing as Be careful what you wish for. You know..." Tecna declares before Musa regains her insanity then raises her hand in frustration "Okay Everybody Knock it off! I'm sure those accidents were caused by what the user wants most at the moment." Musa says as Brandon watches Nex transmutes the small Column back to normal causing everybody to sigh in relief then Nex sits up from Layla's bed "I mean, I remember Darkar's attack piercing through me skin in that battle...and After that this mysterious energy started flowing through my veins." Nex explains before looking at Team Bloom and the rest of Team Sky who put their fingers on chin "Well I do believe that Accidents gave these guys an energy that granted them Strong Powers that exceed all Magic...because the accident was so tragic and unnatural I think they're transferring their Power into a human body." Flora declares as Nex gets up from the bed shocking everyone "And that can't be it! What else can you do?" Bloom asks before Brandon looks at her "I'm not sure...I know I have a second Power, But I haven't discovered it yet." Nex says as both teams leave the room except Layla who sits down to take care of him "Well...You can rest before you head outside Just in case." Layla explains before a transparent crossfade shows Sky violently waving his arms around with an Anime-Esque mini body and starts propelling himself with the motions his head enormous like an Anime then reverting to his 2nd Dimensional Artstyle he crosses his arms "Why can't we get him to tell us?" Sky asks as Brandon looks at him "Well He DID say he didn't know..." Brandon declares before Riven stares at him "Either way, We won't really know until we find out what his second power is." Riven says as Helia looks at them "If I were to anticipate it...It could be some Spirit that fights for him and has Super Strength Precise movements Speed enhanced Eyesight or something like that." Helia explains before Sky stares at him "Don't forget that It could learn other powers and skills from other Spirits or something like Freezing Time for a few seconds?" Sky asks as he looks at Helia "Well scientifically speaking...Time would slow down before it completely freezes, because otherwise It would be reversing time instead." Timmy declares before Sky turns around "Anyways...Bloom is taking me on a Date sometime today." Sky says as Brandon smiles at him "Good for you! At least now you can spend some time with your beloved Girlfriend...Ha HA HA!" Brandon shouts before Sky blushes at his tease "Brandon, Shut Up. Dude..." Sky explains while clenching his teeth as he puts on his yellow and grey tiled jacket over his multi coloured shirt representing the four elements "You're seriously going to tell people that you're the Mystical Master by wearing a jacket that doesn't even conceal your shirt?" Helia asks before Riven looks at him "Give him a break. He's spending time with his Sweet Girlfriend..." Riven declares as Sky blushes and goes into Bloom's room to talk with her then holds her right hand she smiles then lays on his left shoulder and a transparent crossfade shows Three Witches learning New Spells that rival the Mystical Master's level "The Master returned after all these months! so Jacob Keith and Adam reincarnated into Sky the Last Aircurver. We must have mistaken him as a ordinary human in the past he lost his connections as a Child...He was a reincarnation all along." Icy says before Darcy looks at her Witch Sister "We can use him to destroy those goody little Fairies once and for all..." Darcy explains as Stormy stares at her "No, The Masters are immune to magic unless Your Spell's level matches their's. Otherwise you won't be able to affect them with any Magical Energy..." Stormy declares before Icy looks at her "How about we just use the Memory Spell and he wouldn't be able to understand his powers. Thus We can finally defeat him, Those Winx Girls won't know what's coming..." Icy says as a transparent crossfade shows the Team walking through a forest near a river flowing with water "So Your date is in the Afternoon? Wow." Brandon explains before Sky blushes and stares at him "Brandon...Seriously, Shut up." Sky declares embarrassingly as Bloom walks with him while clinging to his right arm affectionately then Magical Essence swirls around the groups "No! It can't be..." Stella says before Three Witches descend in front of them "Hello, Goody little Fairies. Did you miss us? We just couldn't stop detecting you from afar with our Magical Energy..." Icy explains as Flora looks at them "The Trix are back!" Flora shouts before Sky Brandon Helia and Riven prepare their powers while The Fairies gather around for their Fairy Transformation "Girls, Let's Transform!" Bloom shouts as she and her friends begin crossing their hands leaving two fingers pointing outward "Butterflix!" The Winx shout before they transform into their Butterflix forms and fly to confront their enemies although in pairs Bloom partners Sky Tecna remains alone Brandon partners Stella Musa partners Riven and Flora partners with Helia with Layla being absent along with Nex leaving 5/5 Icy casts an Ice Spell at Sky who reverts the Icicle Spell into a Water Wave and curves it onto her encasing the Witch's Legs then melts it to Splash her with a Huge Water Wave then Bloom casts a Orange Magic Beam that knocks Icy back Tecna casts a Tecno Ray Spell that forms a Ball pushing Darcy back she casts an confusion illusion spell to clone herself into mirages and Dark Beams cast from illusion Darcy's the Technology Fairy casts a Defensive Barrier Spell that proves futile Tecna is launched backward several feet then Stormy casts Thunder Spells in which Riven runs counter clockwise to slow down the spinning motion and redirects it back to her Musa casts a Magic Sound Beam that Stormy disperses with another Lightning Spell then Stella casts a Light Beam Spell that Darcy counteracts with a Dark Ball that explodes thus vaporizing her sparkly enchantment and knocks her back then Brandon produces his Force Field that deflect all her Spells back toward her pushing the Witch onto the ground Icy casts Ice Balls to Bloom who barely dodges them until her leg's are entrapped into the ground unable to fly Sky curves a Wave of Flames towards the Witch who is launched by the Flame Wave falling back onto the ground and Sky melts the Ice with a Fire Stream that allows Bloom to fly again then Icy casts a Huge Ice Wave that overpowers both knocking Bloom back and pushing Sky into the river submerging him deep beneath the water then Bloom gets up raising her hand "SKYYY!!!" Bloom shouts as Sky watercurves himself back onto the surface tossing Large Earthly Rocks that launch the Witch into the sandy hard ground and she casts a Dark Ice Ball that knocks Sky back several feet into the ground Bloom runs toward him to aid the Young Master the Witch Trio retreats while Fairies and Sky's Team stop fighting then tend to Sky being took care of by Bloom "Sky? Are you Okay?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her confused "Where am I? I don't remember." Sky says as Bloom gasps in shock "Oh This again? I thought this was over..." Bloom explains before Sky chuckles and points clueless at the Guys in front of him "Wait! Who are you guys? Have we met before?" Sky asks as his Team Members groan in annoyance a transparent crossfade shows him in Bloom's room sitting down confused and looks around "Who's Beautiful Room is this?" Sky asks before a transparent crossfade shows Nex walking in a Magix Village he soon is confronted by four Gang Members armed with Nunchucks Knives except a boxer who fights with his fists "Hey. This is our Village, Get out..." A Man says as Nex turns to look at him "I'm just visiting, But I don't want any trouble." Nex explains before A Man spinning his nunchucks smiles threateningly "Well There's going to be plenty of trouble if you don't leave!" A Man shouts before Nex raises his arms in defence until he is unaware of a phasing Blue Muscular Mutated Spirit that prepares a fighting stance a transparent crossfade shows Bloom laying on Flora's bed concerned resting her face into a pillow Flora approaches her comfortingly placing hand on her shoulder "Bloom, Sky will remember. He might not know about his curving but I'm sue he still loves you..." Flora reassures as Bloom looks at her sadly "If he doesn't understand how to save the universe. Then Everything will be thrown in chaos, He's the only one Powerful enough to defeat those Three Witches..." Bloom says before Flora stares at her happily "Sky always loves you. He would do anything to protect you! There's no way he will let anything happen to his beloved Girlfriend..." Flora explains as she sadly smiles at her "So He still cares about me?" Bloom asks before Flora comfortingly places her hand on both shoulders "Of course he does! You're his Girlfriend!" Flora shouts as Bloom sighs in sadness "I don't know. He doesn't even know that He's the Mystical Master..." Bloom declares before a transparent crossfade shows Nex about to be attacked by the Gang Members who suddenly groan in pain a Spirit is continuously punching them shouting "YORA! YORA!! YORA!" the Spirit shouts as Nex remains shocked and clueless then the Gang Member attempt to attack from all directions in order to surround the seemingly ordinary human and in the Spirit's perspective he pauses for a moment then rapidly punches consecutively creating mirage clones of himself from the speed "YORA!! YORA! YORA!! YORA! YORA!! YORA! YORA!! YORA! YORA!! YORA!! YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YOR-RAAA!!!" the Spirit shouts repetitively before the Gang Members fall in pain completely obliterated by the impact of those Strong punches and Nex stands in front of them confused "What was that Big Spirit who punched them consecutively? How can it be so strong?" Nex asks as nearby Guards arrest him for pummelling the four gang members and is taken away "You're under arrest for beating up innocent men!" the Guards shouts before a transparent crossfade shows Sky resting in Bloom's bed confused and Bloom approaches him from her door then sits beside him "Are you Bloom?" Sky asks as Bloom giggles "Yes. I'm surprised you remembered..." Bloom says before Sky caresses her right cheek "I wouldn't forget a beauty like you." Sky explains as Bloom blushes in embarrassment smiling and lays next to him then she places her right hand on his left cheek "What do you remember about me?" Bloom asks before Sky looks at her affectionately "That You're my girlfriend...and I love you." Sky says as Bloom smiles at him affectionately "I love you too..." Bloom explains before she lays on his right shoulder comfortably and he puts an arm around her to hold Bloom closer then the Couple share a passionate kiss a transparent crossfade reveals Nex being led into Jail within Solaria Castle's newly built Basement and tosses him in the cell locking the gate with a key he grabs the grates "It wasn't me! a Spirit did it for me I know it!" Nex shouts as the Solaria Guards chuckle at his statement "You're those teens talking about Spirits That's a good one." a Guard declares before a transparent crossfade shows Sky taking Bloom near a river filled with flowing water then she looks at him "You're supposed to be able to control water and anything like Fire Air Rocks..." Bloom says as Sky reluctantly waves his hand to no effect and stares at her "Nope, I don't know who the Mystical Masters were but that guy was so powerful." Sky explains before Bloom giggles "That guy IS you!" Bloom shouts as Sky looks at her in disbelief they are interrupted by the Trix witches confronting them "Oh these cute lovebirds! Sky doesn't remember anything..." Icy declares before Bloom points at her "YOU! You DID this to him!" Bloom shouts as Darcy floats beside her sister "You know how we are. We love causing people a whole ton of chaos..." Darcy says before Stormy flies next to her "Yep we like bothering innocent lives! Get used to it." Stormy explains as she casts a Lightning Spell at Bloom who dodges and Sky runs away upon not understanding his powers then Bloom crosses her hands "Butterflix!" Bloom shouts before she transforms into her Fairy Form and casts a Magical Ball toward Stormy who dodges the attack then Icy casts a Icicle Beam to Sky knocking him back and Darcy casts mirage clones of herself surrounding Bloom the mirage Darcy's cast Dark Balls simultaneously then Bloom casts a Magical Barrier that penetrates and she is pushed back then Icy entraps her feet covered in heels with small Ice glaciers encasing them and attempting to pull free she flaps her wings to fly off until it doesn't work then she gives up hopeless and the Three Witches cast a Convergence Spell then Sky is launched deeply submerged sinking into the bottom of the river's bottom slowly Bloom unable to move thrusts her hand in concern "SKY! NO!" Bloom shouts worried as inside the water where Sky falls deeper unconscious "SKY! PLEASE WAKE UP! SKY!! SKY!!! I NEED YOU SKYYY!!!!" Bloom shouts loudly before he flashes back to when Kalani witnessed him be knocked back by Cairo from his firecurving into the Southern Water Kingdom's Ocean and a Flash of Light returns him to the present suddenly Sky's eyes open his pupils instantly disappear then start glowing white brightly and now in the Elemental Form turns around pulling himself up then waving small Gusts of Winds underwater spins continuously picking up more speed as he simultaneously merges the Gusts into the spinning Water Streams creating above the huge river Bloom gasps in shock _"How?"_ _Bloom thinks inside of her head_ as an Water Vortex sends Powerful Swipes of Wind while Sky slowly raises his hand which Arrow marking is glowing brightly white and the Three Witches descended in front of Bloom who's Ice bindings melt much to their surprise then Sky rides the Water Tornado forward suddenly summoning a Ring of Fire and Icy gasps at the figure shocked "Is that? The Elemental State that Kevin and Keith used on us months ago?" Icy asks before she sees Sky swerve onto the surface bringing the three Elements with his arms brought back then swings his arms overhead curving the Elements that effortlessly blast the Three Witches away who retreat in the process and Sky exhausted from the Spiritual Energy his Arrow Markings's Glow slowly fades out then he kneels still wobbling in power consumption and falls on the ground seemingly remaining unconscious then Bloom runs towards him kneeling beside the Master "Sky! Did you see what you did? It was unbelievable and astonishing!" Bloom shouts as Sky tiredly looks at her with the corners of his eyes "Hey Bloom...What happened? Did what?" Sky asks before she smiles at him "You curved the three Elements." Bloom says as Sky looks at her "You mean I defeated them?" Sky asks before Bloom nods happily and helps his exhausted body walk then a transparent crossfade shows the Couple in her room the Fairy tucks him in her bed and closes the door preparing to let the Mystical Master rest then visits Flora's room sitting on her bed "So How did your walk with Sky go?" Flora asks as Bloom looks at her "It was interrupted by The Trix...But Sky somehow entered the Elemental Form without having any memories and defeated them easily." Bloom says before Flora stares at her "Really? So his Elemental Form isn't connected to his memories then? or Is it because he's just that powerful?" Flora asks as Bloom looks at her "I don't know...But I have to postpone our Date until he remembers, I really care about him." Bloom explains before Flora hugs her grieving friend and a transparent crossfade shows Stella in her room with Brandon then sits beside him "How will Sky remember? He needs to remember Brandon..." Stella declares worried as he stares at her "Of Course He will, Sky is stronger than all of us." Brandon says before Stella looks at him "I kind of think it's unfair that You boys can be considered strongest in your own ways while for us it's reversed and all six of us are weak all together..." Stella explains as Brandon stares at her "Hey! I'm not taking you on any date if you keep whining." Brandon declares before Stella looks at him shocked "Okay, Sorry..." Stella says as she kisses his left cheek and a transparent crossfade shows Musa out the backyard watching Riven throw Lightning Bolts from his trails in shock then brake slowly and she approaches him "You sure run fast. But How are you tossing Bolts from something behind you?" Musa asks before Riven looks at her smirking confidently "My Trail fades away every 5 seconds...This gives me some time to grab a Lightning Bolt behind me and throw it." Riven explains as she stares at him giggling the two head back inside a transparent crossfade shows Helia in his room spinning Lightning Hammer around crackling with Electricity then throws it out the window the Hammer soars through the sky and the Lightning Hammer returns to him then he hides it on top of a shelf and Flora approaches the Lightning God "Hey Helia!" Flora shouts before Helia looks at her "Hey Flora, What are you doing here? Sky hasn't regained his memories..." Helia declares nervously as Flora smiles at him "Eventually he will. Because we can't win without him, Sky is the Most Powerful being...No one else is stronger than him." Flora says before Helia stares at her "I'm sure you can figure it out...When we fight those Witches." Helia explains as Flora notices his behaviour "Why are you acting so weird? Are you hiding something from me?" Flora asks before Helia looks at her "I'm not!" Helia shouts as a transparent crossfade shows Bloom embracing Sky holding his left arm around her in bed while she wraps her right arm around his comfortably laying on it then both of them let go sensing Magical Energy from afar and the Teams gather outside the front entrance "Alright, Girls! Transform!" Bloom shouts before they change into their Butterflix Forms then start flying towards the forest Sky shakes his glider and soars away nervously then sees himself aloft and happily glides after them a transparent crossfade shows the Fairies entering a warehouse that was a trap as the door locks itself then The Three Witches descend in front of them the Fairies confront them however their Spells overpower their's and they become encased in a Huge Ice Glacier then Darcy casts a Dark Ball onto Sky forming a Magical Metal Box above him entrapping him and he shakes his head "How am I going to defeat them? I don't even know who I am!" Sky shouts as he is transported into the Spirit World then he nervously sees the Past Masters in a Cycle Vesper guides him through out the Incarnations until she stops to tell him the truth "I know you don't understand right now, but You are the Last Master...these memories aren't forgotten." Vesper declares before Sky looks at her "But What if I lose? What if they overpower me?" Sky asks as Vesper stares at him "No one can overpower a Mystical Master...You must remember your powers, otherwise everyone close to you will die." Vesper says before she infuses within Sky transferring his memories back into reality and his eyes are closed "I know who I am now...My name is Master Sky. I was reincarnated from other Powerful Great Masters...I am the ONLY curver that can bring peace and restore the balance of the World." Sky explains as his Blue Arrow Markings begin to glow brightly then he opens his eyes that instantly lose their pupils and a bluish white glow emits from them then an explosion rips the metal into smaller pieces and a Massive Wind Sphere surrounds him the Metal Pieces swirl near his body Rings of Fire rotating Water Waves diagonally spinning around him Earthly Rock pieces float in an opposite direction then Sky splits the Massive Elements into three combined into one the attack overpowers them knocking them several feet onto the ground and overwhelmed the Three Witches retreat in fear then Sky falls from the air evaporating the Elements he used Bloom catches him flying near his body and the Master's exhausted condition slowly heals then the Fairy helps him walk due to his consumption and a transparent crossfade shows the Fairy House where both Team is gathered within the kitchen celebrating Sky's victory making slushy drinks then Riven using Super Speed dashes then gives them the cups while simultaneously putting straws on them leaving Lightning Trails and they drink them then Layla looks at her drink "Where's Nex?" Layla asks before a transparent crossfade shows Solaria's Dungeon Cells and zooms in a figure then closes up on him revealing Nex to be wearing a Hat ornamented near the center with a golden button and on its left a rectangular golden plate with a design of a flattened hand it is slightly torn in the back wearing a trenchcoat-length gakuran with a tall stiff collar pierced on the left with a golden chain underneath he wears a green fitted sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting $20,000 pants of very short sharp flares held up by two thin belts often differently coloured patterned in a row of alternately coloured tessellated triangles he also wears a pair of black shoes without socks then Japanese Anime-Esque purple symbols translating 'menacing' shake and an 'To be continued' Arrow slides into the left bottom as the screen freezes into a yellowish orange portrait palette instant switch to a preview screen showing Sky entering the Elemental Form briefly "Sky is unable to enter the Elemental Form and Bloom goes on a date with him he soon surpasses the limits of the transformation allowing himself to activate it countless times" Vesper narrates as the screen fades to black 

_Credits fade to view scrolling and switching down the middle with no screen beside it then Rainbow SPA appears with other producers  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Violent Sequences Action Language by Bryan Konietzko  
Designing Scripting Dialogue Effects by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Anime-Esque Artstyle created from Iginio Straffi and Bryan Konietzko  
Rated PG for audiences  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
Corrado Conforti as Timmy  
_

_That was a great Chapter! the reason Sky was able to enter the Elemental State without any effort is the result of him becoming a Fully Realized Master and he also isn't chained to Royalty anymore everything that was holding him back from Seasons 1-7 are gone those events are almost like they were wiped out of existence it's kind of like the things that happened to him never happened. Alright Yeah Nex's Spirit came out before he noticed it and the Iconic 'YORA' was based on Jotaro's Star Platinum saying 'ORA' continuously while beating someone up with rapid punches and that was awesome. Also Nex will be in the chapter Spirit Power instead of the ones before it...Alright I'm finished! See you guys in the Next Chapter_


	7. Inaccessibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky's curving suddenly weakens and his powers made him inaccessible to the Elemental Form he is unable to use his Most Powerful State Isolde guides him on an adventure to reconnect with his four past lives Adam Keith Jacob and Edward by visiting where they have trained upon

_I'm done enough getting information from Stands of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure I won't be introducing Spirits just yet though we won't be seeing Nex until Spirit Power where he learns about what the thing inside him is but I'll give hints a Spirit is based on a Stand from Bizarre Adventure they're spiritual projections of someone's life energy and not all Spirits would resemble the user those are only from my favourite ones Golden Experience Stand and Star Platinum Stand I don't like The World from DIO but There will be a lot of Time powers after Spirit Power is finished I can't name the Spirit users but my favourite time powers are Jotaro's Freezing Time Diavolo's Skipping Time and the most Overpowered Time Power of all time Giorno's Reversing Time! Enjoy the Chapter It's Sixth Episode so that means Anime-like Opening_

a stream of water is slowly being pulled from the River and the screen follows Sky motioning his arms then waves his hands in a slicing motion curving the water at the screen which shatters after it freezes 'Winx: Son and Daughter of Sky' reflected by the Five's Powers and the scene shows 'Created by Iginio Straffi and published by Rainbow SPA' words fade away then Helia summons his Lightning Hammer spinning it around directing a Lightning Stream toward the screen into a scene where Brandon deflects Dark Magical Ball casted upon him with an Unbreakable Blue/Red Star Shield and launches a Telekinetic Wave of Auras rushing to his off-screen opponent then flying towards the left side into Nex who points in a forward direction a Muscular Blue Huge Mutated Spirit phases from within him rapidly nonstop punching in a blue background Japanese Symbols coming out of his mouth and a lightning bolt splits the screen revealing Riven dashing around throwing Lightning Auras at the screen that crackles with lightning Darkar Valtor the Trix and Acheron jump out from the bottom of the screen posing in various stances 'Song - Powered beings by Yui' fade away a blonde haired teenager with a yellow jacket over a black shirt appears summoning his own Spirit that continuously punches toward the screen then suddenly exchanging fists with Nex's Spirit a Elemental Ball explodes with all Elements to the screen and Sky aircurvers his momentum levitating in the air until he flies at sonic speeds then Helia jumping off a cliff to spin his hammer that lifts him off the ground and Brandon holding himself up with Telekinesis then Nex who jumps high with his Spirit's support and Riven dashing over building rooftops then in the Spirit World Nabu swinging his Magical Staff hanging out in the Realm and Sky stands in a white area with his fourteen Past Lives standing behind him gathered around while the screen shows them merged now standing beside them in a line the Past Masters disappear one by one until only Sky is shown with 14 souls swirling around within him then Team Sky charges against Icy Darcy Stormy Acheron and Valtor with their Spirits splitting to face their own opponents Riven dashes around Darcy to evade her spells while Sky curves chunks of earthly rocks towards Icy who casts an Ice Spell that turns into curving water that he manipulates to encase her in an Ice block then burning it with a Fire Stream and an blowing her off with Air Gusts then 'Cartoon/Anime inspired Plot line by Bryan Konietzko' appear and disappear then Helia electrocutes Acheron who punches him away with Spirit Lord's Time Skip Riyorvo grabs an arrow evolving his Golden Warrior Spirit into an overpowering barrage of punches that transport him into a loop of deaths and Valtor's Time Universe clashes fists with Nex's Galaxy Silver Spirit both shouting their respective Spirit Screams while simultaneously punching repetitively in fast motions causing cracks to blow up the area around them in a molecular level then Brandon's broken shield forces him to be basked in black aura which engulfs his mouth turning him into a protective mouthless being that blows up their fighting area in a Nuclear Rainbow Explosion of Telekinetic Energy Sky enters the Elemental Form and punches the ground shattering tearing through the ground below him that the screen zooms out to show the Planet Earth floating in the Galaxy to be engulfed in Explosions zooming back into the Planet Helia transforms into a Lightning God and electrocutes their enemies into nothingness the three powered beings are reverted back with a reversing effect summoned by the blonde haired teenager then the Team stands in front the destroyed area together 'Developed by Nickelodeon's Best Director Michael Dante DiMartino' and the screen fades to black into a multi coloured background with a preview screen "Sky's memories were wiped from the curse of Icy's Spell and thanks to Vesper he regained them which allowed him to reach the Elemental Form once again and overpower the Trix who run off after witnessing a burst of unrestrained power" Riven narrates while the preview fades away into an Episode title 'Inaccessibility' "Inaccessibility..." Helia reads before both the words and screen fade into black the scene reveals transparent crossfades of Solaria Alfea Eraklyon Magix City Gardenia Mainland and the Fairy House inside Sky curves a stream of apple juice with watercurving he manipulates the streams into blobs aiming at his mouth while tapping buttons playing a Video game leaning his head then he performs an ultimate inside the PS5 Game which is called Winx: Elements of Curving and instantly kills the Story Mode's Final Boss Valtor with QTE's that requires him to do crazy button maneuvers his selected character is Nex then defeats him with a mashing X prompt and the K.O flashes onto the screen Sky skips the cutscene then closes the TV with a remote leaving his Video Game intact and holds the cup up to his mouth pouring it in then watercurves the liquid around it and swallows it then picks up a canned beverage presumably 'Coke Zero' and curves a small Fire Stream that melts the icicles around then drinks the warm drink and a transparent crossfade shows Kalani curving some water inside Komo's mouth then giggles and Sky passes by her an instant switch reveals him to be looking for Ceph then gives up and he heads back into his own room then pants in exhaustion from his battles "Man, I used way too many energy in the Elemental Form. I really got to take it easy..." Sky says as he rests on his bed closing his eyes a transparent crossfade shows Brandon drawing with Telekinesis a portrait of himself using 100% spiked hair and blueish purple pinkish aura combined emitting from him then pillows his head on a chair relaxing "Yep. That's the life, Great..." Brandon explains before a transparent crossfade shows the backyard where Helia is directing Lightning streams inside a powerless electric pole repairing the electricity flowing inside it the lights shine onto him and he thinks spinning his hammer that lifts him through the air suddenly then he looks at his levitating self and gasps in shock then slams down his hammer from the height sending a ginormous electrical shockwave that infuses with the Fairy House in front of him a sleeping Sky gets zapped by this shockwave he wriggles in pain and he opens the door to approach the backyard then holding his back head Sky walks toward Helia "What was that? I totally felt that!" Sky shouts as Helia looks at him "Well I was trying this flying trick with my Hammer and wanted to do an enhanced version of a Lightning Slam so Sorry." Helia declares before Sky smiles "Check out this new move..." Sky says as Helia watches and he attempts curving rocks to no effect he gasps at his ineffective then looks at his hand "What?" Sky asks before Helia stares at him "Oh shoot. I think I might've done this..." Helia explains in realization as Sky waves his hand in disbelief "No It can't be you." Sky declares before he tries curving Fire Water and Air to the same result then sighs in frustration "I think my shockwave completely neutralized your curving, the electricity must have counteracted all the elements inside of you..." Helia says as Sky glares at him in realization "YOU JERK! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT ANYTHING NOW?! YOU BETTER HAVE A WAY TO FIX THIS!!" Sky shouts before Helia looks at him "Hmm. I don't exactly know how to do it again...I was flying briefly." Helia explains as Sky looks down groaning in sadness and a transparent crossfade shows him in Bloom's room who tries comforting him "I'm sure you'll find away to get them back, It can't be weakened that much...Helia can help you." Bloom declares before Helia stares at her "Well I don't know what I did and I can't do that again..." Helia says as Sky starts slightly sobbing "I'm not the Mystical Master without any curving! I'm nothing without the elements." Sky explains sadly before Bloom puts her hands on his shoulders "Hey Sky...Don't worry, I still love you the same without them. It's going to be okay..." Bloom confesses as Sky sobs more then he shakes her grip off himself and charges through the door "I can't let you see me like this!" Sky shouts before he runs out then Helia raises his hand to follow him "Sky! Wait!" Helia shouts as a transparent crossfade shows Sky running to Mystical Cliff and sitting down sobbing alone then a figure dressed in Air Monk clothing approaches him whom Sky believes to be one of his friends "Not now Brandon, I just want to be left alone." Sky says unaware of his outfit before the man opens his mouth "But You called me here..." He explains as the Master turns around recognizing the Arrow Markings on his forehead Sky smiles sadly "Keith." Sky declares before Keith smiles at him "You're still connected to your Spiritual Self..." Keith says as he gets up standing "How?" Sky asks as Keith looks at him wisely "When we hit our lowest point...We are Open to the Greatest Change." Keith explains before the screen pulls back behind the Past Master to show the Spiritual Energy forming Sky's past lives with all of them wearing multi coloured clothing and some with their native clothing that represent the four elements then Air Monk Mystical Masters remain with Arrow Markings on their forehead and Keith walks towards Sky to touch his forehead then left shoulder who closes his eyes smiling sadly starting to glow from his hand & forehead Arrow Markings and backs away slowly the Elemental Form Spiritual simultaneously are glowing throughout all the Past Masters who stand behind Keith are Adam Jacob Edward Danny Scott Princeton Kevin Jake Ethan Aiden Jayden Theo and Derek in the lowest back then they all start fading back into the Spirit World and somehow Sky's smile changes into a concentrated look when his Past lives's Spiritual Energy starts swirling around him with Cosmic Energy simultaneously surrounding him infusing in his closed eyes then opening his eyes the pupils instantly disappear and begin glowing white brightly then he swings his arms into a Enormous Gust of Wind and kicks a Massive Flame Wave then rip out Massive Earthly Rocks thrusting them forward off the cliff and slams his hands down splitting the body of water in two Massive Halves that spread outward then his eyes still glowing with no pupils he remains concentrated in the Elemental Form then his feet descend slowly onto the snowy ground and slightly saddened Sky gasps then turns around to see a concerned Bloom smile at him then he approaches her she jumps into his arms spinning to the left side of him and The Avatar-like being holds her close "I love you too..." Sky explains as he pulls her into a passionate long kiss then a transparent crossfade shows them in the Fairy House and in the room then he tells Bloom he is unable to no longer able to reach the Elemental Form in battle "Maybe you could get some help. From your Past lives, I mean you had many incarnations before you...They could definitely help you." Bloom declares before Sky looks at her "without the Elemental Form We don't have any chance of winning..." Sky says as a transparent crossfade shows him standing onto the backyard with a Spiritual Projection of Isolde appearing before him "Your Mystical Spirit is exhausted, You must visit the four incarnation's past locations to regain access to your Elemental Form. It's the only way..." Isolde explains before she fades away and he runs around the front entrance to hop atop Vahpa then ascends into the air searching for his Past Incarnation's training locations and descends on Eraklyon then Diaspro approaches him "Hey Sky! I mean. What are you doing here?" Diaspro asks as Sky looks at her happily "Well I've been wondering where Keith trained..." Sky declares before she thinks "I think It was a cliff near the entrance here but Eraklyon grew ever since that Era so You might really have to find it now." Diaspro says as Sky hops atop Vahpa and ascends until he finds the cliff he flashes back to when Master Keith mastered the elements here reconnecting with him then a transparent crossfade shows Sky flash backing to Jacob's training location and visits where Edward met the 11th group of Specialists reconnecting with his Spirit as well then flies back descending in front of the Fairy House and dashing back into his room then his eyes glow briefly before reverting indicating his Mystical Spirit being restored and becoming an Mystical Master once again "Not only can I transform into the Elemental State again but Now I can finally activate it endlessly..." Sky explains before he curves a small rock curves a stream of apple juice to his mouth curve a small flame and aircurve himself out the window he lets go of his concerns then levitates and finally flies without wings floating high through the sky then he soars through the air freely without the support of his Glider Staff making Winds split in half because of his Sonic Speed and a transparent crossfade shows Brandon Sky Helia and Riven playing a match of Elements of Curving then Brandon notices Sky losing a fight "Uh Sky? Why aren't you attacking?" Brandon asks as Sky continues pressing buttons and the Video Game shows Helia electrocuting him deducting his one of the lives then Brandon looks at him concerned "Hey Sky! Why aren't you fighting back? Don't tell me you never played a video game before. Have you played any fighting game before?" Brandon asks before the game shows Sky losing another life and he looks at him enraged "Give me a break, It's like Naruto Ninja Storm 4 right? I just have to spam buttons and hope I win right?" Sky asks as Brandon points at him in disbelief "What did you say?" Brandon asks before in the game Riven and Helia beat up Sky with their characters then depleted with half health "Sky! Your character is almost dead! Fight back You idiot! Ugh You're such a loser gamer Sky!" Brandon shouts as the game screen shows Helia and Riven depleting more of his health to 30% he suddenly grabs Sky's collar lifting him up enraged "SKY!! STOP FOOLING AROUND THIS ISN'T A JOKE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PLAYING A GAME YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!?" Brandon asks before Sky looks at him confident "Give me a break. I need you to be supportive at times like this, 'Keep going' 'You can do it' those kind of things..." Sky says smiling as Brandon shakes him "How are you so certain you're going to win? You haven't even touched the attack button." Brandon explains before Helia looks at the screen smiling "I'm going to beat all of you with my special..." Helia declares as Sky stares at the game smiling "Go ahead, I've pretty much learn how to do an Ultimate." Sky says before Helia presses a button and looks at him shocked " _What? Did he just say he knows how to do an Ultimate? Pretty much learned? What is he saying?" Helia asks inside of his head as_ the game screen Sky's character performs an ultimate he goes into the Elemental Form and starts depleting half of Riven and Helia's health Helia gets up shocked "WHAT?!!" Helia asks before Brandon cheers him happily "YEAH!! NICE ONE SKY!!" Brandon shouts as Sky stares at the game screen happy "Good...This game is pretty fun." Sky explains before the game screen shows him performing elemental moves on Helia and Riven's characters depleting them to 38% "He used a Special Move HE USED A SPECIAL MOVE! HA HA HA HA!!!" Brandon laughs as Helia looks at him shocked then slams the desk in anger and points at Sky "Sky? How did you learn so fast?" Helia asks before Sky turns to him confidently "I just pressed X..." Sky answers as Helia looks at him shocked and stares at the game screen he pulls off more ultimates that kills off Riven then Helia looks at Sky's 26% health "I can still win this he only his low health left!" Helia shouts before he performs his ultimate Sky's character is unaffected by this and he kills off Helia's character who freaks out "HOW?! THIS ULTIMATE KILLED OFF ANY CHARACTER!!" Helia shouts as Sky then his friend stares at move list and sees 'Strong Will makes Sky invincible to all Ultimates for 10 minutes' then Helia sees Sky's victory "For something So obvious, You made yourself invincible to my ultimate through a passive skill. You cheap jerk..." Helia declares before Sky looks at him and the screen fades to black then a preview screen appears "a Resurrected Ogron and his Wizards overpower Sky who almost died from a Death Spell Bloom sacrifices her life to protect him and died in his place this pressure triggered his Elemental Form but Sky's friends have to calm him down before he destroys everything" Stella narrates as the screen fades to black

 _The Credits scroll downwards slowly  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi_ _  
Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn  
Action Violence Language Sequences Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Rated PG from Rainbow SPA for Blood  
Dialogue Scripting Designs Development by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Anime Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Alessandro Quarta as Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
D.B Sweeney as Master Keith_

_Okay I'm sorry other characters are not in this Chapter but this was focusing on Sky and his powers so I can't say much the Next Chapter is going to be very sad because Bloom is going to die risking her life to protect her boyfriend that's so tragic not sure when Brandon will go 100% or have Unknown percentage because I'm working on how that would play out and yeah Not much to say right now so See you in the Next Chapter!_


	8. Death of Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogron and his Wizards are revived they seek out to destroy the Fairies once and for all Sky was overwhelmed by their strength and couldn't figure out how to defeat them Bloom sacrifices herself to defend him from a Fatal Spell the Elemental Form within Sky is activated through his pain Stella Flora Musa Stella Layla Brandon Helia and Riven stop him from brutalizing the Wizards as Revenge Musa confronts Sky about not saving Bloom however she takes it too far and is pummelled as a consequence leaving her injured Sky violently beats Kalani as well for putting the blame of winning against Valtor and after Bloom resurrected Sky beats her up too after she misunderstands why he hasn't been courageous enough to protect the universe

_This will be the saddest and most violent Chapter Sky will beat up three different people those are Musa Kalani and a Resurrected Bloom brutally the sad moment is when Bloom sacrifices her life to defend Sky from a lethal dark ball that was casted from the Wizards yes Elemental Form will return and be in attempt to destroy them enraged after they killed his true love this will have an Anime Opening!_

Sky is curving fire from a torch and he manipulates the stream to slice trees then the screen burns until Brandon tosses his shield and psychically shoots a Psychic Wave then Rainbow Aura bursts past the screen following a Lightning Hammer flying onto Helia's left hand and he raises it upward to catch a bolt of lightning then directs the huge Lightning Stream that crackles into the screen which navigates through Riven's body crackling with a lightning aura and dashing away leaving trails behind him then Nex waves his hand the Huge Mutated Muscular Blue Spirit punches rapidly continuously and Sky walks through a white area seeing all the Past Masters basked in blue light within the Spirit World then he is sent back into reality and slams his fists together creating an Elemental Sphere of 14 separate Elements he gathers by his side then the Elements blast at the screen which navigates through two curvers Kalani curves a stream of water fading away Ceph elevating earthly Rock Pillars in front of himself and crushing them and fires rocks toward the screen navigating through our Four Empowered Heroes running next to each other jumping in the air Sky kicks a Flame Wave Brandon tosses his shield then black energy engulfs him into a mouthless being exploding with Telekinetic Colourful Energy and Helia's eyes crackle with lightning then he thrusts his palms outward blasting out Massive Lightning Bolts and Riven vibrates his left hand dashing away then Sky enters the Elemental Form waving his hand causing an Massive Nuclear Explosion of Elements to scorch the entire screen and the letters spread outward an W is a lightning bolt an I is engulfed in elements an N is vibrating then an X clones itself a rapidly punching Spirit and underneath forms Son and Daughter of Sky which is painted in a colourful font the opening ends in a fade to black a preview screen appears "Sky had reached his limit after he couldn't access his Elemental form but he reconnected with four of his Past Lives regaining his rightful Transformation and now he can endlessly enter the Form" Helia narrates while the screen fades away into a background that represents the four boy's respective powers a word styled in powered effects appears "Death of Bloom..." Musa reads before the screen fades to black again then it fades from darkness to a navigation through Alfea Solaria Eraklyon a Forest and the Fairy House with Statues of Sky a transparent crossfade shows the inside of it then Timmy builds a Adamantium Shield with a round shape for durability and uses a blowtorch to iron some defence within it then he sighs "Timmy? What's wrong?" Tecna asks as Timmy looks at her sadly "Those Four Boys sure get into battles a lot without question they don't include me because I'm powerless, It's tiring being the only ordinary human in his group. Sky can manipulate elements Brandon has Telekinesis Helia got Lightning Powers and Riven can run very fast..." Timmy says before Tecna stares at him "Powers are only for people who need them to fight back. even without them you can still find a way to make yourself special, Powers are for fighters...You don't have to be a fighter though." Tecna explains as he smiles at her sadly a transparent crossfade shows them enlarging the round shield spray painting a white star emblem and spraying Blue/Red in the layers of the rims then ironing some iron to help for the lightest weight and they finally complete the Unbreakable Star Shield then Timmy walks over to Brandon's door knocking on it and he opens it "Hey Brandon! Want to check out this shield?" Timmy asks before a transparent crossfade shows Sky Bloom Stella Helia Flora Riven Musa and Layla watching behind them in the backyard then Brandon sees the Shield fly back into his hands and he looks at it surprised "It's made out of a special metal that allows it to fly back to the thrower..." Timmy declares as his friend raises the shield with his right hand behind the holding strap then Sky approaches him with Helia simultaneously attacking with Fire Streams and Lightning Bolts then Brandon crouches holding up his defence the empowered attacks split rushing past him and he slowly rises the Mystical Master shoots Icicles at him then The Telekinetic deflects them with his shield and The Lightning God thrusts a Stream at him then Brandon tosses the shield towards it absorbing the force dispersing that energy and Helia smacks the Shield back to him who catches it then Sky appears behind him with Earthly tunnelling putting his hand on left shoulder "That shield might protect you in some dangerous battles. Don't lose it, It can vaporize spells..." Sky says before Brandon puts it on his back and a transparent crossfade shows Kalani approaching the Master "Hey Kalani." Sky greets as the watercurver stares at him "Hey...I want to talk about something." Kalani explains before she sits beside him on his bed "You almost died against Valtor, You had me really worried..." Kalani declares as Sky looks at her "But I didn't! The Elemental Form always protects me when I'm in danger." Sky says before Kalani suddenly glares at him "I'm sure you love having that transformation cheat death for you...I got to say it's kind of annoying when your opponents can overwhelm you unless you reach that level." Kalani explains as Sky backs away cautiously "Okay...But I don't understand You know this happens to me, How much are you forgetting that Mystical Masters have gone through the same thing? This is part of my role!" Sky shouts before Kalani glares at him angrily "Ugh! I don't care what it is I'm sorry that I can't have more than Water and Looking at you having these powers makes me sick! Why do you have this Notion where you can save the world alone? The Only Reason you won against him is because of your idiotic Elements of Power right?" Kalani asks as Sky slightly glares at her "It's not a Notion! These are who the Mystical Masters are! You just don't understand and If you rather let the Universe be destroyed then I THINK YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO THE LAND OF ELEMENTS AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!!" Sky shouts before swinging his right fist near her left cheek until it smashes into her she notices after flying back off the bed that it's burning with fire then he grabs Kalani by the collar of her shirt and punches her harder she starts to bleed violently forming a huge bruise on left cheek then Sky proceeds to savagely beat her he ignores her grunts of pain and throws her onto a window this fractured her spine she coughs up more blood then he knees her into the stomach and slams her face continuously onto the ledge of the window injuring her severely then pulls her head into his knee to ram it into the skull fracturing it halfway and throws her onto the ground Kalani coughs a blood then she starts having a hard time breathing because of the wounds that Sky caused "I've had Enough of your attitude against me! YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER FOR THIS AND I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT TONE!!" Sky shouts as he approaches her now fearful expression the watercurver whimpers in pain tears streaming down her cheeks "No. Wait! I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Just Stop! Please!" Kalani shouts before she weakly pukes out blood after he wounds open and the Mystical Master walks near her only to torture her with more punches to the face then eventually he energycurves away her curving a transparent crossfade shows Bloom entering the room to see Kalani in a severe condition and tends to her she gasps when Sky has blood dripping from his fists while he's sitting on his bed crossed arms "Kalani? Are you okay?" Bloom asks as the watercurver coughs up blood on her mouth she weakly grunts "Who did this?" Bloom asks before the Fairy grabs a towel on the desk beside her then starts wiping her bleeding wounds "S-Sky..." Kalani declares as she stares at Sky who glances toward her with a death glare Bloom sits beside him in sadness "Sky, You didn't have to go that far. You could have killed her..." Bloom says before Sky looks at her angrily "She was just making things up and didn't know a word she was saying. I had to teach her a lesson, I've had enough of people being rude to me and only bottling up how I feel about that..." Sky explains as Bloom stares at him sympathetically "I know you aren't like this. The Man I know wouldn't do this..." Bloom declares happily before Sky looks at her "You're wrong! I've been beating people up since I was 12 and only when they act like they know everything and get stingy! Musa's next! and so Are you!" Sky shouts as Bloom gasps at him "What did Musa do to you? Please Don't beat her up too." Bloom says before Sky raises his right fist "Whenever I see her act stingy near Riven, I bottled up how I felt and didn't act...but now I'm beating that b*tch to the ground. For you well Let's say I've seen you stingy and didn't act against it...But I'm warning you I will do what I have to if you ever act like your friend soon to be beaten." Sky explains as Bloom wipes off blood on right fist and holds his right hand "Sky...Violence isn't going to solve your problems, You can't go around beating people up whenever they say something wrong or act badly." Bloom declares before Sky glares at her "Beatings are exactly what you and Musa deserve when these bad attitude come over you this is the only way Kalani will learn this is the only way Musa will learn and when it comes to it You'll learn from my fists too...This is the only solution for people like Kalani people need to be hurt to understand." Sky says as he shakes off Bloom's grip on his right hand "But Everyone will be afraid of you...You will lose all your respect in the universe, You won't be considered a hero anymore." Bloom explains before Sky looks at her "Fear is the only emotion that lets people understand and listen for once! Pain helps for silencing people who don't know when to keep quiet..." Sky declares as Bloom stares at him fearfully "So You're gonna hurt me for misunderstanding and being stingy? Sky you're starting to scare me." Bloom says before Sky looks at her "I'm glad, You or anyone else don't have the right to speak a sharp tone...and Shut up Bloom You don't know what problems are! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM! SO SHUT YOUR WORTHLESS MOUTH!!" Sky shouts angrily as Bloom backs away slightly concerned "Sky!" Bloom shouts before he sighs "I'm sorry. I just hate stingy people that always misunderstands problems and they don't know what problems are, I've always saw you as one of those people...I beat up Diaspro as a kid ever since she bullied me and that wore off on me I guess." Sky explains as Bloom looks at him "I get it...You hate people who never listen and act stingy because they remind you of bullies and selfish people. Now I understand why you beat me up whenever I acted horribly against you...You saw Diaspro." Bloom declares before Sky stares at her "I'd do it again if you act like that...I don't care if you're my girlfriend I WILL hurt people who act stingy with me anyways. So let me give you a warning I catch you act rude against me and misunderstand my problems then I will make you pay no matter what..." Sky threatens as Bloom fearfully backs away "I don't want to get beat up a second time. I'll try not to..." Bloom says before Sky sighs in sadness "It's sad that I have to beat sense into people for them to learn." Sky explains as Bloom cautiously leans forward to hug him "I know, It's hard being around me Musa or Kalani when we're acting so horribly...Maybe you're right and we do deserve to have sense beaten into us." Bloom declares before a transparent crossfade shows Flora in Musa's room informing her that Sky threatens to beat her up "WHAT DID I DO? I didn't even talk to the guy!" Musa shouts as Flora looks at her "Well Your Attitude with Riven in the past must have set him off now...Sky said he bottled up so many things and never acted on it, I think he's strong enough to act on how he punishes people for it." Flora says before she stares at her "Oh..." Musa explains as Flora looks at her "It seems that Sky is targeting you for a brutal punishment. He has beat Bloom up before he went on his Journey...He could easily do the same to you so If I were you don't act so stingy. He's very scary when he's mad..." Flora declares before she looks at her "Oh no! Sky might even tell all our boyfriends to beat us up. That isn't possible but I know he wants Riven to beat me up so he might torture me that way...you and Helia are fine so good for you Flora!" Musa shouts as Flora looks at her "I don't know what you're talking about. Helia and I are nearly the perfect relationship, Tecna and Timmy were very stable...Nex and Layla seems to be jumpy you and Riven are the worst Sky and Bloom are kind of unstable." Flora says before she stares at her "I understand why he'd want me beaten to a pulp after how I treated Riven but now Sky is scaring me with disciplining people literally using his fists...Kalani barely survived that brutal beatdown." Musa explains as Flora looks at her "her skull was fractured back is broken and her legs are shattered she's also bleeding out severely, I didn't know Sky was capable of torturing someone so brutally...I mean I know Bloom got lucky he didn't fracture her skull but she bled severely the same way." Flora declares before she looks at her "He was that Mad? Jeez...If he broke all her bones then Not even a Hospital can save her." Musa says as Flora looks at her a transparent crossfade shows Stella sensing a Magical Energy from afar then runs outside Bloom Flora Musa Layla and Tecna gather around each other preparing to transform Sky Brandon Helia and Riven beside them "How can Ogron be alive again? Sky pierced him with the most powerful attack in the universe..." Bloom explains before she raises her fingers "Girls, Magic Energy lend us Cosmix!" Bloom shouts as as she then her friends transform into Cosmix Fairies and Sky Brandon Helia fly while Riven dashes with Super Speed a transparent crossfade shows Ogron destroying the ground of a crystallized blue cave filled with Energy Crystals and he catches an Energy Crystal "Ha! I will have a Spirit with me! then the World of Magix is mine!" Ogron shouts before he enters the cave with his Three Wizardry Friends however the Four Empowered Specialists and Six Fairies confront him flying in front of the Wizard "I don't think so Ogron! The heroes of Power will defeat you!" Musa shouts as Ogron glares at the Team then he casts a Dark Ball at Bloom who flies to evade the attack and she retaliates with an orange magic ball that is vaporized by the Dark Wizard's beam then a Magical Burst knocks the Fairy onto the ground and Stella casts a Light Spell that Gantlos disperses with his Sound wave pushing her into a crystal then Wolf Duman bites Flora's right leg and launches her onto the ground then Tecna casts a Technology enchantment and the Four Wizards cast a Convergence Spell that counteracts it knocking her to the ground then Layla casts a Morphix beam Ogron vaporizes the sparkles with a Dark Ball that explodes and she is pushed back then Helia thrusts a Lightning Stream from his hammer that launches Anagan & Gantlos onto the crystallized wall and Wolf Duman is knocked back by Brandon's Unbreakable Star Shield that returns to him then Ogron casts a Deadly Spell that the Telekinetic raises his shield to evaporate and he exhales a sigh of relief then Riven dashes at amazing speeds leaving trails simultaneously while punching Ogron multiple times until the Dark Wizard casts a enchantment that pushes him onto the ground and casts a Dark Beam that launches Brandon's shield out of his hands although Sky luckily catches it Ogron knocks the Telekinetic into a Crystal with an Dark Ball exploding then The Master disperses all spells casted with the Unbreakable Star Shield and throws it at him the Dark Wizard narrowly dodges it then the Shield suddenly ricochets off a Crystal smacking into his head and the Mystical Master catches it then tosses it again smacking the defence onto his shoulder and throws a Fireball then Ogron punches with Dark Magical Energy and Sky deflects it then armours his right arm with large rocks and punches the Wizard with the earthly gauntlet pushing him back then Ogron frustrated casts the Dark Lethal Spell and the Master quickly raises his shield to vaporize it the object launches out of his hands then the Dark Wizard smiles "Looks like you're out of choices!" Ogron shouts before he casts the Lethal Enchantment at him Sky gasping in shock preparing to accept his fate and Bloom suddenly jumps in front of the Spell defending him however the enchantment pierces through her then she gasps in pain and she slowly falls weakly onto Sky's arms who is tearing up then still holding her close Ogron smiles in satisfaction and the Fairy who is slowly dying weakly places her right hand on the Mystical Master's left cheek "S-Sky." Bloom declares as Sky glances at her with tears streaming down his cheeks "Bloom, Please...D-Don't do this me. You can't die! We have so much more to do together!" Sky shouts before Bloom smiles sadly "Sky...I'm g-glad I met you, I love being with you. and I'm sorry for how I acted...I-I love you." Bloom says as Sky looks at her sadly tears now dripping from his chin "B-Bloom...No. No!" Sky shouts before she slowly reverts from the Cosmix Form into normal her wings evaporating "I will always love you...and I'll be in your heart." Bloom explains before she slowly closes her eyes lifeless then he holds her corpse close sobbing in despair "Bloom...W-Why? It should have been me!" Sky shouts as Ogron looks over him standing behind "Poor Fairy, It's her persistence that led to her demise." Ogron declares before suddenly Sky's Arrow Markings on his head and hands begin to glow white then he is twitching with rage "WHAT?!" Ogron asks as he backs away in fear and Sky's sorrow becomes a fiery rage "You monsters...YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! I won't FORGIVE you. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!!!" Sky shouts before turning around with pupil less eyes glowing white brightly then an Whitish Red Aura causes rumbling in the area and the Elemental Form draws Spiritual Energy from afar with Cosmic Energy swirling around him The Young Avatar destroys the Crystals subconsciously ascending into the air Wind forms a Sphere surrounding him a Ring of Fire roars circling around him Water Streams spin near his body and converts Energy Crystals into earthly rocks that rotate continuously then thrusts his palms angrily blasting a Gust of Wind that knocks the Wizards off the cave and pursues after them then Ogron casts a Dark Beam Sky full of power deflects it easily simultaneously curving a Roaring Fire Stream Dragon spiralling toward him and is pushed back further a Nuclear Explosion follows the attack then Ogron severely injured flies with Magical Energy and casts a Huge Dark Ball The Mystical Master pulls Large Rock Pillars into one another vaporizing the enchantment then launches them at his girlfriend's killer who gets crushed by the Massive Rocks and The enraged Master curves Massive sharp Icicles towards him with killing intent then Ogron casts a Dark Barrier that penetrates due to the sheer power and gets stabbed by numerous Icicle knives then Sky combines the four elements into one attack that spirals to the Dark Wizard who barely evades the attack and blast a Massive Gust of Wind towards Ogron who gets launched several miles through the air then crashes into the snow severely injured The murderous Mystical Master prepares a Massive Elemental Finisher that roars at him while soaring toward the Dark Wizard his attack is redirected into the sky and is dragged back into the cave then Brandon uses his Telekinesis to hold Sky in place "Flora calm him down! I can't counteract all his power!" Brandon shouts as Flora approaches him "Sky, I know you're upset but Bloom wouldn't want you to be killing the enemies..." Flora says before the Mystical Master slowly descends letting go of four elements and Sky's Arrow Markings stop glowing white they start to dim then the Master crouches down sobbing in sorrow Brandon embraces him in a comforting manner and the Fairies look down with the same expression then a transparent crossfade shows them at the Fairy House Sky is sobbing in Bloom's room near a window ledge and leans on the window in despair then Musa opens the door to comfort him "Sky. I know Bloom is gone but she would want what's best for you, It isn't your fault..." Musa explains as she walks toward him and sitting down on Bloom's bed "Well It is my fault, I could have saved her with one of my powers." Sky declares before Musa looks at him "You could have..." Musa says as he stares at her "Without Bloom I don't think I have to the courage to fight anymore." Sky explains before she gets up "and You could have let us know that Bloom is going to die! Why do you always make these decisions? She died because you weren't brave enough to get our help!" Musa shouts as he leans on the window "I didn't anticipate that..." Sky declares before she looks at him "Well Bloom would still be alive if it weren't for your choices and Maybe I'm wrong! I think It's your fault that she's dead because you were too weak to save her." Musa says as Sky sighs in sadness "I know I should have saved her..." Sky explains before Musa glares at him "You didn't! I think You might get the whole team killed because Your Choices led to her death." Musa declares as Sky breathes an exhale of rage "No! Stop...That isn't true, Stop it!" Sky shouts before she shakes her head "No! You've done enough Sky! I think you are completely unworthy of being leader and never deserved that title!" Musa shouts as Sky turns to her with a death stare "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Sky asks angrily before Musa puts her hands on hips "Nothing except that you're a horrible leader! What? Did that hurt your feelings? I didn't know since you were always making Bloom act stingy!" Musa shouts as Sky suddenly swings his left fist at her bruising the Fairy's right cheek then he walks over her with hostility "You're the one being stingy! Every since you met Riven all your rudeness against him was unleashed! I've been waiting for this day to come!" Sky shouts before Musa fearfully looks at him "Wait! Sky I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Calm down okay?" Musa asks as Sky glares at her "You disrespected me my friends and forced Bloom to act stingy against me is that why she did it? I should have known you B*tch! I'm their leader because I am the most honourable member of those Specialists! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!" Sky shouts before he punches her stomach with his right fist she pukes out blood in shock and slams her into the window shattering glass he grabs a shard stabbing it through the Fairy's left hand blood squirting out then he throws her onto the window ledge fracturing her spine and tosses her out then drags the Fairy back in and pounding her temple with a rock then punching her altering fists and he pummels her nonstop quicker then he stomps on her stomach torturing her more and he slams her face consecutively forcing it into the bed's pole then kneeing her head and elbowing her head until she falls down defenceless then Musa is knocked out by Sky's hard punch then and her friends approach the unconscious Fairy a transparent crossfade shows Brandon approaching a sobbing Sky in his room near a window ledge and he looks at him "You'll be happy. Come on! It's really her..." Brandon says as Sky confusingly follows him to the backyard where an Alive Bloom walks toward her worried boyfriend who embraces the Fairy in his arms "Bloom! You're here! Oh I was so worried! I love you." Sky explains before Bloom places her hand on his right cheek "Sky..." Bloom declares as Brandon goes inside leaving them alone a transparent crossfade shows the couple together "Flora said you almost lost the will to fight." Bloom says before he stares at her "Well, Without you I have no purpose..." Sky explains as she looks at him "Don't tell me you were really giving up just because I died! It's your duty to fulfil the role." Bloom declares before he looks at her "But I'm fighting for the World and especially I'm fighting for you...I fight all these powerful beings so I could spend more time with you, Ugh You never believe me!" Sky shouts as she looks at him "Sky. I understand that it's hard to fight without me...but You can't just give up that easily." Bloom says before he looks at her "Who do you think you are? Fine! I WAS GOING TO GIVE UP BECAUSE OF YOU!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! WHY WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND YOU B*TCH!" Sky shouts as Bloom backs away cautiously " _I touched a nerve there..." Bloom thinks inside of her head before_ Sky grabs a rock luring the Fairy "THAT'S IT! COME GET IT BLOOM! TAKE A STEP NEAR ME AND I'LL BEAT YOU TO THE GROUND COME GET THIS! COME ON!! TAKE THIS BEATING OR I WON'T EVER SHOW YOU MERCY! COME ON!!" Sky shouts as Bloom slowly approaches him " _When I see her take another step I'm beating the crap out of her!" Sky explains inside his head as_ she takes her last step he smashes the rock onto her skull fracturing it it squirts blood out then he elbows her face causing Bloom to cough blood from her mouth and Sky punches her stomach then grabs her right arm scratching it until she bleeds and he smashes the rock onto her temple which bleeds on impact then he curves her left leg bone and twists right arm then the Fairy holds it while crouching in pain and Sky slaps her leaving slap bruises then knees Bloom's nose forcing it to spray blood and she falls down on her side then he continuously kicks her enraged and grabs Bloom's shirt collar then punches the Fairy's cheeks continuously alternating between fists and throws her onto a rock fracturing her spine she spills out blood then severely injured Bloom crawls toward Sky who kneel in front of her curving a water stream "I'm sorry." Sky apologizes before a transparent crossfade shows Flora Stella Tecna and Layla tending to an unconscious severely injured Musa Kalani is healing her with watercurving a transparent crossfade shows Sky treating Bloom's temple with a bandaid then sits next to her on her bed "I deserved that, I really touched a nerve...I should have stopped." Bloom declares as he looks at her she now has a scar on the temple "Really? Because that hurt a lot...I can't believe I did that to you." Sky says before she stares at him "It's okay...I had it coming, I was being a jerk." Bloom explains as he looks at her "How is this okay? I beat up Kalani Musa and You...I just didn't want you talking to me like that." Sky declares before she stares at him "Trust me My Skull definitely needed the fracture..." Bloom says as Sky looks at her "I drew out too much blood from you, You almost died." Sky explains before she stares at him "I'm okay Sky...Anyone could have gotten a lot worst." Bloom declares as he looks at her "I stabbed Musa with a shard of glass and pounded her with a rock...That was more than she deserved." Sky says before she stares at him "She's going to have a hard time waking up, and She's probably going to be afraid of you now...I'm afraid so I better listen to you." Bloom explains as he looks at her "Yeah when I was doing it I felt so sadistic that I almost kept going...I was losing too much control, I had to stop." Sky declares before she stares at him "We'll figure out a way to stop Ogron...Don't Worry." Bloom says as she embraces her boyfriend in a hug a transparent crossfade shows and a wedding with their groups gathered at the front entrance then they kiss passionately and the screen fades to black while everyone cheers for the couple

_a preview screen appears in the center of a background representing Team Sky's powers "Skroy and Bloyora the Son and Daughter of Bloom have been born but their elements are split Skroyla has Air and Water while Bloyora has Fire and Earth"_ _Vesper narrates before the screen fades to black_

_The Credits roll slowly_

_Story by Iginio Straffi  
Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Language Violence Blood by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Scripting Designing Development by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Rated PG for Graphical injuries   
Alessandro Quarta as Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Corrado Conforti as Timmy  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Mae Whitman as Kalani  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron_

_Wow Kalani Musa and Bloom finally got the Sh*t beat out of them These three had the most stingiest attitude of their Team Thank God Sky beat them up until they were disciplined because that was the most satisfying thing ever those three deserved it for being jerks and Musa had it coming this was also how they are going to learn to never disrespect Sky since they don't have rights to disrespect a Mystical Master Yeah they are going to be so afraid of Sky that everything about them is perfect Bloom doesn't misunderstand him anymore Musa is less of an annoying b*tch and Kalani isn't being annoying at all those three had it coming for whatever sin they had did in Season 8's First Half It's strange seeing Sky beat his Girlfriend and her friends because he's supposed to love her but this is all Bloom's fault when she was acting stingy You know Sky was going to nearly beat her to death as a consequence also This doesn't work in real life it's okay here because It's just a Cartoon so Don't worry about the influence but I loved the blood squirting out of them Musa is the one that deserved it the most Rule 1 Don't Piss off Sky or you'll get your A*s beat! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	9. Birth of Skroyla and Bloyora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Bloom are married as Wife and Husband she gives birth to Skroyla their son and daughter Bloyora these two have inherited Fairy Magic from their mother and Elemental Powers from their father although Skroyla can curve air and water while Bloyora curves earth and fire but Skroyla hates being called short as he threatens anyone he teases about his height

_Hey Guys! Yeah I will have Skroyla inherit Edward Elric's hatred of being short and Bloyora will be a combination of Bloom's stingy attitude and Sky's arrogance so she will be this little punk that will irritate most people Don't be surprised if Bloyora turns around and gets better! Enjoy the chapter_

a Red Background translates to Deadly Flames "Fire." Bloom says while a firecurver Ignatius punches Flame Waves and Fire Streams from his knuckles to the sides of himself navigating to a Grey Background translates to Peaceful Wind "Air." Bloom says before Sky jumps in the air kicking small Gusts of Winds and thrusts his palm to the right launching a Tremendous Gust of Wind navigates to a Blue Background translates to Adaptive Liquid "Water." Bloom says as Kalani pulls up a Circle out of water and splashes the Huge Water stream to the left navigating to a Green Background translates to Hard Rock "Earth." Bloom says before Cephras raises his fists to the right spreading arms to split the Rock Column to split into smaller Pieces leaping through the Air to kick them a Flash of Light shows a Group Painting of Sky's Journey where at the age of 12 has Rokka Kalani Ceph and Cairo standing behind him curving their own Elements while The Master enters his Aircurving stance his Eyes are shown to glow over his brown pupils in a bright white and a Flash of White Light shows a Map of the Land of Elements "When I was a girl, my husband...Mystical Master Sky told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the War. Mystical Master Sky and Fire King Cairo transformed the Fire Tribe colonies into the City of Magix and Earth...a society where curvers and non-curvers from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony." Bloom explains as the screen navigates through a Capital City with many buildings "They named the capital of this great land Element Nation City...Master Sky has done many amazing things in his life, but the power of Elements and Fairy Magic is passed on to our Children Skroyla and Bloyora." Bloom explains before the screen moves near a memorial statue in the ocean within Element Nation City and carved with Sky dressed in an Aircurving Master outfit holding out his glider then the screen navigates up his Forehead Arrow Marking and at the sun letters launch onto the screen an W is crackling with lightning an I is engulfed in four elements an N is vibrating and an X clones a Spirit that rapidly punches continuously then the subtitle is formed with lightning Son and Daughter of Sky the screen fades to black into a background reflecting on each member's powers "Birth of Skroyla and Bloyora..." Sky reads as the screen fades to black and the screen fades from black to show Alfea Solaria Eraklyon Forest Ocean and the Fairy House a transparent crossfade reveals the inside of a baby crying in a room upstairs 'Birth Room' then Bloom carries her son in arms passionately Sky is tickling the little boy "What should I name you little guy? How about Skroyla?" Sky asks before the baby laughs clapping and the Fairy picks up a girl baby then Sky smiles at her "You will be Bloyora! Okay? Good." Sky says as the baby claps laughing and a transparent crossfade shows the two siblings 5 years old then Skroyla sits on his desk in a spare room he filled Avatar posters over and he drinks a can of Coke putting it down then the boy mistakingly knocks it over and Skroy raises his right hand to catch it he witnesses the carbonated water curve into a stream then the can is empty not spilling a drip and Skroyla looks at the stream floating above spinning in right hand then slowly motions it manipulating the stream and curves the stream into his mouth drinking it then he tosses the can into the recycling 10 meters away from him an Air Gust knocks it precisely into the bin and he heads into his sister's room which is another spare one decorated with Fairy Wings alongside Earthly rock insignias then she tapes a Fire Tribe insignia poster and looks at her brother "Oh Hey Shorty! I was wondering when you'd come out of your room..." Bloyora explains before his temple forms a red enraged cruciform then Skroyla attempts to punch her "DON'T CALL ME A RUNT!" Skroyla shouts as Bloyora flicks his forehead and he turns away annoyed "Why do you get mad when people call you short anyways? You are a kid." Bloyora declares before Skroyla stares at her annoyed "I hate it when they point out the obvious...What else do they expect, for a kid." Skroyla says as she looks at him "Don't worry Skroy, They don't mean anything by it..." Bloyora explains before suddenly Magical Energy swirls around his sister then her first Wings grow from the back and they flutter repetitively then she watches her brother grow his first Wings fluttering too and Skroy annoyed curves a stream of water from a bottle then Bloyora curves a Rock Pillar elevated from the ground and punches a Burst of Fire then Skroyla extinguishes it with an Gust of Wind and looks at her "You're a Fairy Aren't you? I'm pretty sure Mom might be a full Fairy that is on the human level." Skroyla declares as Bloyora crosses her arms "We're half Fairies...Fairies are essentially humans with Wizardry, It doesn't matter if it's a full type or a half type still puts you in human level but we're half elemental and half fairy our Dad has four Curving powers." Bloyora says before she stares at him "Our Father is the Avatar you silly, Of Course He's going to have every curving powers if he learns it..." Skroyla explains as Bloyora giggles playfully a transparent crossfade shows Sky in Bloom's room holding her left hand sitting beside the Fairy "Those two are bickering again! But I'm sure I heard them talk about their powers manifesting." Sky declares before she looks at him affectionately "Their curving powers are split in half...Skroy can Aircurve and Watercurve Bloyora can Earthcurve and Firecurve they also are half fairy." Bloom says as he stares at her "I hope they have some great spells but nah Magic is the stupidest ability ever..." Sky explains before she looks at him "But You need it for outsmarting your enemies I know you guys love beating up people with your powers." Bloom declares as he stares at her "Hey I'd take overpowering over outsmarting any day...It's great watching enemies suffer, They deserve the worst coming to them except the killing you told me not to do that anymore." Sky says before she looks at him "I told you, Violence is never going to solve your problems...unless you really have to of course." Bloom explains as he stares at her "Not unless it's absolutely necessary...Got you." Sky declares before she cuddles onto his shoulder a transparent crossfade shows a battle in reconstructed Magix City lots of space to fight The Mystical Master tries to defeat a resurrected Ogron casting Dark Beams at him then Sky curves huge water icicles toward the Dark Wizard knocking him onto the ground and somehow Skroyla and Bloyora are behind him witnessing the battle then Ogron casts Huge Dark Balls towards the Master who is pushed back by the impact and the Dark Wizards cast a Huge Convergence Spell into a beam then Sky is overwhelmed and outmatched by the Magical Energy then he enters the Elemental Form dispersing their Magic with ease and forced them to retreat The Mystical Master's pupil less eyes stop glowing white then he turns around seeing his children watching "What the heck are you kids doing here? Stay home You aren't fully trained yet!" Sky shouts as Skroyla walks towards at him "Your curving powers are so experienced! Can you train us please?" Skroyla asks before their father facepalms a transparent crossfade shows the Family sitting in Bloom's room and Bloyora clings onto her mother's right arm "I think they aren't going to give up Sky...If they're that eager then, you should teach them." Bloom says as Sky sighs in frustration then days pass Bloyora and Skroyla age to 12 then both kids start casting their own spells and inside the Fairy House Skroyla visits Helia's room who is spinning his Lightning hammer practicing Electricity manipulation then he turns around seeing Sky's son "Oh...You must be Skroyla! Sky's son You really are short." Helia explains before Skroy twitches in anger a cruciform enlarging and he jumps to him "WHO YOU CALLING SHORT YOU JERK!!!!!!" Skroyla shouts as Helia laughs deflecting his kicks then he glares at the Lightning God "Alright, Fine...It's too obvious. Sorry..." Helia declares before he looks at him "I took this from my father. He was pretty mad whenever people called him short in his childhood, He might have gotten over but I haven't..." Skroyla says as he stares at him "But doesn't little runt make sense for a pipsqueak like you? I mean kids are naturally short." Helia explains before a red cruciform cracks onto Skroyla's temple enraging him "AGHHH!! YOU CALLING A BOY SHORT RUNT AN PIPSQUEAK THAT YOU HAVE TO CROUCH DOWN AND LOOK AT HIM!!" Skroyla shouts as Helia laughs again "I'm just kidding...Don't take it seriously. Wasn't talking about your height..." Helia says before he looks at him "Well Even if you weren't IT STILL PISSED ME OFF!" Skroyla shouts as he stares at him "You know your Father told me how Half Fairies and Full Fairies are no different from one another. both types are at human levels, your mother was in the ordinary...she has no powers." Helia explains before Skroyla looks at him "I love my curving powers rather than the Fairy wings, nobody likes Fairies and stupid magic...any type of power is cool." Skroyla declares as he stares at him "Magic can rival a Mystical Master's level though...But I get it Spells are pointless." Helia says before he looks at him "and You're the God of Lightning! that's the lightning hammer right?" Skroyla asks as he stares at him "Yes...I've trained for so long, But I'm never going to be at your Father's level." Helia explains before he looks at him "Well Nex is still in jail I think he can beat my dad even if he used Elemental Form...his Spirit seems to be strong." Skroyla declares as he stares at him "We're figuring out a way he'll come back, I can't wait to see what his Spirit is...Nex has been changing ever since he's been in that cell." Helia says before he looks at him "But He was Kind supportive and selfless...When did Nex start changing? Now He's this stubborn hot-tempered blunt guy." Skroyla explains as he stares at him "I think he changed because of his Spirit...Nex's Spirit did beat up four gang members he's traumatized by the experience maybe that's why he changed." Helia declares before a transparent crossfade shows Solaria's prison cells Nex who is still refusing to leave and wears his delinquent outfit black visor hat decorated with a golden chain then Japanese Symbols menacing wiggle around him and a transparent crossfade reveals Sky's room who is putting on a jacket for a date then Bloom comes out in a multi layered dress coloured blue white pink and her husband holds her hands "Wait...You're wearing the Element shirt? You don't have ANY fancy clothing at all? So You're not wearing them then." Bloom says as he stares at her "Come on...I don't have any, It'll still be fun." Sky explains before she giggles then a transparent crossfade shows them at their date within a restaurant and the two sit near a balcony outside the building a transparent crossfade reveals Bloyora and Skroyla training at the Fairy House's front entrance Helia Flora Brandon Stella Riven Musa Tecna and Layla watching them then Skroyla easily defeats his sister in a sparring curving duel with Watercurving and the Fairies clap with Team Sky "These kids are getting better...at their curving, Skroyla is great with Aircurving." Flora declares as Musa looks at her "If they're half Fairies I wonder if they can enchant the curving powers..." Musa says before Tecna stares at her "I don't think that would be a good idea, Skroy can end up making curving ineffective. Magic is and always will be the weakest ability in this world..." Tecna explains as Layla looks at her "curving existed for maybe twenty years ago. Magic existed way after..." Layla declares before Stella stares at her "the Mystical Masters existed a year ago. so What's so surprising of curving being more powerful?" Stella asks as she looks at her "Any Power is stronger than Fairy Magic...Magic is the stupidest thing that was ever created." Brandon says before Riven stares at him "mostly, but Magic is for people who enjoy outsmarting their enemies..." Riven explains as Helia looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Bloom and Sky still on the balcony within a restaurant then they order food starting to have trouble choosing "Man I want to get something completely spicy but these sushi are irresistible! There's so many choices." Sky declares before Bloom holds up her menu nervously "Italian foods like these are not my style...I want those Meatballs! the sandwich looks good too. I can't choose out of these..." Bloom says as he stares at her "Nah I'll just get a Spicy Soup with some ice water as side drink. There's no way I can earthcurve anything here...there isn't any rocks." Sky explains before she looks at him "Alright, I'm gonna get two dishes of sushi for myself..." Bloom declares as he stares at her "I got a feeling you want me to eat a dish and that's why there's two. Hold up! I'm not done...I'll get some sausage slices too." Sky says before a transparent crossfade shows the arrival of their ordered food and the two start eating then the empty soup bowl that was filled with peppers "You resisted the spice taste? You used your firecurving to pull it out didn't you? like always you use these curving powers..." Bloom explains as he curves the spicy flames out his mouth exhaling and motions it with left hand then blows the evaporating fire and curves the Huge stream of Water from his glass to swallow then he stabs the fork carrying the hot sausage slices it stings his teeth when he bites into it and he propels a small Gust of Wind to cool it down then eats the slices and Bloom wields chopsticks to put Sushi in her mouth then she hands Sky a dish swallowing "Want some? if you're still hungry that is." Bloom declares before he slowly uses chopsticks to eat the sushi in his mouth and swallows it then after they ate Sky holds Bloom's right hand with his and watches the stars then he curves the crashing waves into a Huge Water Heart and the infatuated Master affectionately kisses his Fairy girlfriend then they pull back blushing "I love you...Bloom." Sky confesses as she looks at him "I love you too. Sky..." Bloom confesses before a transparent crossfade shows inside the Fairy House kitchen where the Fairies and Team Power is cooking food for Bloyora and Skroyla then Brandon uses Telekinesis to make stringy macaroni and cheese manipulating a stirring ladle with his mind and levitating the bowl into the air then Helia recharges an broken oven with an Lightning stream and Riven dashing around to lay down cooking tools in Super Speed leaving trails then Sky walks through the door holding Bloom's hand and notices his Team is cooking then lets go of his girlfriend and helps out "Guys, Were you waiting for me?" Sky asks as he curves a stream of water looking at the ingredients then motions it into a boiling pot and a transparent crossfade shows both Teams helping their friends in food with a combination of Powers and magic Sky Bloom Brandon Stella Helia Flora Tecna Riven Musa and Layla cook effortfully then Cheesy Stringy Macaroni Hot Pizza Chicken Noodle Soup are served on a round kitchen table and everyone including the siblings chomp on the food then all of them flinch from heat and Sky smiles Aircurving the heat away with a midpoint Gust of Wind then Skroyla and Bloyora eat the Delicious Macaroni wielding forks then everyone takes a slice of Mushroom Pepperoni Pizza eating it as well and a transparent crossfade shows Bloom with Sky eating a combination of a Bowl of Macaroni/Pizza Slice then their children eating at a desk within their father's room and Bloyora mischievously smiles then earthcurves a small Rock Pillar forcing him to drop the slice into the air and Skroy curves an Airball that summons it back onto his hand then chomps on the slice while glaring at his troublemaking sister and a transparent crossfade shows a Blade temple filled with normal samurai blades then a pedestal mounts a Special Blade that is surrounded by four curving elements Air Gusts circle around it Water Waves spin near it a ring of fire near its tip and rocks rotating around the object then the engraving reveals 'Blade of Elements' a transparent crossfade shows Bloyora in her brother's room and chunking earthly rocks at Skroyla "Alright Brother. It pains me to say this but, Uh..." Bloyora says before she inhales a deep breath then exhales while opening her mouth "WHAT'S A RUNT LIKE YOU GOING TO DO IN BATTLE YOU'RE A HALF SIZED MIDGET THAT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO COOK FOR HIMSELF AND HE ACTS LIKE A PIPSQUEAK WHY ARE YOU SO SHORT!" Bloyora shouts as Skroy slowly turns his head toward her and he inhales a deep breath then his head grows ginormous Anime-Esque effects emphasize his movements and he shakes his sister in a comedic manner continuously "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A RUNT! I'M NOT SHORT WHO YOU CALLING A HALF SIZED MIDGET! YOU CARELESS STUPID IDIOT!!!! I AIN'T A PIPSQUEAK YOU'RE SO SHORT THAT YOU HAVE TO BE TWO DIMENSIONAL YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BEING SHORT YOU TWO FOOT TALL BRAT!" Skroyla shouts before she stares at him "OKAY! Tiny Little Aircurver!" Bloyora shouts as Skroyla shakes her even more "AGH!!!! TRY SAYING THAT TO MY FACE YOU SHORTY! CAN YOU RUNT THROUGH THIS?! I DARE YOU CALL ME PIPSQUEAK ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO MIDGET AFTER I POUND YOU!!!" Skroyla shouts before she looks at him then a transparent crossfade shows Sky in Bloom's room sitting next to her and cuddling his girlfriend then he holds the Fairy close unbeknown to them Bloyora and Skroy are peeking from the open door their heads popping in Anime-Esque faces lacking mouths then the kids see their parents kiss passionately "Hmm. I am going have a hard time finding that pretty a girlfriend, Nah It's too hard he must have been lucky Alright I'm being single..." Skroyla explains as Bloyora stares at him unamused "If you don't want a girlfriend, How Are you okay with Lovey Dovey stuff? I was SURE you would get disgusted. I keep underestimating YOU and my expectations..." Bloyora declares before he looks at her "We could have Mom's Dark counterpart be our second Mom if not He'll have two girlfriends? maybe." Skroyla says as she stares at him and a transparent crossfade shows Riven dashing around leaving Lightning trails then Musa looks at her speedy boyfriend a half eaten Bowl of Stringy Macaroni Cheese rests on her desk "You can have it...I mean I can't give you a Pizza Slice but there is one left in the kitchen." Musa explains before he dashes so quickly that it seems that Riven didn't move a muscle in the same position suddenly holding the Macaroni Bowl and chomping a Pizza Slice "Have you even left that spot? There wasn't any lightning trails..." Musa declares as Riven swallows the eaten slice then he looks at her "I just ran faster than normal. That's why it looked like I didn't move..." Riven says before she stares at him and he walks to the kitchen then smiles mischievously and the Speedster dashes around in Lightning then cleans up the area and a transparent crossfade shows Helia in the backyard practicing Lightning Bolts then he shoots out a stream from his hammer and Flora goes outside to approach him "Hey Helia. Are you still unaware that Sky is more powerful? Unless Maybe Nex's Spirit will beat him either way..." Flora explains as she looks at him "I understand. Nex's Spirit has to be strong too if it pummelled four gang members, I mean that's comparable to whatever Sky did..." Helia declares before he stares at her "So Nex is stronger than Sky because he has a Spirit?" Flora asks as Helia gestures his hands "I'm not saying he's more powerful, I'm saying Nex is already near his level though. He's stronger than Sky If he can knock him out the Elemental Form..." Helia says before she looks at him then a transparent crossfade shows outside the Fairy house fading to black

_A preview screen appears in the center showing a Unique Sword "Sky's Team and the Fairies discover Brandon can wield the Blade of Elements he tries to hand it over and bestow it to Sky but The Mystical Master refuses embracing that he manipulates best with his hands" Vesper narrates as the screen fades to black_

_The Credits roll slowly  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Co Writers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Violence Blood Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Scripting Designing Development Plot by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Anime-Esque Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi  
Reproduced by Nickelodeon and Rainbow SPA  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
April Stewart as Vesper  
_

_Man brings back some Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood vibes when I see a character get mad when they are called short Edward Elric was known for this and I just love to put it on Skroy he isn't the protagonist and unless you want me to end their character arcs before they start then think again I'm thinking of a Awesome way to end their stories but If you don't want to and leave them as Protagonist then they can have infinite character arcs where none of the guys will be supporting characters but The Former Main Characters Bloom Stella Flora Musa and Layla? Yeah They're just love interests aren't important in battle anymore it's impossible for them never to appear Timmy is the only side character so don't expect him to be so involved Yeah Nex is based on Jotaro Kujo and his Last name well It was bouncing back and forth but It's Nex Vuro come on I had to make it sound similar to Kujo somehow I wasn't going to change Nex's entire name to resemble him like Nexuro Vuro or Netero Vuro that just sounds uncool Nex is a creative name so Keeping it! Yes In the Future Brandon will be saying Oh My God Nex will be saying Good Grief Sky says Gimme a break Helia's catchphrase is Thank God Riven catchphrase will be you're kidding me these 5 were difficult to come up with! See you in the Next Chapter Guys Sorry for having it so short_


	10. The Sword of Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mysterious Unique Weapon known as the Blade of Elements is bestowed onto Brandon Team Sky discovers whoever worthy enough will be able to wield the Blade travelling alongside The Fairies Meanwhile Layla visits Solaria in order to convince Nex to leave his Prison Cell

_Alright Hey Guys! I'll have a preview screen put in the beginning to recap the last Episodes but at the end right before the credits I will put a teaser instead of another Preview Screen that includes Nex summoning his Spirit and Valtor showing that he has a Spirit Yeah He's revived I'm planning to do a reimagined DIO vs Jotaro battle soon that's why I gave Valtor DIO's role Bizarre Adventure is such an Amazing Anime! ENJOY the CHAPTER!_

A Grey Background translates to Peaceful Wind "Air." Skroyla says while Sky throws Airballs to the left and right kicking a Gust of Wind the momentum creates a Huge Tornado that conceals himself navigating to a Blue Background translates to Adaptive Liquid "Water." Skroy says before Kalani manipulates and Swirls around the Wave until she tosses the Stream of Water to the left splashing it onto the ground the screen navigates to a Green Background translates to Hard Rock "Earth." Skroyla says as Earthcurver Cephras stomps on the ground punching to launch Large Rocks to the right and kicking Large Boulders to the left navigating to a Red Background translates to Deadly Flames "Fire." Skroy says before Ignatius kicks Streams of Fire and flips sending a small Wave of Flames eventually a Tremendous Flame Wave with a motion a Flash of Light shows the Book of Mystical Masters turning to the page of Master Sky who had defeated Fire King Valtor showing a 12 year old Aircurver with his hands on the Fire King's forehead and heart Eyes glowing without pupils a whitish Blue and revealing a Shine of White Light "When I was a boy, my father...Avatar Sky. told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the fifteen day War...Avatar Sky and Fire King Cairo built the Fire Tribe colonies into the United City of the Four Nations. a society where curvers and non curvers from all over the world could live and join together in peace and harmony...They named the capital of this great land Element Nation City. Avatar Sky achieved many unbelievable things in his life...but he entrusted me to become a great curver and protect my sister Bloyora no matter the Cost." Skroyla explains as a Capital with multiple buildings navigating through the Ocean near a Master Sky statue with him in the Elemental Form manipulating the four Elements and revealing a Yellow Sun The Letters launch onto the screen an W is engulfed in Air Fire Ice and Earth an I is struck by a Lightning Bolt vibrating an N is levitating through Telekinesis and an X clones a Spirit of itself punching near N beside the letter rapidly repetitively then the screen fades to black into a Background reflecting on the Four Boys respective powers a preview screen appears "Skroyla and Bloyora are born they both have half Elements Skroy who has curves Air with Water hates being called Short Bloyora curves Earth with Fire loves teasing her brother" Stella narrates before the preview screen disappears into a fading sentence evaporates onto the center 'The Sword of Elements' "The Sword of Elements..." Brandon reads as the screen fades to black the screen navigates out from black rotating to the Fairy House home of the graduated Fairies from Alfea and graduated Red Fountain students a transparent crossfade shows a saddened Layla sitting on her bed then Musa approaches her "Layla, Nex will come out eventually. He just needs some time..." Musa says before Layla looks at her "I don't know. I'm so worried about him..." Layla explains as she stares at her "Besides. He changed his personality, Nex doesn't show much emotions anymore when I visited him also He got stubborn...if he refuses to get home." Musa declares before she looks at her "I know he already defended himself against Four Gang Members with his Spirit...But I never knew he would become this stoic." Layla says as she stares at her "Okay, You know what...You should visit Nex. We'll be travelling so Everybody won't be in the house..." Musa explains before she looks at her smiling "Thanks Musa." Layla declares as she stares at her a transparent crossfade shows Sky sparring with Helia in the backyard and Helia shoots a Lightning Stream at the Mystical Master who points out his fingers assuming the redirection stance then with somewhat struggle he fires it out his right fingers redirecting it toward the Lightning God who deflects the attack and Helia spins his hammer crackling with lightning preparing for another stream then Sky generates lightning with his fingers and blasts it to the Lightning God who lifts himself off the ground with the hammer then slams the weapon down sending out a Huge Lightning Shockwave that the Master jumps over to evade and eventually the two friends head inside then a transparent crossfade shows Riven in his room mashing buttons at light speed and looking at the screen playing PS5 Winx: Elements of Power featuring all characters he selected himself currently battling Valtor Time Dimension he froze time then unable to move Riven continues to tap the buttons and he sees Valtor use an Ultimate Attack then KO flashes on the screen and frustrated he tosses the controller on the bed "Why can't I win!?" Riven asks before he thinks mischievously then grabs the controller selecting Nex Galaxy Silver and begins another match with Time Dimension Valtor again then looking at the screen he freezes time again and tapping buttons the Speedster realizes he is moving in frozen time then he goes behind Valtor and activates his Ultimate "TAKE THIS! GALAXY! SILVER!" Nex shouts inside the game as his Spirit starts punching rapidly "YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YOR-RAAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before the KO flashes onto the screen and Riven cheers after he finally defeated a hard opponent then a transparent crossfade shows Sky in Bloom's room cuddling with her "Man...There's nothing exciting without Nex. It's too quiet! I hope he returns..." Sky says as Bloom leans back slightly to look at him "I'm sure Nex will eventually come back, Although His attitude is a lot more aloof than before and he's stubborn." Bloom explains before he stares at her and Stella approaches the couple "You aren't going to believe this! There's this Unique Blade that anyone worthy can wield...Brandon wants to go search for it." Stella declares as Sky looks at her "What exactly is this about? I'm not going to get a Sword I don't want! I'm perfectly fine curving with Martial Arts..." Sky says before she stares at him "That's not what he meant." Stella explains as he looks at her "Come on Sky...You know Brandon might be worthy. He's been so courageous of everything..." Bloom declares before she stares at him The Mystical Master sighs "Fine. But Don't force me to hold a sword..." Sky warns as a transparent crossfade shows Layla wearing her citizen outfit transforming into a Butterflix Fairy to fly towards Solaria then she gets there walking down the prison cells accompanied by guards a transparent crossfade shows Both teams travel to the Sword temple and lots of them are attacked by spear traps shooting out at them then Sky burns them all with firecurving and Helia neutralizes the traps underneath with his Lightning Hammer then the group continues walking to seek the Blade and Brandon looks at Helia "You know, I really hope Nex gets out of his cell. I'm really curious to see what his Spirit looks like and can do..." Brandon says before Helia looks at him "Don't worry. He's probably just afraid of what his so called ghost will do to people around him, I mean anyone would react like that...He's probably just trying to keep others safe." Helia explains as he looks at him "I'm not sure...I might need to force him out of there." Brandon declares before Sky stares at him "Nex sure has changed...He's concealing his emotions and became stoic after he was arrested. He was so calm before..." Sky says as Riven looks at him "Well He is traumatized by being arrested for defending himself! He didn't even do anything wrong. That itself can change someone..." Riven explains before he stares at him "Yeah, You're right. Nex is just going through a lot right now..." Sky declares as Bloom looks at him "I don't know a lot about Nex but he seems to be stoic rather than supportive." Bloom says before Stella stares at her "Incredibly blunt too, It's like he'll beat up anyone he feels like...more than he needs to." Stella explains as Tecna looks at her "I'm not entirely sure...We haven't seen him out his cell yet." Tecna declares before Musa stares at her "Yeah...I'm sure Layla has this handled, Let's just focus on the Blade." Musa says as a transparent crossfade shows the Teams approaching near the pedestal then Helia tries pulling on it "It won't budge...I'm not worthy enough." Helia explains before he backs away and Riven attempts to pull it out "Not me! I'm not the one..." Riven declares as he backs away then Sky pulls it he lets go after the Blade perceives him as worthy "No! No! I am not using a Ridiculous Sword!" Sky shouts before Brandon walks toward the Blade and it recognizes his touch then pulling out the blade he becomes worthy and he looks at it shocked then the Teams run away after traps attack behind them and Brandon slashes in attempt to unleash a Elemental attack the Telekinetic fails then keeps running and a transparent crossfade shows the Group continuing to walk then he hands the blade towards Sky who crosses his arms instantly "Nah. I don't need any Sword to fight...You can have it." Sky says as Brandon looks at him "Dude, I don't even know how this works..." Brandon explains before a blue watery glow shines from the handle and he slashes a Huge Water Wave much to his surprise then Sky Helia and Riven stares at him shocked "Uh Fire? I think I can think the Element." Brandon declares as a red fiery glow shines from the handle then he slashes a Huge Fire Stream burning off some leaves and Bloom Stella Flora Tecna Musa gasp surprised "He really was worthy!" Bloom shouts before the Telekinetic's Blade shines a blue watery glow then the blade becomes encased in ice and he swings it icicles shoot outward then a green earthly glow shines from the handle and he elevates Rock Pillars with a downward slash then a grey windy glow shines within the handle and he slashes Wind Tornados then a transparent crossfade shows his sword sheathed walking through a shortcut leading to their Fairy House and Sky Bloom Brandon Stella Helia Flora Tecna Riven Musa head inside with their separate rooms in exhaustion then a transparent crossfade shows Layla being escorted by Solaria Guards down the dungeon prison cells "He's in there! We've been telling him over one thousand times that he can go home and he's still sitting here stubborn!" a Guard shouts as Layla grabs the grates in concern "Nex, Come on Sweetie...Let's go home. I know you've changed but Don't be so afraid..." Layla says before Nex turns to her pulling down his visored hat and he walks looking at her revealing his Muscular tall as 6'5 then showing his dark blue outfit a jacket over a dark green sleeveless shirt and wearing shoes without socks the golden chain is attached to his left on the blue trenchcoat-length jacket then Layla looks at his trained Muscles "You've been exercising in here. Oh You really became a delinquent, I still know that you have a gentle heart inside..." Layla explains as Nex stares at her stoically "Layla. I'm glad you came but go home...I don't know what this ghost will make me do and I don't want to hurt you. Just please Go for your own safety..." Nex declares stoically before he walks back to his prison bed and a transparent crossfade shows Layla going upstairs sighing sadly then she exits Solaria's Castle and exhales a breath of desperation a transparent crossfade shows inside the Fairy House Helia is sitting next to Flora upset "This guy. He's so emotionless...He just doesn't understand that being part of a team means people need him." Helia says as Flora looks at him "I'm sure You'll see what his Spirit looks like, We might need to get Rolly Vuyo his birth mother..." Flora explains before he stares at her "No He's not listening at all. I think Brandon should go there and force him out..." Helia declares as she looks at him "Vuyo? So His full name is Nex Vuyo and he got a Spirit from his injuries? Can't Believe this Spirit was awakened because he had Vuyo blood." Flora says before he stares at her "I don't think it has anything to do with his last name...his injuries healed and the blood inside him his cells probably duplicated into a Spirit." Helia explains as she looks at him "I hope he's okay..." Flora declares before he stares at her a transparent crossfade shows Brandon outside practicing his swordsmanship then The Telekinetic slashes out Gusts of Winds Flame Waves Water Streams and Earthly Rock Columns then the four colours glow simultaneously from the handle and Brandon unleashes all four elemental slashes at once then he sheathes it on his back and grabs his shield tossing it around returning several times then a Lightning Stream rushes at him and Brandon raises his Unbreakable Star Shield vaporizing the stream splitting in half past him then he cautiously rises and slowly walks toward the source then Helia throws his hammer crackling with lightning and the Telekinetic raises his shield that vibrates from the impact then tosses it over the hammer flying towards him he grabs it only to be thrusted down by the weight and his unworthiness traps him onto the ground then he catches his shield that returns to him and Helia summons the hammer back into his right hand freeing Brandon then the Telekinetic approaches him "I budged Your Hammer a little bit you know. I know I'm worthy, So I'll have a Shield and that weapon...soon." Brandon says as Helia looks at him "Yeah, It budged after you pulled it...I'm sure you will use it in the future." Helia explains before he stares at him and a transparent crossfade shows Bloom with Sky gathering ingredients for Sushi lunch then the Fairy enchants things with Magical Energy so they can float slowly and the Mystical Master wields knives to slice up the wraps filled with salmon into small pieces then Bloom casts levitation spells in order to enchant the seaweed to roll itself around rice salmon fish and Sky curves flame knives to slice up her Sushi rolls then put them on plates and pull out a ramen bag the Master curves Water Streams beneath a bowl then heating up with a small Flame Wave and stirs it with a fork then a transparent crossfade shows the food served on a kitchen table and Sky holds up a bacon piece cooking it with an outstretched right fist fire stream curving through it then tosses it onto the plate full of bacon and sets dishes on the table then Brandon Stella Helia Flora Tecna Riven Musa and Layla approach the big table then getting plates preparing to eat wielding forks and The Telekinetic levitates a piece of bacon into his mouth then Riven finishes in a second and The Lightning God eats normally then Sky curves an ice fork that he uses to eat his sushis and a transparent crossfade shows the Solaria prison cells in the Castle's basement then Nex's so-called ghost brings him a shōnen jump manga and a transparent crossfade shows Brandon Helia Riven gathered around holding a PS5 controller then Sky taps the buttons he looks at the screen Riven chose himself activating a passive skill to outrun Brandon while being partnered with Helia and Helia's character activates a Special Move on The Telekinetic a Lightning combo depletes half of Brandon's health then Riven activates his Ultimate depleting his entire Overdrive meter and runs around Sky striking him simultaneously then sees his health completely depleted and Brandon activates his Ultimate depleting Riven's health in one attack then Helia activates his Ultimate instantly depleting The Telekinetic's health a KO flashes on the screen and a transparent crossfade shows Bloom holding her boyfriend's right hand in her bedroom then Sky sees the Fairy lay on his chest and he holds her close "I hope Nex's mother reaches out to him...He can't stay in that cell forever, I'm so worried about him." Bloom declares as Sky stares at her "Yeah...Ms Vuyo needs to interpose in situations like these, but Brandon has to go with her." Sky says before she looks at him "I know...I just feel bad for Layla. She really misses him..." Bloom explains as he stares at her "Bloom. We all miss him..." Sky declares before she looks at him "It's just that He's changed so much, none of us recognize him except his mother and Brandon." Bloom says as he stares at her "I can't believe he doesn't understand the difference between a ghost and a spirit..." Sky explains before she looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Valtor in a mansion walking into the shadows with a Yellow Golden Helmeted Spirit then he sits on his bed and drinks wine then opens his mouth revealing his vampiric fangs and a transparent crossfade shows Stella eating a sushi dish then texting Nex who is still imprisoned within Solaria's basement cells 'Don't Stay there forever you stoic jerk' and her answer is an Emoji of his Spirit punching at the screen 'Stay away' then her message is mysteriously undone and she sighs a transparent crossfade shows Flora watering her plants then enchanting with Nature Magic and giggles in happiness a transparent crossfade shows Helia in his room without Lightning Hammer then eating a Ramen bowl with chopsticks and he raises his hand near a window catching the soaring Lightning Hammer then Helia opens the door a transparent crossfade shows Musa trying to turn on the radio inserting a disk titled 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders Album' the small monitor is powerless and Riven approaches her less than two seconds then shoots a small bolt from his finger the lightning recharges the radio and he selects a music then it still doesn't work "We need Helia here! He's the one with Full Lightning!" Riven shouts as he walks out the door and a transparent crossfade shows Tecna inspecting the Blade of Elements she took from Brandon's room then her scanner recognize it as unknown and the blade drops to the ground "What? Sky had the same thing. At least my scanner didn't explode..." Tecna declares as she holds up Musa's favourite album smiling mischievously "Musa won't know she put the wrong album in the radio." Tecna says before a transparent crossfade shows outside the Fairy house backyard where Sky confronts Brandon Helia and Riven then The Speedster runs around The Mystical Master who stomps curving a Large Rock at The Lightning God Helia fires a Lightning Stream that destroys the Rock and The Telekinetic shoots a Psychic Wave then The Master curves a stream of water freezing it into an Ice Wave and deflecting the Telekinetic attack that explodes then the Lightning God spins his hammer crackling with lightning and slams it onto the ground Sky blasts a Gust of Wind weakening the sparks then jumps over the Shockwave and punches Fireballs toward Brandon who produces a Blue Flowing Force Field evaporating the Flames then the Mystical Master sweep kicks curving a earthly Rock Pillar sending Riven flying to the ground and he splashes the Lightning God with a Huge Water Wave then punches Fire Streams out of his knuckles and Helia raises his hammer in attempt to block Sky's vicious attack then he is knocked back falling onto the ground and The Telekinetic levitates the Rock Pillars towards the curver then The Master motions his hands spreading outward ripping the Rock Pillars apart and Sky curves Flame Waves from kicks then Brandon psychically manipulates the Fire to weaken into small portions and levitating the tree behind him tearing it apart to wood splints then thrusting his arms down and the Mystical Master punches a Burst of Fire burning the wood then looking around The Telekinetic psychically manipulates his body and tosses Sky onto the ground then he curves a Huge Wave of Water to slow his falling speed and tosses Large Rocks at Brandon who manipulates the Rocks Psychically then throws it back and The Master curves Water Bubbles to hold them in place then freeze Water Waves into Icicles flying toward the Telekinetic who shatters them with small Psychic Waves and Sky merges two Fire Streams together curving a Massive Fire Blast then Brandon tosses his Force Field that penetrates and panicking he manipulates the Massive Flames then shrinks them and throws it back towards The Mystical Master pushing him onto the ground then Sky curves Airballs to throw at The Telekinetic who psychically deflects them and Brandon levitates Metallic Tables then throws them toward The Master he curves rocks within the Metal and flicks the piece towards him who disintegrates it with his mind then Sky blasts a Tremendous Gust of Wind and Brandon thrusts his right hand struggling to redirect the attack then The Mystical Master amplifies it with firecurving and the Telekinetic is launched back onto the ground defeated then Sky approaches his friend offering a hand and Brandon takes it being pulled up "You put up a good fight...Nice one, Brandon." Sky explains as he stares at him "You kidding? You were giving me a hard time to get closer! Master Sky..." Brandon declares before he looks at him a transparent crossfade shows the Guys gathered around Riven's room playing PS5 Winx: Elements of Power again then Sky chooses himself staring at the screen where the match begins he activates his passive skill armouring himself with immunity to Ultimates "Riven, You better not underestimate Sky. He's a great gamer..." Brandon says as Helia is looking at the screen where Sky is strangely attacking while being 90 miles away from his opponents "Uh. Sky? Your opponents are only 90 miles away...start moving!" Brandon shouts before he stares at the screen where Sky's character runs in circles with the controller awkwardly and his friend points at him "Hey Sky! Why do you keep running in circles? Don't tell me. You never played a fighting game before? no...Have you played any video game before? Answer me! Sky!" Brandon shouts as he looks at him "Gimme a break. I've played Naruto Ninja Storm 4 as a Kid...I'll figure it out." Sky explains before Brandon opens his left hand frustrated "W-What did y-you say?!" Brandon asks as he approaches him from behind "That was the most pathetic maneuvers ever! Why are you playing a game you don't know anything about? Damn it Sky!" Brandon shouts before he stares at the screen where Riven activates his Special Move running around Sky's character and knocking him back 30 miles away depleting 30% of his health then Helia activates his passive skill increasing attack damage depleting 48% of Sky's health and Riven activates Team Ultimate Move which depletes 69% Health of Sky's character then he is at 28% Brandon suspiciously looks at his friend "You're almost dead! Can't you see your health bar? Sky come on!" Brandon shouts as he looks at the screen where Sky's character starts recharging his Energy meter and activates a Special Move completely missing due to the incorrect range then Brandon grabs The Mystical Master by the collar enraged "SKY!! WHY DID YOU USE YOUR SPECIAL MOVE WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN 5 MILES NEAR THE OPPONENT?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU NOW YOU CAN'T USE IT UNTIL THAT 10 MINUTE COOL DOWN YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Brandon shouts before Sky smiles at him smugly "Gimme a break, You should be supportive at times like this...'You can do it' and 'You're almost there' Those kind of things." Sky declares as his friend shakes him angrily and Helia stares at the screen smiling confidently "You only have 28% health...I'll just finish this match with one last Ultimate." Helia says before the Master looks at him "Go ahead...I've pretty much learned how to perform an Ultimate." Sky explains as Helia clicks his controller shocked then he stares at him " _Did I hear him? how to perform an Ultimate? he pretty much learned? What is he saying? What does he mean?" Helia asks inside his head before_ he looks at the screen where Sky activates a passive skill transforming into the Elemental Form replenishing 100% of his character's health and performs a Ultimate Move then the Mystical Master launches four elements at Riven depleting 60% of health and Helia gets up shocked "WHAT?!" Helia asks as he stares at the screen then Brandon cheers behind Sky "SKY! Yeah That's it!" Brandon shouts before Sky looks at the screen holding up his PS5 Controller "Alright...This game is pretty fun." Sky declares as he stares at the screen Helia abruptly drops a PS5 Controller angered and points at the Master "Sky! You cheater!" Helia shouts before the screen fades to black then shining out from black a transparent crossfade shows Stella sitting beside Brandon in her room and holding hands then he levitates a Sushi near her and she smiles blushing then grabs it handing the plate to him "No...I'm fine." Stella says as he looks at her confused a transparent crossfade shows Helia rising from his seat in Riven's room and glares at Sky "Sky! How did you learn to use Ultimates?" Helia asks before he stares at him smugly "I just pressed X..." Sky explains as he looks at him shocked "He just pressed X? Is he mocking me? I'm sure he was an amateur minutes ago." Helia declares before he stares at him overconfidently "No...Worries. I'll just perform an special move to finish him off...I still have a chance." Helia says as he looks at the screen where Sky's character activates an Special Move firing a Massive Burst of Fire on Helia depleting 85% of his health then he stares at Sky surprised "How? How are you doing it?" Helia asks before Sky's character knocks out Riven and activates an Ultimate then vaporizing his body he freaks out "NO! He really did it! I can't believe I underestimated him..." Helia explains as he pants in frustration Sky looks at him pointing "You've lost. Helia..." Sky declares before he stares at him angrily "Quiet! I have to inspect your area! Get up!" Helia shouts as he walks away from his playing area off-screen and The Lightning God finds nothing "You're using codes to cheat. Aren't you?" Helia asks before he looks at him " _No! No! No! No! NO!" Sky thinks inside of his head as_ he stares at him "You're using the controller to cheat...right?" Helia asks as he looks at him " _No! No! No! No! NO!" Sky thinks inside of his head before_ he stares at him "But somehow You're still cheating!" Helia shouts before he looks at him _"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sky thinks inside of his head as_ he looks at him "Man! I've been training all day and I still can't outplay him." Helia says as Sky stares at him "You're trying to tell me I lost? You cheated so that I would lose..." Helia explains before he points at The Master "Yes. Yes...Yes. Yes...Oh. My...God." Brandon declares as he facepalms himself then a transparent crossfade shows outside of the Fairy House and fades to black

_a sentence flashes onto the screen 'Winx: Son and Daughter of Sky' disappear and a image of Valtor posing with the screen close-up of his back he is raising his hand out then purple Japanese Symbols translates 'menacing' while moving up slowly toward Nex's shoes without socks and moving to his face revealing his Muscles Dark Blue Visor Hat Dark Blue Jacket pierced by a Golden Chain then his stoic face becomes serious and he points to his right a purple aura forms a Huge Spirit tall as 8'5 with Long flowing hair Golden Armour Blue skin then he fades from Nex's body to rise up and raises his fingerless gloved left fist striking at something the screen rotates to reveal the glass he punches "YORA!" The Spirit shouts as he punches rapidly then repetitively destroying the glass from the strong force "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YO-RAAAAA!!!!" The Spirit shouts before the glass shatters a sentence appears 'Nex returns with a Spirit' in pink Anime-Esque letters the screen fades to black Credits are absent_

_Yes that Epic teaser Replaced the entire credits but Come on I had to put that there I loved the teaser for Stardust Crusaders when Jotaro points sending out Star Platinum to punch the invisible glass continuously that's just too awesome! Yes Nex's Spirit will be based off Jotaro's Stand and ORA is changed to YORA for copyright infringements Same with Nex Vuyo his mother will be revealed in the Next Chapter! the continuous punch is just so cool and the next will have an Anime Like Opening this is the last Avatar-like opening I'll do this season will have openings similar to Bizarre Adventure! See you!_


	11. Spirit Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rolly Vuyo Two Guards Helia and Brandon confront Nex in his prison Cell who still refuses to leave because of his fear of the Spirit within him after Brandon lures Nex outside he finally gets out of the Cell 
> 
> Nex picks up a written Card naming his Spirit Galaxy Silver a Spirit with Superhuman Strength and Precise Speed the Now Delinquent battles against a opponent Vayorin Yorviraki who has the Spirit Exponent Yellow that commences a battle with The Vuyo

_Yeah I mean Nex just can't exist without his parents so of course the Last Name of his mother would be part of his own name so Vuyo was based on Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure which has a lot of protagonist with names having a Jo syllable but Yoriviraki Vayorin is based off Noriaki Kakyoin one of Jotaro's friends! Anyways No more Avatar-Like Openings and I'm not sure how many chapters/episodes this Season will be I can't say! Enjoy the Chapter! Also Yes the Opening Evolved to a different one_

_(Opening - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxmaTmLTWoU &t=29s&ab_channel=ClaudioContreras)_

Nex's Childhood self appears in the left side of the screen 'Story by Iginio Straffi' and he fades into a Teenager happier self smiling confidently then the screen rotates to show Delinquent Nex his Blue Hair gelled spiked at the back no longer styled as a spiked up hairstyle and his Dark Blue Trenchcoat-Length jacket dark green sleeveless undershirt then turns around revealing his strong jaw slight Muscles and points with his right finger an Purple Aura forms into a outline of a man then it forms a Spirit with black long flowing hair donning a Red scarf Yellow Shoulder Pad armour sporting a spiral design has Navy Bluish skin gold body stripes running up its chest continuing down its legs and long fingerless gloves with yellow studs back knee then elbow guards a loincloth the spaces under its eyes on its cheeks and chin are a darker colour it has a golden metallic headband a central piece shaped as a vertical eclipse it resembles Nex's facial expressive features then he raises his left fist back punching rapidly and the screen explodes with Japanese Symbols launched in a White Colourless Manga Page 'Characters developed by Michael Dante DiMartino' then Sky is curving a stream of water to slice up some wooden splints and curves the wood knocking them into the air then Riven's body crackles with electricity dashing away leaving trails and a Lightning bolt splits the screen in half then Helia raises his hammer recharging Lightning and tossing the weapon to the right side 'Reproduced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA' then Brandon psychically tosses large objects such as trucks cars and buildings then Nex spreads his arms the Spirit comes out posing with him and CGI smoothens the animations Sky runs through looping doors searching for Nex's cell then Valtor who now has Muscles comparable to his Spirit a helmeted armoured Yellow Man freezing time and Brandon violently slams Nex to the prison cell's grates then the screen shatters like glass Nex Vuyo conceals his hands within Dark Blue pant pockets and the Spirit punches the invisible glass on an illusion resembling the Galaxy of stars then it reflects Nex's face and while the screen is rotating around him slowly his Spirit starts punching rapidly in a bizarre manner then continuously smashes glass shards with simultaneous punches and its studded fingerless glove shatters through the screen CGI reverts into a 2nd Dimensional Anime-Esque Artstyle then the screen fades to black and a fade pulls out of darkness then the screen rotates 180 around the Solaria Castle a transparent crossfade zooms inside showing Two Guards encountering Rolly Vuyo Nex's mother "Nex Vuyo, 17 years old...Tall as 6'5 is very Stoic and has an incredibly callous attitude." a Guard reads looking at a bio of him "Yes...That's all correct, It's very true that Nex is my son. What did he get himself into this time?" Rolly asks before another Guard stares at her "He just got in a fight with 4 Thugs...They were armed with knives nunchucks and baseball bats." the Guard says as Rolly is confronted by another Guard "You make sure he learns his Lesson...Ma'am Got it? I don't want to see him hurt more people!" The Guard shouts before Rolly smiles "Okay!" Rolly shouts as a transparent crossfade shows the Guards leading her down the prison cells and suddenly she runs rushing past the cells desperate to reach her son then while dashing forward flash backs to multiple images of Nex's childhood "Nex! Pass the ball to Mom..." Rolly explains in the flashback before she keeps running seeing images of her son fading away growing up graduating from Red Fountain "Where are you? Nex! Nex! Nex! Nex! Nex! NEX!" Rolly shouts as the screen instantly switches into a black screen and the screen moves to a Close-up of Nex's face glaring angrily "SHUUT UUUUUP!! Get out of my FACE You B*tch!" Nex shouts before zooming out the Purple Japanese Symbols float wiggling 'menacing' then when his mother finally reaches him she smiles "Okaaay!" Rolly shouts before the screen fades to black and Nex lays on his bed stoically "I promise you he's a really sweet boy! He's just not capable of doing so appalling." Rolly declares as Nex lays down his bed angrily the Guard kicks the grates "Hey! On your feet Vuyo! What part of go home don't you understand?" the Guard asks before Nex stoically looks at him he gets up "Listen, Mom...you can leave. I'll be staying here for a little while..." Nex says as Rolly gasps "Seems I've been possessed by an 'ghost'. and I have no idea what 'it' will make me do..." Nex explains before Brandon walks behind Rolly "Don't worry. I'll take my friend home..." Brandon declares as Nex stoically turns to stare at him "Friend?" Nex asks before the Guards get in his way "Hey. what do you think you're doing?" the Guards asks as Rolly looks at the grates "Nex! he's here to help...Please come out and talk to him." Rolly says before Nex walks close to him where the cell door opens he points "You think you'll help me? What the hell can you do?" Nex asks as he stares at him "Sorry you got dragged here all the way from home...but you won't be able to help me." Nex explains before Helia walks behind his mother "Yes...I know exactly what Nex's ghost is. No, the real reason he needs to physically understand it...is to face the dangers that lie ahead for him!" Helia shouts as Brandon walks toward the opened cell door "He looks strong, but do you really think I'd let someone force me out of here because you said so?" Nex asks before Brandon looks at him "Don't worry. It will only take a minute...Soon enough he will be in such pain he will squeal Please get me out of here." Brandon declares as he shoots a Psychic Wave slamming Nex into the wall who is struggling and his so-called ghost fades from within him breaking free of the Telekinetic control "YOR-RAA!" The ghost shouts before Helia gasps surprised "Oh...There it is! It's finally revealed itself!" Helia shouts as Nex brings back his right hand then waves it the ghost phases through the grates grabbing Brandon's neck which he cannot see "I cannot believe he is able to manifest it so vividly." Brandon says before Nex stares at him "I'm surprised you can't see the ghost, that means you don't have one..." Nex explains as he glares at Helia "And Friend. the identity of the ghost..." Nex declares before Helia crosses his arms "I know of it." Helia says as Brandon turns to him "Helia. you asked me to get your friend out of the cell, I was planning on holding back...but we are in grave danger from how strong it is. Shall I stop? If you continue to insist I get him out...it will require using enough force to send your friend to the hospital." Brandon explains before he stares at him "So be it...Give it a shot." Helia declares as he turns away from him "Yes...Sir!" Brandon shouts before he unleashes his Telekinetic Aura pulling Nex to the grates and Rolly shakes Helia "Helia! What are you doing to Nex?" Rolly asks concerned as Helia holds up his finger "Rolly, be a good girl and keep quiet." Helia says before Nex's ghost starts fading "the ghost is disappearing..." Rolly explains as Helia looks at her "If you're breathing is restricted, your ghost will weaken." Helia declares before he stares behind Brandon "I'll tell you the truth! Despite appearances...it is not a ghost, Nex! what you believed was a ghost is actually a being created from your life energy a kind of powerful vision. Because it stands beside you...we have a special name for this vision! A Spirit!" Helia shouts as Nex looks through the grates shocked "A Spirit?" Nex asks before Brandon smiles at him "Do you want to come out of your cell now, Nex?" Brandon asks as Helia glares at him "Enough of this crap. The reason I refuse to leave is because I keep harming others without realizing it...it's interesting you don't have a ghost, too. But if you keep doing this...I'll kill you." Nex says before he kicks a table behind himself smashing a toilet spraying backwards sparkles form his Spirit with flowing long hair armoured it stretches "YOR!!" The Spirit shouts as Nex stares through the grates "I warned you...Bastard!" Nex shouts before The Spirit grabs the bars slowly bending them apart "Don't say I didn't warn you!" Nex shouts as it bends the grates apart ripping off a sharp grated edge splitting into two his Spirit grabs them as swords phases through the cell attempting to stab Brandon who turns around to walk away Nex notices The Spirit stops itself "Hey!" Nex shouts before he looks at him "Why'd you suddenly turn your back on me?" Nex asks as he stares at him "turn and face me!" Nex shouts before Brandon sits on the ground "Helia. As you can see, I have forced him from the cell...but." Brandon explains as Helia turns around looking at his friend seeing his Spirit confused the 8'5 Tall Muscular Blue Armoured Spirit fades back into Nex's body disappearing a transparent crossfade shows them at a Cafe "Oh, Thank goodness! Nex finally came out of his cell!" Rolly shouts as he sighs in frustration "Ugh...Why are you such a B*tch?" Nex asks before Brandon flinches shocked "Okaaay! I don't know." Rolly declares as Helia points at him "Hey! How dare you address your mother that way? and What is that language?" Helia asks before a transparent crossfade shows Nex walking down stairs then a student wearing a yellow school uniform paints red on a painting of him and suddenly his left knee is cut then shocked he starts to fall The Spirit grabs a tree branch breaking his fall behind a bush and he struggles to get up from the wound then Yoriviraki rips the painting apart then screen fades to black brightening from darkness the screen shows Nex seeking medical attention from an infirmary nearby that was newly constructed within a school and sits down on a chair the nurse tries to treat his wound by cutting through his pants but because of its expensive 20,0000$ he spent Nex walks to lay down on the bed without damaging the clothing a transparent crossfade shows the possessed nurse having a yellow robotic resembling Spirit controlling her movements Nex's Spirit bites it out the slithering Spirit comes out of the Nurse's mouth then the Spirit spits it out and grabs its forehead while grabbing its neck "Vayorin, this is your spirit?" Nex asks as he shakes squeezes pressurizing the Spirit User simultaneously "All yellow and stripped...It looks like a shiny melon." Nex says before Vayorin struggles to escape the grip "You're going to regret dragging that out of her, Vuyo..." Vayorin explains as Japanese Symbols 'squish' wiggle floating his head is pressed with finger marks Nex gets up pocketing his hands then stares at him "Don't try to act tough. I can see my finger marks on your forehead..." Nex declares before he spits stoically "If I go ahead and crush your Spirit's head like a melon. it looks like your head will be crushed, too..." Nex says as his Spirit presses deeper into Vayorin's Exponent "I'm gonna keep a grip on you for a while. I'll take you to my friend...I'm sure he'd love to meet you. and I'd like to know about Valtor myself..." Nex explains before the windows slam shut he widens his eyes in shock Exponent Yellow leaks from its hands "What?" Nex asks as he looks at the Spirit's yellow liquid leaking "Yellow fluid is coming out of his Spirit's hands?" Nex asks before Vayorin glares at him "I already told you, Vuyo. That you would regret this..." Vayorin declares as he holds a stringed wooden puppet controlling it with his fingers "Feel the attack of my Spirit. Exponent Yellow!" Vayorin shouts before Nex raises his right hand surprised "Don't make any weird moves!" Nex shouts as yellow fluid forms in the Spirit's hands resembling Diamonds "Diamond Splash!" Vayorin shouts before his Spirit motions its hands in defence getting knocked back with a hole in its chest the Spirit User simultaneously is pushed back with it the Spirit fades within his body through a wall Vayorin walks near him "What do you think? Diamond Splash...What looked like the bodily fluids of my Spirit, Exponent Yellow. was a vision of destructive energy! It's pierced through your Stand's chest..." Vayorin says as Nex struggles to rise "Therefore, your insides have been torn to shreds." Vayorin explains before Nex bleeding from his mouth and cheek then gets up and the Spirit user turns to the dying Nurse "And that nurse..." Vayorin declares as blood sprays from underneath her eyes the corpse bleeds in a red pool "Wh-What? I'm certain that I removed the Spirit from her." Nex says before he stares at him "I already told you...Attacking my Exponent Yellow would mean killing her. My Spirit can reach further than yours, but it doesn't like open spaces...It prefers to hide within something. If you drag it out...it gets angry. That's why...when it came out from her throat. it killed her..." Vayorin explains as he points at him glaring "It's your fault, Vuyo! This is your responsibility! This is your fault. Vuyo! You did this! If you had let me kill you in the first place...this nurse wouldn't have been dead." Vayorin declares before Nex grabs the edge of a busted wall holding himself up with it struggling to stand up "You're trying to stand up?" Vayorin asks as he looks at him disappointed "But how sad...If I were to compare you to something, it'd be a sandbag in front of a boxer. You stood back up only to be hit again..." Vayorin says before purple Japanese words 'menacing' hover over past Nex behind him while he Close-up of his injured face visored hat glaring at his opponent lifting head revealing his Blue hair spiked at the back "Hey nobody said I'm a nice guy, I. Nex Vuyo...am labeled a punk. I tend to overdo it with my opponents in fights...so much that some are still in the hospital. There was one idiot teacher who was all talk...so I taught him a lesson and he hasn't come back to school. At restaurants that served me lousy food...I leave without paying the bill all the time." Nex explains as he slowly raises right fist in a shadowy effect following it "But...Even I know nauseating evil when I see it." Nex declares before shadows blacken his eyes for an Anime Effect rainbow sparkles fire upward around him then Switch to a Vertical Close up of a blackened eyes Nex more sparkles come up behind him "Evil is when you use the weak for your own gain...and crush them under your foot." Nex says as red lines shoot upward like flames and yellow trails from his blackened right eye "Especially a women!" Nex shouts before he points with his right finger "That is exactly what you've done! Your Spirit isn't visible to the victim or the law...Therefore." Nex explains before he puts right finger on the visor hat sliding it across to the left a blue light follows the streak "I shall judge you!" Nex shouts as Vayorin stares at him "Evil? There, you're wrong...Evil refers to the loser. Justice refers to the victor...The last man standing! The method doesn't matter!" Vayorin shouts before his Exponent Yellow fires out bodily tentacles then Nex stoically pockets his hands within his pants dashing past the tentacles jumping on a table evading a strike running onto a chalkboard and jumps off summoning his Spirit simultaneously kicking a small table of liquified medicines the Yellow tentacles rip it apart then the tentacles slither towards Nex who stands unimpressed being restrained by them Japanese Words 'Grab' flash on the screen and Vayorin smiles looking at him "The loser is the evil one. And now, the final blow!" Vayorin shouts as Exponent Yellow charges liquid in its hands preparing another Diamond Splash Nex has his eyes blackened once again "What? The loser is evil?" Nex asks before Exponent spreads Gold Diamonds splashing them everywhere as pieces "Diamond Splash!" Vayorin shouts as Nex smiles in confidence then "Well, in that case." Nex declares as the Spirit within him fades in front of its user crossing his fists the Diamond press onto it his Spirit shatters the Diamonds raising its arms "What?! Impossible! He shrugged off the Diamond Splash?" Vayorin asks before Nex raises his right arm pointing forward "...you're the evil one after all!" Nex shouts as the Spirit phases through him charging to grab Exponent Yellow's neck and shaking it violently "YORA! YORA!! YORA! YORA!! YORA! YORA! YOR-RA!" The Spirit shouts before Vayorin spits blood out his mouth then Nex's Spirit raises back its right hand opened bending down each finger until it forms a fist "YOR-RAAAA!!" The Spirit shouts echoing throughout the room as it brutally punches Exponent shattering an eye with the Powerful punch while still holding its neck "YORA! YORA!! YORA! YORA!! YORA! YORA!! YORA! YORA!! YORA! YOR-RAAA!!!" The Spirit shouts before punching Exponent Yellow continuously with right fist "The one who'll be the judge is. my Spirit!" Nex shouts as his Spirit tosses Exponent into the air and slams its fist into its jaw launching the Spirit through the roof rocks crumble down from the incredible force Japanese Symbols 'Smash' float around then the Wooden Puppet snaps from strings the Strong impact shatters windows rumbling the entire building Vayorin bleeds severely from inside spraying violently and slowly falls "What a powerful Spirit..." Vayorin says before he collapses unconscious "You just caught it by surprise and hurt its chest a little. Lucky for me it's not a weak Spirit, but I have a feeling it'll become more violent...That was close." Nex explains as he examines the corpse then a transparent crossfade shows the Fairy House and a forest path leading to it then inside Sky cuddles Bloom in his arms "I hope Helia and Brandon...got Nex out. He really needs to return here..." Bloom declares before he looks at her "I know, He'll be alright. He might have changed but I know Nex is good deep down..." Sky says as she stares at him a transparent crossfade shows Nex approaching The Fairy House and opening the door then pulling down his visored hat "Good grief. It's been a while since I've been here..." Nex explains before he enters the home and walks around heading into his room then placing down things he brought back from the prison cell and takes off his hat setting it down on a desk then closes the door a transparent crossfade shows Brandon shuffles tarot cards representing spirit names and suddenly Nex is standing in front of him "You again. Look I came to name my Spirit...nothing more. I'm not interested in anything unless it involves other Spirit Users..." Nex declares as Brandon smiles handing a pile of stacked tarot cards then offering it "Whatever you choose will be your Spirit's name. and reveal your Spirit's powers too..." Brandon says before Nex slowly picks up a card the screen rains down a bunch of cards and the card turns around in Galaxy category "a Galaxy card! So I will name your Spirit!" Brandon shouts as Nex's Spirit comes out from the tarot then spinning around pointing "Galaxy Silver!" Brandon shouts before screen shows Nex standing beside his Spirit 'Spirit User Nex Vuyo Spirit Name Galaxy Silver power Superhuman Strength and Precise speed' then Nex looks at him "Galaxy Silver Huh? That's a good name. I think It fits to whatever my Spirit can do...Good grief." Nex explains as he exits the room heading back into his own and a transparent crossfade shows Layla then she opens the door searching for Nex and discovers a mysteriously closed door then backs away and Helia goes into the room then the door closes again "Nex...I'd like to talk about a common enemy." Helia declares before he sighs in frustration "What was that Nex? This doesn't have anything to do with you!" Helia shouts as Nex stares at him "You really expect me to listen to another one of these? Good Grief..." Nex says before Helia holds up a photo "There's a Dangerous and Strong Spirit User. his name is Valtor...He himself also has the Power of a Spirit. But We must face other enemies before we confront him..." Helia explains as he looks at him "Now you got me interested with the Spirit User. I'd like to know about Valtor's Spirit, But I can't really know for sure unless I see him in person..." Nex declares before Helia stares at him "That's why You have to help fight against the people weaker than him first." Helia says as he looks at him "Good freaking Grief, There's even more Spirit users besides him? This is going to be a exhausting mission..." Nex explains as he stares at him a transparent crossfade shows Helia practicing bolts with his Lightning Hammer and slams it down sending out a Electric shockwave then he spins his hammer absorbing the Electricity and vaporizing it then Vayorin approaches him "Hey. That's impressive for someone without a Spirit..." Vayorin declares before Nex goes outside alarmed at the sight of his enemy and charges toward him "Helia! Get away from that Guy!" Nex shouts as he runs to Vayorin summoning Galaxy Silver "YOU!!" Nex shouts before Vayorin puts his hands up in mercy "Whoa! Whoa! I already learnt my lesson. I was just complimenting your friend here on his Skills..." Vayorin says as Galaxy Silver fades back within Nex who crosses his arms angrily "What's with you and him?" Helia asks before Vayorin looks at him "We fought at first. And He defeated me in a Spirit Battle...You see I confronted him with my own Spirit Exponent Yellow." Vayorin explains as he stares at him "Hey! I'm keeping my eye on you...If I see anything that endangers my friends then I will YORA YORA you into oblivion!" Nex shouts before he turns around to head back inside Vayorin looks at him "So Too bad you can't see another Spirit since you don't have one...I'll spar you the battle and let you practice on your skills." Vayorin declares as he stares at him confused "Who is that guy?" Helia asks before he sees him walk away in the distance then a transparent crossfade shows Sky practicing his curving on a grassy yard and manipulating water within wood controlling the material then he woodcurves splints and tosses it then the Mystical Master lowers his hands exhaling and walks back inside a transparent crossfade shows a stoic Nex holding a PS5 Controller in his room other players sitting behind him "Good grief...Video games? This isn't a joke friend." Nex says as he looks at the screen selecting his character "Choose your character...Whoever you like." Riven explains before he stares at him "Myself...Galaxy Silver." Nex declares as he smiles looking at the screen "A Close Range type? Clever, I choose an Long Range Vayorin...Exponent Yellow." Riven says before Helia points at him "Hey Riven! Don't underestimate Nex He's been playing Galaxy Silver ever since he was a kid! He'll NEVER lose to you!" Helia shouts as he stares at the screen 'Fight' flashes on the screen then Nex's character engages Vayorin he strangely attacks away from him "Um...Nex? Riven's right in front of you." Helia explains as he looks at the screen Nex's character awkwardly punches past his opponent "Nex? Why do you keep punching past him? He's right there! Unless Don't tell me...Have you played any fighting game before? no. Have you played any game before? Answer me Nex Vuyo!" Helia declares before he stares at him "Relax...I've beat the story mode six times already. I'll figure the controls out..." Nex says as Helia points at him "W-What did y-you just say?" Helia asks before he approaches the Spirit User "That pitiful Aim. He was already locked on! Why are you playing a game you don't know anything about?" Helia asks as he looks at the screen Riven's character is depleting 30% of Nex's health "You're giving him a chance to attack...You know. Damn it Nex! You're such an amateur!" Helia shouts before he stares at the screen Nex's character switches out to Sky tapping buttons to activate a Special Move and Riven's character performs an Ultimate instantly depleting all his health Nex's character jumps back in then Helia grabs Nex by the collar "YOU JUST DIED! NEX VUYO YOU ARE THE WORST PLAYER EVER! WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU PUNCH PAST HIM!!?" Helia asks as Nex looks at him confidently "Good Grief...You should be cheering me on. I'll help...'You're almost there' and 'You can do it' those kind of words." Nex explains before Helia stares at him unamused "How can you be so confident? You only have one character left..." Helia declares as Riven looks at the screen "If you don't mind. I'll finish up this match with my Team Ultimate...Seems you weren't good as I hoped. I expected more from a Spirit User..." Riven says before he glares at him "Go ahead. I've pretty much learned how to perform an Special Move now..." Nex explains as he taps a button then Riven stares at him shocked " _Did he say something? How to perform an Special Move? He said Pretty much learned? What is he saying? What does he mean?" Riven asks before looking at the screen_ Nex activates an Ultimate charging at Riven's character in a red light "Take This! I'm gonna smash you!" Nex shouts in the game as Galaxy Silver fades from him punching multiple times rapidly "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YOR-RAAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before Riven stands up shocked "WHAT?!" Riven asks as Helia pumps his fists in excitement and stares at Nex "GO NEX! YOU BADA*S!" Helia shouts as Nex stoically holds his PS5 Controller then looks at the screen "Good. This game is pretty fun..." Nex declares before Riven slams the PS5 Controller down and points at him "VUYO! Damn You!" Riven shouts as the screen fades to black it fades from darkness then he rises "Nex! How did you know the Ultimate?" Riven asks before Nex stares at him "I pressed X." Nex says as Riven looks at him " _Just pressed X? He's mocking me...I know he caught me off guard somehow."_ _Riven thinks inside of his head before_ he stares at Nex with confidence and looking at the screen where Nex's character grabs him Galaxy Silver punches his opponent back then he taps a Special Move button "Take this! Galaxy Silver!" Nex shouts as Galaxy Silver punches Riven's character rapidly "YOR-RA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YOR-RAA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before he punches Riven's character depleting 68% of his health and red low health flashes on the screen Riven sighs in puzzlement "Uh...I only have 18% health left." Riven explains as he stares at the screen where Nex's character activates a passive attack Galaxy Silver stretches out its blue fingers "Galaxy Finger!" Galaxy Silver shouts before KO flashes from the impact then Riven widens his eyes in enraged surprise "WH-WHAT?! HE DID IT! HE DEFEATED MY TWO CHARACTERS!! AHHH!!!!" Riven shouts as Nex stoically points at him "You've lost...Riven." Nex declares before Riven knocks off his visored hat "Shut up! The cheating began after you took off that cap!" Riven shouts before he walks away and picks up his visor hat then puts it on and turns around "You're using your hat to cheat? Aren't you Nex?" Riven asks as Nex looks at him " _No! No! No! No! No!" Nex thinks inside of his head before_ he grabs the PS5 Controller "You're using a glitch to win!" Riven shouts before he stares at him " _No! No! No! No! No!" Nex thinks inside of his head as_ Riven points at him "You're using Galaxy Silver to play for you?" Riven asks as he looks at him " _No! No! No! No! No!" Nex thinks inside of his head before_ he slams his hands on desk "Admit it! Somehow you're cheating!" Riven shouts as Nex stares at him " _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Nex thinks inside of his head before_ he looks at him "This unfair little cheater! I've beat Story mode 19 exact times and I unlocked every mode! How could I lose to an amateur like him?" Riven asks as he stares at Nex kneeling in resignation then a transparent crossfade shows Sky sleeping in his room and within his mind a dream version of the World of Magix formulates then a figure with black jacket black heels and purple aura resembling Bloom then walks grabbing onto a railing "I'll be waiting for you...Sky." Dark Bloom says before she blushes and an Dark Purple Magical Aura swirls around her then the screen moves toward the bright sky above her fading to black

_A preview screen appears showing Dark Bloom holding Sky's hand and following him battling a Dream illusion of Valtor "Sky reunites with Dark Bloom the Fairy's counterpart of darkness but she is reborn as a friendly spirit and Sky must decide whether to love her or his girlfriend" Vesper narrates as the screen fades to black_

_Credits rolls down slowly  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Characters based on Avatar MCU Jojo's Bizarre Adventure DCU Mob Psycho 100.etc  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Language Violence Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Scripting Designing Development Plot by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Music by Yugo Kanno Jeremy Zuckerman Jin Hashimoto Hiroaki 'TOMMY' Tominaga Coda and Benjamin Wynn  
Rated PG for Blood  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Britany Pressley as Flora  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
  
_

_The First Yora from Galaxy Silver! Vayorin is based off Kakyoin because of that fight yes Exponent is synonym of Hierophant so It's yellow instead of green! Don't worry You'll hear more YORA rushes when there are more chapters and it sounds so awkward which is why it's so entertaining First Good Grief too that catchphrase fits Nex's character because of his stoic nature now he isn't the same guy before the trauma concealed his feelings so He won't be able to express himself and might even break up with Layla now that he lost interest of her which I will consider we'll see what happens YORA YORA YORA! Yeah there will be Dark Bloom in the next chapter I wanted Sky to love two different counterparts though he has 2 girlfriends and not one sounds so ridiculous putting that idea! Also there will be a lot of YORA's in Nex vs Valtor Time Dimension against Galaxy Silver cause that's a good battle so I'll do one Yora each chapter from Nex in battle but I'm still going to have Nex fight Valtor before he meets Riyorvo Rivanya the Italian Spirit user that will suffer the same accident to get Spirito Powah do you think Galaxy Silver in japanese would be Gulac-see Silva? because Anime pronounces things like that! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	12. Dark Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Tropical Waves Beach Team Sky finally surfboard race until Nex cheats with Galaxy Silver beating everyone in the race and Sky falls asleep in the dream he encounters Bloom's Dark counterpart eventually sharing an romantic relationship with her Galaxy Silver smashes through Gantlos's Spirit Teeth shattering his tooth to destroy the trap
> 
> Sky sets the nickname Team Power for their group and chooses Bloom over her counterpart due to their long time relationship together until he figures out loving them both

_Alright Guys! Here we are again! Dark Fairy is a counterpart of an normal Fairy ever since Sky restored balance every Dark counterparts have been changed to only inherit characteristics from their normal counterparts nullifying their original personality which is a very great way to establish the connection between Bloom's dark counterpart and how they are spiritually attached! Enjoy this Chapter!_

Water drips in a large body of water within Tropical Waves Beach the waves pull themselves out of the ocean curving itself into a circular stream and above Sky's right hand spinning in place then he manipulates the stream into a wave freezing them ice shatters letters are encased in different powers an W is struck from lightning an I is vibrating an N is engulfed in elements and an X summons a Spirit rapidly punching then a Flash of Light reveals Helia swinging Lightning Hammer shooting out Lightning Bolts and slams the ground firing a Lightning Shockwave then Lightning splits the screen navigating behind Nex clenching his fists the 8'5 tall Muscular Armoured Warrior resembling Galaxy Silver Spirit punches rapidly with multiple fists jabbing continuously and a final punch shatters glass that navigates to Sky curving his combined elements scorching the screen with firecurving Flames then navigating behind Riven dashing at high speeds vibrating his hands quickly and running past the screen then navigates side of Brandon tossing his shield and launching Psychic Waves that send objects around him flying forward with Telekinesis then navigating to all five powered members they face their separate enemies together Sky races behind Riven his speed leaves trails around him and Valtor's Spirit exchanges fists with Nex's Galaxy Silver then Helia attacks Gantlos alongside Brandon wielding their weapons and the screen navigates to Team Power standing next beside each other unleashing their powers then a large explosion forms sentences 'Written by Michael Dante DiMartion Directed by Iginio Straffi Produced by Nickelodeon and Rainbow SPA' the sentences fades away in a background representing each boy's power the word 'Dark Fairy' appears on the screen "Dark Fairy..." Flora says before the words fade to black the screen fades from darkness navigating through waves of a beach showing the sign of 'Tropical Waves' and Team Sky rides surfboards competing against the Fairies then Nex's surfboard is submerged in the water while he isn't in sight "Nex is so stoic that he isn't joining us? What is up with that Guy? He doesn't even show any emotion." Sky explains as he curves the waves behind him pushing his surfboard forward "Helia! You'll electrocute yourself when you use electricity be careful!" Brandon shouts before he shoots a Psychic Wave that pushes himself forward and Riven is unable to access his Super Speed starting to balance "Guys! I don't think I can run while surfing!!" Riven shouts as his vibrations fade away then Helia slams his hammer against the surfboard which counteracts the bolts and the Fairies magically enchant their boards then Sky's watercurving completely outmatches them "Okay...I get why curving is allowed in this now, I want all the glory I see." Bloom declares before he smiles at her then a sudden rise of waves underneath the ocean reflecting a silhouette measuring an 8'5 being and the Muscular Galaxy Silver Spirit wearing a Red Scarf Flowing Hair studded fingerless gloves white loincloth spiralled armoured shoulder pads yellow wavy body stripes going down his blue skin then punches beneath the water rising from it "YORA YORA YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as everyone's surfboard are sent flying into the air knocking them all back submerging under the water much to their dismay after they swim back up for air and Nex is standing on top of his surfboard crossing his arms stoically then using Galaxy Silver to jump onto the sandy shore and the others climb out of water in surprise then Helia points at him "YOU CHEATER! How dare you use Galaxy Silver to win the race?" Helia asks before Nex looks at him stoically "Good Grief, If you didn't want me using Galaxy Silver then you should have set a rule against it...It's your own fault." Nex says as Sky puts his hand on the Lightning God's shoulder "Helia...I'm sorry. I should have prohibit Galaxy Silver...It's okay." Sky explains before Brandon stares at him "Well...Nex did give us the win, So at least our girlfriends splashed in the water. They don't deserve to win ever..." Brandon declares as Stella growls at him "No offence. That makes you sound like a jerk...It's isn't exactly anyone's fault that Fairies lack the capability to obtain powers." Sky says before Bloom smiles at him and approaches "Sky's right...if you're too on the human side which is how Fairies are measured. We won't ever get any powers...We'll have to embrace that." Bloom explains as Nex looks at her "Hmph...Someone's actually making sense for once." Nex declares before he stoically turns away then a transparent crossfade shows them at the Fairy House inside Sky is sleeping in Bloom's room and her lights are closed then while The Mystical Master arrives in a mysterious town he sees a figure resembling Bloom until Sky realizes it's not her and Dark Magical Energy swirls around her "Dark Believix Magic!" Dark Bloom shouts as she changes into a black Believix Transformation then turns staring at The Master in surprise blushing and turning away flying through the air fluttering her wings then Sky raises his hands "Hey Wait! Who are you?" Sky asks before he aircurves his body flying after the Dark Fairy and a transparent crossfade shows her descending with The Mystical Master desperately landing behind "Please...You remind me of someone but I need to know your name." Sky says as she looks at him "Sorry...I'm just trying to get some food, Technically taking back my own food." Dark Bloom explains before he stares at her "You look like my girlfriend...But your dark colours tells me You don't share the same favourite colours as her." Sky declares as she looks at him "Is she Bloom? because I am her darkest counterpart...I'm not evil but I do enjoy being a delinquent. You can call me Dark Bloom...Sky." Dark Bloom says before he stares at her "Y-You're w-wearing black clothes. Bloom wears blue pink and more feminine colours...You do look pretty cute though." Sky explains as she looks at him blushing "T-Thank you..." Dark Bloom declares before he stares at her then The Dark Fairy enters the warehouse and sneaks slowly grabbing her bag of sandwiches then walking quietly near the entrance until five thugs confront her armed with knives baseball bats and unarmed "Where are you going with that food? Lady? Those sandwiches are for our boss." a Man says as she turns around looking at the four Gang Members behind him then walking at a green crate and lays down the bag of sandwiches then she stares at him "I hate fighting guys like you, I owned this food that was stolen...Let me leave and no one gets hurt." Dark Bloom explains before he looks at her "We have weapons...Ma'am, You wouldn't last a second against us." a Man declares as she stares at him smiling "My Kicks will knock those weapons out of your hand...You guys are so weak I don't even need magic." Dark Bloom says before he looks at her approaching and she kicks him with right leg causing the Man to fall onto the ground clenching his face then assuming a fighting stance commencing the battle and a Thug slashes at her with his knife then the Dark Fairy kicks with her left leg and knocks him down with a right kick then another Thug swings a baseball bat she dodges them and kicks his stomach with her right leg pushing him back then she kicks the bat away and launches him with a left kick then two Thugs punch her and she sweeps their legs then knocks them back performing a roundhouse kick pushing them forward and approaches the bag of sandwiches then grabbing it and she notices a crawling Thug then kicks him with her right leg into unconsciousness and walks exiting the warehouse then Sky stares at her amazed "You know Martial Arts? Only kicking techniques...that makes you look pretty." Sky explains as she looks at him reverting to her normal clothes and holding his right hand then a transparent crossfade shows them sitting beside each other sharing sandwiches to eat and The Mystical Master stares at her "How did you know me?" Sky asks before she looks at him "I remember you because Bloom...I was acting Evil because the Imbalance of your world with the absence of the Mystical Master inverted my personality. But I've inherited everything from Bloom spiritually thanks to the reconnection of the Spirit World and Earth..." Dark Bloom declares as he stares at her "Do you really think I'm beautiful like normal Bloom?" Dark Bloom asks before he looks at her affectionately "Yeah. I do..." Sky says as she stares at him "You really remind me of her." Sky explains before he looks at her "I remind you of Bloom? Oh Okay..." Dark Bloom declares as she stares at him then he sees her cuddling onto his chest affectionately and Sky holds the Dark Fairy close then she pulls back "It's great being around you." Sky says before he looks at her "I love being around you too, You're a great guy...But You wouldn't like me." Dark Bloom explains as she stares at him "Actually...You're beautiful, I think someone without powers and karate is who I would like." Sky declares before she looks at him surprised and he sees her lean forward then gently connects her lips with his brushing against them and they pull away blushing "But you have a girlfriend...I don't want to ruin your relationship. You shouldn't cheat on her with me..." Dark Bloom says as she stares at him he pecks the fairy on right cheek and she touches the area where he kissed then she looks at him "You love her too much Sky. I'm not getting in between you and her...She loves you and I love you too but I don't want to destroy your relationship just to be with me." Dark Bloom explains before he stares at her "I'm not going to cheat...You're her counterpart right? I love you both. I wouldn't mind having two girlfriends..." Sky declares as she looks at him "But You shouldn't be with me If you love her. As much as I want to be with you...I don't want to get in between you and Bloom." Dark Bloom says before he stares at her lovingly and she sheds tears trailing down cheeks then Sky gently wipes them and places his left hand on right cheek "You're with her because I love you just as much..." Sky explains as he embraces the Dark Fairy then she lays her head onto his chest "Sky. I-I love you too..." Dark Bloom declares before he hugs the Darkness Fairy and she cuddles onto her soon boyfriend then he holds the counterpart close and takes her hands then she giggle embarrassingly a transparent crossfade shows them dating in a restaurant eating lunch and kissing then they are in a training area sparring and the Mystical Master dodges her kicks then punches the Dark Fairy's stomach knocking her back and she kicks right then Sky dodges and kicks her left leg pushing Dark Bloom back then he throws the Dark Fairy launching her onto the ground and he offers his hand then she grabs it the Master pulls her up "You're better than I am. You must have trained for weeks..." Dark Bloom says as she looks at him "I didn't hold back. But I wouldn't go that hard on you..." Sky explains before he stares at her "You're sweet." Dark Bloom declares as she kisses him and a transparent crossfade shows them walking holding hands then she falls asleep and collapses then the Mystical Master carries her in his arms and lays her on a bench brushing the Dark Fairy's hair then he kisses her forehead "Goodnight..." Sky says before he looks at her and a transparent crossfade shows him waking up out of Bloom's bed she smiles at him "Hey Sky." Bloom explains as she stares at him "Uh! How long was I sleeping?" Sky asks before he looks at her "15 minutes...It's practically the afternoon now." Bloom declares as he stares at him a transparent crossfade shows Team Power flying toward the small town then Sky Brandon Helia Riven are unable to see the Spirit coming from Gantlos "You won't be able to see my Spirit Hard High Teeth! In fact only another Spirit User can see my Spirit!" Gantlos shouts before Nex approaches him detecting the Spirit its face resembling an angry tribal mask green fingernails short Muscular arms brown fur white skin brown hair velvet stripes under its eyes purple lips then Gantlos commands the Spirit to launch them under the water and Hard High Teeth attacks then Galaxy Silver comes from Nex's body preparing a punch and "O! YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as Hard High Teeth dodges with its legless body then he chomps up Team Power and they are trapped inside its mouth then the Spirit basks its mouth with blue water Sky Brandon Helia Riven and Nex wear swimming protection for breath then it lights up with natural red colour wiggling a uvula starts swinging "You will pay! I'll kill you all!" Gantlos shouts before Team Power are flung into the air "OH MY GOD!" Brandon shouts as Riven points "Everyone, look!" Riven shouts before they looks at the swinging tongue "W-What is that?" Helia asks as Sky stares at it "I-It's a tongue!" Sky shouts before Brandon looks at it "It's the Spirit's tongue! Look out! Be careful!" Brandon shouts as the tongue strikes towards Nex "Nex Vuyo!" Hard High Teeth shouts before it attacks his back Brandon stares at him "NEX!!" Brandon shouts as he spits out blood he is knocked through some teeth "He sent him flying!" Helia shouts before Nex lands onto behind the teeth Brandon looks at them "T-Teeth! The molars!" Brandon shouts as Sky stares at him horrified "Nex! Run!" Sky shouts before the teeth start closing "You'll be crushed!" Helia shouts as Galaxy Silver fades out of Nex punching it "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before struggling "You wish to pit your strength against mine?" Gantlos asks as The Spirit's arm weakens "S-So strong..." Nex says as Galaxy Silver starts to struggle holding it up with its arm "Nex! These teeth are as hard as stone! You'll never break them! I'll kill you first!" Hard High Teeth shouts before Sky Brandon Riven Helia run after him summoning their powers and the tongue swings at them "Stay out of my way!" Hard High Teeth shouts as Sky looks at it "It's the tongue again!" Sky shouts before the group dodges it unleashing a Lightning Stream then Hard High Teeth screams in pain Nex is being entrapped by the teeth "NEX!!!" Brandon shouts as he stares at the teeth "N-Nex was crushed by its teeth." Brandon explains before his swimming gear is crushed the group growl in frustration "Is it too late?" Helia asks as Brandon starts clenching his teeth in anger and a muffled 'Yora Yora Yora Yora!' is heard then he positions right hand near ear "No, wait...I can hear something." Brandon declares before Helia looks at him 'Yora Yora Yora Yora Yora!!' "It sounds rather distant..." Helia says as he stares at him 'Yora Yora Yora Yora!' "It's getting closer." Riven explains before he looks at him 'Yora Yora Yora Yora Yora!!' "Th-That voice..." Sky declares as he stares forward 'Yora!' 'Yora Yora Yora Yora Yora Yora Yora!!' "The teeth! It's coming from inside the teeth!" Sky shouts before Brandon starts crouching 'Yora Yora Yora Yora Yora!' "Everyone, brace yourselves!" Brandon shouts as he looks at him confused behind the teeth coloured green a gloved studded fist smashes through it "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before it continuously punches the teeth "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it continues rapidly smashing the teeth while Nex is behind him pocketing his hands standing behind "Even though they're as hard as stones, he broke out!" Sky shouts before Brandon widens his eyes in shock "OH MY GOD!! He's not done!" Brandon shouts as Galaxy Silver moves to the left side while continuously punching the other teeth "He's smashing the other teeth!" Brandon shouts before Riven smiles "Talk about overkill." Riven says as Helia smiles mischievously "As usual...his Spirit demonstrates immense power!" Helia shouts before Nex points to the left signalling his Team "Hey, we're getting the hell outta here." Nex explains before the teeth coloured green shakes "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YOR-RAAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as the tooth pieces float down onto the ocean's bottom bleeding red and Team Power swims out with their swimming protection except Nex who stares at the Spirit stoically "Well...it had hard teeth, but breaking them was a snap. Looks like your diamonds were a little low on calcium..." Nex declares before Team Power swims out onto the shore of Tropical Waves a transparent crossfade shows them in the Fairy House then on his bed Sky sleeps in exhaustion he arrives watching Dark Bloom wake up she looks at him affectionately and wraps her arm around his then The Mystical Master stares at her "Thank you for looking out for me." Dark Bloom says as she looks at him "No problem...It's my pleasure to look after my uh second girlfriend." Sky explains before she giggles "You're so sweet..." Dark Bloom declares as he stares at her affectionately "Bloom." Sky says before she looks at him affectionately "Sky..." Dark Bloom explains as he stares at her a transparent crossfade shows them walking beside each other until a Dark Ball explodes near the Couple shocking them then Valtor approaches them casting a Dark Beam and Sky elevates an earthly Rock Column to protect himself then Dark Bloom hides behind her boyfriend scared "Don't worry Dark Bloom. I'll defend you..." Sky declares before Valtor casts a Dark Beam Spell at him who curves a stream of water to deflect it toward The Dark Sorcerer knocking him back and kicks a Flame Wave then Valtor casts a Dark Force Field Spell nullifying the attack and casts Dark Balls exploding towards him then The Mystical Master is pushed by the impact and slows the airspeed then blasts a Tremendous Gust of Wind at The Dark Sorcerer who casts a Dark Shockwave Spell and launches Dark Bloom back then The Master curves her falling speed slowing the Dark Fairy down and Sky tends to her concerned "But I have one more plan." Sky says as he carries Dark Bloom then flees "RUN THE HECK AWAY!!" Sky shouts before Valtor looks at him confused "COWARD!" Valtor shouts as the Mystical Master lays the Dark Fairy on her feet and she stares at him exhausted "We wouldn't win...anyways, Valtor was so crazy." Dark Bloom explains before he looks at her "That's why I ran away...There was no way to beat him after he casted that Magical Shockwave. I had to flee..." Sky declares as she stares at him "You're right. There's no way we could have defeated him...We both tried and failed." Dark Bloom says before he looks at her a transparent crossfade shows them staring into the sky then sharing a passionate kiss and Sky sadly turns away then Dark Bloom looks at him concerned "Hey...What's wrong?" Dark Bloom asks as she puts her right hand on his left cheek and he grabs it expressing despair "I-I can't. I'm sorry I really wanted to but I love Bloom...I wish I could love you both until I do we-we can't see each other anymore." Sky explains before Dark Bloom sheds tears trailing down cheeks "W-What? But I-I don't understand...I t-thought you w-wanted me." Dark Bloom declares as Sky stares at her "I do...Because of Bloom We can't. I love her and I've known her for so long... I've known you for a few months. It's not the same..." Sky says before she looks at him "S-Sky. Dark Bloom explains sadly as her voice breaks "I wish we could be together...I really do. but I have to wake up..." Sky declares before she starts sobbing in depression "I-I love y-you Sky. W-Why can't you see th-that?" Dark Bloom asks sadly as he stares at her "I do see that...I l-love you too." Sky says before she looks at him "I know you can't break up with her for me...but I also don't want to see you go." Dark Bloom explains as she stares at him sobbing Sky rests his head onto hers gently "I promise...I will be with you when I figure this out. But I need to go..." Sky declares before she looks at him depressed then leans forward giving him a final kiss and he embraces her then Dark Magical Energy transports him back into reality Sky wakes up and sits on his bed then sighs in depression and somehow Bloom sobs as well then he comforts her "D-Did you make her c-cry?" Bloom asks as he stares at her "I didn't know you would feel what she felt." Sky says before she looks at him "Comfort her or something...I hate feeling this way." Bloom explains as she wipes the tears with a tissue and The Mystical Master enters his dream once again in his room then a sobbing Dark Bloom grasping her knees tears drip from chin and The Master comforts her with a hug "S-Sky?" Dark Bloom asks before he stares at her "It's alright...We'll be together soon after I figure out a way I can be with you both." Sky declares before she cuddles onto him then back to reality Bloom stops crying and she hugs her boyfriend then he holds her close a transparent crossfade shows them sitting beside each other in Bloom's room and he takes the Fairy's right hand leading her into the kitchen then starts cooking bacon with her a transparent crossfade shows Brandon outside tossing his shield through the air and catching it then levitating objects to throw in the air and smiling a transparent crossfade shows the Kitchen then Bloom tosses a bacon piece and Sky catches it firecurving a stream to heat up then burning some other raw bacon pieces with the Fire Stream and laying it onto a plate then cooking spaghetti with ground beef with sausages and lays the frozen straws onto a frying pan then turns on the stove and curves a flame above heating it up quicker then a transparent crossfade shows the Team eating dinner and Sky stabs a bacon piece with fork eating it then Brandon chomps up his spaghetti and Helia takes a Burrito swallowing it then Riven wolf down the pasta in less than two seconds without choking and Nex subtly eats a Sushi stoically then Bloom eats a piece of bacon and Stella swallows a Taco "You guys really know how to cook..." Stella says as she gulps down her food then Tecna puts a Sushi in her mouth swallowing it "I'm guessing Sky used his curving power to cook it." Tecna explains before Flora gobbles a Pizza Slice "This Pizza is really good...It's a great thing that Sky doesn't burn the food." Flora declares as she drinks a cup of water and Musa picks up a Burrito observing it "These are some of the best food I've ever eaten...You guys really made this by yourselves?" Musa asks before she eats the Burrito then Nex stares at them "You guys can act very annoying. Good Grief..." Nex says as he pulls down his hat in frustration and Bloom looks at him "Thanks Guys. Sky always speeds up the heat with his curving skills, I could always rely on him for cooking...These Guys sure make life easier with their powers." Bloom explains before a transparent crossfade shows the Fairy House's outside then fading to black

_a Preview screen appears showing Dark Bloom in reality "Dark Bloom finally comes out to protect Bloom when she is endangered by Acheron's enchanted Magic but her dark counterpart won't be enough to endure Anagan's Brain Parasite" Vesper narrates as the screen fades to black_

_Credits roll down slowly many producers appear  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman Yugo Kanno Benjamin Wynn  
Blood Action Violence by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Scripting Drawing Development by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Anime-Esque Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi  
Produced from Nickelodeon and Rainbow SPA studios  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Emily Cramer as Bloom/Dark Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Gemma Donati as Musa_

_I know other characters don't have dialogue like the former Main Characters Stella Flora Musa Tecna and Layla I could resist more YORA YORA YORA's Yep Brandon says his catchphrase OH MY GOD like Joseph Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Part 3 You already see that It is ORA with a Y I couldn't change the ORA part because I wanted people to recognize that meme so anyways Dark Bloom loves Sky because her counterpart does she feels whatever she is experiencing that's how she works! And Also Nex says the famous Good Grief from Stardust Crusaders because its an iconic expression fitting for his character the Japanese Dub's Yare Yare is very hard to say so It's in english instead! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	13. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Brandon Helia Riven and Nex discover Acheron has escaped from the infinity box that entrapped him suddenly obtaining the ability to be immune against traps Bloom Stella Flora Musa Tecna and Layla aid the guys in their battle against Acheron who has more powerful casting abilities than before Dark Bloom comes out in reality protecting her counterpart
> 
> Team Power eventually defeats Acheron with their separate powers

_Yeah Sky will see Dark Bloom in reality and because she's possessing her equivalent's body she will be able to cast spells based on her counterpart but I will be adding her Dark Magical Aura that implies she is fully taking over control of Bloom in order to protect her More Anime-Like Openings!_

an Blue Magical Box explodes and the Darkness formulates into a figure Aura solidifies into an Mythical-like man then he casts a Dark Ball exploding and Magical Sparkles navigates to Sky curving earthly rocks roaring flames adaptive water peaceful wind shooting into the air then navigating behind Brandon tossing his shield and Psychically throwing objects then Lightning slices the screen Helia fires Lightning Bolts from his hammer and thrusts Lightning streams stretching his palms outward then slams down the weapon and navigates to Riven phasing through buildings with Super Speed then leaving trails dashing past citizens and running on walls lightning trailing then Nex points a Rainbow Aura manifests into a Muscular 8'5 Big gold armoured scarf wearing Galaxy Silver continuously jabbing the screen rapidly and Valtor poses with Time Dimension fading from his body then Ogron Anagan Gantlos and Duman's Spirits fade from their body then Icy Darcy and Stormy cast their spells then Bloom casts a orange Magical Ball of sparkles while Sky tosses a burning Fireball and Stella casts a Light Spell during Brandon's Psychic Wave then Flora casts a nature enchantment and Helia electrocutes the spell then Layla casts a pink holographic spell and Nex summons Galaxy Silver punching the screen then an Explosion shows the 11 weak/powerful fighters charge toward the incoming enemies casting their own spells and Spirits then Sky kicks a Flame Wave at The Witches knocking them back and Brandon blasts a Psychic Wave that pushes Acheron through the air then Helia smashes his Lightning Hammer against Storm's temple launching her with Lightning and Riven stabs his vibrating hand into Ogron's chest then Nex's Galaxy Silver continuously punches simultaneously against Valtor's Time Dimension fists "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before Valtor sends his Spirit towards him "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!" Time Dimension shouts as they clash "YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!!" They shout as commencing an molecular Explosion and letters appear onto the screen an W is struck by lightning an I is engulfed with elements an N is vibrating and an X punches with multiple fists then the screen fades to black into a colourful background reflecting the powers of Team Sky 'Darkness' "Darkness..." Helia says before the word fades away and fades to black the screen comes out from darkness then a transparent crossfade inside the Fairy House shows Nex Riven Brandon Sky and Helia gathered in his room tapping buttons on PS5 Controllers "Come on! We'll win! I just need one last Super." Brandon explains as he looks at the screen where Nex activates his Ultimate then entraps Brandon's character "Here we go...Galaxy Silver. Full Attack!" Nex shouts in the game before Galaxy Silver punches continuously "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YOR-RAAA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as he launches Brandon's character depleting his health and he gasps in shock "WHAT?! That isn't fair..." Brandon declares before he stares at the screen where Sky activates his Super shooting a Fireball that Helia's character quickly dodges then Sky's character activates his Ultimate gathering 14 Elements into the right fist and instantly depleting all of Helia's health then he drops the controller in surprise "WHAT THE HECK?!" Helia asks as he looks at the screen where Nex activates their character's team Ultimate and KO flashes on the screen then Riven sighs in frustration "You've got to be kidding me." Riven says before Sky chuckles then Nex holds up his PS5 Controller "I have better combos...Good Grief." Nex stoically explains as he puts down the controller and walking back into his room then closing the door and Riven pants in frustration "You two are the most broken team ever, You use your one hit kill move and Nex just does some OP damage. That's just pure savagery..." Riven declares before Brandon points at Sky "Why exactly did you activate the instant KO move? That's the most Overpowered gaming mechanism ever. Nex's Ultimate depletes 70% of any character's health...the Team damage is a combination of those damages one-million fold!" Brandon shouts as Sky shrugs "Chill! You've lost matches against Nex without me playing. Don't blame me for anything...It's not my fault you're out of practice. Train in practice mode if you want to get another shot a beating us...Come on Gimme a break." Sky says before Helia sighs "Thank God...I wouldn't of reacted like that, Don't expect to win right off the bat." Helia explains as Brandon stares at him "Pfft...You have no idea. Cheap Maneuvers...Cheap as hell." Brandon declares before he looks at him "Let me guess...Now You're gonna say Relax Stop whining now!" Sky shouts as Helia stares at him "Relax, Stop whining." Helia says before he gasps in shock "What kind of trick did you do there?" Helia asks before Sky laughs playfully then a transparent crossfade shows Layla approaching Nex in his room who stoically stares at her "I'm not interested in your so-called dates...go bother someone else." Nex explains as Layla sits beside him "Nex...Why did you become so emotionless? You used to be such a polite supportive guy." Layla declares before he looks at her "None of your business...I don't have to explain myself." Nex says as she stares at him "You've really become a delinquent...I miss the guy that always was so happy." Layla explains before he stares at her "Look...I can't express myself anymore, Just embrace it and move on. The guy you loved the man I was is gone...There's no way to bring him back." Nex declares as Layla looks at him concerned and closes the door then a transparent crossfade shows Sky in Riven's room posing with his left hand over his face 'Joseph Joestar' Style and points at him "What do you think this is? an Anime? I know who that is you know..." Riven says before Sky stares at him "Of Course you do. I've invented this technique that lets me predict whatever anyone says...and You're going to say Dude Really." Sky explains as he looks at him "Dude Really?" Riven asks before he gasps in shock "WHAT?!" Riven asks as he covers his mouth then he stares at him "I know what you're going to say...your Next line is! He really can predict things." Sky declares before he looks at him "He really can predict things...What? Again?" Riven asks as he stares at him "Pretty sweet huh? You're never going to learn this." Sky says before he looks at him "Next you're going to say Your face was priceless Sky..." Riven explains pointing as he stares at him "Your face was priceless." Sky declares before he gasps "He did it! He turned my own trick against me!" Sky shouts as he growls in anger "Ha! Payback...Next You're going to say How the heck did you learn it so fast." Riven says before Sky exhales angrily "How the heck did you learn it so fast? What the heck?!" Sky asks as he laughs then points at Riven "Fine! You want to do this? Two can play at that game...Your Next Line is Your technique is easy to learn so I used it against you." Sky explains before Riven looks at him "Your technique is easy to learn so I used it against you!" Riven shouts as he gasps "The Technique is mine again...Now I know all your lines! You're going to say Please I'm sorry This shall forever be your technique." Sky declares before he stares at him "Please...I'm sorry, This shall forever be your technique." Riven says as he looks at him laughing "Yes Indeed...What's going to come out of your mouth now is Sky stop predicting what I'm saying I already apologized." Sky explains before he stares at him "Sky...stop predicting what I'm saying. I already apologized..." Riven declares as he gasps "I just needed to make sure you weren't lying. But Just in case...Next you're going to say Please That's Enough." Sky says before he walks out of the room "Please, That's enough..." Riven explains as he gasps and a transparent crossfade shows Acheron casting powerful enchantment then casts a levitation spell and flies toward Magix in order to finish the Fairies permanently then fading to black and brightening from darkness shows Sky Bloom Brandon Stella Helia Flora Tecna Riven Musa Nex and Layla sense a Magical Energy from afar nearing The Forest then both teams head out to confront it "Cosmix Magic!" Bloom shouts before transforming into their Cosmix Fairy Forms and a transparent crossfade shows them engaging the Dark Mythical Mage then Acheron casts a powerful spell transporting them in a area with a spike pit resembling an mouth's interior and the Mythical Mage casts a Dark Expanding Ball then The Fairies fly evading and casts their own spells then Acheron casts a Force Field nullifying their attacks and casting a Magical Shockwave knocking them both back then the Mage casts numerous Dark Balls exploding upon Bloom who is pushed back by the enchantment and immobilized then Stella casts a Light Spell nullified by Acheron's Magical Force Field and launches her with a Dark Slice then Flora casts a vine spell and The Mage reverses the enchantment then casting a Dark Sphere that knocks her back and Acheron casts a Massive Dark Blast incapacitating the Fairies then The Mage casts a Huge Dark Expanding Wave swirling around Bloom who is electrocuted from the impact and Dark Magical Energy starts emitting from inside her body then her blood soaks back within their wounds and she changes her eyes to purple then Dark Bloom fully unleashed returns the Dark Wave with an enchantment and launches Acheron back then attempts to kick but The Mage casts a Massive Dark Wave pushing her back then enchants it directing the Spell at her who casts a Dark Magical Beam toward it and flies forward landing a right kick onto his stomach then Acheron casts Dark Balls soaring towards her Dark Bloom kicks and casts her own Balls through them then is launched back and Sky catches her "S-Sky?" Dark Bloom asks as Sky smiles at her affectionately "Hey Sweetie." Sky declares before she hugs him then kicks a Flame Wave at The Mage who casts a Dark Beam through it and enchants a Massive Dark Ball then The Mystical Master punches Fire Streams and curves a stream of water toward him then stomps up a Rock Pillar rises beneath him sending him flying sideways and blasts a Gust of Wind towards Acheron knocking him onto the ground then Brandon psychically tosses him closer to Dark Bloom who kicks his left cheek and throws a Dark Magical Ball exploding upon him pushing The Mage back then Helia smacks him with Lightning Hammer crackling Electricity exploding out his body and Riven vibrates through him drawing blood from Acheron who grunts in pain then Nex summons Galaxy Silver which punches its fists continuously rapidly with multiple arms "GALAXY SILVER! Show him your Strength!" Nex shouts as Galaxy Silver pummels him repetitively "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA! YOR-RAAA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before launching The Mage back and Dark Bloom sends a kick onto his leg immobilizing him then Acheron angrily emits a Magical Dark Aura seemingly recharging his Essence and casts a Massive Spherical Wave at Dark Bloom casts a Huge Dark Force Field struggling to nullify his attack then her enchantment breaks and Sky curves the air around her slowing the falling speed then catches her carrying The Dark Fairy laying his girlfriend down on a wall and moving his arms in a circular pattern generating lighting then shooting a bolt toward The Mage who deflects it with a Dark Blade Spell and charges to The Master who curves a stream of water into an Ice Blade slashing his Dark Blade in half then Brandon swings his Sword of Elements knocking him back with a Flame Wave and tossing his Star Shield that he catches then Helia pushes him back with a Lightning Stream and Riven performs a Super Sonic punch launching Acheron into a wall crumbling rocks then Galaxy Silver pulls him out bending his fingers into a right fist "NOW!" Nex shouts as Galaxy Silver stretches out his two fingers "GALAXY FINGER!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before it stabs him with its two fingers through his forehead and slices it in half drawing blood then The Mage casts a healing spell and casts a Dark Ball that knocks them back then immobilized by his injury opening again kneels forward "Your Magic comes from those hands...So I incapacitated your head. You were so confident over your victory that You haven't even noticed..." Nex says as Acheron lifts his head Galaxy Silver punches multiple times rapidly "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YOR-RAAA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before pushing the Mage onto the ground and Dark Bloom wakes up then Brandon pumps his left fist "OH MY GOD!!! He won! HE ACTUALLY WON!!!!" Brandon shouts as Sky approaches the defeated Acheron "Next You're going to say This is Impossible How can five brats like them defeat a Magical Ancient Spell Practitioner like me. " Sky explains before The Mage looks at him "This is Impossible...How can five brats like them, defeat a Magical Ancient Spell Practitioner like me? WHAT?" Acheron asks as he gasps and Dark Bloom walks to him reverting into her normal form and casting a Spell transporting them back into the forest then Sky points at him "Your Next line is You should Join me You are excellent and excelling at Dark Spells We could rule this Universe Together." Sky declares before The Mage stares at her "You should Join me You are excellent and excelling at Dark Spells We could rule this Universe Together..." Acheron says as he gasps and Dark Bloom kicks him onto the ground then approaches near The Mage "These Dark enchantments are for protecting Bloom." Dark Bloom explains before she kicks him knocking Acheron out and a transparent crossfade shows them in the Fairy House then Sky cuddles with Dark Bloom slowly darkening her counterpart's clothes and he holds her close "I really wish I could love you both..." Sky declares as she kisses his cheek "I know. Just remember...Come back to me." Dark Bloom says before she leans forward gently brushing her lips against his then release them she disappears within her equivalent and Bloom takes control then embracing Sky "D-Did you win? Dark Bloom came out didn't she? I hope you guys won." Bloom explains as Sky looks at her "We did...thanks to Nex, He helped immobilize Acheron." Sky declares before she stares at him "Oh, That's great..." Bloom says as he looks at her "Thank you. Bloom..." Sky explains as she stares at him a transparent crossfade shows Brandon psychically levitating food and heating up frozen meatballs then laying them on a plate and levitating forks near them then a transparent crossfade shows Riven dashing on a treadmill Lightning sparking behind him and jumps sending himself flying backwards then phases through boxes slowing down and sighs then speedily running in a circular path and a transparent crossfade shows Helia tossing out his Lightning Hammer then shooting Electricity outward from the palms and leaps out the hammer flies into his hand then he soars away a transparent crossfade shows Sky curving wooden splints manipulating liquid inside the trees and slicing them in two halves then kicking out Flame Waves and stomps up Earthly Rock Columns then enhances his jump with Aircurving blasting a Air Swipe and curving a Metallic Piece then freezing a stream of water and fires icicles through the air then directing a Lightning Bolt into the sky and curves a Wooden Blade then slicing it into Wood Splints a transparent crossfade shows Brandon levitating rice making Sushi Rolls and serving them on a plate then a transparent crossfade shows Both Teams eat Bloom wields chopsticks putting the roll in her mouth then swallowing it and Stella stabs a meatball eating it gulping down then Flora swallows Sushi Rolls and Tecna gobbles a meatball then Musa gulps down a Sushi Roll and Layla eats a meatball then Brandon levitates a meatball into his mouth and Helia gobbles a Sushi Roll then Riven eats a plate of meatballs and Sky gobbles some Sushi Rolls then Nex subtly puts meatballs in his mouth a transparent crossfade shows The Mystical Master asleep and arriving in the dream seeing Dark Bloom then holding her hand and embraces her then a transparent crossfade shows them walking together and kissing then in reality Stella sits next to Brandon "Do you know why Galaxy Silver keeps yelling that word repetitively?" Stella asks before Brandon looks at her "The YORA? It could mean Take This because he is punching an opponent when shouting that. I can't interpret it any other way..." Brandon declares before she stares at him "I mean he does yell YORA every time he punches like it's sort of like counting. Right? when he shouts it once he punches a single time..." Stella says as he looks at her "Well. His YORA's are synchronized from the amount of punches he throws." Brandon explains as she stares at him "You're saying YORA means a single punch and YORA YORA means two?" Stella asks before he looks at her "Well He did shout YORA 35 times in our Battle because Nex was punching of that amount..." Brandon declares as she stares at him "I guess It's a Spirit Scream. some word a Spirit shouts that sort of acts like a language...I mean Yora is an expression for Take This." Stella says before he looks at her "Well Spirit Screams are their language..." Brandon explains as she stares at him and a transparent crossfade shows Helia with Flora taking care of her living plants then performs the prediction technique "Your Next Line is Be Careful Helia They aren't used to electricity Now." Helia declares before he looks at her "Be Careful Helia...They aren't used to electricity." Flora says as she gasps staring at him "What kind of trick was that?" Flora asks before he looks at her "It's something Sky learned and involves predicting people's line before they say it...but he told me that it's done by reading lip movement." Helia explains as she stares at him "Alright...So You know what I'm going to say next? In that case." Flora declares before he looks at her "Next You're going to say Where does Sky teach you this stuff..." Helia says as she stares at him "Where does Sky teach you this stuff?" Flora explains before she gasps "And Your Next Line is Alright That's Enough Helia I get it already." Helia declares as he looks at her "Alright, That's Enough...Helia I get it already." Flora says before she stares at him "I just wanted to demonstrate it...the prediction can be used to outsmart our opponents when they are defeated. It's a trickster technique..." Helia explains as he looks at her a transparent crossfade shows Brandon sparing with Riven and he dashes around him dodging Element slashes soaring at him then The Telekinetic shoots a Psychic Wave toward him and The Speedster evades it running past then tosses a Speed Bolt to him and Brandon deflects it with a Psychokinetic Force Field then throws the Unbreakable Star Shield towards Riven who dashes away while the Shield bounces off a tree smacking onto his back and knocking him down "I knew you were going to take off so I bounced the Shield off that tree!" Brandon shouts before he stares at him then dashing at him "You're going to say How'd you know the trajectory Brandon." Brandon declares as The Speedster charges toward The Telekinetic "How'd you know the trajectory Brandon?" Riven asks before he gasps stopping in place and covers his mouth "ACK! W-What?" Riven asks as he looks at Brandon who slashes an Fire Stream to him then The Speedster dashes through it dispersing the stream with Lightning and laughs "Next You're going to say It'll take more than a Sword and Shield to outrun me..." Brandon says before he stares at Riven who raises his left fist back "It'll take more than a Sword and Shield to outrun me." Riven explains as he punches the Telekinetic few miles away then points at him "Your Next Line is Even with all my prediction skills he still outmatched me in battle..." Riven declares before he looks at him "Even with all my prediction skills he still outmatched me in battle." Brandon says as he gasps "That's Payback for predicting my words...Next You'll say Alright I've lost." Riven explains as he stares at him "Wrong...Next You're going to say How can my prediction be unavailable." Brandon declares as he points at him "How can my prediction be unavailable? ACK! What?" Riven asks before gasping "Sky didn't teach you how the prediction thing works...read someone's lips and listen to whispers then you'll master it. It's not about babbling about stuff..." Brandon says as he looks at him "Check this out then. I saw the way your mouth moved Your Next Line is I'm sure you'll get it with a bit of practice..." Riven explains as he stares at him "I'm sure you'll get it with a bit of practice. W-What!?" Brandon asks before he looks at him pointing "You sure learned quickly..." Brandon declares as he stares at him "Wonder if Helia learned this technique." Riven says before Helia approaches from behind and they turn around "Next You'll say Helia Where the heck did you come from..." Helia explains as they look at him "Helia Where the heck did you come from?" they say simultaneously before gasping then Helia laughs "Yeah. With this technique we can troll our enemies...when they are in defeat." Brandon declares before a transparent crossfade shows Sky and Dark Bloom walking in the dream sharing a passionate long kiss then the screen fades to black

 _Credits roll down slowly  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman Benjamin Wynn Yugo Kanno and Kenji Kawai  
Blood Violence Language by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Designing Scripting Drawings by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Rated R by Bryan Konietzko for Brutal Injuries Graphical Blood Violent scenes and Swearing  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
Sam Riegel as Acheron_

_I put in The Joseph Joestar Trick for Fun! Yes Sky's Technique is that trick where Joseph also known as Mr Your Next line is does when he faces his enemies and uses the Technique to throw off or mock the opponent predicting lines while doing so! Yeah I thought It'd be fitting for Sky to have this Technique Nice reference to Joseph Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and I love that trick! Anyways See you in the Next Chapter!_


	14. Evil Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a enchantment from the Trix casts upon Dark Bloom when she is unleashed into reality and the spell corrupts her personality making her Evil but the affection she has for Sky remains after the Evil Dark Bloom threatens to destroy her counterpart's friends and offers him a deal to join them
> 
> Sky gets close enough to Evil Dark Bloom breaking the spell with an Act of True Love reverting her back into the Dark Fairy's normal nature she rests back within Bloom restoring herself completely

_Alright Guys! So The Next Line thing will mostly be used by Sky and his friends may do the technique as well but only in rare times except Brandon because he taught it to him first! An Anime-Like Opening today? Absolutely! It will be different though! Yeah no more Recap Preview Screens but I will keep the reading Episode Names from characters I'll tell you the plot for the Next Episodes now was never a fan of Next Episode Previews of Winx Seasons those were boring_

Earthly Rock Columns rise from the ground slightly ripping it apart and Rock Pillars elevate beneath the floor then the Earthly Rock structures tear in halves and shot through the air then a Burst of Fire scorches the screen navigating to Sky who curves wooden splints the Wood slices into pieces and navigates side of Brandon unsheathing his sword slashing elements then thrusting his right arm outward sending away objects past him and tosses his Unbreakable Star Shield at the screen then navigating behind Helia the screen follows motioning a Lightning Hammer flying into The Lightning God's hand who spins the hammer crackling with Lightning swinging a Lightning stream in the air and fires a bolt from his palms then slams down the hammer covering the screen with electrifying sparks and navigates frontal of Nex waving his right arm summoning Galaxy Silver smashing its fist toward the screen then navigating through a vibrating Riven dashing at amazing speeds leaving trails and electricity hisses to the screen navigating side of Sky he blasts a Gust of Wind kicks a Flame Wave shoots icicles and fires a Huge Rock Pillar then encases the screen in Ice shattering and navigates frontal of Brandon swirling with Blackened Telekinetic Energy soon being engulfed in darkness then a mouthless pupil less creature with white eyes emitting an Aura with Massive Telekinetic Energy explodes the area around him blasting Question Marks every direction and the screen engulfs itself with darkness then Dark Bloom fades out of her counterpart and clenches her head after a Sinister Red Magical Energy infuses within the Dark Magical Aura then her eyes turn red and she casts a Massive Dark Ball exploding the screen with a yellowish red light then The Trix battle against Sky Brandon and Helia unleashing their respective powers then Valtor Time Dimension clashes fists with Nex Galaxy Silver while Stella Flora Tecna Musa Layla and Riven clash against Evil Dark Bloom casting many red enchantments then Sky touches her absorbing the Sinister Magical Energy vaporizing it and the red eyes revert to purple then Dark Bloom conceals herself within her equivalent and Team Sky use their powers to attack the screen with many five powers covering the screen in an burst of power then an W is struck by lightning an I is engulfed in elements an N is vibrating of speed and an X clones a Spirit punching rapidly then the subtitle are formed from vibrating lightning Son and Daughter of Sky then the screen fades to black into a screen filled with colourful powers reflecting Team Sky a word appears in the center 'Evil Darkness' "Evil Darkness..." Riven says before the word disappears and the screen fades to black then brightening from darkness a rotating motion zooms inside and transparent crossfades shows an asleep Sky tiredly waking up then rubbing his eyes and digital alarm clock beeping forces him to snap them open then he curves an Air Blade near the buttons above and turns it off then draws the curtains with some sliding Rock Pillars and lowers them beneath the earth then curves a small Air Swipe opening a knob and his door creaks open then heads to the kitchen for breakfast and grabs a Coke Zero can then shakes it and encases it with Ice then curves the metallic piece and drinking the liquid inside then laying down his soda and scrambling through the refrigerator then finding toast and grabs it curving small Fire Streams then the piece of toast heats up and he eats it then picks up the soda can and curves an Air Current slamming the door then a transparent crossfade shows Brandon waking up and psychically drawing his curtains then pulls the door with Telekinesis and levitates an leftover plate of Sushi then wielding chopsticks eats it up and levitates a can of Fanta then walks to his room levitating the door behind himself and Helia goes near the kitchen noticing its stove is broken then summons Lightning Hammer catches it and taps the machine with a small electrical spark then it works and cooks pieces of Bacon then lays it on a plate and a transparent crossfade shows Riven awoken then dashes across his room drawing curtains making the bed and dashing out wind blows the door slamming behind him then he runs toward the kitchen and thinks of what breakfast to eat then dashing grabbing some ingredients and blends fruits to make a smoothie then drinks it and grabs a plate of meatballs then dashes back into his room leaving trails and a transparent crossfade shows The Three Witches Icy Stormy Darcy watching their enemies through a Spell peeking at the Fairies having fun "Yeah! Keep Laughing! We'll get you soon!" Darcy shouts as Icy looks at her "They won't know what's coming. We can get Bloom's dark equivalent to come out and corrupt her...She will be perfect with her skills of darkness." Icy explains before Stormy stares at her "But She's a friendly counterpart now that Sky restored balance to the World...There has to be another way where she can act like the original personality." Stormy declares as she stares at her "Luckily I developed this enchantment that turns anyone casted upon sinister...It has a 10 meter range though so We'll have to pull Dark Bloom right out of her normal counterpart. That's our chance to invert her nature!" Icy shouts before a transparent crossfade shows Bloom discovering a booklet signed by Sky 'Prediction Technique: Your Next line is Guide' then she reads it "Hi Bloom...I learned this technique where I will predict people's words before it comes out of their mouths. Unfortunately Fairies lack the capability and thus it is impossible for Human with Magical Abilities to learn expert lip movements and listening of quiet whispers..." Bloom reads as she sets down the booklet and lays on her bed "Sky. You always come up with tricks and have things us Six will never be able to do." Bloom says before The Mystical Master walks into her room then points in a comical fashion "Next You'll say Why are you pointing like that Sky..." Sky explains as she looks at him "Why are you pointing like that Sky?" Bloom asks before she gasps "Predicted that! You will never be able to get this. This is the best way to outsmart an Enemy..." Sky declares before he stares at her "That's a unique technique. You mastered this by reading lip movements and listening to whispers? Uh...Wow." Bloom says as she looks at him "It's pretty easy...Also You don't have to say anything. I would predict it..." Sky explains before he stares at her "H-How do you always kno-" Bloom is cut off as she stares at him "Your Next Line is How do you always know." Sky declares as he looks at her "How do you always know?" Bloom asks before she stares at him "Because reading anyone's lip movement allows me to perform this technique...This could be useful in battles." Sky says as she looks at him "I know, Hey...There is a way to love both me and her. So It isn't impossible...You can spend time with both of us." Bloom explains as he stares at her "Really? Okay..." Sky declares before she looks at him "In dreams and Reality when she comes out you can spend time with her." Bloom says as he stares at her "Oh...That makes sense." Sky explains before she looks at him "That way...You can have two girlfriends." Bloom declares as he stares at her and the Fairy senses a Magical Energy from afar then the other Fairies sense the Essence exiting their rooms and gathers outside beside Team Sky "We Don't Need Cosmix unless the stars are in trouble...So Transform into Butterflix." Bloom says before raising her fingers then Magical Energy swirls around them and the Butterflix Fairies fly away then Team Sky soar after them with their powers a transparent crossfade shows The Fairies and empowered beings travelling descending onto Alfea then Icy Darcy and Stormy cast spells terrorizing the students of that Fairy College then Team Sky and the Fairies confront them gaining their attention "What a Pleasure seeing you here...Little Fairies. It'll take more than your pitiful goody or pointless Magical Spells to defeat us...We've been growing more powerful than before." Icy explains as Bloom looks at her "You won't get away with this...Our Friends will be enough to defeat you." Bloom declares before Darcy stares at her "Well...Team Sky has been growing more Powerful and you have our respect Impressive that you five have improved on those unbelievable powers. But We will find a way to counteract those powers soon enough! Even these things you use have a weakness..." Darcy says as Stormy looks at her "Now. Cast against this Lightning Spell! You Fairies have met your end..." Stormy explains before Stella stares at her flying away "You Five! We'll keep them at bay. Attack them with your powers..." Stella declares as Sky looks at her "Right! Team Power. Engage!" Sky shouts before Brandon stares at him unsheathing his sword then slashing a Water Wave at Icy who casts a Icicle Spell shattered by the energy and encased in Ice then The Telekinetic levitates her through the ground and Stella casts a Light Beam enchantment then Darcy casts a illusion mirages of herself casting a Dark Sparkly Beam and knocking the Light Fairy back then Flora casts a nature spell enchanting vines growing entrapping Icy who casts a Sparkly Ice Ball that releases her from the frozen grasp and casts an Icicle Spell through the vines toward The Nature Fairy that pushes her back then Helia shoots a Lightning Stream to The Ice Witch launching her down and tosses the hammer ricocheting off the ground then knocking Icy sideways and summons back the Lightning Hammer catching it then Tecna casts a green spell towards Darcy who disperses the attack with a Dark Force Field and casts a Dark Ball exploding near her then The Master fires an Air Swipe pushing The Darkness Witch up and curves the wind increasing her falling speed then elevates Huge Rock Pillars smacking her onto numerous Rock Columns and splashing Darcy with a Huge Water Wave launching her onto the ground then sends a Burst of Fire with a punch and the attack spirals at The Darkness Witch knocking her back then Musa casts a Sound Spell and Stormy nullifies it with a Weather Spell then casts a Dark Beam that pushes her back and Riven dashes jumping through the air leaving trails overwhelming the Storm Witch then Nex summons Galaxy Silver leaping into the air and punches her stomach "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as Nex points at it "Galaxy! Silver! Unleash your Power!" Nex shouts before it punches rapidly multiple times "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YOR-RAA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it launches The Storm Witch back onto the ground then Bloom casts an orange spell and Icy performs a Convergence Spell with her Sisters then knocks her several feet through the ground and The Fairy bleeds from her mouth then a Dark Magical Aura emits around Bloom and her pupils glow purple then she casts a Dark Beam Icy deflects the Spell and casts the Sinister Spell upon her then she kicks a away and throws a Dark Ball near the Ice Witch exploding then Icy casts the Sinister Spell onto The Dark Fairy pushing her back and her purple eyes start altering to red then growls Sinisterly and casts Red Magical Balls exploding near the Fairies then Sky deflects them with Flame Waves and Brandon tosses his shield then Evil Dark Bloom casts a Yellowish Red Beam deflecting it and The Telekinetic produces a Force Field to stop the Shield then The Evil Fairy casts a Red Beam at Stella launching the Light Fairy back and Helia shoots a Lightning Bolt toward her The Evil Fairy casts a Yellow Force Field nullifying the attack then charges to kick him knocking the Lightning God onto the ground and Riven thrusts his vibrating hand to The Evil Fairy who catches the right hand then casts a Yellowish Red Exploding Sphere that pushes The Speedster back and Nex's Galaxy Silver punches her "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before she dodges the jab then casts a Yellowish Red enchantment Blast and launches Nex onto the ground then Sky grabs her hand "Bloom...Why are you doing this?" Sky asks as she stares at him with red eyes "those eyes. She's under a spell..." Sky says before she knees his stomach and casts a Red Ball towards The Mystical Master who elevates a Rock Pillar then kicks a Flame Wave and curves a Stream of Water at her then The Evil Fairy casts the Red Beam colliding with The Master's attack its fierce energy pierces through her and Sky armours his left arm with rocks then smashes it against Evil Dark Bloom knocking her back and she stands up injured then The Mystical Master holds her hand "B-Bloom! T-Talk to me." Sky explains as she looks at him with red eyes "S-Sky..." Evil Dark Bloom declares before he stares at him Icy Darcy and Stormy descend behind them "You're an Impressive Leader. We would love if you'd join us...The Choice is yours." Icy says as he stares at her "What do I get by doing this? I have no interest in you..." Sky explains before he looks at her "Sky. If you join us I'll make you happy however I can...I still have the affection I had for you and If you don't Your Friends will die including you." Evil Dark Bloom declares as he stares at her "I..." Sky says before she looks at her _"I can't let her kill my Team. but What if she tricks me? Okay I'm risking it..." Sky thinks inside of his head as_ he stares at her "I-I accept." Sky explains as she stares at him The Evil Fairy hugs the Master happily "I knew it! You'd always choose me..." Evil Dark Bloom declares before he looks at her "Hey. I would never hurt you..." Sky says as she stares at him leaning forward giving The Mystical Master a passionate kiss and releasing him then the four walk away and the Injured Team Power with the Fairies raise their hands then Sky looks at them "Don't worry. It's not for their sakes...I'm doing this to protect you. I'll bring Bloom back..." Sky explains before a transparent crossfade shows The Evil Fairy with The Master affectionately laying her head onto his chest cuddling in her room "I enjoy being with you." Evil Dark Bloom declares as he looks at her "I'm Glad we're together..." Sky says before she stares at him "Yeah. I still have this affection for you...I won't hurt you." Evil Dark Bloom says before he looks at her "You did hurt my friends..." Sky explains as she stares at him "They were our enemies." Evil Dark Bloom explains as she stares at him "But I'm not your enemy...They shouldn't be either." Sky declares before he looks at her "I understand...You should help me get rid of those Fairies. I have a lot of respect for you..." Evil Dark Bloom says as she stares at him "The Fairies are your friends. I'll do whatever I need to bring you back..." Sky explains before he looks at her "Sky. You'll always have me..." Evil Dark Bloom declares as she stares at him a transparent crossfade shows Stella in her room sitting next to Brandon on the bed "Bloom didn't even recognize us. She attacked without hesitation...I can't believe they got Dark Bloom and Sky on their side." Stella says before he looks at her "Sky knows what he's doing...he said it wasn't for their sake but to protect us. so He's probably trying to destroy the evil infused from that spell..." Brandon explains as she stares at him "I hope he does. We need the Two Bloom we know...Normal and Dark." Stella declares before he looks at her a transparent crossfade shows Sky and Evil Dark Bloom walking through the hallways of Alfea then The Trix confront them "You two! Let's say we have some fun destroying Solaria!" Icy shouts as she stares at her "Yeah! Now Let's bring Sky..." Evil Dark Bloom says before he looks at her "But I d-don't want to hurt them." Sky explains as she stares at him "Then You aren't one of us! Those Fairies are our enemies..." Darcy declares before he looks at her and casts a Dark Beam at him then The Mystical Master is knocked back and Evil Dark Bloom gasps then Stormy electrocutes him with an electrical enchantment and Icy encases The Master in ice then Evil Dark Bloom watches and kicks them away then tends to her injured boyfriend "Stay away from us!" Evil Dark Bloom shouts as she carries Sky then a transparent crossfade shows them in her spare room he rests on her knees and The Evil Fairy stares at him in concern "Sky." Evil Dark Bloom says before she kisses his forehead then lays him down on the bed and covers him in a blanket "Get some rest..." Evil Dark Bloom explains as she exits the room then Sky raises his hand attempting to signal her coming back and falls asleep then a transparent crossfade shows The Evil Fairy confronting her Witch friends "Your attack on Sky was uncalled for! He is our guest and If he doesn't want to fight! He Doesn't have to!" Evil Dark Bloom shouts before Icy looks at her "Oh! I'm Sorry! Didn't mean to hurt your Boyfriend! But We don't have time for this Let's go! We'll leave without you!" Icy shouts as she stares at her "Go ahead! Destroy things like you always do! I don't care!" Evil Dark Bloom shouts before she growls and descends transporting themselves with a enchantment then a transparent crossfade shows The Evil Fairy laying beside her boyfriend comfortably and she kisses Sky's left cheek affectionately then falls asleep beside him and a transparent crossfade shows Helia in Flora's room sitting on her bed "She a-attacked us. I don't understand, h-her eyes were red...She was under some spell." Helia declares as she looks at him "I know I hope Sky will get her back soon...but I've got a feeling Bloom will find us and fight us before he does." Flora says before he stares at her "It won't come to that...I'm surprised Nex was defeated. He has one of the most precise strongest Spirit..." Helia explains as she looks at him sensing a Magical Essence then she gathers outside with Brandon's Team and transforms into Butterflix then a transparent crossfade shows them descending at Solaria confronting The Three Witches "So. You little worthless Fairies and your weak Magic...Just admit defeat! You aren't going to win without any powers! Trust me you never had any power ever since you five were born!" Icy shouts before she stares at her Stella casts a Light Spell and Brandon shoots a Psychic Wave then Flora casts a vine enchantment and Helia fires a Lightning Stream toward Darcy then The Darkness Witch deflects it with a Dark Ball and Riven dashes around punching Stormy then she casts a Weather enchantment knocking him back and Nex leaps with Galaxy Silver then punches three of them simultaneously "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YOR-RAAA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as he pushes them onto the ground they struggle to get up and a transparent crossfade shows Evil Dark Bloom waking up sensing Magical Energy from afar then Sky follows her and exits Alfea then flies after the Evil Fairy a transparent crossfade shows Team Power preparing to finish the Three Witches and Evil Dark Bloom arrives kicking the combined attack away then The Mystical Master grabs her hand "Stop." Sky declares before she stares at him "Oh Sky...You don't have to attack your friends but I'd be great if you just help me get rid of them." Evil Dark Bloom says as he looks at her "Bloom...Listen. You have to remember...You saved me from them I know my girlfriend is in your heart. So Let go of this Spell and return to your friends..." Sky explains before she stares at him "Sk-Sky." Evil Dark Bloom declares as she sheds tears trailing down her cheeks "Bloom, We-We need you back...break the spell." Sky says before she looks at him Sinister Red Energy infuses within The Mystical Master who curves the energy absorbing it and then it exits his body redirected out his fingers and he curves a Fireball destroying the spell to ashes then Dark Bloom falls in his arms and she fades back into her counterpart then Bloom's eyes return to normal and Sky carries her then a transparent crossfade shows them at the Fairy House and Sky pointing at Brandon who is doing the same "Now You'll say Was this Part of your plan Sky..." Sky explains as he stares at him "Was this Part of your plan Sky?" Brandon asks before he gasps and looks at him "Your Next Line is Yes It was." Brandon declares as he stares at him "Yes...It was." Sky says before he looks at him shocked "You're getting good at reading lips...Brandon." Sky explains as he stares at him "You're the one who taught me..." Brandon declares before he looks at him smiling "I know what you're going to say Next. If It weren't for you I would have never learnt the Technique..." Sky says as he stares at him "If It weren't for you I would have never learnt the Technique." Brandon explains before he gasps "You still predict faster than I do..." Sky declares as he looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Bloom asleep then waking up "Sky." Bloom says before she gets up and The Mystical Master enters the room then he stares at her "Are you Alright? I've broke the spell...I hope Dark Bloom is okay." Sky explains as she looks at him "She's fine...I'm sure you two will see each other again." Bloom declares before he stares at her "And I'll still be able to see you too right?" Sky asks as she looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Helia sparing with Brandon and The Lightning God shoots a Lightning Stream at the Telekinetic who psychically levitates the attack toward him then Helia deflects the Lightning and slams the hammer down then Brandon fires Psychic Waves to The Lightning God who demolishes it and The Telekinetic tosses his shield then unsheathes the Blade of Elements slashing an Earthly Rock Pillar beneath Helia who is knocked back onto the ground and the Unbreakable Star Shield ricochets off a fence then The Lightning God deflects it and Brandon catches the Shield then blocks a Lightning Stream and sees Helia leaping above him "Next You'll say Fool There's no way You will escape this attack..." Brandon says before he stares at him "Fool! There's no way You will escape this attack." Helia explains as he looks at him gasping then The Telekinetic blasts a Psychic Wave pushing him onto the ground and launching him into the air with a Psychic toss then The Lightning God crashes onto the ground a transparent crossfade shows Riven in Musa's room "Hey...Riven, Could you get me a strawberry slushy?" Musa asks before Riven stares at her "Sure." Riven declares before he dashes out and grabbing a blended strawberry slushy then she grabs it slowly "You sure are fast..." Musa says as he looks at her "You didn't see any Lightning trails that time, Did you?" Riven asks before a transparent crossfade shows in a dream Sky holding Dark Bloom's hand who lays on his shoulder comfortably and he kisses her left cheek then in reality a transparent zoom out shows the Fairy House and the screen is engulfed in all Team Sky's powers to black

_Credits roll slowly downwards  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman Yugo Kanno Benjamin Wynn and Kenji Kawai  
Effects Violence Language Blood by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Scripting Designing Drawing Dialogue Plot by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Rated T for Brutality Fighting and Swearing  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Anime-Esque ArtStyle by Iginio Straffi and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
_

_Yes The Next Line Prediction will be used by mainly Sky and Brandon for other characters only 1 to 3 times! Also yes Evil Dark Bloom isn't the original personality and it's impossible to restore that nature of Dark Bloom after the balance was restored there's nothing that can be done to change that! Yeah the Next You're Going to say is pretty funny because It's literally mocking the opponent because whenever they win and before they deal the final blow They predict their next line! Alright See you in the Next Chapter!_


	15. Future Spirit User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Power meets a Italian 15 year old Fan with the name of Riyorvo Rivanya and discover he is the adoptive son of The Evil Lord Valtor who had developed a Spirit Sky convinces the Team to trust him while in Battle Riyorvo has been injured and the process of him obtaining a Spirit starts while The Fairies help him recover

_I would be feeling ashamed if I didn't put in a character based on Giorno Giovanna from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and That guy is insanely powerful there will be some changes in NOT SPOILING the Guy based off him but He will recover developing a Spirit after Valtor dies to Nex and that will be an Chapter before the finale Chapters so Team Sky will have to go through Anagan with Parasite Fly based off of lovers from that Episode of Bizarre Adventure! Also Seeing How the Fairies's character arcs already ended like back in 2016 where the Second Half 2020 introducing former supporting characters becoming the Next Protagonists really implies This show is taking a huge turn in direction about not being about Magic and Fairies anymore but more about Cool Moments with Empowered Characters who love overpowering their opponents which is very depicted in Japanese Anime! I know Bloyora and Skroyla weren't in other Chapters but I'll put them back! Enjoy The Chapter!_

A drop of water is frozen and curls into a stream then tosses into a shield in front of a black haired teen and at the screen scorching in flames then navigating to Sky who curves an Airball and tosses it to the side then curves small Fire Streams above his palms and curves Flame Waves then merges the two for a Massive Fire Blast and curves a Huge Wave of Water freezing it into Icicles then reverting the Icicles to a Massive Water Wave and slams Huge Rock Pillars together then slides them navigates to side of Brandon unsheathing his Blade of Elements and tossing his shield then ricocheting the Blade off it and setting the Unbreakable Shield on Fire then catches the Flames with his weapon and freezes the stream grabbing a Ice Blade dual wielding shooting fiery Icicles then navigating to behind Helia firing Lightning Bolts from his hammer and spins it crackling with Lightning then the weapon lifts him off the ground and he slams the hammer sending out a Huge Wave of Electricity toward the screen then navigates to frontal of Riven dashing around leaving trails on walls and evading Dark Balls then vibrating his right hand to the screen and navigating to rotating aerial of Nex summoning 8'5 Huge Galaxy Silver Red Scarf Spiral Golden Shoulder Pads jabbing rapidly toward the screen then an explosion shows a black haired teenager soon bleeding from his arms and Valtor poses with Time Dimension then The Fairy House is decorated in ornaments representing each member of Team Sky's respective powers and an explosion of elements then the smoke dies down showing Sky leading his Group preparing two Flame Waves and kicking a Burst of Fire then Riven dashes past them and Helia shoots a Lightning Bolt to Ogron casting a Magical Force Field then Brandon tossing his shield and igniting the Blade of Elements then Nex summons his Galaxy Silver and Valtor clashes fists with Time Dimension then Sky curves Large Rocks toward The Dark Wizard who casts a Dark Ball towards the black haired teenager and a Fire Sphere diminishes the enchantment then the teenager loses blood from knees and Brandon dual wields an Ice Blade with the Blade of Elements then Helia fires a Lightning Stream at Ogron casting a Dark Beam colliding and Riven dashes toward him crackling electricity with a vibrating right hand thrusted outward then Galaxy Silver continues punching rapidly simultaneously with Time Dimension and an Nuclear Explosion blasts four letters on the screen an W is struck by Lightning an I is engulfed in elements an N is unleashing Colourful Telekinetic Energy and an X punches with multiple fists then vibrating wooden sentences form Son and Daughter of Sky the screen fades to black into a background reflecting on each guy's power a word appears 'Future Spirit User' "Future Spirit User..." Skroyla says before the screen fades to black brightening from darkness an rotating view shows The Fairy House transparent zoom in crossfades inside showing Bloyora reading Jojo's Bizarre Adventure sitting on her bed then Skroyla curves open the door with a Huge earthly Rock and Bloyora widens her eyes in alarm "W-What was that? Br-Brother." Bloyora explains as he looks at her "That...was to get your door open. and I see you're reading Stardust Crusaders..." Skroyla declares before she stares at him "I just started reading Bizarre Adventure. I finished like the first two volumes already...these Manga pages are incredibly great for a Japanese. I'm planning to watch the Anime..." Bloyora says as he looks at her "Wait. So You haven't even gotten to the Jotaro Kujo introduction? That Guy is like the best Joestar Descendant..." Skroyla explains before she stares at him "I just red a couple pages of Stardust Crusaders. so I haven't gotten to the introduction of Stands yet..." Bloyora declares as he looks at her "So You know who Jonathan Joestar and Joseph are. and finished their volumes but You haven't even gotten to Jotaro? Come on! That Guy is the most popular favourite anime character on the internet..." Skroyla says before she stares at him "I'll get to him eventually. Don't rush me..." Bloyora explains as he looks at her confused a transparent crossfade shows Sky pointing at Brandon smiling "You'll be great at it If you just read lip movements. That's how you throw off your enemy..." Sky declares before he stares at him "How the heck did you learn this technique so quickly? I mean you can lip-synch everyone's mouths and just listen carefully to other whispers almost all the time." Brandon says as he looks at him "It's a trickster technique...but It can be used to mock your opponent." Sky explains before he stares at him "Riven didn't read my lip movements...and He failed to predict me one time in practice. He tried Something like Alright I lost but that wasn't what my Next Line was anyways...Helia's somewhat good at this I don't know how many people he lip red from and I know you've pretty much lip-synched everyone to be the inventor and master of prediction." Brandon declares as he looks at him "If you read everyone's mouth movements then you'll be even better than I am..." Sky says before he stares at him "Not sure about that but I did lip-synch a decent amount of people including you. What you're going to say Next is You actually mastered this Technique I can't believe it..." Brandon explains as he looks at him "You actually mastered this Technique, I can't believe it." Sky declares before he gasps "See I'm better than you think...You've taught me, I mean you completely forgot." Brandon says as he stares at him "I guess I underestimated you...Don't let your opponent use this trick against you though." Sky explains before he looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Helia swinging his hammer then tosses it and Riven enters the room then points at him "Helia...Now You will say Riven are you still trying to do the prediction Technique." Riven declares as he stares at him "Yeah...No. I can predict better than that dude...That's not how the technique works." Helia says before he looks at him sighing "Don't tell me this is difficult because I'm a Speedster...and I don't have any Super Strong Powers. That's unfortunate...You four haven't noticed that I'm the weakest of our team." Riven explains as he stares at him "It goes something like this...The Next Thing You'll say is Man Being a Speedster makes me fast but I'm still not strong as you guys." Helia declares before he looks at him "Man...Being a Speedster makes me fast. but I'm still not as strong as you guys..." Riven says as he gasps "It's about always reading everyone's lip movements and listening to the quietest whispers. This is the Technique of Foresight..." Helia explains before he stares at him "It really is because I'm a Speedster. Alright I lack the capability of doing the technique, so I give up..." Riven declares as he looks at him "You can find your own special trick. I know you will..." Helia says before he stares at him a transparent crossfade shows a teenager walking down the streets of a now Massive Magix City filled with newly constructed stores and a flyer of Team Sky soars into his hand then he looks at it "Team Power. Huh? Hmm...I might check out this Fairy House soon." The Boy explains as he drops the poster and it flies through the air then he runs forward a transparent crossfade shows Ogron with a shadowy Valtor on his bed "Destroy those pitiful Fairies...and I will help you obtain a Spirit." Valtor declares before The Dark Wizard stares at him "Of Course...Lord Valtor." Ogron says as a transparent crossfade shows inside the Fairy House Bloom senses a Magical Energy from afar and exits the Fairy House gathering both groups then casts Magical Auras around them "Alright...Fairies! Magic Butterflix!" Bloom shouts as she transforms into a Butterflix fairy alongside her friends and they fly toward Magix City followed by Team Power then a transparent crossfade shows them descending onto the streets of people running away from the danger caused by Ogron casting Dark Balls through buildings and casting a Massive Dark Wave that spreads threatening the thousand citizens then a black haired teenager runs up to Team Power and the Fairies then Sky looks at him "Hey! You're the Leader right? I've heard about your battles as the Mystical Master." The Boy explains before he sighs gesturing him to stay back "T-Take Cover okay? It's not safe here and I can't do autographs right now..." Sky declares as he stares at him "I can't believe it. You're Master Sky, Is the City in danger? My name is Riyorvo Rivanya I'm Italian and I was adopted by Lord Valtor..." Riyorvo says before he looks at him "Riyorvo I don't have time for introductions. Just get out of here and let us handle this...We won't put you at risk." Brandon explains as he stares at him "I think that guy is working for Valtor..." Helia declares before he looks at him "You can't tell me that Valtor seriously adopted a child? I mean this fan of ours is his adopted son! That is crazy." Riven says as he stares at him "Look, Riyorvo Just run before you get yourself hurt...There is a lot of danger here so just go away for now." Nex explains before he looks at him "But I wanted to see...who you five are." Riyorvo declares as he stares at him "You're Half Japanese too right? Listen Kid just stay back..." Sky says before he looks at him backing away and Bloom casts a orange Magical Ball then Ogron nullifies the attack with a Huge Dark Ball and knocks her back then The Mystical Master punches a Burst of Fire at him and The Dark Wizard barely dodges the attack then a shield is tossed toward Ogron who deflects it with a Dark Blade and Brandon unsheathes his Blade of Elements then clashes with the Dark enchantment freezing his right arm and armouring the blade with earthly rocks then smashing it against The Dark Wizard pushing him back and Flora casts a vine spell enchanting the ground growing vines then tangling up Ogron who casts a Massive Dark Sphere destroying the sparkly spell and Helia spins his hammer summoning electricity then throws his hammer to The Dark Wizard electrocuting him with a Lightning bolt launching Ogron sideways and Stella casts a Light Ball then The Dark Wizard casts a Huge Dark Beam that knocks her back and Riven thrusts his vibrating left hand through his right shoulder piercing it then Ogron casts Massive Dark Balls exploding pushing him back and Nex summons Galaxy Silver punching his stomach "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as The Spirit User points at the Dark Wizard "Smash him up!" Nex shouts before Galaxy Silver punches rapidly then consecutively "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YOR-RAAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it launches him with a Powerful punch and Ogron casts a Force Field to reduce his falling speed then throws an exploding Massive Dark Ball toward Riyorvo that knocks him down he bleeds from forearm and knees dripping down his legs then Sky raises his right arm "RIYORVO!!" Sky shouts before he tends to him curving a stream of water and The Master slowly attempts to heal him then is stopped by the Telekinetic "No! Sky If you heal Riyorvo now he'll die! Nex told me that the injuries will recover on their own and should not interfere with." Brandon explains as he stares at him "Alright...I'll leave you four here to battle Ogron, I'm going back to the Fairy House." Sky declares before he aircurves himself and the injured Riyorvo levitating to the Fairy House then Helia fires a Lightning Stream towards The Dark Wizard who pukes blood from Galaxy Silver's impact consequently electrocuted by the Lightning and Riven vibrates his right fist then smashes it against Ogron pushing him down and Brandon violently stabs him through the forehead drawing blood then slashes a Fire Stream and burns his right arm off then Galaxy Silver fades out of Nex preparing its right fist "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as he punches The Dark Wizard "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YOR-RAAAAA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before he launches Ogron through the air 1000 miles back his face bruised and The Spirit fades back into Nex then he sighs stoically "Good Grief, It's a good thing There's a fourth strongest in this group...and That would be me." Nex says as a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo laying on Sky's bed recovering and sits up "Riyorvo...You're Half Japanese and Half Italian? I'd like to know more about your heritage." Sky explains before he looks at him "I don't know where to start I mean Lord Valtor is my adoptive father yet I inherit only his ambition and maybe a Spirit...He told me that People get Spirits when they are injured on their arms and legs otherwise the User will die. Like Your friend said I could've died if you healed me...I think regardless I have to get the Spirit no matter what and nobody is allowed to interfere or get in the way of that process." Riyorvo declares as he stares at him "But a Spirit also changes the person's nature...Nex was so emotional before and now he's just stoic only expressing himself through Galaxy Silver. I can't imagine how your nature would end up changing...All I know is Nex completely concealed his emotions after he got Galaxy Silver." Sky says before he looks at him "I don't want to become like my father...He's Evil Cruel and wants nothing more than power. Such a horrible ambition...I inherited a good ambition from my Mother. but She left me ever since I was a child...kids around would bully me something changed when I met you guys. It's because of you that I was able to find my resolve...for that I thank you." Riyorvo explains as he stares at him "I don't know what to say..." Sky declares before he looks at him "It's Alright. I've heard you had another girlfriend besides Bloom...her dark equivalent?" Riyorvo asks as he stares at him "Yeah. But being this Respectable being...Everything became better for me. the influence gets around people and they respect me..." Sky says before he looks at him "I understand. If you're a incarnation of a well known figure then It makes sense that you influence the balance of our world..." Riyorvo explains as he stares at him "I can't even see a Spirit." Sky declares before a transparent crossfade shows Bloom arriving with the group and she enters The Mystical Master's room then looks at Riyorvo slowly recovering "I really can't do anything with these wounds...The pain keeps getting to me." Riyorvo says as she stares at him "So...You're getting a Spirit just like Nex." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Yep...I'll have it." Riyorvo declares as she stares at him "I don't know how much you inherited from your father but...I'm sure you're a better person than that Evil Lord." Bloom says before he looks at her "Sky told me that he has a relationship with your dark counterpart...She must be amazing." Riyorvo explains as she stares at him "He doesn't love me any less...and He loves us both equally. She's just someone inside me..." Bloom declares before he looks at her a transparent crossfade shows Stella sitting beside Brandon "How will his personality be if he obtains the Spirit?" Stella asks as he stares at her "I would assume it would be a combination of Sky's Courage and Nex's Supportive nature he doesn't have anymore. maybe He'll inherit Valtor's Spirit Scream...we'll find out once Nex faces him." Brandon says before she looks at him and a transparent crossfade shows Helia in the backyard he shoots a Lightning Stream then Flora approaches him and he attempts to do a prediction then abandons it "Hey Helia...Still training for the Next Battle? I feel bad for Riyorvo though. He's going to have a Spirit..." Flora explains as he stares at her "He would act so different. I assume his personality would be something inheriting Sky's courage Brandon's logic Riven's kindness and Valtor's ambition I guess...hope he doesn't inherit his cruel nature." Helia declares before she looks at him "I got a feeling that is the perfect ingredient for Anti-Hero guy Riyorvo will end up becoming violent and beat up people for the morally right things...Not sure if he'll make up his own word when punching or attacking unless it's something only physical but We'll all find out what Valtor shouts when he attacks consecutively maybe he can inherit that and repeat that word like Nex's Yora." Flora says as he stares at her a transparent crossfade shows Valtor's Castle resembling Mansion and Ogron walks toward him bruised "My Lord...I mistakingly attacked your second adoptive son." Ogron explains before he looks at him "But You have defeated the Winx? Otherwise I will have to destroy you..." Valtor declares as he stares at him "I have. They were defeated..." Ogron says before he looks at him "Excellent then I will grant you your Spirit. but attacking my son was excessively pointless...I mean unless he completely in the process of having his own Spirit then You shall obtain your Spirit." Valtor explains as he stares at him "Unfortunately Young Riyorvo Rivanya has been injured and is developing a Spirit..." Ogron declares before he looks at him angrily "WHAT?! Y-You let him have a Spirit? You are extremely Useless. You weren't supposed to attack my Son! I didn't agree...with involving my Son. Now For Your Punishment..." Valtor says as he summons Time Dimension "Time! DIMENSION! ATTACK!!" Valtor shouts before Time Dimension comes out of the shadows then punches rapidly consecutively "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VU-DAAA!!!" Time Dimension shouts as it knocks the Dark Wizard back and The Dark Sorcerer sighs then casts a healing spell and the blood soaks back within Ogron then he points up a finger "I'm giving you ONE last chance! But I have no instructions so I'm sparing you. If you fail me again I will not hesitate to destroy your Useless body and send Time Dimension to dispose of it..." Valtor warns before Ogron stares at him a transparent crossfade shows inside the Fairy House Riyorvo is partially recovered enough to stand then he exits the Home  
and practices punches "I wonder what word my father shouts when his Spirit starts punching." Riyorvo explains as he punches his right fist "VUDA! What was that? I don't know what that word means..." Riyorvo declares before he punches his left fist "VUDA! VUDA! VUDA! VUDA! I feel like I'm subconsciously shouting my father's w-wait! This must be the word." Riyorvo shouts as he punches both fists rapidly consecutively "Am I shouting his Spirit Scream? I-It means Useless?! How many times is this going to affect me? VUDA! VUDA! VUDA! VUDA! VUDA! VUDA! VUDA!" Riyorvo shouts before he stretches back his hands "Alright it stopped...It's like something inside me coming out but I can't see it and it shouts Vuda the Spirit translation for Useless. It's how the Spirits communicate...Unless It's just me." Riyorvo says as he shakes his head "I must be going insane...I inherited Vuda but I was the one saying it this is some kind of sensation from my father." Riyorvo explains before he punches with both fists rapidly "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VU-DAA!! This feels Good...VUDA! VUDA! I feel stronger than before VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!!" Riyorvo shouts as Bloom exits the home then approaches him "Y-Your Spirit must be partially coming out. You've inherited your father's Spirit Scream...Vuda that is Spirit Language for Useless. The Battle Cry..." Bloom declares as he looks at her suddenly Sky somehow is behind them "That Word sounds like Nex's Spirit shouting YORA another Spirit Scream. It's something a Spirit shouts 98 times maximum I believe...almost like counting their physical attacks." Sky says before he stares at him "I hope I don't becoming like my father...and Inheriting his Battle Cry I think this may be the case." Riyorvo explains as she looks at him "No No No...Riyorvo. Your father is cruel and threatening...You're nothing like him." Bloom declares before he stares at him "I got a feeling Your Spirit is going to yell VUDA over and over again when punching...Sounds very similar to Nex's Spirit shouting YORA." Sky says as he looks at him "I just hope Nex is going to be strong enough...to face my father." Riyorvo explains before he stares at him the screen rotates fading to black

_Credits scroll down slowly many creators appear on the screen  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Action Violence Sequences Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _CGI Animations Designing Scripting Drawings by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Casting by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Music by Jeremy Zuckerman Benjamin Wynn Yugo Kanno and Kenji Kawai  
_ _Blood animation by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Sound Design_ _by Hirohiko Araki  
Anime-Esque ArtStyle by Iginio Straffi Michael Dante DiMartino and Araki Hirohiko  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Rated T for Swearing Brutality and Graphical Blood  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Patrick Seitz (DIO Brando) as Valtor_

_I know Laura Lenghi Layla's VA isn't even here because I'm still thinking what kind of major role she would play because with Nex having a stoic attitude and disinterested in her I don't think she has much of a purpose yes VUDA is this Universe's version of MUDA YORA is only ORA with the Y! The Next Chapter will be another Dark Bloom Episode and Yeah after there will be Anagan's Parasite Fly Spirit where I will reimagine the 4 Page ORA ORA ORA ORA punch where Star Platinum does two uppercuts! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	16. Dark Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky visits Dark Bloom again in his dreams and when their relationship keeps improving she eventually evolves into a Lighter version of herself Light Bloom
> 
> Back in the Real World Vayorin returns and travels with Team Power to stop a Spirit User working under Valtor Anagan implants his Spirit Parasite Fly into Brandon's ear After everything Nex beats up Anagan after defeating his Parasite Fly with the barrage from Galaxy Silver
> 
> Meanwhile in his Castle Mansion Valtor absorbs the power of the Vampiric Mask constructed out of stones and becomes a Vampire increasing the strength of Time Dimension

_Yeah I brought Dark Bloom back! Unfortunately this is her final appearance and I don't think we can see her until the Next Season because she was a great help to the Team but she isn't needed Yes she evolves to Light Bloom and remains concealed inside her counterpart Also Anagan fights the group with Parasite Fly which would connect the Pain from him to the Subject! Because Nex is a Powerful Spirit User I think he is officially stronger than Sky and would beat him even if he did use Elemental Form I believe He would still lose to Nex I mean He already surpassed him ever since he got Galaxy Silver Don't get me started on if Riyorvo can whoop his A*s too that's an explanation for later! Enjoy the Chapter!_

a Fire Stream is drawn a from torch curving into an Flame Wave enlarging itself and soars at Sky who motions his arms manipulating the element then shooting a Massive Burst of Fire scorching the screen navigating to behind Brandon who runs tossing his Unbreakable Star Shield and unsheathes the Blade of Elements slashing Icicles then catches the Shield and punches the ground ripped apart by his mind then navigates to side of Helia grabbing the handle of his Lightning Hammer flying into right hand and fires Lightning Bolts from his fingers then crouches jumping through the air Lightning strikes the clouds and he slams the Lightning Hammer sending electricity crackling through the ground then navigating to front of Riven catching many objects and dashes leaving a trail then navigates to behind Nex summons the 8'5 Galaxy Silver pointing forward 3D View it punches multiple fists and navigating to front of Anagan haircut gelled downwards then he summons a tiny fly it enters a citizens ear and navigates to Castle Mansion Valtor preparing his Time Dimension then it punches multiple fists and navigating to Galaxy Silver violently consecutively pummelling Anagan through the air then a Flash of Light shows Sky posing with his Group unleashing their respective powers an W is struck by lightning an I is engulfed in elements an N is levitating while vibrating and an X is forming a Spirit punching consecutively then the opening ends with a fade to black into a colourful lightning struck fiery watery rocky windy vibrating Colourful Telekinetic energy background reflecting on Team's Sky five powers a sentence appears 'Dark Light' "Dark Light..." Dark Bloom says before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness then zooming in Eraklyon's hallway with Sky meeting with Erendor "You will no longer have any reason to be King, You've become something greater a being that can rule over the name of keeping balance. I declare Diaspro to be the Queen and I hope your duty as the Mystical Master is a path you shall walk on your own...Whatever you consider home shall be any home you wish to live in." Erendor explains as he looks at him "Thank you...Father." Sky declares before he bows down "It is my Honour...My Son, Now We bless your soul for the Duty of the Last Mystical Master. Great Master of Elements..." Erendor says as he stares at him bowing down after him a transparent crossfade shows Brandon opening the door and Sky walks in "Oh Sky! You aren't King anymore? Wow You really are free now that your Father understands how much you can express your inner emotions take care of yourself and bringing balance is much honourable than working on Royalty." Brandon explains before he looks at him "You got to think about it...Why be a King if you can be a God of Elements?" Sky asks as he stares at him "Riyorvo is not doing so well. He cannot stand anymore...and It seems like because of Valtor he is struggling to develop his Spirit." Brandon declares before he looks at him "Oh...Alright." Sky says as he stares at him a transparent crossfade shows The Mystical Master asleep then he visits Dark Bloom holding her hand and she hugs him "Sky! It's so good to see you..." Dark Bloom explains as he looks at her "Yeah. But I cannot believe Riyorvo is unable to develop his Spirit ever since Valtor has one, I don't understand..." Sky declares before she stares at him "Bloom told me. I hope Nex will be able to defeat or possibly kill Valtor...since I see a lot of blood from the opponents and the brutality is so scary. I didn't know your team was a group of violent guys...Brandon sliced off Ogron's arm he stabbed him through the forehead Riven completely drew blood from his vibrating hand and Sky your friend Nex continuously pummels the enemy with his aggressive Galaxy Silver those four are unbelievably brutal like they really want to punish their opponents hard but I'm surprised that the enemies Nex beat up survived such a violent beating." Dark Bloom says as he looks at her "Hey Don't worry....It's our way of dealing with cruel people like them. We're the opposites of our girlfriends who are most likely pacifists We Overpower and Outsmart they Only Outsmart...Also all five of us have these powers so We're even more dangerous and deadly you could say so don't expect us not to go violent when things get tough." Sky explains before she stares at him "Still...Why make your enemies suffer? Sure I know they deserve it after what they put these innocent people through but It seems like an Anti-Heroic thing to do." Dark Bloom declares as he looks at her "When I said more dangerous I really meant only Brandon Helia Riven and Nex I always do whatever is morally right while they go complete overboard and almost kill the enemy...I never kill unless I really have no choice." Sky says before she stares at him "Well, That's Great...You have good morals." Dark Bloom explains as he looks at her "I do use my curving to overpower the opponent I wouldn't ever use my Firecurving for burning people Watercurving for drowning people Earthcurving to crush people or suffocate people with Aircurving That is crossing the line for me..." Sky declares before she stares at him "Oh. Well...It's Alright." Dark Bloom says as he looks at her a transparent crossfade shows The Master waking up in his room then exits it and sighs then walks toward the kitchen searching for breakfast and a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla entering his sister's room who is reading another Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Manga "WHAT!? His Stand is Huge! exactly 8'5 tall..." Bloyora explains before he stares at her "I hope there is a particular name for this Muscular Stand. To be honest He looks like a Gladiator with that golden headpiece with a moon crescent...Not gonna lie." Skroy declares as she looks at him "Clearly Jotaro has this power of controlling his Stand by waving his hands? I don't get it..." Bloyora says before he stares at her "It's a Spiritual Humanoid Stand I think." Skroyla explains as she looks at her a transparent crossfade shows Brandon psychically levitates a Coke Can to him then drinking the liquid inside and levitating a plate of cooked meatballs then levitates a fork he chews it from a transparent crossfade shows Valtor's Castle Mansion and Anagan kneeling towards him "You...Stop Team Power from reaching me. and Target Brandon First...then take out Nex." Valtor declares as he stares at him "I will do my best...My Lord." Anagan says before he looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Helia chomping down pieces of bacon then tosses his Lightning hammer outside and shoots a Lightning Bolt outward from left hand then the weapon returns into his right hand and he exits the room a transparent crossfade shows Riven in the backyard running around leaving many trails then dashing around and heading back inside leaving another trail then a transparent crossfade shows Nex with his Dark Blue Jacket over a green sleeveless shirt with a purple strap embedded alongside a yellow button and he exits then sees everyone gathered outside and goes after them "Sky! What's going on?" Brandon asks as he stares at him "I sense a Spirit User..." Sky explains as he looks at him "Another Spirit User? This can't be good. Nex! Where are you Buddy? We need you for this one..." Helia declares before he stares at him "H-How are we going to defeat an opponent we can't even see?" Riven asks as he looks at Nex "I'll find a way. Don't Forget that I have a Spirit of my own..." Nex says before he stares at him "Alright! Let's go!" Sky shouts as a transparent crossfade shows them descending at a small town near Gardenia resembling a western village with sand floors they spot Vayorin another Spirit User "Vayorin. Glad to see you aren't doing anything bad..." Nex explains stoically before he looks at him "We meet again, Nex Vuyo. I knew we would be great friends..." Vayorin declares as he stares at him then he walks leading Team Power to the enemy Anagan sitting drinking coffee "Get up." Nex says before Anagan looks at him putting down the cup of coffee "Hey...jackass! Quit acting like you're hot sh*t. We'll kick your A*s if that's what it takes..." Nex explains as he stares at him "Go ahead. But none of you will be able to lay even a single finger on me, the great Anagan..." Anagan declares before he looks at him The Spirit User summons Galaxy Silver which punches his stomach "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as he knocks Anagan back spitting blood and suddenly Brandon is pushed back "What?!" Nex asks before he stares at him "W-What's wrong, Brandon?" Helia asks as he looks at Anagan "They both flew back at the same time!" Vayorin shouts before he stares at him "You idiot! I was still talking!" Anagan shouts as Nex looks at him "You could have just killed your friend!" Anagan shouts before he stares at Nex "Listen carefully! I use a Spirit named Parasite Fly that can transfer my pain into whoever's brain it enters! and whenever I get injured the person will feel the same pain!" Anagan shouts as he looks at him then Nex growls and summons Galaxy Silver raising his right fist back then Vayorin slips in between them blocking his path The Spirit fades back into its User's body "Vuyo. calm down! Don't do anything stupid!" Vayorin shouts before Nex raises right fist back and Brandon feels the pain then coughs a transparent crossfade shows Exponent Yellow venturing within the ear and shoots the Yellow diamonds in attempt to destroy the Spirit injuring Parasite Fly then Anagan's forehead squirts blood and Nex smiles "Looks like Vayorin finally did some damage...Here's hoping I have time for some payback once he's through with you." Nex says as Brandon unleashes his Telekinetic Energy combined with Helia's Lightning Power forcing the Parasite Fly to exit the brain then Anagan is stepping back "What's wrong? Why are you stepping back?" Nex asks before he looks at him "Why don't you tell me what happened to my friend?" Nex asks as he stares at him and runs then The Spirit User grabs him by the hair "Hey, hey...hey. What's got you worked up? You need to be somewhere? You wouldn't be trying to run away would you?" Nex asks before he looks at him who struggles and his hair rips he falls to the ground kneeling "Soon...Parasite Fly will soon be back! That dumba*s Vuyo is f*cking clueless! I'll get to his brain through his ear! Vayorin's several hundred meters away. Just you wait! You'll be in so much pain you'll wish you were dead!" Anagan shouts as he stares at the tiny Spirit flying "I-It's here! It's here! It's here! It's here! It's here! Now! Go in!" Anagan shouts before Parasite Fly soars attempting to enter Nex's right ear Galaxy Silver fades from its User's body "O! Yora!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it prepares to grab the minuscule Spirit then quickly snatches it between its thumb and index finger then Nex lifts his head Anagan clenches his teeth in frustration Galaxy Silver slowly starts crushing it and Anagan's bones start breaking "I figured you were planning something like this...Didn't you know my Spirit? Galaxy Silver? has perfect eyesight and precise reflexes?" Nex asks before walking at Anagan "Are you sure you did your research on us?" Nex asks as he walks toward him "I-I-I wasn't planning anything! Your Spirit's power." Anagan explains before he prepares his hand over right ear "Your Spirit? Just Your?" Nex asks as he looks at him "N-No! I-I meant your excellency's Spirit is more powerful and just than any other! I didn't stand a chance, so it came back!" Anagan shouts before he stares at him "P-Please look! That attack broke my arm and leg! I can't fight anymore! I can't move!" Anagan shouts as Galaxy Silver crushes the Spirit more causing its user to scream "Well...As for what you owe me. I guess I'll take your arm and leg as payment...Do you swear you'll never show your ugly face to us again?" Nex asks before the frustrated Spirit User nods "I-I do! I swear! I'll go to some deserted island! I'll go to the ends of the earth and never come back!" Anagan shouts as Nex looks at him "Are you lying to me? I'll punch the sh*t out of you if I see you again." Nex declares before he stares at him "I'm not lying! I'd never lie!" Anagan lies as he looks at him then Galaxy Silver releases Parasite Fly "Get out of here..." Nex says before he stares at him and walks away then Anagan starts laughing pulling out a knife "Vuyo!" Anagan shouts as he stops walking "You fool! Take a look at that girl over there!" Anagan shouts before a little girl's face is shown "My Spirit, Parasite Fly. just went into her ear! it's heading for her brain..." Anagan explains as he looks behind him "Don't you dare move. Nex Vuyo!" Anagan shouts before he laughs getting up and waves his knife "I just gotta stab you in the back! I'll make sure you never move again! Don't even think of attacking me with Galaxy Silver! That girl will surely die! You would never kill an innocent child, would you?" Anagan shouts as he laughs then Nex turns around staring at him "Good Grief...Fine. go ahead..." Nex declares before he looks at him confused "Hey! Don't you get it?! I told you not to-" Anagan is cut off as Nex grabs his right wrist "What's wrong? Weren't you gonna stab me? Like this?" Nex asks as he twists his wrist to stab himself in the right cheek "I can't move! Why?!" Anagan asks before inside the little girl's brain Parasite Fly is tied up by Vayorin's Exponent Yellow "You didn't notice? Vayorin tied Exponent's tentacle to your Spirit as it escaped. You must be pretty f*cking stupid if you didn't realize it was leaving a trail all the way here..." Nex says as Exponent Yellow's tentacle pulls Parasite Fly out and The Spirit User prepares to finish him off Anagan jumps back kneeling "Please forgive me!" Anagan shouts before Nex stares at him sliding a right index finger across his visored hat "You should have asked Sky if you wanted forgiveness. Forgiving you never even crossed my mind..." Nex explains as he looks at him fearfully "V-Valtor paid me in advance. I'll give you that..." Anagan declares before he stares at him "Good Grief. You really are f*cking scum..." Nex says as the screen switches to black "The debt you owe. can't be repaid with money!" Nex shouts before screen switch from darkness Galaxy Silver fades from its Spirit User's body striking with its left fist "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORRRR-RA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as he consecutively punches Anagan in different Anime-Esque coloured scenes who is bleeding from the multiple pummelling then Galaxy Silver uppercuts with its right fist raising it back and consecutively punching with its right fist multiple times "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before he uppercuts with its left fist then raises right fist back consecutively punching while rolling down its arms nonstop pummelling the Spirit User even more "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YOR-RAAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as launches Anagan through a brick wall smashing a hole he lands bleeding "ARHHHHHH!" Anagan shouts painfully before Nex writes in a notebook ripping a sheet out and the screen moves down to the paper written in Japanese Symbols 'Nex Vuyo' "Here's the receipt." Nex explains before he drops the sheet flying behind him then walks away a transparent crossfade shows Sky asleep and Dark Bloom runs to kiss the Mystical Master then they embrace and walk together standing beside each other on a rail then holding hand "Hey Sky...I heard about how Nex pummelled your enemy." Dark Bloom declares as he looks at her "Yeah...He always beats up our opponents and his Spirit always yells YORA loudly when punching." Sky says before she stares at him "Does his punches always synchronize with how many times he says that word? Because It seems like counting..." Dark Bloom explains as he looks at him "Probably. I mean I don't understand what It means..." Sky explains as she stares at him "Listen. Sky...I'm so thankful that you taught me all about these good things and I'm glad that I have a relationship with you." Dark Bloom declares before he looks at her "But...You still want to be inside Bloom." Sky says as she stares at him "Yes...I have changed in one thing though." Dark Bloom explains before he looks at her Dark Magical Energy swirls around then the Essence brightens into Lighter Magical Energy and her clothes start to change from black into her normal equivalent's colours then she descends like an angel shining with Light Magical Energy and hugs Sky "Your Dark Energy became Light...But You still want to hide inside her?" Sky asks as Light Bloom holds his hands "I don't think I'm ready to tell everyone that how much I evolved." Light Bloom declares before he stares at her "It's alright...Whenever you're ready You can." Sky says as she looks at him "It must be the Balance you restored and our bonding might have made me evolve into this Angelic Counterpart..." Light Bloom explains before he stares at her "This may be the Last time we see each other." Sky declares as she looks at him "I know...But If Bloom is in danger then we can see each other again. So Technically not the last..." Light Bloom says before he stares at him "That's why I said may. for maybe...I'll still miss you." Sky explains as she looks at him "I'll miss you too..." Light Bloom declares before he leans forward pecking her right cheek then The Light Fairy approaches closer to him and slowly leans forward kissing him passionately then wraps her arms around him and Sky holds his Light girlfriend by the waist pulling her close then pulling away "Goodbye." Sky says as she stares at him "Goodbye...I hope we see each other again." Light Bloom explains before she pulls her boyfriend back and kissing again then a white flash of light blinds the screen a transparent crossfade shows Sky waking up touching his lips and smiles "Farewell..." Sky declares as he sheds a tear of happiness then exits his room and eats taquitos for dinner then swallowing a plate of them and a transparent crossfade shows Helia practicing his Lightning Streams from his hammer outside then he slams the hammer and Brandon tosses his shield then unsheathes the Blade of Elements slashing out Water Streams and Vayorin approaches them "Hey. Your Skills are amazing...Are y-you a Spirit User?" Vayorin asks before Brandon looks at him "Uh. No...I can't even see your Spirit." Brandon says as he stares at him summoning Exponent Yellow "Hmm...He really is just a Non Spirit User." Vayorin explains as he looks at him Exponent Yellow fading back into its User's body then Brandon levitates objects behind him and shoots them forward "You're a Telekinetic...Aren't you? I knew it." Vayorin declares before he stares at Helia "And he is the Lightning God...Wow there are many different types of powers indeed, I was already aware that their leader Sky was the Mystical Master. their friend Riven possesses Super Speed...Nex and I are really similar." Vayorin says as Helia looks at him "I mean Sky himself isn't exactly sure if Riyorvo will join the group...ever since Timmy completely left the Team to just be an inventor we have been looking for a replacement." Helia explains before he stares at him "Oh? Your Group was formerly 6 people?" Vayorin asks as Brandon looks at him "Yep...but I don't think Riyorvo will be able to join unless he's fully recovered." Brandon declares before he stares at him a transparent crossfade shows Sky and Riven creating a blueberry whip cream slush drinks each in five cups then The Mystical Master curves the water freezing it and bump each other's fists in success then a transparent crossfade zooms on Riyorvo struggling to develop a Spirit and inside his body the DNA are the combination of Valtor Sky Brandon Helia Riven's Cells flowing inside of him slowly merging into one then Riyorvo's black hair starts to become yellow and opens his eyes in pain the brown pupils slowly obtains green eyes with black pupils then he grunts in pain and a transparent crossfade shows Valtor at the Castle Mansion then grabs a Mask constructed out of stones and slowly puts it on then the Vampiric Mask latches onto him and glows red then the Mask soars off and Valtor's teeth becomes Fangs then he smiles with Vampire Teeth and he laughs manically then exits his Castle Mansion and starts flying away with Time Dimension nearing Gardenia preparing his Battle against Nex Vuyo then a transparent crossfade shows Sky handing the slushes to his friends and drinking it "You Guys better be ready for Valtor...He recently became a Vampire." Sky says as Helia looks at him "And He has a Golden Spirit...It's very similar to Nex's Galaxy Silver." Helia explains before Brandon stares at him "I want no part of this...I'm not going into that fight." Brandon declares as Riven looks at him "Alright...so I guess Vayorin Helia Nex and Sky should go." Riven says before he stares at him "I can't wait to fight against that Vampiric Spirit User...If I do I'll have to counter all his Spirit Powers." Nex explains as he looks at him "Alright...If Brandon's not going I'll need his Blade of Elements." Sky declares before he stares at him "Everybody worry about that Tomorrow..." Helia says as he looks at him "Alright." Brandon explains before he stares at him a transparent crossfade shows Riven sleeping in his room then zooming out of the Fairy House and fading to black

_Credits scroll down slowly  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman Bejamin Wynn Yugo Kanno and Kenji Kawai  
Action Violence Language Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
Designing Scripting Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Blood animations by Hirohiko Araki  
Battles by Iginio Straffi  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Henry F Benjamin as Lord Valtor  
Grant George as Anagan  
Peter Stony Emshwiller as Erendor_

_I know Fairy Team ain't in this Chapter and no mention of them but They aren't protagonists anymore! They are just supporting characters! Also I'll tell you stingy fans where they were gathering around Riyorvo to aid him! Alright? That's why they weren't on any battles! Will a Bring back the Next Line is? Yes I will but things are getting serious so I can't have it back until after Valtor is dead! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	17. Valtor's Time Dimension Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtor faces off against Helia Vayorin Sky and Nex while in the Battle Vayorin is killed by a fatal blow to the stomach pierced through by Time Dimension Helia catches a knife to the neck and Sky is hiding somewhere preparing his attack Nex proceeds to defeat Valtor in an intense clash between Two Powerful Close Range Spirits
> 
> Helia and Vayorin discovers Time Dimension's Special Power is freezing Time

_The battle will be so long that It starts in this chapter and concludes in the Next Chapter! I am recreating DIO vs Crusaders from Bizarre Adventure Part 3/Season 3! Yes The Opening won't have Valtor until the Next Opening of that Chapter! Don't Expect too much! Enjoy!_

_(Opening - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZI30ohvZMY &ab_channel=Anicrad)_

Gears are rolling while a clock ticker swings back and forth fading images of Sky then Valtor another tick shows Riyorvo in pain and Helia bewildered multiple ticks swings to Valtor shirtless posing in a Vampiric Pose another tick reveals Nex staring determined one final swing shows a Close-Up of a Fading Valtor then zooming at The Spirit User Nex who looks to the left navigates on Sky running near him tossing a Fireball navigating to Helia wielding his Lightning Hammer summoning electricity and shooting a Lightning Bolt then navigates to frontal of Vayorin pointing with Exponent Yellow charging forward firing Diamond Splash and navigating to side of Brandon hair spiked up then throwing his shield and slashing the Blade of Elements then navigates to behind Riven vibrating with electricity and Helia Vayorin Sky with Nex are frozen in time then zooming to Nex Galaxy Silver fades from its User's body raising its fists to either side and a city emits colourful yellow spheres the ticker freezes everyone in silhouettes then Helia raises his left arm out frozen in time and Nex seemingly frozen then turns into a Shooting Star where Team Sky stand next to each other unleashing their respective powers and Nex walks up a platform pulling his right hand out the pockets then clenching a fist where Galaxy Silver consecutively punches the invisible glass multiple times and is frozen in time then the invisible glass shatters zooming past The Spirit User a Silhouette of Valtor teleports behind him and he turns around with Galaxy Silver punching then many Japanese Symbols explode every direction and letters explode onto the screen an W is struck by lightning an I is engulfed in elements an N is vibrates levitating then X punches consecutively and the screen fades to black into a colourful background 'Valtor's Time Dimension' "Valtor's Time Dimension..." Helia says before the screen fades to black brightening from darkness it shows Valtor jumping across the rooftops of Gardenia then spots Helia and Vayorin "Only Vayorin and Helia are before me." Valtor explains as he looks at them "I see...They split up so they could attack from both sides." Valtor declares before he stares behind him "So Nex and Sky must intend to attack me from behind..." Valtor says as he looks forward then "How useless." Valtor explains before he lands on a rooftop where Yellow Diamonds shoot toward him The Vampire deflects the attack "This is..." Valtor declares as another yellow line strikes him and more Diamonds fire to him then he continues deflecting "Vayorin's Exponent!" Valtor shouts before he flies left where shooting Diamonds follow The Vampire deflects the jewelry jumps right facing left and deflects the Diamonds then continues deflecting until he is caught by a yellow tentacle "Exponent's barrier!" Valtor shouts as he kicks the Yellow Diamonds away and suddenly surrounded in multiple Yellow tentacles "This is." Valtor says before Vayorin stares at him "That's right! Exponent's barrier, which activates when touched...completely surrounds you for 20 meters in every direction! Now I can sense both your movements and Time Dimension's!" Vayorin shouts as Valtor streches back his right leg smiling Helia watches from a clock tower then the sign collapses "Take this, Valtor! 20-meter radius Diamond Splash!" Vayorin shouts before he shoots Diamonds from all directions "You fool. You shall soon know that Time Dimension's true power is...indeed, the power to reign over this world!" Valtor shouts as he looks at him determined "Bring out your Spirit, Valtor!" Vayorin shouts before firing more Diamonds toward The Vampire who points with his left finger "Time Dimension!" Valtor shouts as Time Dimension fades from its User's Body and the Diamonds explode in smoke then Vayorin gasps and is knocked several miles back blood spraying from his stomach then Helia stares at him in horror "What?! Vayorin! He was suddenly blown away! Impossible!" Helia shouts before Vayorin is pushed onto a Water Tower and he looks at him shocked "Vayorin!" Helia shouts as he bleeds from his mouth "Wh-What. just happened? Did he beat me?" Vayorin asks before his stomach wound bleeds more then he is unable to move his right fingers "It's no use...I think my injuries are fatal. I can't speak...I can't even lift a finger. It's 5:15...That means it's around midnight in Gardenia. I wonder what my parents are doing...Maybe they're already asleep. I'm sorry for making you worry so much..." Vayorin says as he stares at the yellow tentacles connected to another Clock Tower "I can sense every movement of those who touch Exponent Yellow's barrier. But Valtor ripped apart the entire barrier at once...Why wasn't it done strand by strand? It was completely simultaneous, without even a microsecond of time between them. The entire barrier...over a 20-meter raidius. was ripped apart all at once? How? Without event the slightest delay...How. all at once? How?" Vayorin asks before Helia looks at him "Vayorin! I can't let this continue! Lightning..." Helia explains as Valtor stares at him "Helia. You're next..." Valtor declares before Vayorin looks at him "How could he hit them all with no time passing between them? Time passing. Time...Time. The time! I...I understand now. H-How could this be? There's no other explanation...I-I have to tell them about this! This terrifying truth. Somehow...I have to tell Helia. At this rate, everyone will be defeated..." Vayorin says as Helia stares at Valtor "How dare you do that to Vayorin?!" Helia asks before he looks at him "I shall drink your blood and kill you." Valtor explains as he stares at him and Exponent Yellow fades from its Vayorin's Body then prepares an Diamond Splash and is interrupted when he pukes blood out then Valtor charges at Helia and Exponent Yellow shoots Diamond Splash towards the Clock shattering it then alarming the two and his yellow aura starts weakening alongside Exponent which fades away "M-My final Diamond...Splash." Vayorin declares before Helia looks at him shocked then stares at the clock "Impossible! Vayorin wouldn't do something pointless at a time like this...So why in that direction? What does it mean? Is he trying to tell me something?" Helia asks as Vayorin looks at him "It's a...message. It's the best I can do...Helia. Please understand...Please, figure it out." Vayorin says before Helia stares at him holding back some tears and moving up near Vayorin who finally closes his eyes 'Yorviraki Vayorin has died' then Helia starts fleeing from Valtor with his Lightning Hammer "Could it be, Vayorin...Were you able to solve the mystery of Valtor's Spirit while all that was going on? He destroyed the clock with Diamond Splash. He destroyed the clock's hands...He. stopped the clock?" Helia asks as he widens his eyes in realization and continues flying away "I-Impossible! Could it truly be...The true power of Valtor's Time Dimension is the power to stop time!" Helia shouts before he flashes back to when Valtor unleashed his Spirit freezing Time a colourful sphere absorbs the colours into black and white then everything remains frozen and Valtor removes his cape then Time Dimension slashes with its chopping right hand and reaches Vayorin "This is Time Dimension." Valtor explains as he crosses his arms "But since time has stopped for you, you can neither see or feel him..." Valtor declares before it clenches a right fist "Die. Vayorin!" Valtor shouts as it punches through his stomach "You don't even realize that you've been killed...There's no way for you to even know what happened." Valtor says before it pulls its fist away from the stomach then the flashback ends "I understand, Vayorin! You died to send me that message...and I've gotten it!" Helia shouts as he flies away with Lightning Hammer "It stops time? It's a Spirit that can stop time and keep moving? That's too dangerous! Way too dangerous!" Helia shouts before he continues flying _"Calm down. Calm down and think! I don't know the meaning of the word panic! I need to think of something...Some way to break through and defeat him!" Helia thinks inside of his head_ a transparent crossfade shows Valtor launching the Lightning God to the ground in a street and gets up to run stopping near Nex shocked "Helia." Nex explains as he looks at him "N-Nex! Stay back! Don't come near me!" Helia shouts before he stares at him shocked Valtor appears behind The Lightning God "Vuyo...What perfect timing. But he's not quite in range. I'l deal with Helia first..." Valtor declares as he lands with yellow Spirit Aura a Cat meows in fear "Nex! The secret of his Spirit. Time Dimension...is time!" Helia shouts before Nex looks at him surprised "It's a Spirit that stops ti-" Helia is cut off when Valtor crosses his arms then spreads them through the air "TIME DIMENSION!" Valtor shouts as a sphere absorbs the colours of time and everybody becomes frozen in place including Nex "At first, I could only stop time for a mere blink of an eye. But as my neck wound began to heal...I soon could stop it for two seconds then three." Valtor says before he smashes a cat to pieces then walks forward "I can now stop time for five seconds...It's strange to think of it as five seconds, since it occurs when time is stopped. but I have five seconds in which to act..." Valtor explains as he punches a frozen citizen who leans over like a mannequin and walks near Helia "Eventually I'll get to a minute. then ten minutes...then an hour. then as long as I want!" Valtor declares before he stares at Helia frozen in time "It's quite exciting, knowing that I will be able for longer and longer..." Valtor says as he raises his right hand then attempts to strike Helia "Oh. that's right, Helia...You were using Lightning to protect your body. Lightning gave me a little trouble a few days ago...but it's powerless before Time Dimension." Valtor explains before he pulls out a knife and raises his right arm back "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA! VU-DAAA!!!!" Valtor shouts as he tosses the knife at Helia's throat then turns around toward Nex and he closes his fists "One more second...Zero." Valtor declares before time resumes then the knife pierces through his neck blood squirting out of the wound and he coughs blood from the bleeding wound then Nex starts running to him "Helia!" Nex shouts as Helia raises his left arm in pain "S-Stay back! R-Run...N-Nex." Helia says before he lowers it throat still bleeding out "D-Don't go near him...K-Keep your. d-distance...Stay away. Stay away from him...Y-You're no match." Helia explains as he closes his eyes and Nex glares at him "I've already taken care of Vayorin, too...Sky must be hiding somewhere. Hah...But it doesn't matter." Valtor declares before he raises his right arm pointing towards Nex "You're Next...Vuyo." Valtor says as the screen zooms in on The Spirit User clenching his left fist veins popping in fury then he shakes it "You bastard..." Nex explains angrily before he walks forward "VALTOR!" Nex shouts as The Vampire spreads his arms "Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me? Even though your friend. Helia...told you the secret of Time Dimension. like an exam student scrambling to finish...the problems on an exam until the last moments before the chime?" Valtor asks before Nex continues walking at him "I can't beat the sh*t out of you without getting closer." Nex declares as Valtor smiles "Oh ho! Then come as close as you like..." Valtor says before he walks toward the Spirit User and the two Spirit Users continue walking to each other then Galaxy Silver fades from Nex's body raising its right fist back "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as Time Dimension kicks with its right leg and immobilizes the Spirit then a hole is crushing the ground and Nex's left leg's pants are ripped slightly then Valtor crosses his arms "Too slow, too slow! Time Dimension is the ultimate Spirit. Even without his power to stop time...his speed and power far exceed that of your Galaxy Silver." Valtor explains as Nex stares at his slightly ripped pants and looks at The Vampire "So it's the same type of Spirit as Galaxy Silver...Not much range, but immense power and precise movements." Nex declares before Valtor stares at him "I wanted to try a little test to find out just how much more powerful Time Dimension was...compared to your Spirit. Though it appears a test was hardly necessary..." Valtor says as Nex looks at his pants "Test? Is that what you call patting me, and not even enough to hurt? Well. I guess you ripped my 20.000 dollar pants...though." Nex explains before he stares at him "Why are you Heroes so stubborn about admitting defeat?" Valtor asks as he motions his arms in a V formation "Hmph...I suppose I shall rise to your silly provocation, and test you a bit more." Valtor declares before Time Dimension fades from his body then punches with its left and right fists which Galaxy Silver blocks the strikes then quickly kicks a barrage and Time Dimension jumps up to evade the attack then Nex's Spirit accidentally knocks off a sign and Time Dimension leaps at Galaxy Silver which raises its right Muscular elbow clashing with its right chopping hand then punches with its right fist "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it strikes which Time Dimension narrowly evades and The Spirit punches with its left fist "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before the wound grazes onto Time Dimension's right cheek Valtor receives the same injury then Galaxy Silver starts punching consecutively with multiple fists "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as Time Dimension punches consecutively as well until they clash their left and right fists sending off wind in the impact Nex glares at The Vampire who smiles "Shall we compare the speed of our attack rushes?" Valtor asks before the screen changes colours of background into a Anime-Esque blue scene while Time Dimension is punching continuously with multiple fists "VUDA! VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!" Time Dimension shouts as Galaxy Silver starts punching continuously too "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before the two Spirits start quickly clashing with their fists "YORA! VUDA! YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA VUDA YORA VUDA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA YORA VUDA!!!!" They shout loudly as the wind soars past Valtor smiling sinisterly the screen shows them in a portrait effect then Nex glaring angrily in a portrait with Time Dimension and Galaxy Silver clashing with their left fists then the screen shows them still clashing fists "YORA! VUDA! YORA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA!!!!!" They shout before Nex and Valtor slowly levitate into the air then the invisible Spirits blow wind on their faces and Time Dimension's right fist goes around Galaxy Silver's then punches its left cheek with its left fist knocking him back and Nex receives the same damage then Valtor laughs "So my Time Dimension's power and precision are both superior!" Valtor shouts as he puts his hands on hips "I've seen enough...I'm satisfied." Valtor says before he leans forward "I will end you now!" Valtor shouts as Nex opens his mouth "O!!!!" Nex shouts before The Vampire looks at him "I have decided that I will show no mercy when fighting one of the Vuyo bloodline, but will kill them instantly!" Valtor shouts as Galaxy Silver continues punching consecutively "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before Valtor stares at it "The way to end you is with Time Dimension's true power!" Valtor shouts as he raises his hands "Time Dimension! Stop Time!" Valtor shouts before a sphere absorbs the colours of time freezing it in place and flies at Nex "With this, the Vuyo bloodline will finally end...My archenemies. who dared to make an appearance in my destiny...Farewell!" Valtor shouts as suddenly Nex's right finger twitches shocking the Vampire then he observes closely and the same finger stays still "Wha-" Valtor is cut off when the finger twitches again causing the Vampire to back away "WHAT? He just moved! He. Impossible! His finger just moved!" Valtor shouts as the screen moves near Nex's face who is frozen in time but has blackened eyes then an arrow slides to the bottom left 'To Be Continued' and the screen fades to black

_A preview screen shows Nex moving in frozen time against Valtor and taking injuries with Helia's blood being infused in The Vampire's body "Nex discovers he has the power to move in stopped time within two seconds but Valtor recharges with Helia's blood and soon Nex freezes time himself then finishes off Valtor by punching Time Dimension's Leg with Galaxy Silver" Sky narrates before the preview screen shows Galaxy Silver punching Time Dimension's left leg cracking and splitting Valtor in half with his decapitation in blood arm and leg flying off spraying a small pool of blood a blue Vampiric Energy emitting from his corpse_

_Credits scroll down slowly  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Battles Violence Language Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
Animation Scripting Designing Drawing Development by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Blood Animations by Araki Hirohiko  
Music by Jeremy Zuckerman Yugo Kanno Benjamin Wynn and Kenji Kawai  
Rated T for Swearing Deaths Injuries and Brutality  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Kyle Hebert as Vayorin  
Henry F Benjamin as Lord Valtor_

_Sorry for the short one but I had to make this short for the Next to be very Long! That Clash near the end was amazing YORA YORA YORA against VUDA VUDA VUDA! Yeah I'm recreating the DIO vs Jotaro battle from Bizarre Adventure! This Battle is going to be amazing and Brutal there is a lot of injuries! What exactly did Helia do to deserve a knife through the neck though? It could be that Valtor is just a Vampiric A*shole which is the simplest explanation for it! Yes unless Valtor dies Riyorvo won't be able to develop a Spirit of his own and inherit Team Power's cells because he was actually born with Valtor's Cells despite him being adopted! See you in the Next Chapter!  
_


	18. Valtor's Time Dimension Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtor and Nex continue their intense fate deciding Spirit Battle The Vampire discovers that Vuyo can move in frozen time much to his surprise during their Fight Valtor eventually sucks out Helia's Blood into his body
> 
> Valtor recharged by draining Helia's Blood attempts to finish Nex off once and for all but now fully adapted to the Time Stop uses the Power against him allowing The Spirit User to tear apart the Vampire with ease

_Yeah I will make this Episode or Chapter very long because their fight goes on for hours and I still have many Chapters to go! Yep The Opening will have some major changes because Valtor is finally revealed! This will be the best reimagining of DIO vs Jotaro from Stardust Crusaders Everybody loves that Battle! Yeah That's it! Enjoy the Chapter!_

_(Opening - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=do4--l0127I &ab_channel=ClaudioContreras)_

time gears roll a ticker stick swings left and Sky fades into the right then the ticker stick swings right Valtor fades into the left the ticker stick swings left an determined Helia fades onto the screen and the ticker stick swings right Valtor fades in the same side smiling sinisterly then the ticker stick swings left Brandon fades in with a horrified expression and the ticker stick swings right with Valtor posing fading in then the ticker stick swings left Nex fades in with an determined face and the ticker stick swings right with a Close Valtor the ticker stick swings left navigating behind zooming at Nex standing looking to the left then a running Sky ignites his right palm and tosses a Fireball then the attack navigates to side of Helia summoning Lightning with his hammer and shooting a Lightning Stream then navigating to front of Brandon pointing forward firing objects around him and pulling out his Shield then unsheathes the Blade of Elements slashing a Water Wave and Riven gets up holding Brandon's Blade then slicing at the screen then navigates to Team Sky frozen in time walking up stairs toward Valtor with a spotlight swinging like a ticker and others are trapped in Time Stop then the screen invisible shards crack then Nex lifts his head 8'5 Muscular Huge Galaxy Silver prepares its fists both sides and navigating near Gardenia's Big City being terrorized by Valtor's Sphere colour absorbing effect of Freezing Time then the ticker stick swings right Brandon and Helia frozen in silhouette then the ticker stick swings left Riven frozen in silhouette and the ticker swings right Sky frozen in silhouette then Nex is briefly frozen in a blue silhouette with knife shaped lines soaring to him and Galaxy Silver carries him into a Shooting Star then Team Sky is standing next to each other and unleashes their separate powers then Nex walks up stairs pulls his right hand out the pocket and clenches a fist a Blue Spirit emitting with Blue Aura then raises its right fist back punching rapidly consecutive with multiple fists and glass cracks then Time Dimension reflects from the glass shards "TIME DIMENSION!" Valtor shouts before his Spirit punches its left fist seemingly clashing with the frozen Galaxy Silver also 8'5 in size glass shatters completely and Nex is again frozen in time then the screen spins around Valtor is confidently walking slowly past his opponent while the view spins to the side and zooms on near Nex's face then Valtor turns around cockily while time resumes and glass shards fall down then Nex frustrated turns to the right and Galaxy Silver starts punching rapidly multiple times continuously at Valtor "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it starts clashing with Time Dimension's fists then Valtor turns to the left where his Spirit starts punching rapidly multiple times continuously toward Nex in retaliation "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!" Time Dimension shouts before the two Powerful Spirits start clashing their fists together "VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA VUDA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!!" They shout simultaneously as they violently attack each other while their Users are standing behind them an explosion of Japanese Symbols launch to the screen and the letters explode into the screen an W is struck by lightning an I is engulfed in elements an N is levitating vibrations and an X is punching consecutively then electricity forms the subtitle Son and Daughter of Sky then the screen fades to black into a background reflecting on each power 'Valtor's Time Dimension Part 2' "Valtor's Time Dimension Part 2..." Nex says before the screen fades to black and brightening from black then the screen moves where Valtor is still shocked at The Spirit User suddenly moving with Galaxy Silver preparing to punch and The Vampire lowers his hands "I-It can't be." Valtor explains as he looks at him "It can't be!" Valtor shouts before the frozen Nex remains with blackened eyes then the screen moves up The Vampire "They're...the same?" Valtor asks as Nex moves his finger twitching again and he flashes back when Nex mentioned their similarities _"So it's the same type of Spirit as Galaxy Silver." Nex declares in his memory then he flashes back to present_ Galaxy Silver is punching forward with its right fist "Time Dimension and Galaxy Silver are the same type of Spirit?" Valtor asks before zooming in on Nex's blue determined eyes and The Vampire stares at him "Can he see me? or is he moving his hand subconsciously?" Valtor asks as he clenches his right eye then stretches "Time's up..." Valtor says before he flies behind Nex Galaxy Silver punches twice "YORA! YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as Japanese Symbols show The Vampire 'Bam' then Nex turns around slowly his Spirit fading back into its User and Valtor looks at him "Could you see me?" Valtor asks before Nex stares at him determinedly then turns slowly "I asked if you could see me, Nex Vuyo!" Valtor shouts as he raises his head stoically "Who knows? I don't know what you're talking about, Valtor." Nex explains before he emits a yellow Spirit Aura and flies up then soars downwards and Valtor immediately flies after him then Galaxy Silver punches a nearby building and knocks Nex soaring downward then flying up "Very well! It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter if you can see me during stopped time or not!" Valtor shouts as he punches the same building and soaring after Nex "If you can move the same way as my Time Dimension...let me see you moving!" Valtor shouts before he continues flying after The Spirit User "I, Valtor. had truly surpassed all forms of life and all Spirits! And now...I can stop time for five seconds. and longer and longer intervals each time! Nex Vuyo! I shall see just how powerful you are!" Valtor shouts as he turns upside down pursuing him then crosses his arms and spreading them "Time Dimension! Stop time!" Valtor shouts before the sphere absorbs the colours then freezes time and flies to Nex seeing him twitch again then sighs and he moves again then raises his left arm and starts laughing "Heh heh Ha ha ha ha Oho Oho Oho Oho Oho Ha Ha Ahahahahahahaha! AHAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Valtor laughs as he looks at the black magnet then takes it out and places it on Nex's magnetizing into the other magnet "You had placed that magnet on me. When we were testing each other's strength earlier? It looks like a magnet taken from a wallet or pocket planner..." Valtor declares before Nex is frozen in time then remains still "You completely fooled me." Valtor says as he stares at him "I can't take my eyes off you for a second..." Valtor explains before he flies up and curves soaring left "But!" Valtor shouts as he charges rushing towards The Spirit User "If you're using a trick like this, that proves you can't move during stopped time! You only added a few more seconds to your life!" Valtor shouts before Time Dimension fades out within him and raises its right hand chopping then zooming on Nex "This time. you will...Die, Nex Vuyo!" Valtor shouts as Time Dimension chops its right hand and yellowish orange Japanese Symbols 'Zwoosh' float near the screen then Nex's right arm regains colour and starts moving slowly then Valtor looks at the hand in shock and Galaxy Silver's right hand clenches into a fist then strikes Time Dimension's stomach piercing through with gashes of blood spilling out and two replays effect show until Nex behind his Spirit is performing the same punching motion then Reddish Purple Japanese Symbols 'Bagoom' float near the screen and reveals Time Dimension's stomach being punched through with blood squirting then silver armour material resembling small rocks crumble outward and Valtor receives the stomach blood injury then gasps in shock "WHAAAAT?!" Valtor shouts before Nex flies left near Galaxy Silver and poses then loses colour frozen in time again "H-He. really can move!" Valtor shouts as he stares at his wound and Time Dimension is immobilized from the pain then Galaxy Silver frozen in time remains with its right fists through the stomach "The magnet wasn't to trick me into thinking he could move...But to trick me into thinking he couldn't, and lure me closer!" Valtor shouts before he looks at frozen Nex posing the same way with blackened eyes and he stares at him shocked "Of all things, this descendant of the Vuyo's has invaded my Time Dimension of stopped time." Valtor declares as time resumes then Galaxy Silver pushes Time Dimension of itself and Nex leans back with the same pose then Valtor crashes through a shattering window and glass shards stab through his right leg severing it then blood sprays out alarming a female store owner and Nex grabs a ledge of the 'Books' store then looks at the store where Valtor crashed "I could move for a moment...Just a moment. But...Good Grief. It was only enough to get one punch in..." Nex says before he jumps down releasing the ledge and glares toward the store "I guess I have to bash your head to pieces, or it'll be like nothing ever happened." Nex explains as he regenerates his wounds then Valtor stares at him "You've already recovered your energy..." Nex declares before Valtor holds a drained women lifeless and the blood trail behind him from the leg "Because that hole I put in your gut is closed up now." Nex says as he tosses the dead corpse aside then approaches The Spirit User until teleporting and he looks at him "Your eyes followed me in the world of stopped time...So you truly can see my movements, Nex Vuyo." Valtor explains before he stares at him "Seems so..." Nex declares as The Vampire looks at him "Vayorin did quite well for you. Because he figured out the secret of Time Dimension's powers...you were able to figure out that you could move during stopped time. and so...you invaded my Time Dimension." Valtor says before he teleports out of sight then Nex turns around "Which makes me think...Just how long can you move within my Time Dimension of stopped time? Two seconds? Three? Or perhaps you can move five seconds, just like me. and you're just pretending that you can't? And so on..." Valtor explains as he laughs and zooms in on Nex "Well? How about it?" Valtor asks before Nex stares at him stoically _"This isn't good. I could move longer with some practice, I could move longer with some practice...but right now. a moment is the best I can do..." Nex thinks inside of his head as_ Valtor looks at him thinking "I believe that you can only move for a moment now. But since you have invaded my Time Dimension of stopped time...it would not be wise to underestimate you by getting close. Even when I still have an overwhelming advantage..." Valtor declares before Nex stares at him alarmed "Therefore, Nex Vuyo. I've decided to how to kill you such that it doesn't matter how long you can move!" Valtor says as he pulls out two pairs of knives and Nex reacts nervously "You've gone pale...When you saw these knives, you realized that you face a more horrific fate than that Helia." Valtor explains before he glares at him enraged _"Bastard! How the hell does he come up with stuff like this? He's dangerous..." Nex thinks inside of his head as_ he summons Galaxy Silver to jump higher preparing to fly then Valtor looks at him sinisterly smiling "You cannot escape!" Valtor shouts before he emits yellow Spirit Aura Time Dimension crosses his fists spreading them to both sides "Time Dimension!" Valtor shouts as a Sphere absorbs the colours and freezes time again with ticking stopped then The Vampire flies up Time Dimension fading from its User and zooms in on Nex frozen in time "Five more seconds!" Valtor shouts before Time Dimension tosses its User's knives at his opponent then the knives freeze and zooms out from Nex "Once time begins to move again, I wonder if even your Galaxy Silver can manage to deflect so many knives." Valtor declares as Time Dimension tosses more knives "Four more seconds!" Valtor shouts before the knives soar toward Nex then The Vampire starts laughing "Being able to see this must be all the more terrifying...Vuyo!" Valtor shouts as he forms a finger three "Three more seconds." Valtor says before he tosses three knives and Galaxy Silver deflects them with its fists "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as he punches then uppercuts freezing slowly and Nex narrows his eyes to Valtor "Just two more seconds...Is that all you can do? This proves that you really can move only for a moment." Valtor explains before he sits on top of a building chimney then points his finger "One more second..." Valtor declares as Nex stares at him determined and The Vampire closes his fist "Zero." Valtor says before time resumes then the knives fly towards a horrified Nex and Galaxy Silver phases through him then rolls its arms punching consecutively rapidly "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as he deflects many knives and some land through Nex's chest then pierce his shoulders and he spits blood squirting out then Valtor crosses his arms "It's over...I'll add one more, just to be sure." Valtor explains as Time Dimension fades from its User and tosses a single knife then Galaxy Silver attempts to deflect it punching its right fist and the knife deflects forward through Nex's visored hat a gash of blood spraying then Time Dimension fades back within Valtor "To be frank, I'm relieved that I could defeat you so quickly...Nex." Valtor declares before Nex falls onto the ground smoke sent back from impact and the dust cloud dies down settling then the screen moves to left of Nex Vuyo who is still alive "Good grief...Throwing all those knives. Now my valuable uniform is full of holes..." Nex says as he pulls up his forest green shirt revealing a Japanese Magazine and lets go "I stuffed my clothes with magazines just in case he tried throwing anything. But I didn't think he'd throw that many knives at me..." Nex explains before he pulls down his hat _"Playing dead and waiting for a chance to strike is the best chance I have right now." Nex thinks inside of his head as he looks at the sky "I need to figure out how to knock off his head...Otherwise, he won't die." Nex thinks inside of his head before_ Valtor soars across above him then The Vampire lands near him "I'd better play it safe...The Vuyo bloodline has proven itself rather lucky. He might be trying to trick me by playing dead...I must end him beyond a shadow of a doubt!" Valtor shouts as Nex looks at him shaking in frustration "By..." Valtor declares as he breaks off half a sign and wields it "chopping his head off with this!" Valtor shouts before he stares at him frustrated and he raises the sign then jumps "This is truly the end for you, Nex Vuyo!" Valtor shouts before the screen shows Sky coming out of hiding and unsheathing the Blade of Elements then charging at the Vampire and stabbing the blade through behind his forehead blood squirting out "Die. VALTOR!!!" Sky shouts as Nex looks at him shocked _"Sky!" Nex thinks inside of his head before_ the blood on the blade then a Time colour absorbing Sphere and freezes time then drops the sign and Nex regains colour "Time Dimension! Time has stopped..." Valtor says as he walks away with the hole in his forehead then turns around seeing who attacked him "So it's you. Sky?" Valtor asks before he punches him with left fist in the rib and he covers his forehead wound "And time will move once more..." Valtor explains as starts ticking resuming time then Sky is launched through a nearby wall and The Vampire stares at him sinisterly "Too bad, Sky. With just a moment more...and with just a tiny bit more force. you could have torn my brain with that blade..." Valtor declares before his wound heals then Sky struggles to get up "B-Bastard! This is impossible." Sky says as he passes out and The Vampire emits the yellow aura then swings the sign "You cannot assassinate VALTOR...Team Power's group will be no more, once I finish you." Valtor says before Nex looks at him _"Damn it...Sky's going to get killed. I wanted to play dead as long as possible, until I could land a blow to his head...but. It would be easy for me to keep Sky's head on his shoulders...But Valtor won't enter Galaxy Silver's attack range. It'll end up like it did last time...I have to make sure he doesn't realize I'm alive. As long as he doesn't know for sure...my chance to get close to him will come. Talk about irony...I tried my hardest to move inside his stopped time. but now I have to try my hardest to stay completely still..." Nex thinks inside of his head as_ Valtor raises the sign "Farewell. Sky!" Valtor shouts before Nex Vuyo's right hand clenches the ground and he drops the sign then crouches onto a large brick rock watching him "Nex, you...You're alive. or you're coming around..." Valtor explains as he shoots a pistol laying on the Large Rock and a hole pierces Nex's clothes then he tosses it away "Perhaps I was just imagining that sound I thought I heard coming from Nex." Valtor declares before zooming in through the hole and shows Galaxy Silver catching it between its fingers then moving up near Nex _"What a sick thing to do...But now Valtor's attention is on me, not Sky. Right now...he's suspicious as all hell. He'll try to make absolutely sure that I'm done...This is when things get really dangerous." Nex thinks inside of his head as_ Valtor stares at him "The sound of his breathing..." Valtor says before zooming on his ear and Nex is motionless then The Vampire walks toward him "I don't hear it. He's not breathing...Then what about his heartbeat?" Valtor asks as Galaxy Silver within him holds his heart and carefully stops it then Nex's eyes fade into white and The Vampire puts ear onto the ground _"This is damn tough. If I black out... I really will die. It won't even be funny...If I die because I used my Spirit to stop my own heart." Nex thinks inside of his head before_ the blue eyes fade into lifeless evaporating pupils then Valtor gets up "His heart isn't beating. He is definitely dead...I thought he was still alive, but it was just my imagination." Valtor explains as he picks up the sign "Just in case, I'll lop off his head so that I can truly rest at ease...All right. Nex Vuyo?" Valtor asks before Galaxy Silver pumps the blood in his heart and prepares to wake him up then The Vampire raises the sign back and Nex's eyes retain their pupils then seemingly like he smacked him with the sign and it crushes under Galaxy Silver's grip then Purple Japanese Symbols 'Rumble' float near the screen and moving up between The Spirit then Valtor who gasps in shock "WHAAAAAT?!?!" Valtor asks as the screen moving up between him and Galaxy Silver who angrily stares then The Vampire lifts his head and turns around to see the Spirit in a rotating view then Galaxy Silver raises its right fists back and thrusts it forward "YORA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before the gigantic fist nears Valtor "Stop time!" Valtor shouts as the Sphere attempts to absorb the colours then freeze time but the process is interrupted with Galaxy Silver's Yellow Aura "Time Dimension!" Valtor shouts before its right fist smashes onto his skull drawing gashes of blood spraying onto its fist "I went through hell there...But even if you stop time, I'm still going to blow your head off. VALTOR!" Nex shouts as Galaxy Silver's fist fractures The Vampire's skull into pieces and he squirts even more blood from the wound then he frustratingly looks at the Spirit "Wh-What? It can't be..." Valtor declares before Galaxy Silver pushes its fist deeper and throws The Vampire off its arm leaving a Huge Gash of Blood spraying away "YOR-RAAA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it knocks Valtor away crashing through stairs then Nex strugglingly gets up "Finally. Finally, I was able to bash his head in...But that bastard Valtor is a monster who survived a few days at the bottom of the ocean. I can't believe he's dead yet...It's too soon to relax." Nex says before the Purple Japanese Symbols 'Menacing' float near the screen and Valtor's skull is still spraying gashes of blood he holds the wound then struggles to speak "I'll kill you..." Valtor explains as he falls on his right side "Wh-What is this? Impossible! M-My legs. I can't move my legs...I can't stand!" Valtor shouts before Galaxy Silver punches some gasoline onto a bucket and The Vampire holds his wound again "I have a headache. a-and nausea...How could this happen? Me, Valtor. feeling sick? My head's been destroyed...so I can't get up?!" Valtor asks before he shakes in pain _"Damn it! I have to do something!" Valtor thinks inside of his head as_ a body of gasoline splashes over him then The Vampire turns to look at the approaching Nex "I covered you in gasoline so I can track your smell. I feel bad, kicking a guy when he's down...but. Nah...I don't feel bad about this at all." Nex declares before he throws the bucket away "My friends and a lot of innocent bystanders are dead because of you..." Nex says as he flicks a lighter producing a small flame and Valtor starts laughing then Nex is alarmed widening his eyes and he spreads arms again "Time Dimension!" Valtor shouts before his colour absorbing Sphere stops the ticking then freezes time again and Nex attempts to walk to him losing colour then frozen The Vampire crawls up the stairs "If I can. If I can get to that place..." Valtor explains before Nex glares at him and grabs onto the back of a taxi's bar then he grunts "Time. Time will move once more..." Valtor declares as time resumes and he escapes behind the car then Nex runs up the stairs and stares at the fleeing Car "He put his ear to the ground to listen for cars coming near. But..." Nex declares as he pulls a knife out of his right shoulder then summons Galaxy Silver to aim precisely and tosses the knife at the Car's wheel then Valtor slips off orange Japanese Symbols float near the screen 'Screech' and the vehicle flips over then The Vampire rolls on the ground until grabbing onto a Manhole Cover and his skull still spraying gashes of blood then crawls pulling the lid "That place. That place! If I can just get there..." Valtor says before he looks at Nex underneath pointing at him emitting yellow Aura "This place is taken. You can't escape..." Nex explains as Valtor stares at him in shock and The Spirit User starts floating out the hole "Give up, Valtor." Nex declares before a red thin neon splits the screen diagonally both Close-Up Views of the Combatants glaring at each other then The Vampire begins shaking in pain and Nex's Yellow Aura disappears standing over him then zoom on Valtor's purple vampiric nails and Nex's right hand bending slightly then The Vampire pulls a knife from his Golden jacket "Time Dimension! Sto-" Valtor is cut off as Galaxy Silver smashes its fist onto his left cheek forcing him to puke blood "YOR-RAAAA!!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before it starts punching rapidly consecutively pummelling the Vampire "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA!! YORRRR-RAAAAA!!!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before it sends a Powerful Punch that launches Valtor several miles back through the air "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Valtor shouts as he bleeds from his nose and The Spirit lowers its fists with a battle stance emitting an Yellow Aura then The Vampire has holes where blood is spilling in the air "You fell for it. Nex! This is my escape route! You have lost in the battle of wits against me, VALTOR! Doesn't this street look familiar?" Valtor asks before Nex looks at him surprised then he crashes onto the ground smoke creates a large dust cloud and The Spirit User looks around "This street...I-It can't be." Nex says as the Large Dust Cloud dies down "That's right...It was my escape route to take the blood of Helia!" Valtor shouts before the screen zooms on Nex's enraged face "Valtor. you bastard!" Nex shouts as moving up near Helia "Helia's blood suits me well..." Valtor explains before Nex growls at him "It suits this body so perfectly, my strength is recovering faster than ever before! It suits me. It truly suits me!" Valtor shouts as he scratches himself spilling with blood while laughing then Helia's Spirit travels through the air "H-Helia..." Nex declares before his friend stares at him "No matter. No matter what Valtor is about to do to my body down below, you must never get enraged and lose your cool...Nex. Don't worry about me anymore...This happened because it had to happen." Helia says as Nex looks at him "Is this...my friend's soul?" Nex asks before he stares at him "Vayorin solved the mystery of Valtor's Spirit...I relayed his message to you. If we had all fought Valtor at once, we would have all perished instantly...You've become able to move a bit within stopped time. You have two or three second now...Use that time wisely. No matter what Valtor does now...you mustn't get angry. If you fly into a rage and strike first...you'll only put yourself in a bad situation. Vuyo...This trip was truly fun wasn't it? So much happened. I swear...These fifty days really were fun." Helia explains as he disappears into heaven and Nex looks at the sky "Was I seeing things?" Nex asks before Valtor stares at him "Hey! Where are you looking at, Nex Vuyo?" Valtor asks as he stabs his claws into Helia's body again then drains more blood Green Japanese Symbols 'Bam' float near the screen and the body corpse resembles a dry zombie "B-Bastard..." Nex declares before The Vampire raises his right hand "Now he's just an empty shell!" Valtor shouts as he laughs then Nex clenches his left fists enraged and runs toward The Vampire zoom on his running legs "my friend told me not to get angry. no matter what...But that's no possible. No one could stay calm after seeing that!" Nex shouts before Valtor looks at him "This is the final round!" Valtor shouts as he dashes to him then the two Spirit Users dash at each other raising their right and left fists then Nex leaps up and The Vampire soars after towards him then Galaxy Silver fades from its User and Valtor flies at The Spirit User "TIME DIMENSION!! Stop time!" Valtor shouts before the sphere stops the ticking then colours change to black and white then Time Dimension goes over Nex with its User toward him "VRYYYYYYYYYYY!" Valtor growls as Time Dimension fades from him and The Vampire flies to The Spirit User "One second has passed! Two seconds have passed...Three seconds have passed! Four seconds." Valtor says before Galaxy Silver's arms assuming a battle stance fades from Nex then Time Dimension clashes fists with Galaxy Silver's their fists smash each other and Galaxy Silver smashes off Time Dimension's right fist then The Vampire receives the same damage and Galaxy Silver starts punching its fists rapidly multiple times "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YOR-RAAAA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as he knocks Valtor back "Five seconds have passed...Six seconds have passed." Valtor explains before Nex gasps shocked then The Vampire raises his right clawed hand "Seven seconds have passed! I still feel the power! I can still keep it up! By the way, Nex Vuyo...You shouldn't be able to move any longer. You probably gambled on the two seconds before time starts to move again...but you've miscalculated." Valtor declares as he shrugs sarcastically "What a truly magnificent feeling! I feel so good, I could break out into a song! Eight seconds have passed! a few days ago...I attained immortality. but I didn't feel as absolutely wonderful than as I do now..." Valtor says before he digs into his head with right finger drilling and Nex is frozen in time "Human blood suits me so very well! This is the greatest high!" Valtor explains as he laughs crazily "F-Friend. You were right...Getting mad has gotten me into trouble. But this isn't the end of it...I still have plenty of rage to hurl at him!" Nex shouts before The Vampire flies behind him "Nine seconds have passed! I've stopped time for nine seconds! But it appears that stopping time for nine seconds is my current limit." Valtor declares as Nex stares at him "Y-You bastard..." Nex says before Time Dimension fades from its User and punches fists consecutively then rapidly at The Spirit User "VURYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!" Valtor shouts as he pummels Nex fracturing his shoulder rib and abdomen bone then punches his chest causing The Spirit User to puke out blood over spraying his left eye which he closes crashes through a sign "Now to unleash all of my Spirit's power! Nex Vuyo! You said something about being pissed off. But your fury can achieve no more than that!" Valtor shouts before Time Dimension prepares to kick with its right leg and Galaxy Silver's arms fading from its User form a defensive motion then the consecutive rapid kicks breaks the Spirit's defence landing every strike onto Nex "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDAAAAA!!!!" Valtor shouts as Time Dimension kicks The Spirit User pushing him down crashing through a building and Galaxy Silver fades from Nex cushioning his fall then The Vampire soars toward him "And now, without pause...my final attack! The last and final time I will stop time!" Valtor shouts before Nex grunts while Galaxy Silver cushions the impact and he slides back slower "Within my nine seconds of stopped time. I shall end this! Time Dimension!" Valtor shouts as Time Dimension fades from its User charging to The Spirit User the Sphere absorbs colours then freezes time over Qasr el nil bridge and The Vampire descends slowly then leaps up "One second has passed..." Valtor explains as Nex looks forward alarmed "Two seconds have passed. Three seconds have passed..." Valtor declares before the screen moves to side of The Spirit User "Four seconds have passed. Five seconds have passed..." Valtor says as Nex glares in front of himself _"The one thing I know, Valtor...is that the next time I see your face I'm probably going to bust a vein!" Nex thinks inside of his head as_ the screen moves searching for The Vampire's whereabouts "Six seconds have passed." Valtor says as zoom on Nex's right enraged right eye "Bring it on...VALTOR!" Nex shouts before a shadow hovers over The Spirit User "Seven seconds have passed." Valtor explains before Nex stares at the shadow shocked The Vampire is grabbing a steamroller charging straight down to him "ROAD ROLLERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!" Valtor shouts as he emits yellow aura and it crashes onto Nex with Galaxy Silver attempting to hold it back then Orange Japanese Symbols 'Kaboom' float near the screen with sliding replays emphasizing the impact and Nex struggles with the weight then sudden zoom in on his enraged eyes and Galaxy Silver's arms start punching consecutively multiple times rapidly "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before Valtor widens his left eye in excitement "It's too late! You cannot escape!" Valtor shouts as Time Dimension punches simultaneously with The Vampire rapidly multiple times consecutively "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!!" Valtor shouts before Galaxy Silver underneath continues punching rapidly multiple times in attempt to hold back the steamroller "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as the steamroller slowly starts crushing Nex "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA! Eight seconds have passed! VRYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAA!!!!!" Valtor shouts before he raises his right fist then Time Dimension's right arm fades from its User "I'll smash you flat!" Valtor shouts as he smashes the steamroller with a Strong Punch and sends the construction vehicle crashing onto him "YOR-RAAAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before he punches underneath the steamroller while a Horrified Nex gasps in desperation then looks at the falling vehicle still Horrified and a Huge Dust Cloud sends then suddenly stops without any colour "Nine seconds have passed...I did it. It is over..." Valtor declares as he stares at the blood trail "Galaxy Silver has finally been defeated by my Time Dimension! Immortality! Eternal life! And Spirit power!" Valtor shouts before he starts laughing and raises his arms in victory "This proves that no one can surpass VALTOR! Puny humans! I shall rule you all! Bow before my knowledge and might! Ten seconds have passed! Now my power to stop time has reached ten seconds! Now, then. I guess I should find Nex's body lifeless body and drink his blood...If there's any blood left to take!" Valtor shouts as he walks forward his right leg won't move then left finger won't twitch and The Vampire widens his eyes then he shakes motionlessly "Wh-What? My body's movements a-are slowing down." Valtor says before zoom in on his left finger shaking and the screen moves slowly up near The Vampire losing colour the ticking slows down stopping "N-No...I'm not slowing down. I-I cannot move...I-Impossible! M-My b-body won't move at all!" Valtor shouts as moving toward Nex's feet who is standing behind him on top of the steamroller "VALTOR! It's been eleven seconds. I guess that's your limit now..." Nex explains before emitting a yellow aura zooming on Valtor's shaking eyes "What?!" Valtor asks as the screen moves upward revealing the Spirit User "I stopped time at the nine second mark. That let me escape...Good grief." Nex declares as The Vampire remains frozen in time frustrated then The Spirit User suddenly points at him "Now..." Nex says before the screen rumbles emphasizing the tension "It won't even take even a second to finish you off!" Nex explains as zoom in Valtor's enraged left eye "N-Nex Vuyyyyyoo!" Valtor shouts before the screen moves past The Vampire "I-Impossible! You stopped time? Right at the end of my nine seconds of movement." Valtor declares as Nex walks behind him and looks at him lowering his head "How does it feel, Valtor?" Nex asks before the screen switches to a Aerial View "Having someone approach from behind while you can't move a muscle...if I had to describe it, is like when a guy who can hold his breath underwater for a minute. finally comes up for air at the very last second...When suddenly. he feels someone grab him and he's dragged back down into the water..." Nex says as he squeezes his left shoulder with left hand "Does that sound right?" Nex asks before he turns his head to him "But for you, I feel no pity at all." Nex explains before Galaxy Silver kicks with its right leg onto Valtor's right shin then he grunts in pain "Time has begun to move again..." Nex declares as the sphere restores the colours and time resumes the ticking continues then The Vampire spins into a front flip blood spraying from his shin and crashes onto the ground then more blood is squirting from the wound and he pants in pain then Nex lands in front of him "I don't feel even the slightest bit of compassion for you. I haven't even an ounce of pity for you...However, just finishing you off by beating you to death now would leave a bad taste in my mouth." Nex says before zoom in on Valtor's shin bleeding "How many seconds will it take for your legs to recover? Three seconds? Four? The moment you're healed, I'll throw Galaxy Silver at you...So bring it on!" Nex explains as he walks towards The Vampire "If I were a gunslinger in a Western. I'd say...Draw. Let's see who's the fastest gun in the West..." Nex declares before zoom on Valtor who is unable to get up and blood continues squirting out then zoom in on a Close-Up of his frustrated expression " _H-He's mocking me! But. But, Nex Vuyo...You may have come this far. but you are still only human..." Valtor thinks inside of his head as blood squirts from the shin "You think like a human, who has so little time to live. About things leaving a bad taste in your mouth...or living your life with no regrets. That kind of reasoning is about as compelling as rat sh*t in a bathroom...and it will be your demise! I. Valtor...have no such thoughts. Within my mind is but one simple thought...Just one! To be victorious and rule! That is all." Valtor thinks inside of his head before he strugglingly gets up_ and zoom on his right clawed hand "How I do it..." Valtor says as zooming in on the right shin spraying blood then he summons his yellow aura "does not matter!" Valtor shouts before The Vampire sprays blood from his shin and into Nex's eyes who closes them before they blind him then a split screen with a thin neon red light shows Valtor's zoomed in right eye "How do you like being blinded by blood?!" Valtor asks as Time Dimension fades from its Vampiric User "I've won! Die!" Valtor shouts before Time Dimension charges at Nex Vuyo spinning then kicking with its left injured leg and Nex eyes closed splattered with blood then opens his right hand clenching it into a fist and raises it back while an Orangish Yellow Background emphasizes his rage then green purple sparkles flash and Galaxy Silver fades from its User following Nex's punching motion then Nex fades into The Spirit "YOR-RAAAAAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it thrusts the right fist forward smashing it onto Time Dimension's left leg two replay views emphasizing the clash and zooming in on the shin then blue small cracks trace Galaxy Silver's studded right fist blood slightly splattering and Nex stares at him frustrated then bigger cracks fracture the golden armour of Time Dimension's shin "Wha." Valtor explains before Nex squints his eyes confidently and an small explosion then the cracks turn red reaching up to a shocked Time Dimension's mouth and Valtor starts being sliced himself then Nex looks at him stoically "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!?!?" Valtor asks as with red light blood gashes spraying out and bleeding more from his slowly slicing itself "I-Impossible...I-I'm Valtor." Valtor declares before zoom on Nex's face Close Up glaring at him carelessly then zooming in on The Vampire's right eye being split by the Red Light "I am VALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Valtor shouts as the Red Light explodes and his face blows up then left arm and left leg split in half falling onto the ground then Massive Gashes of Blood form a bloody pool and Nex's Yellow Aura fades away then Blue fiery smoke fuming from the bloodied dead corpse and a posing Nex leans back then stares at Valtor's body "Now if I just wait until dawn, you'll turn to dust...There's only one reason why you lost. Valtor...There's just one simple answer." Nex declares as he grabs the brim of his hat "You really pissed me off..." Nex says before he pulls down the hat slightly and looks at the Blue Fiery smoke burning 'Valtor. Time Dimension------Utterly Defeated...Dead' while the screen zooms out then a transparent crossfade shows inside the Fairy House and Riyorvo wakes up in Bloom's room then she tends to him "Riyorvo? Calm down. You're still healing..." Bloom explains as he stares at her "I'm better. I am finally better..." Riyorvo declares before he looks at her excited "Nex did it! He finally killed my Father!" Riyorvo shouts as the screen fades to black 

_The Credits scroll down slowly  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Music by Yugo Kanno  
_ _Effects Violence Sequences and Action by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Scripting Designing Drawing Development by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Rated R for Gore Bloody Limbs and Language  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Henry F Benjamin as Vampire Lord Valtor  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
_ _Emily Cramer as Bloom  
_ _Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya_

_Finally This has been the longest a fight has ever been that It took up an entire chapter! and It's in the length of 3 Finale Episodes of Stardust Crusaders! I know there is no Helia being revived scene but I'll put it in the Next Chapter I am too tired to recreate that right now and Damn the VUDA vs YORA was Epic! So Much Shouting I loved the Blood though! Yeah why the Helia coming back will be next chapter because I am exhausted but You won't see Nex change the outfit until a Possible Season 10 or later in this Season! I loved how Nex can move in stopped Time! Yep Riyorvo developing Golden Warrior will begin in the Next but the Helia returning scene in an ambulance will be after the opening and before Riyorvo's reintroduction that is the aftermath of Valtor Time Dimension vs Nex Galaxy Silver and you will see Valtor's remaining corpse burn away into the sun Tomorrow! So I'll see you Next Time! In the Next Chapter!_


	19. Golden Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helia's Dry Body is healed and he is resurrected by a blood transfusion combination of Vampire Blood with Doses of Human Blood Samples the side effect is being that Helia will have to slowly recover his Lightning Powers
> 
> It is revealed that Valtor's death awakened the cells inside Riyorvo and in time he discovers the name of his Spirit 'Golden Warrior' while his Black Hair slowly changes into Golden reflecting the Gold Spirit and later styles it into a moderate tied braided tail with three distinctive oversized curls arranged in a row over his forehead
> 
> Black Sunday Vampire summoned by a Former Dark Wizard Duman who was a friend of Ogron's had manifested his Spirit after he stabilized his Animal ShapeShifting Magical Abilities

_Finally Our Boy Riyorvo Rivanya finally becoming a Spirit User! I haven't decided if he will be the 6th Member because I haven't thought about him even joining Team Sky and I struggle to put him between a Team member being contacted through emergencies such as fights any members having no chance of winning the particular battle or just he's not in the Team but Sky or his friends completely need to get him into the Fight so their team can win WHO KNOWS? I may just choose the first scenario! The Opening will have a foreshadow of the Rise of Golden Warrior!_

fade out from black into a Ladybug crawling and through life energy it shifts into a large tree then the Large Tree shrinks into a ladybug and crawls shifting into an emblem then latches itself onto a Golden Haired braided curled teenager and a Spirit fades from him then navigating to front of Nex summoning Galaxy Silver phasing through a Dry Helia's body and transfusing blood then pumping the heart then his skin grows back and becomes less dry then navigates to side of Helia walking with small sparks of lightning and carrying his hammer then navigating to behind Sky who is holding onto his rib reflecting on the bruise he received from Valtor while holding onto the Blade of Elements and navigates to Brandon who tosses the Unbreakable Star Shield then catches his Blade of Elements and slashes a Flame Wave then Riven vibrates and dashes around shooting Lightning Trails past the screen navigating to Nex who demonstrates his Galaxy Silver in front of Riyorvo reflecting on the manifestation of his own Spirit then navigates to Riyorvo battling against a toothless Black Sunday Vampire and the Gold Spirit punches the Spirit trapped in sunlight consecutively rapidly then navigates to the blood within Riyorvo and the cells merging then navigating through his black hair transforming into the yellow and curling itself into the braided tail then Japanese Symbols explode into letters an W is sparking with small lightning an I is engulfed in Elements an N is vibrating while colourful Telekinetic burst out and X forms two consecutively punching fists rapidly then the screen fades to black into a colourful background Galaxy Silver and Golden Warrior's silhouettes in their colours within the scene 'Golden Warrior' "Golden Warrior..." Riyorvo reads before the screen fades to black then fading from darkness a transparent crossfade zooms inside The Fairy House and The Teenager now 18 then strands of black hair are turning golden and the brown eyes are changing into a turquoise colour then Riyorvo runs to the mirror looking at his messy hair completely yellow and he picks up a Tarot Gold Card 'Golden Warrior 18' Meanwhile in an ambulance "Valtor borrowed something. Is it possible to transfuse blood from one corpse to another?" Nex asks as a doctor stares at him "A-Are you suggesting we put Valtor's blood into Helia's withered corpse? Are you trying to bring Mr Helia back to life?" the Doctor asks before Nex looks at the decapitated body "Valtor sucked out his blood just minutes ago...Valtor's upper body has been annihilated, but I want him to return what he's still got." Nex says as he stands up "Don't you think we can still make it in time? You said we have to get his heart moving...right? Good timing. Thanks to Valtor, I've had practice with stopping and starting hearts..." Nex explains before Galaxy Silver fades from its User then it thrusts its right hand phasing through the body and starts pumping the heart "I hear a pulse!" The Doctor shouts as another Doctor stares in shock "His heart's moving!" the other Doctor shouts before the Doctor looks at him "Hurry! Extract the blood from Valtor's body and perform the transfusion!" The Doctor shouts as he runs off grabbing a transfusion cable then connects them onto Helia's body transferring the Vampire's blood into his and starts transfusing then Helia starts regaining colour and the muscles start circulating "Look! His shrivelled skin is already regaining colour! His flesh is softening and stretching!" The Doctor shouts before Helia slowly opens his eyes "We did it! He's come back to life!" Another Doctor shouts as Nex looks at him "Helia?" Nex asks before the blood transfusion cables snap off then the purple aura emits and Helia starts laughing "You fool, Nex Vuyo!" Helia shouts as he stares at him cautiously emitting Yellow Aura "Y-You bastard! It can't be." Nex declares before Helia takes off his mask then looks at him sinisterly "Thanks to you...I live again!" Helia shouts as Galaxy Silver fades out of Nex "You!" Nex shouts before it raises its left fist to punch "W-Wait! Nex! I'm kidding! Kidding! I'm just kidding! It's just a joke! A joke! Sorry! I was just messing with you a little." Helia says as lightning sparks crackle through his body and he leans back "I'm Helia...I was born March 17th, 2020. My girlfriend's name is Flora...I like to shoot lightning!" Helia shouts before Nex stares at him leaning back Yellow Aura disappearing "Good grief. I guess you are the real thing, if you know pointless crap like that..." Nex explains as a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo on the recovery bed within Medical Room upstairs then Flora enters the room "Hey Riyorvo! You're better. I'm so glad..." Flora declares before Riyorvo looks at her "Yeah but my hair is yellow not black. Even worse my pupils are green or turquoise!" Riyorvo shouts as he points to his eyes and The Fairy stares at him "I'm not entirely sure but It might be because your father died and his cells inside of you finally merge within yours...and you have cells that determine your personality too. Your Yellow hair was inherited from Sky's DNA inside of you..." Flora says before he looks at her "then the Tarot named some ghost Golden Warrior." Riyorvo explains as she stares at him "You could do something to that hair you know..." Flora declares before he looks at him "Helia and Nex are sure taking their time. I know he took a knife to the throat in their battle against Valtor the Vampire...but I didn't expect them to return this slow." Riyorvo says as she stares at him "I'm sure they'll be back..." Flora explains before she looks at him "I mean. The thing also changed about me that I don't feel fanatic admiration for the team...anymore. But I have this genuine respect for them now instead...Not sure If I'll be joining their team since I heard that someone left to become an inventor." Riyorvo declares as she stares at him "Yeah I know...Tecna told me that Timmy had served no battlefield experience because he never obtained any powers most of his friends did. But He is great when making some things like Brandon's Shield with the Star and a meter watch...Sadly he quit Sky's team so Helia Brandon himself Riven and Nex were the only five left. Maybe Sky might let you join as their next sixth member..." Flora says before he looks at him "Maybe You're right. but I don't know if I want to replace someone who left...might make them a bad memory." Riyorvo explains as a transparent crossfade shows Sky holding his rib wounded by The Vampire and he walks to Bloom's room who runs at him then she puts his arm over hers and helps him walk laying him down gently on her bed then uses a cotton swab and Alcoholic Liquid swabbing his mouth blood then uncovers the Mystical Master's shirt revealing his bleeding rib and he grunts then The Fairy unwraps bandages and ties it around the wound then wipes more blood with a towel "Are you okay Sky? Did you get involved in a battle against Valtor? I hope you aren't too hurt..." Bloom declares before he stares at her in pain "Bl-Bloom." Sky says as he grunts in pain and she puts her hand on cheek "Try to rest...You need to recover." Bloom explains before a transparent crossfade shows the front door opening then Helia walking in toward his room and Nex walks to his room then wipes off the blood on himself and sighs then a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla and Bloyora reading the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Volume 'ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA O-RAAAA! The one who will uphold justice is my Stand' "There's that iconic Ora Ora people keep making a meme out of...and sounds like counting punches." Bloyora declares as he looks at her "It could be counting by 1's from repeating the word..." Skroyla says before she stares at him "Many Different Stands! It's Cool that Jotaro has an All Powerful Destructive Stand." Bloyora explains as he looks at her "Calm down...He didn't actually crush the whole school building. Star Platinum held back some strength there..." Skroyla declares before a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo in a hairstylist salon room then he ties his messy hair into a spiky gelled in a short braided tail curling the hair bangs in three oversized distinctive circular shaped strands in a row over his forehead resembling Giorno Giovanna from his favourite Manga Vento Aureo and combs the braid waving behind him then stares at the mirror with the gel solidified into few hair spikes on the back and he exits the salon room then walks towards the backyard and goes around the side then runs at the forest a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo running toward and kneels in front of a crawling ladybug then looks at the ladybug emblem on his purplish pink shirt and nears a large grassy area then he starts calling out his so called ghost "Golden Warrior. GOLDEN Warrior...G O L D E N W A R R I OR. Gol den warr ior! GOLDEN! WARRIOR!!!" Riyorvo shouts as a Spiritual Projection fades from its Users body the humanoid slender build of said ghost average height like its Golden Haired user and the top of its head resembles a typical soldier helmet then purple curved markings similar to the letter J coming down from its eyes on both sides and there are stylized purple small metallic wings on its shoulders then large green ladybugs all over its body paralleling Riyorvo's ladybug accessories and it dons silver slings then has green ladybug emblems on its shoes that are coloured light gold and it has leg dark gold guards "Golden Warrior?" Riyorvo asks before it fades back into its User then walks to leave and Nex appears walking past him then Galaxy Silver fades from its User and strikes The Spirit User then Golden Warrior fades from Riyorvo and blocks the attack then fades into its User "Listen Riyorvo...I know You have constantly misinterpreted the guardian within yourself as a ghost. You're wrong...It's a vivid mental Projection of your Will to fight and it possess powers of its own reflected on the User. What You have developed is called a Spirit...I've learned this from my friend Helia. In Battle You emit its Aura...and flashes of sparkles will summon your Spirit." Nex says as he prepares Galaxy Silver fading out of its User and assumes a battle stance "A Spirit? I remember my adopted father had one...Some of his cells are merged with mines." Riyorvo explains before he stares at him "I can see that your black hair has changed into gold...Now I'll demonstrate the statistics of your Spirit. and I will help train its capabilities..." Nex declares as he looks at him "Uh." Riyorvo says before he stares at him "Destructive Power is based on its level of strength Precision is how accurate it will move potential is based on its improvement Durability being how much attacks it can take Persistence measures the duration of time the Spirit can maintain its power Speed measures agility Range is how effective your Spirit is depending on where you are for Galaxy Silver its 2 meter radius and if you're an C in range you are limited to close 2-5 meters..." Nex explains as he looks at him "Golden Warrior its Speed has A Range is C about 2 meters C in destructive power D persistence C precision A in development potential." Riyorvo declares before he stares at him "So Your Spirit's Strength is comparable to a human's...Alright! You're sparring with me right now! We need to improve your fighting skills!" Nex says as he looks at him "Come at me! Riyorvo Rivanya!!" Nex shouts before Galaxy Silver fades from its User and Golden Warrior fades from its Yellow Haired User then blocks the attacks and attacks back with its robotic green ladybug left fist then Galaxy Silver curves around the fist and smashes its right fist to Golden Warrior which raises defensive arms then dodges with agility and keeps a safe distance exiting the 5 meter radius "Your Range is equal to my Galaxy Silver. 2 to 5 meters radius...you got out of that range though. You can transform life into many different things which is in your power to change life and extend your range...How Unique. But You're C in destructive power...Good Grief. You can still get better by some training." Nex explains as Riyorvo stares at him gasping _"Here he comes again!" Riyorvo thinks inside of his head before_ Golden Warrior charges towards Galaxy Silver "WOHHHHHHH!!" Golden Warrior shouts as it leaps with its fascinating speed then a transparent crossfade shows the Two Spirits constantly battling in a training session where a distant radio plays an electrical tone and Golden Warrior slowly but certainly begins improving its statistics from the Destructive Power being C to B then numerous crossfades pass by images of Riyorvo confidently breaking through the defences of Galaxy Silver and eventually Nex turns his head "Galaxy Silver! Bring Forth Time Dimension!" Nex shouts before Galaxy Silver fades out of its User then freezes time in a Sphere absorbing colours and punches Golden Warrior's stomach "Time shall move once again..." Nex declares as the sphere restores colour and time resumes then Riyorvo's Spirit is knocked back by the impact and Rivanya receives the same pain pushing him onto the ground then sits up "Try again, I'm not going to use Time Stop this match...Good freaking grief You've improved faster than I expected." Nex says before Riyorvo looks at him "You're a rough Mentor...You know? But I understand if you don't push me this hard I won't learn anything or get better. So Don't hold back in this match...I dare you." Riyorvo explains as Nex stares at him "Hmm...You got some Strong Guts if you're ready to face Time Stop. but for your sake's I'll spare you that Power..." Nex declares before Riyorvo motions his right arm "Golden Warrior!" Riyorvo shouts as he looks at him "Galaxy Silver!" Nex shouts before he stares at him and the two Spirits fade from their separate Users then the match is interrupted when an man's scream is heard and the Spirit Users turn their head at the noise then a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo looking at the red sky spotting a Spirit with a Venetian carnival mask-styled head bound in a dark laced cloak and Venetian hat Its body riddled with small cables giving the impression of stitches it also bears an arrow motif on its hands then collar it possesses brown white theropod-like feet when 4 digits armed with white claws three on the foot and one on the back then Riyorvo starts carrying the dead old man corpse who's heart is bleeding out slowly backing away while the Spirit is not staring a branch snapping catches its attention "You relit the lighter, too. didn't you?" Black Sunday Vampire asks as Riyorvo angrily looks at him "I'll give you one more chance...You have two possible paths." Black Sunday says before it charges toward the Italian Japanese who evades moving left the right thrusted hand strikes past him and drops the old man's dead corpse then thanks to his training parkours onto a stair ledge The Spirit was standing in front of previously "So it indiscriminately attacks anyone who happens to see the lighter relit..." Riyorvo explains as it grabs a shadow fading from its User and he starts grunting then slightly slides down "This bastard. He's dragging my soul...out of me through my shadow." Riyorvo declares before the shadow solidifies into Spirit Golden Warrior and it grabs Golden Warrior by the head "I'll give you one more chance...You have two possible paths. The first path is to become a chosen one..." Riyorvo says as he closes his right eye in pain _"It's no use. It's stronger than Golden Warrior...The old man died after his soul was struck by that arrow. So what's going to happen to me? if my Spirit is attacked?" Riyorvo thinks inside of his head before_ Black Sunday raises its head back preparing to strike with a pointed thrusting arrow "Your only other path is death..." Sunday Vampire says as Golden Warrior grabs the arrow which releases smoke that burns its left hand pink cracks trace around Golden Warrior bleeding Riyorvo receives the same blood "Th-This arrow. If I actually get stabbed by that arrow, I'm dead for sure!" Riyorvo shouts before Golden Warrior's left hand is bleeding then The Italian Japanese's eyes blacken expressing his frustration closing eyes zooming in on him snapping open his eyes white striking lines shoot out in dramatic effect "I've got no choice! Even if Duman is one of those wizards. if he's going to stand in my way and even kill an innocent old man like he was a piece of trash...I have to defeat him!" Riyorvo explains as Golden Warrior raises its right fist preparing to strike and it punches Black Sunday stunning him then grabs its collar and kicks its leg with left foot then zoom in on Golden Warrior's face and an left fist near him emitting an Yellow Flashing Aura then starts punching its fists consecutively and rapidly "VUDA! VUDA VUDA!! VUDA!" Golden Warrior shouts before it punches with its right fist launching Black Sunday Vampire back and yellow neon glass shard shaped views show the fighters "Golden Warrior. Only your senses will go berserk and all movements will look slow..." Riyorvo declares as a bucket of water splashes onto the Spirit who suddenly disappears from sight then a bottom view The User gasps "It's gone! That's impossible! It shouldn't be able to control its own movements right now. Even if it were able to move it should be extremely slow...It shouldn't be able to disappear!" Riyorvo shouts before he searches "It has to be around here somewhere. It has to be!" Riyorvo shouts as unbeknown to him Black Sunday comes out from a shadow and sunlight shines on it then Black Sunday Vampire flees from the sun and Riyorvo dashes down the stairs then hears a voice "Hey! What are you doing, Riyorvo Rivanya?!" Skroyla shouts before Riyorvo stares at him "Skroyla!" Riyorvo shouts as he looks at the dead corpse "Who's that guy collapsed at the bottom of the stairs?! What did you do to him?!" Skroyla asks before he stares at him "Hey, don't get the wrong idea! That wasn't me! That Spirit right there atta-" Riyorvo is cut off as he points and gasps then the ledge turns into vines reflecting on the shining Sun Black Sunday starts burning "I turned part of the handrail into morning glories and let them hang down...Now you're out of the handrail's shadow!" Riyorvo shouts as The Spirit screams in pain and slams the ground with its left palm then transports into a shadow a transparent crossfade shows Rivanya running out the entrance and over a shadow Black Sunday Vampire grabs his right ankle "I've got you!" Black Sunday shouts before a yellow neon outlined view emphasizes Riyorvo's shock "Wh-What?!" Riyorvo asks as Sunday Vampire slams him onto the ground then the lighter drops "You saw the lighter being relit, didn't you?" Black Sunday asks before Skroyla looks at the crows "The crows! It hid in the shadows of those crows and moved over there in them!" Skroyla shouts as The Golden Haired Spirit User stares at Sunday Vampire in shock "Th-This thing." Riyorvo says before Golden Warrior fades from its User in sparkly flashes and kicks consecutively with its left leg "It's useless!" Golden Warrior shouts as Black Sunday Vampire dodges the attacks then grabs its left leg "Sh-Sh*t! While in the shadows, its power and speed are much higher!" Riyorvo shouts before a transparent crossfade shows Skroy's Spirit Gravity Freezer Act 3 attempting to hold down Black Sunday and looks at his Spirit "Act 3! Undo 3 Freeze..." Skroyla explains as Riyorvo stares forward "No. Don't do that, Skroy..." Riyorvo declares before he looks down with blackened eyes then zoom on Golden Warrior's left leg "This power that makes things heavier. Don't you dare undo it...This is perfect. This is the exactly the power that I was looking for!" Riyorvo shouts as he points at Golden Warrior's leg with left finger "But your leg's going to shatter!" Skroyla shouts before the heavy gravity amplifies and a crack noise comes from the tree behind him which loses a branch then turns around looking to it "Wh-What? That tree..." Skroyla says as the tree starts growing and Rivanya remains with blackened eyes "Golden Warrior is an power that continuously gives life, so that tree continued to grow. lived the extent of its life...and is now starting to wither." Riyorvo explains before Skroyla stares at him "Power? But that tree's at least ten meters away..." Skroyla declares as he looks at the cracked hole "So you got to the tree's roots by digging that hole!" Skroyla shouts before the tree breaks in half then Orange Japanese Symbols 'Bam' float near the screen and the Sun burns through the shadow then starts burning Black Sunday Vampire screaming in pain "Y-You did it! The shadow's gone! It's been dragged out into the daylight!" Skroyla shouts as Sunday Vampire attempt to crawl into a the cracked hole and Golden Warrior steps on his left hand to stop him then uses its right foot scrubbing out the hole into dust and he screams in pain "You told me there were two paths, but sadly. you only have one..." Riyorvo says before he signals his right hand near Skroyla "Skroy. could you move to the right a little?" Riyorvo asks as Skroyla starts backing away "Huh? Like this?" Skroyla asks before he stops then Riyorvo tilts his head to the left lowering shoulders "Hmm..." Riyorvo hums as two finger thumb signal stays still and a purple red orange background shows Golden Warrior punching consecutively with multiple fists rapidly "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDAA!!!" Golden Warrior shouts as he knocks Black Sunday into the sky burning from the sunlight "Bask in that sunlight. That's it..." Riyorvo explains before he raises his right two fingers then thumb "That's your one possible path." Riyorvo declares as Black Sunday Vampire burns even more yelling in pain then finally vaporizes itself in sunlight and zooming out on Golden Warrior with Rivanya's feet emitting in Yellow Aura then Golden Warrior fades away and sunset slightly turns into dawn then he grabs the lighter "Still, I have to wonder...if I'm going to be able to join the Team now. What to do..." Riyorvo says before a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla and Rivanya entering the Fairy House then walking towards their respective rooms and The Yellow haired Spirit User enters a spare room then puts his finger on chin crossfading passage of time shows the Italian Japanese Spirit User decorating the room in Giorno Giovanna Posters that he purchased and his wallet being filled with change then having 1000$/10000000$ which he had earned from the change and had Golden Wind Anime DVD's on a desk then Vento Aureo Manga volumes reflecting on his similarities to the fictional character and a inserts an disc 'l'l Vento'doro' inside a boombox then presses a button _(https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g &end=28) _while he flips through a Vento Aureo Volume while listening to the electrical tone and putting connected earbuds with wires then stuffing them in his ear then plugs the earbud wire into the boombox head bobbing to the music and he pauses the boombox after a knock is heard on the door then Riyorvo stares at the entrance and Brandon enters then sits next to him "Oh! Brandon. Did you hear about our battle?" Riyorvo asks as he looks at him "Yeah...Your Spirit Screaming one word reminded me of Nex. What does Vuda even mean? and is Golden Warrior yelling that for a Battle Cry?" Brandon asks before he stares at him "I guess My Father's cells inside me inherited his Spirit Scream...which was Vuda he also told me that it meant Useless or Futile. apart from that ever since I was a Kid he heard me yell it like a Battle Cry and so maybe Golden Warrior learnt it from my childhood...I definitely think I inherited it from my Father since he always said it as Useless instead of an Actual Battle Cry." Riyorvo explains as he looks at him "It's just that We have someone in our Group that does a Battle Cry similar sounding while they punch but the word is synchronized with the amount of punches like He says YORA a million time for one million punches...and needed to say it once when punching a single time. It reminds me of counting or It's Spirit language like some sort of communication...resembling counting attacks...Since One Yora from Galaxy Silver meant he was going to punch anyone once. But We've seen Nex's Spirit shout that word even more when he punches consecutively..." Brandon declares before he stares at him "Nex is actually training me at the moment, If He didn't improve my Destructive Power from C to B I would have lost in two seconds confronting Black Sunday. Also He taught me to think faster than acting..." Riyorvo says as he looks at him "We can't decide if you can join our Team since Sky's rib is fractured. Without our Leader we aren't able to vote...Bloom is trying her best to take care of him so he gets better. I'd say you may be more powerful than Sky and possibly if you train hard enough you would surpass Nex too eventually..." Brandon explains before a transparent crossfade shows Nex and Riyorvo in the large grassy field continuing training matches "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it punches consecutively with its fists rapidly then Golden Warrior punches consecutively as well "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!" Golden Warrior shouts before the Two Spirits clash further wind blowing onto their faces "Amazing. I didn't think someone who had C Rank Destructive Power could advance to B so quickly...I also never knew a B Strength Spirit could match an A. Good grief you learn fast...You can be stronger than I am in time." Nex declares as he stoically smiles "I never could have defeated That Black Sunday Spirit without this training...I Riyorvo Rivanya will continue getting stronger through these hard effort training. Punch him hard Golden Warrior!" Riyorvo shouts before Nex stares at him stoically "YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA! YOR-DA!!" They shout simultaneously as the screen freezes into a Portrait between Yellow and Blue sides then fades to black

_Credits scroll slowly down  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Action Sequences Language Japanese Symbols Violence by Bryan Konietzko  
Designing Scripting Drawing Animations by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Blood Animation by Araki Hirohiko  
Rated T for Brutality Burning Injuries Swearing  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Tara Strong as Bloyora  
Critina Valenzuela as Skroyla  
Brook Chalmers as Black Sunday Vampire_

_Riyorvo's First VUDA Attack! It honestly just sounds like YORA Rush instead of Useless Useless Useless mockery while attacking opponents like his Father Valtor did! I mean sure the Word he inherited from his Adoptive Father but gives another meaning to it and If he does say Useless it's only when he speaks a full sentence other times when Golden Warrior yells Vuda it's considered a Battle Cry because he's keeping track of how many times he's punching more than just mocking the opponent while attacking! These Spirit Screams are like Stand Cries from Bizarre Adventure the purpose is not to scare away or intimidate the opponent but since they perform countless amounts of punches or any physical attack multiple times I believe they yell one word to count them all and while Araki himself never knew why they yell Stand Cries there have been many guesses so He may have left the Mystery for the fans who still assume they are Battle Cries! Hope you enjoyed! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	20. Rivanya's Goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riyorvo Rivanya has obtained Golden Warrior strives for the Dream of becoming the Most Powerful Spirit User and exceed others with the help of Fate regardless of whoever he shall confront or shall oppose him Sky who has recovered struggles to let Riyorvo into his Team or not until Nex convinces him to

_Alright Yeah Sky is fine now! He will still be have a problem between having Riyorvo join his team or not! But If I will bring back Next Line Prediction only if there are not as serious battles like Nex vs Valtor which was too serious for Sky to be involved in! Also I will bring the Next Line Prediction back if an enemy is defeated by someone who knows the technique that being Brandon Helia or Sky! Enjoy the Chapter!_

a Purple Jacket flies away through the air and brooches land on the ground then shape shift into ladybugs and start crawling away then the Purple Jacket flies near a Golden Haired 18 year old who has three distinctive curled over his forehead and he grabs the Jacket then slings it over his shoulder and Golden Warrior fades out from him then punches its fists continuously rapidly and navigating to side of Sky curving Lava Streams then curves glass shards at the screen navigates to behind Helia who shoots small Lightning sparks and attempts to expand them then navigating to front of Brandon thrusting his hand forward while strands of hair start to raise and objects fly in the air then navigates to side of Riven dashing leaving trails and navigating to behind Nex who's 8'5 Spirit Muscular Galaxy Silver fades out from its User's body then punches its fists continuously striking rapidly and navigates to side of Team Power defeated then Riyorvo clenching fists and summoning Golden Warrior which punches continuously with multiple fists rapidly then Sky and Brandon both unleash their powers then infuses immense energy into their hands and an Nuclear Explosion scorches the area then the screen fades to black into a colourful background reflecting on Team Sky's powers 'Rivanya's Goal' "Rivanya's Goal..." Riyorvo says before the screen fades to black and fades from darkness then zooms in on a transparent crossfade showing Bloom taking care of Sky and he gets up healed "I'm glad you're feeling better Sky, But Don't get into trouble in more dangerous battles. You could get hurt again..." Bloom explains as he looks at him "I'll try. But I can't make any guarantees..." Sky declares before she stares at him "Alright. Thanks..." Bloom says as a transparent crossfade shows The Mystical Master entering Riyorvo's room who wears earbuds listening to an electrical tune then takes it off looking at Sky "So. Riyorvo Rivanya...You won against your first opponent didn't you? I'd really like to know how." Sky says before Riyorvo stares at him "It was a Vampire...and so dragged him into the Sunlight so he could dissolve into ashes. I pushed him in with a Vuda Attack..." Riyorvo explains as he looks at him "W-W-Wait! V-Vuda? If I find out Nex has been teaching you how to scream one word while attacking he's got another thing coming." Sky declares before he stares at him "N-No...I inherited this from my Father. It's a word that means useless...He used it to mock his opponents. I use it as a simple battle cry nothing more..." Riyorvo says as he looks at him "You have no idea about dealing with one guy in our team who's Spirit keeps repeating a word that I have no idea what it means." Sky explains before he stares at him "Who knows? Yora might just not mean anything and be a Battle Cry..." Riyorvo declares as he looks at him "Why are you still constantly training with Nex? I don't think he has any reasonable inspiration for a mentor." Sky says before he stares at him "I can relate to him since I need Golden Warrior to get stronger...because I. Riyorvo Rivanya have a dream...becoming the Most Powerful Spirit User exceeding all others." Riyorvo explains as he stares at him "Hey I can't even see a Spirit! Nex actually spares me the pain since It'll be unfair forcing me to fight what I can't even see...So You aren't really born with this Spirit are you?" Sky asks before he looks at him "No. I lost my black hair and obtained green eyes after my Vampire Father died...So technically Golden Warrior was born because of that A*shole of a father. Like he could justify all the sh*t he's done...I'm glad he's dead." Riyorvo declares before he looks at him "That's a good point...I know exactly how to cheer you up." Sky says as a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo holding a PS5 Controller "A Goddamn Video Game? What the hell is your plan Sky?" Riyorvo asks before he stares at him "Come on...This game has its own story mode. It also has some great Quick Time Events! Just Try it man..." Sky explains as he looks at the screen The Italian Japanese chooses the Duman Quick Time Event he presses buttons prompting him and gets defeats the Boss then gets a cutscene "B-But you said. th-that if I stayed still...y-you wouldn't do anything." Duman declares before Riyorvo stares at him "Oh, please...Did you really think you'd be that lucky? An A*shole like you?" Riyorvo asks in the game as Cutscene Duman charges at him with 'Prepare to Mash' flashes on the screen "Y-You're a Bastard!" Duman shouts in the game before the cutscene ends where 'X' flashes onto the screen and Riyorvo spam presses the button revealing Golden Warrior in the game punching Duman rapidly "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VEREEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! VUDA!! VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VU-DAAAAA!!!!" Golden Warrior shouts in the game as Riyorvo watches the Cutscene reveal him punching Game The Dark Wizard falls onto the ground vaporizing into ashes then Cutscene reveals Golden Warrior fading back into Game Riyorvo and Rivanya changes the mode into Battle Mode then Sky picks up a PS5 Controller and chooses his team then The Italian Japanese chooses Nex as his teammate and the two characters start fighting Sky's character attacks behind Golden Warrior then Riyorvo's character activates his Support and Nex arrives with Galaxy Finger then leaves and Riyorvo's character lands some combos then Sky's character activates his passive and Riyorvo activates his Ultimate then Golden Warrior comes out punching continuously multiple fists rapidly "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VEREEEEEEEEEEE! VU-DAAAAA!!" Golden Warrior shouts before it knocks Sky's character back and his health bar depletes 0% "Hey! Did you use your OP passive again where you're immune to ultimates for 10 seconds? Stop using that!" Riyorvo shouts as he activates his Fire Super then Sky's character launches a Huge Flame Wave scorching Riyorvo's character pushing him back depleting 34% of health and recharges his energy meter then activates Team Ultimate and Sky with Brandon's characters simultaneously attacking then infusing their fists with energy and launching Riyorvo's character back then Sky's character curves a Huge Water Wave and Brandon shoots a Psychic Wave then the attacks knock Riyorvo's character through the air depleting 69% of health and Riyorvo activates his Passive replenishing 80% of health then activates Team Ultimate and Nex's character attacks with Galaxy Silver then Riyorvo's character attacks with Golden Warrior and both Spirits continuously punches rapidly "VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA! VURA!!" They shout as Riyorvo's character then knocks Sky's character back depleting 90% of health and Sky recharges activating his Super where he smashes into Nex's character then gathers all curving elements and punches him pushing Nex's character several miles into the air then 'KO' flashes onto the screen and Riyorvo gasps "WHAT!? You were telling me that You had that One Hit Kill at low health and I didn't even know about it?" Riyorvo asks before Sky looks at him "I'm saving the Overpowered Super for my low health. It does have limited range...so You could have won if you avoided being in its range." Sky says as he activates Watercurving then heals himself and recharges his energy then activates a Super then gathers the 14 Elements and punches Riyorvo's character then launches him several miles into the air 'KO!' flashes on the screen and Sky's character performs his victory pose then Riyorvo drops the PS5 Controller "And You just instantly killed my two characters...I'll find a way to dodge that Super you know. Then you're finished..." Riyorvo explains before he stares at him "If you can evade my Ultimates and Supers that deplete half your health. Those aren't One Punch Kills...Still pretty deadly though." Sky declares as he looks at him "Golden Warrior Evolved's Vuda Rush is a One Punch Instant KO...If the Super or Ultimates hit any opponent they are dead regardless of how much health they have." Riyorvo says before he stares at him "Is Evolved the transformation of Golden Warrior?" Sky asks as he looks at him "Yeah I just press X Circle and R2 simultaneously..." Riyorvo explains before he stares at him "Do you know my Attack Super and Charge together will make me into the Elemental Form? So I'm just going to assume the three buttons are the transformation button." Sky declares as a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo sparring with Nex Golden Warrior connecting some good hits on Galaxy Silver "Your Precision has reached B and your persistence reached an A...You're improving faster than I thought We'll train your Range C with your Development Potential being D I'm sure You'll get an A in a few days." Nex says before Riyorvo looks at him "Ugh...My Spirit ain't perfect yet, But I'm so excited that It's getting stronger." Riyorvo explains as he stares at him "My Galaxy Silver is an A in Destructive Power...and E in development potential. E Spirits are ones that have all their skills and are already strong enough..." Nex declares before he looks at him the Spirits fade into their Users "I hope my stats go unknown." Riyorvo says as he stares at him "Spirit Stats going Unknown are those who have been pierced by the Evolution Arrow..." Nex explains before he looks at him "any Spirit pierced will become an Evolved Spirit? What can an Evolved Spirit do?" Riyorvo asks as he stares at him "Only speculation but It is said that the Evolution Arrow will give the pierced Spirit the Ultimate Power of reversing time and nullify any attacks of normal Spirits. but it will reshape the Spirit giving them the ability to speak with sentience..." Nex declares before he looks at him "I got to get that Arrow. It'll lead me to my Dream..." Riyorvo says as he stares at him "What is your dream?" Nex asks before he looks at him "I Riyorvo Rivanya will do whatever it takes to become the most unrivalled Spirit User and have a Godlike Spirit that can surpass all other Spirits." Riyorvo explains as he stares at him "The only thing that will fulfil that wish if Golden Warrior is pierced by the Evolution Arrow and become Golden Warrior Evolved..." Nex declares before he looks at him "I might be able to do that." Riyorvo says as he stares at him a transparent crossfade shows Sky gathered around his friends "I don't exactly know why it'd be so hard...Riyorvo is pretty good ever since he has a Spirit which reached A's and B's in its statistics." Brandon explains before Helia looks at him "How does that even determine he should join our Team? Sure we need a Sixth member...but his Range and Development Potential are still C's." Helia declares as Sky stares at him "I don't know if he would be better if He was in our team but arrived when we need him the most or he fights independently and we contact him in case of emergencies...Those are Really Two Hard choices." Sky says before Riven looks at him "I wouldn't mind having another Spirit User in our Group...Two Spirits that yell out one word when attacking seem to be most effective. Especially since they both yell a word ending with Ah sound..." Riven explains as Nex stares at him "VUDA is V U Galaxy Silver yells Y O RA, Golden Warrior repeats Vuda my Spirit repeats Yora." Nex says before he looks at him "I mean Nex does train him a lot...and He started showing a bit more emotion than before." Sky explains as he stares at him "OH MY GOD! You aren't thinking to have one Spirit yelling YORA a million times and another one yelling VUDA a million times both while physically attacking ARE YOU?!" Brandon shouts before he looks at him "Dude...What the actual heck is wrong with you? It's not that serious mr overdramatic. Thank God Nex doesn't show that much emotion even if he does a bit..." Helia declares as he stares at him "That Emotion reminded me of the time of when he had emotions. and I cannot believe the opposite happened instead..." Riven says before Sky looks at him "What the hell are you talking about?" Sky asks as he stares at him "Remember when Nex was supportive kind and almost a total sweetheart?" Helia asks before Brandon looks at him "What DOES that HAVE To do with THIS?" Brandon asks as he stares at him "He always used to be so happy before somehow Nex doesn't seem like he has interest in his own girlfriend anymore." Sky explains before he looks at him "I'm pretty sure under all that tough exterior...He still cares for her just as much." Brandon declares as he stares at him "I don't see how this has anything to Riyorvo joining the team...I get You guys are a little distracted, but We still haven't decided if Riyorvo should be in our group." Helia says before he looks at him "Alright Alright, Mr Obvious...We will go back to this discussion." Riven explains as he stares at him "I have an reason...Riyorvo might be able to surpass all of us. That's exactly why he should join..." Nex declares before Sky looks at him "That's actually a great point you make there. Alright, But Riyorvo has to actually help when we need him to...Therefore I announce him the Sixth member of Team Power." Sky says as the other four cheer "Glad to have you with me, You Golden Haired Italian..." Brandon explains before Helia stares at him "He's Half Japanese. Psychic Guy..." Helia declares as Riven looks at him "Yeah. I knew Riyorvo would be part of our team someday...So Glad I'm a Speedster. I love being thinking ten times faster than normal..." Riven says before he stares at him "Easy for you to say Mr Are you kidding me. I'm surprised you haven't used your catchphrase yet...Why is the Son of the guy Nex killed part of our team?" Helia asks as he looks at him "I kind of punched his bleeding leg. so Technically I won by punching his wound that would make him explode...That's kind of the only time I didn't YORA YORA YORA somebody to unconsciousness." Nex explains as he looks at him "Oh Too Bad Mr Yare Yare Daze..." Sky declares sarcastically before he stares at him "He doesn't say Yare Yare He says Good Grief." Helia says as he looks at him "It's Japanese form of Good Grief..." Brandon explains before he stares at him "Ever heard of Yakamashi? that means Be Quiet." Riven says as he looks at him "MUDA means Useless...much like Valtor and Riyorvo yelling out VUDA every single time they punch. I don't see how it isn't counting because that word sure seems to be used for counting attacks...My Galaxy Silver yells YORA just because it's a simple battle cry." Nex explains before he stares at him "It's Yare Yare not Yare Yare Daze..." Sky declares as Brandon looks at him "Japanese is complicated. Let's just cut it out..." Helia says before a transparent crossfade shows Brandon with Stella "Your Japanese sounds like Anime." Stella explains as he stares at him "What? Anime is made in Japan...Anime Characters don't even sound like Japanese people because they are fictional." Brandon declares before she looks at him "Good Point...You're lucky you are my boyfriend." Stella says as he stares at her "Yes I am..." Brandon explains before a transparent crossfade shows Flora sitting next to Helia "I heard Riyorvo is going to be part of your team and hopefully all of your adventures. Battles with you guys are all the same blood and recklessness...Apart from Sky all of you killed or brutalized people." Flora declares as he looks at her "Uh...Did Sky not beat up Bloom when he got mad? He brutalized her into silence." Helia says before she stares at him "That's because she misunderstood...Technically he was only physically defending himself." Flora explains as he looks at her "She was being bossy too...I'd say she deserved it." Helia declares before she stares at him "We already know why she did deserve it...So just change the topic I don't want to hear more about my friend getting pummelled." Flora says as he looks at her a transparent crossfade shows Riven with Musa "Wait...Riyorvo is actually a teammate now? That Italian Guy's Spirit kept yelling out Vuda every time he attacked someone We already have Nex's Spirit doing that." Musa explains before he stares at her "Whoa There! Drama Queen...Better get used to it or I'll have to pummel you like Sky did to Bloom." Riven declares as she looks at her "Okay...Sorry. Sorry...I do anything not to get beaten to death." Musa says before he stares at her "You better not...I'll even insult you until you keep your mouth shut if you mistreat me." Riven explains as she looks at him "I heard Brandon almost came close to doing that to Stella...but decided against it. He verbally insulted her instead...Sky's level of punishment was higher than that." Musa declares before a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo on a subway and he is attacked by another Spirit User named Gantlos who recently regrew another set of teeth after Nex Vuyo's Galaxy Silver punched it all out _"I don't think I could withstand another one of his attacks...He'll tear me apart! I only noticed this Spirit a few days back, but I've never used Golden Warrior to attack another human. When Golden Warrior hits something...it can give it life. Any object can change into any living thing...But. Even I don't know what'll happen if it attacks another human being!" Riyorvo thinks inside of his head as_ Gantlos raises his left fist back "Answer me, Riyorvo Rivanya!" Gantlos shouts before Riyorvo opens his eyes _"I don't have any other choice!" Riyorvo thinks inside of his head_ as he emits Yellow Aura then the Energy formulates Golden Warrior and the Spirit solidifies from the sparkles then punches with its back left arm Blue Japanese Symbols 'Bagyah' float near the screen "VUDA!" Golden Warrior before Gantlos stares at him shocked "What?!" Gantlos asks before he looks at him observing his Spirit Japanese dark turquoise symbols 'rumble' float near the screen "Y-You're...a Spirit User! So you could see my power!" Gantlos shouts as Riyorvo stares at him "A what user?" Riyorvo asks before Gantlos charges at him to attack and his own Spirit White Brawler punches toward Golden Warrior deflecting the left arm then opens its mouth "WUOOOOOOOOOH!!" Golden Warrior shouts as it raises back its left fist and punches Gantlos knocking him back then electricity seems to electrocute him and he falls onto the ground then Riyorvo approaches him and he twitches _"Didn't Golden Warrior hit him head-on? Then he should at least have a broken bone or two." Riyorvo thinks inside of his head before_ Gantlos gets up "You bastard..." Gantlos says as he tries getting up instead he is pushed into the air "What did you do to me, you bastard?!" Gantlos asks before he floats briefly then he descends "I'm overflowing with power! I can feel more and more power rising in me. It's as though my body's been filled with the gasoline of life..." Gantlos explains as Golden Warrior runs to him raising its left fist back _"What? Its movements look slow." Gantlos thinks inside of his head before_ he dashes with Pink Japanese Symbols translating 'Whoosh' float near the screen and dashes towards Riyorvo _"Could it be that I ended up like this because of your power? You're a fool if you have a Spirit that grants your enemies power!" Gantlos thinks inside of his head as_ he attempts to strike Rivanya it phases through him then he looks at his hands "I just thought I was moving with incredible power...But my body's actually over there, and my consciousness jumped out. and that's what's over here? Crap! I have to dodge!" Gantlos shouts before he runs at his body and Golden Warrior punches Gantlos's left cheek while the consciousness is infused back into the body _"I-It hurts! A very sharp pain in gradually hitting me!" Gantlos thinks inside of his head as a tooth launches out the mouth_ _"It's not that Riyorvo's slow...It's that my consciousness went berserk!" Gantlos thinks inside of his head before zooming_ then the time accelerates slightly and Golden Warrior presses its fist deeper into the cheek "VUDAAAAAA!!" Golden Warrior shouts as its fist releases his left cheek then he is knocked back several miles falling onto the floor "It appears that when I have Golden Warrior give a living being extra life. they go berserk...or at least just their senses do. I don't know why I have this power..." Riyorvo declares before Golden Warrior in front of him poses with its User Yellowish Orange Japanese Symbols 'Boom' float near the screen "but I'll definitely be taking advantage of it." Riyorvo says as the subway train reaches his destination and he walks out then a transparent crossfade shows him at Massively Constructed Magix City and The Fairies with Team Sky follow him into the restaurant 'Super Mega Buffet' then Riyorvo starts picking up Sushi Spaghetti Meatballs on separate plates and Sky starts picking raw bacon stripes on a plate Ice Cream cones then Brandon psychically picks up Pizza Slices Tacos and Burritos on a plate then Helia picks up Chicken Wings on a plate while the other is filled with Salmon and Riven grabs some drinks at light speed then Nex picks up a burger and The Fairies gasp in surprise "Hmm...You Six have some opposite personalities." Bloom explains before Sky stares at her "You're one to talk...Miss Powerless Orange Haired and Orange Coloured Magic Spelled Fairy." Sky declares sarcastically as she giggles "Sky How much freedom do you have right now that you made the Fairy house and chose that as your one true home? I bet a lot..." Brandon says before Helia looks at him "Chillax Mr Oh My God. He's been through too many problems because he lost his connections to the Past Incarnations of The Mystical Master...Let him be free." Helia explains as Riven stares at him "I agree with Mr Thank God here...Sky already shattered the shackles that chained him to Royalty. He shall do whatever he pleases...except killing he's a pacifist." Riven declares before Nex looks at him "Emotions are already a lot to deal with Mr Are you kidding me..." Nex says as Riyorvo stares at him "Whatever you say Mr Good Grief. Mr Give me a break needs some more life not Royalty crap that literally trapped him in Eraklyon in the first place..." Riyorvo explains before he looks at him "How do you know I say Give me a break? You haven't heard me use my catchphrase..." Sky declares as Bloom stares at him "You guys sure a laid back for a team. This makes you a better leader after your chains are gone..." Stella says before Flora looks at her "I heard Riyorvo can control nature or as he likes to call it Life." Flora explains as Tecna stares at her "Nature is Life...Miss Plant Magic." Tecna declares before Musa looks at her "Riyorvo listens to that electrical tune like everyday though...Ms Technology Magic." Musa says as Layla stares at her "Is there a Fairy of Uselessness or are we all the Fairies of Uselessness?" Layla asks before Riyorvo looks at her "You Six are the Fairies of Vuda...So Yes you Six are the Fairies of Useless because y'all are weak as hell." Riyorvo explains as both teams gasp "Ooh...That's got to hurt our pride. Nice Roast Rivanya..." Bloom declares before Sky stares at her "Give me a Break, All this roasting is making me hungry. Now less talking more eating..." Sky says as the 12 grab their forks raising them into the air "Well Said!" They all shout before both groups eat their respective foods

_Credits roll downward slowly  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Japanese Symbols Violence Sequences Effect by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Scripting Designing Development Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Casting by Araki Hirohiko  
2D Anime-Esque Artstyle by Iginio Straffi  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Leonardo Graziano as Lightning God Helia  
Gianluca Crisafi as Telekinetic Brandon  
Mirko Mizzanti as Speedster Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
Ray Chase as White Brawler Spirit User Gantlos  
_

_Many chapters will be like this with all 12 Characters 6 in both teams! I finally decided Riyorvo Rivanya will be part of their team and can may or may not be suitable for the situations! So He can be in battles but he can't be in certain battles that doesn't involve Spirit Users like Nex! Sorry for the Fairies absence It wasn't about them but I forgot that they were still in their presence as Supporting Characters! Riyorvo Rivanya is in fact judging by his name inspired by Giorno Giovanna from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Golden Wind! I hope you Enjoyed the Sort of Short Chapter not as long as the previous Chapter since the Battle was so long! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	21. Child Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acheron Returns and casts a Spell which turns Team Power into 6 Little Kids even so somehow Sky Brandon Helia Riven Nex and Riyorvo retain their powers the Dark Mage casts the spell onto them one by one but thanks to their powers being just as strong while they are teenagers Sky and Brandon's backstories of how they obtained their powers since childhood including how Helia Riven Nex and Riyorvo first received their powers as 12 year olds Team Power was able to revert into their teenage selves and defeat The Mage

_I'm going to make the Team Power be turned into kids and still have them beat up the opponent! I need to show off their Overpowered Capabilities somehow! Imagine if your enemy has powers as an Adult or a Teenager but you turn them into kids and you still lose to them Wouldn't that mean the Guy's Too Strong if he can use his powers even as a kid? I believe so! Enjoy the Chapter!_

An Ladybug brooch falls onto the ground and turns into a butterfly then flaps its wings soaring at a Golden Haired 18 year old Teenager Riyorvo Rivanya and The Butterfly lands on his shoulder then turns back into a Ladybug brooch and he pins it on the Purple Jacket then he gasps and ages into a kid then navigating to side of Sky who curves Lava and ages into a kid then navigates to behind Brandon who ages down into a kid and navigating to front of Helia who ages down into a kid then tosses his Lightning Hammer and navigates to Nex aging down into a kid then punches Acheron with multiple fists rapidly and navigating to Kid Sky curving a Water Wave at The Dark Mage then navigates to Kid Brandon shooting objects toward Acheron and navigating to Kid Helia firing a Lightning Stream from his hammer then navigates to Kid Riven dashing around evading Spells and navigating to Kid Riyorvo summoning a Kid Golden Warrior it continuously punches its fists rapidly then a Large Molecular Explosion directs the immense energy in every direction and letters launch onto the screen an W is crackling with small lightning an I is engulfed in Elements an N is vibrating with colourful energy and an X turns into a ladybug then turns into a Spirit punching and the screen fades to black into a rainbow background 'Child Power' "Child Power..." Sky reads before the screen fades to black then brightening from darkness zoom in moving through a transparent crossfade showing Super Mega Buffet where The Fairies and Team Power are eating then The Mystical Master sees the Strawberry ice cream melting and freezing the water within the cream then it is frozen and bites into the cone then Helia takes a bacon strip and he tastes it then drops it on his plate spitting out the raw piece "Jeez! This isn't cooked." Helia says as Sky looks at him "Alright...Relax." Sky explains before he curves small Flame Waves and heats up the plate of bacon strips then he sighs in relief "Thank God, It's Great that We have a elemental leader that solves our food problems..." Helia declares as he eats up a bacon piece "I don't know about you guys. But Anybody should try these Pizza Slices, Don't get me started how good these Tacos taste..." Brandon says before he bites a Pizza Slice "Yeah. I'll have one...I got nothing but slushes." Riven explains as he takes a Beef Taco chomping it down "This Burger isn't bad...But Mind if I have a Burrito? I'll exchange this Hamburger with that." Nex declares before Sky takes the half-eaten Burger and grabs a Burrito handing it to The Spirit User then Riyorvo puts Sushi Rolls in his mouth and swallows up the plate of spaghetti "Anyone want these meatballs?" Riyorvo asks as he holds up his chopsticks "I do..." Brandon says before he grabs it with chopsticks then eats it a transparent crossfade shows the passage of time finishing the meals "How quick are you guys with eating? I can't even swallow any more." Bloom says as Sky stares at her "Then Don't pick up so much food on your plate Ms Orange Haired Fairy...We literally have grabbed 1 or 3 food." Sky explains before Brandon looks at him "Actually we ate about 5 different things...Still We must have bottomless stomaches." Brandon declares as Helia stares at him "Not sure if that was supposed to be a joke or a fact..." Helia says before Riven looks at him "I just ate a Pizza Slice and drank some slushes." Riven explains as Nex stares at him "That Burrito tasted better than that Burger..." Nex declares before Flora looks at him "Do these guys have to be opposite in everything we do?" Flora asks as Stella stares at her "More like Opposite of what we're capable of." Stella says before Musa looks at her "Opposite of how we fight Ms Magic Light Fairy..." Musa explains as Layla stares at her "You mean They're the physical Opposite of weak." Layla declares before a transparent crossfade shows the 12 entering their Fairy House and resting on beds then Riyorvo presses a button plugging his ears with earbuds and listens to the electrical tune then reads more Vento Aureo Manga Volumes and transparent zoom in outside the Home revealing Acheron next to Ogron in the shadows of Valtor's Castle Mansion "Lord Valtor has been killed by Nex Vuyo the Spirit User of Galaxy Silver. We must not let him die in vain..." Ogron says as Acheron looks at him "We shall Avenge him. What should we do with Team Power?" Acheron asks before Ogron stares at him "Let's turn them into little kids...They won't even know how they use their powers so young at age." Ogron explains as he looks at him "How do you know they wouldn't understand? The other three got their powers at 12..." Acheron declares before he stares at him "Please, I don't know any kids who had used their powers ever since childhood." Ogron says as he looks at him "Sky and Brandon have been born with their powers...Are they really an exception?" Acheron asks before he stares at him "Yes. Perhaps turn them into kids first..." Ogron explains as he looks at him "What shall we do with Lord Valtor's Golden Haired Son? Shall we turn him into a kid too?" Acheron asks before he stares at him "Of Course. But If you hurt Valtor's Child I will punish you..." Ogron declares as he looks at him a transparent crossfade shows The Fairy House Sky is swiping his phone getting animated emojis for Team Power's phone then sending them to his group's mobiles and opens up 'Team Power RPG' App then taps on the screen and recharges the meter then drags the Ultimate Gauge activating his character's attack animation and follows prompts increasing the damage then Instantly KO's Brandon's character a message slides down from the top 'What the heck? Stop using that OP Ultimate!' and he chuckles then he taps performing normal attacks a message pops down from the top 'That's it! I'm using my Team Ultimate' and he sees Brandon's character team up with Helia's then the increased damage KO's his character and a message slides down from the top 'HA! Take that Sky!' then The Master pulls up the character bar and taps revive to 100% health then swipes it and Sky's character heals a message pops down from the top 'WHAT?! You can revive dead combatants?' then activating his Ultimate he KO's Helia's character and the mobile shows Victory 'Why you got to be such a Pro Gamer?' then exits the app and pockets the phone then gets an emoji from Riyorvo and the emoji animation is Golden Warrior punching its fists with Galaxy Silver a transparent crossfade shows Helia in the backyard shaking his hand crackling with small sparks then drops the Lightning Hammer "How am I ever going to have my Lightning go back to being big and effective?" Helia asks before he crouches down frustrated and a transparent crossfade shows Brandon putting down his phone then observes the meter on watch '35%' "If I reach 100% again I might be able to fight with full Telekinetic Power." Brandon says as he levitates a hot Pizza Slice and chomps on it then swallows a piece and a transparent crossfade shows Riven dashing around making his bed then tidying up the desk at light speed and senses a Magical Energy from afar then Team Sky gathers outside with the Fairies and a transparent crossfade shows them descending onto a small village then Acheron casts a Spell splitting into six and the Magical Balls touches Team Power then they nullify the impact with their powers and The Dark Mage casts a Massive Dark Radius Beam knocking the Fairies back then Sky curves Rock Pillars pushing Acheron back and Helia smacks The Dark Mage with his hammer then Brandon psychically tosses him through the air and Riven dashes around the trails spin into a tornado then Galaxy Silver fades from Nex charging toward Acheron "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA!! YOR-RAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before it launches The Dark Mage several feet back and Golden Warrior fades from Riyorvo jumping to Acheron then punching continuously with multiple fists rapidly "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VU-DAAA!!!" Golden Warrior shouts as it knocks The Dark Mage back leaving him with several bruises and bleeding severely then Acheron casts 6 Magical Balls that touch them and Team Sky observes themselves to check if they're affected then The Dark Mage runs away and The Fairies fly after him then Team Power start chasing Acheron and lose him "Damn! This guy didn't even cast a good spell..." Sky explains before a transparent crossfade shows Ogron waiting for Acheron "Did you turn any of them into kids?" Ogron asks as he stares at him "No, I missed the chance. But I'll cast the spell soon..." Acheron declares before he looks at him "Excellent. Perhaps you'd need to get closer, You have a much better chance of turning them into kids..." Ogron says as he stares at him "I'll try. How are you going to develop a Spirit now that Lord Valtor is dead?" Acheron asks before he looks at him "I already have one..." Ogron explains as Sinister Mage fades from its User "Understood. I'll turn Sky into a kid first like you requested..." Acheron declares before a transparent crossfade shows Sky sitting on his bed "That Battle was kind of easy, He ran away. I hope he doesn't have a plan to come back and cast another spell..." Sky says as he lays back on the bed "I can't believe he fled." Sky explains before he stares at the alarm clock a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla walking to Bloyora's room watching her read another Stardust Crusaders Volume "You already reached where Jotaro starts his Journey? Wow." Skroyla explains before she looks at him "Also Since when did you get a Spirit? Now You have curving powers and a Spirit..." Bloyora declares as he stares at her "It's a Spirit that can freeze gravity. That doesn't sound like the rapidly punching ones...I prefer to have a Spirit that reflects on my curving powers but the gravity power seems pretty useful." Skroyla says before Bloyora looks at him "Golden Warrior and Galaxy Silver are the best Close Range Spirits..." Bloyora explains as he stares at her "What do you expect? They can't punch someone from far away. that would just be ineffective..." Skroyla declares before she looks at him "Star Finger the Long Range Attack! Wow I hope Nex can learn something similar." Bloyora says as he stares at her "Like Galaxy Silver or whatever it's called? I don't know..." Skroyla explains before a transparent crossfade shows Nex Vuyo sparring with Riyorvo Rivanya Galaxy Silver continuously punching its fists rapidly then Golden Warrior evades the attacks and Galaxy Silver extends its two fingers then knocks Golden Warrior onto the ground "I just learned That. Galaxy Finger, It extends its limbs and stretches forward to reach more than 5 meters..." Nex declares as Riyorvo looks at him "Too bad I didn't see that coming." Riyorvo says before Nex stares at him "Your Development potential reached A and Your Range improved to B...You are slowly improving. I didn't expect you'd be this good...a few more days You might even surpass my Galaxy Silver." Nex explains as he looks at him "Great! I'm finally getting better...and understand how Golden Warrior works. Now what is a Spirit User?" Riyorvo asks before he stares at him "A Spirit User is someone who controls their Spirit...when a Spirit is injured their wounds are transferred into the User. If a Spirit dies the User will too...So Not to put pressure on you or anything but Try not to die out in those battles." Nex says as he looks at him "I just found out that Golden Warrior punching a person will rip out their consciousness...and accelerate their senses into berserk on a subway. I was battling against another Spirit User..." Riyorvo explains before he stares at him "Perhaps that Spirit was White Brawler I assume." Nex declares as he looks at him "How did you know? I haven't even told you..." Riyorvo says before he stares at him "I've heard about your battle." Nex explains as he looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Sky walking beside Bloom examining the town of Gardenia "People say That Mage is going to turn us into kids...I'm not entirely sure that is true." Sky declares before she stares at him "Well...We'll find out." Bloom says as he looks at her "I hope I don't get turned into a kid..." Sky explains before she stares at him "Don't worry. I bet you'll be back to normal from the spell..." Bloom declares as he looks at him and Acheron approaches them then they prepare themselves in caution "IT'S OVER! YOU WILL BE TOO WEAK TO CATCH ME!!" Acheron shouts before Sky stares at him shocked and casts a Dark Magical Wave then he raises his arms in defence and the Magical Energy disappears then The Dark Mage runs away "Not again!" Sky shouts as he and Bloom chase after him "Stop running away you Coward! Face me like a Man!" Sky shouts before he chasing "Wait Your voice is getting younger." Bloom says as he looks at her "What the hell? Why do I feel like this? I'm getting smaller..." Sky explains before she stares at him "Hey! You!" Sky shouts as Acheron looks at him "Now You're too young to defeat me. There's nothing you can do now..." Acheron declares before he stares at his hands "I'm no older than 12 years old now. What did you do to me?" Sky asks as Bloom looks at her "I turned you younger in effect of my Spell. HA HA! Now you're too useless to defeat me..." Acheron says before he casts a Dark Magical Blade "Time to Die! SKY!!" Acheron shouts as Bloom stares at him "Sky! Watch Out!" Bloom shouts before a Huge Water Wave splashes onto The Dark Mage freezing him in place "How? He still has the powers?!" Acheron asks as The Mystical Master jumps shooting a Fireball burning through the ice and fires Flame Waves that push The Dark Mage onto the ground then The Fairy gasps "He burned him! Using his Kid Hands! He's Amazing!" Bloom shouts before Sky armours his left arm with Earthly Rocks "Give me a break. You're a fool if you thought my powers had anything to do with my age...I had these powers ever since I was kid Moron." Sky explains as Acheron looks at him "I don't understand...Even when I turned you into a kid. You can still beat people up? That's impossible..." Acheron declares before he stares at him "You only have one secret technique left." Sky says as he looks at him "Right! Right!" Acheron shouts before he runs away "What an Idiot...He turned me into a Little Boy and I still defeated him. " Sky explains before he reverts to a teenager "Hold on, You're telling me You can still fight even when you're a kid? That's a little too powerful." Bloom declares as he stares at her "I've learned how to use curving powers since I was a kid...That isn't any different here." Sky says before she looks at him "I'm so happy you're my boyfriend and I have a strong boyfriend..." Bloom explains as he stares at her "You're such a weak girlfriend if you call me a Powerful Boyfriend." Sky declares before she looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Acheron casting a healing enchantment and follows Helia into the Fairy House then The Lightning God confronts the Dark Mage "YOU!" Helia shouts as he stares at him "YES! YOU'RE FINISHED NOW!" Acheron shouts before he looks at him and the Dark Mage casts a Dark Magical Wave then Helia starts aging into a Little Boy "No you can't do anything...You don't even know how to use your powers." Acheron says as he casts a Dark Ball rushing to him and the Lightning Hammer crackles with electricity then he deflects it "WHAT?! HOW DO THESE GUYS KEEP FIGHTING WHEN THEY'RE KIDS! THEY SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND FIGHTING EITHER!" Acheron shouts before Helia shoots a Lightning Bolt electrocuting him and fires a Lightning Stream then smacks him in the air with the hammer launching Acheron and tosses the weapon crackling with electricity then smashes the Lightning Hammer against him knocking The Dark Mage to the ground and Acheron retreats in fear "I HATE YOU KIDS!!!" Acheron shouts as he runs away then Helia slowly reverts to a teenager "He should've figured out that I still have powers even as a kid..." Helia explains before a transparent crossfade shows Brandon walking towards the forest and The Dark Mage confronts him "Alright I've had enough of kids defeating me. It should work this time..." Acheron declares as he casts a Dark Magical Wave then The Telekinetic slowly shrinks into a kid and The Dark Mage casts a Dark Magical Beam then Brandon psychically blasts the attack away and pushes him back then he shoots a Psychic Blast launching him through the air and Acheron runs away "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" Acheron asks before a transparent crossfade shows him following Riven then he casts Dark Magical Wave and The Speedster starts turning into a kid then The Dark Mage casts 6 Huge Dark Balls at him who dashes around them and punches his right cheek knocking him back then flees "Man I guess Nex and Riyorvo are Last. It should work on them..." Acheron says as a transparent crossfade shows The Dark Mage casting it upon Riyorvo Rivanya and The Italian Japanese turns into a kid then mini Golden Warrior punches continuously its fists toward Acheron rapidly "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!!" Golden Warrior shouts before pushing The Dark Mage back out the Fairy House's upstairs window falling onto the ground "Very bad. Very bad..." Acheron explains as he looks behind him to Nex Vuyo a blueish purple Japanese Symbol 'Menacing' "Nex Vuyo! Sh*t, he'll kill me! Why Nex? Why is he here?!" Acheron asks before he stares at him and crosses his arms then looks at the broken window "Pretty strange that you fell out the window already covered in blood." Nex declares as he stares at him _"Calm down...I just gotta calm down. I need to stay calm if I want to win here! Nex must still be looking for teenager Riyorvo, and he probably doesn't know who I am yet...I'll play dumb like I usually do. and when the time is ripe...I'll attack!" Acheron thinks inside of his head before he gets up_ and Riyorvo points at him "Hold it, you cruddy geezer!" Riyorvo shouts as Nex looks at him shocked "Mister. Who were you again? Who were you...Um, um." Riyorvo declares before Acheron smiles "Now! I knew I'd get my chance when Riyorvo showed his face..." Acheron says as he casts Dark Magical Wave to The Spirit User "You're wide open, Nex Vuyo!" Acheron shouts before Riyorvo stares at him "Watch out for his spell!" Riyorvo shouts as he barely jumps the Wave surrounding him "Yes! I touched him! I touched Vuyo's body!" Acheron shouts before laughing "Nex! Now you too have succumbed to the spell!" Acheron shouts as Nex looks at his left hand "H-He. Wha-" Nex is cut off before he starts shrinking "Th-This is.." Nex explains before he shrinks into a kid "O-Oh no! That guy's gonna to turn into a kid, too!" Riyorvo shouts as The Spirit User shrinks "Nex! I heard that you were only recently able to use your Spirit. Galaxy Silver! That means you didn't have your Spirit as a child! Now you'll turn into a normal boy again!" Acheron shouts before he laughs then The Dark Mage casts a Huge Dark Magical Blade "I won! Ogron! I will be the one who kills Vuyo! You'll have to pay me a fortune for this! Die, Nex!" Acheron shouts as he charges forward and suddenly Nex punches him with a left fist "Whoa! He punched him! With those kid fists!" Riyorvo shouts before The Dark Mage falls on the ground with a bloody mouth then Nex lands on the ground and pulls right sleeve back "Good grief...Don't underestimate me just because I'm a kid." Nex declares as he points with his right finger towards Acheron who stares at him fearfully while Nex approaches him then raises his right fist in the air shaking it violently "YORA! YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YOR-RAAA!!!" Nex shouts before he slams his fists onto The Dark Mage's jaw he bleeds from the wound and Nex pulls down the hat slightly "E-Even as a child, when Nex is serious he can still fight..." Acheron says as Riyorvo watches in shock "he's really serious! So strong!" Riyorvo shouts before he trips backwards then falls onto the ground and he struggles slowly opening his eyes then teenager Nex and Riyorvo look at their opponent Red Japanese Symbols float near the screen "Not good enough. Time to make doubly sure he's finished!" Riyorvo shouts as The Dark Mage stares at them nervously and their two Spirits then fade out from their Users and they both smile "AHHHHH!!!" Acheron shouts before Golden Warrior continuously punches its fists rapidly with Galaxy Silver simultaneously "YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!! YORA! VUDA!! YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA! YORDA!!!!" They shout as their punches launches The Dark Mage several miles soaring back into Valtor's Castle Mansion "I HATE THESE KIDS!!!" Acheron shouts before a transparent crossfade shows Sky sitting next to Bloom "Sky you're such a strong boyfriend..." Bloom explains as he looks at her "I still think you're a weak girlfriend." Sky declares before she stares at him "I understand that...Don't tease me so hard." Bloom says as he looks at her "You better admit you're not as powerful as Us..." Sky explains before she stares at him "I thought I already admitted it." Bloom declares as he looks at her "I know...Sweetie." Sky says before she stares at him "I can't believe I fell in love with a Powerful Guy..." Bloom explains as he looks at her a transparent crossfade shows Brandon sitting beside Stella "You defeated him while he turned you into a Kid? That is incredible." Stella declares before he stares at her "We got our powers when we were 12...I had mines since childhood Don't expect anything else! That Spell wouldn't affect that." Brandon says as she looks at him "Of Course it wouldn't...You Six are powerful no matter what." Stella explains before he stares at her "Can't say you're wrong about that..." Brandon declares as she looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Helia staring at his right arm crackling with lightning "Finally. I'm recharged...I hated those small sparks." Helia says before the Lightning Hammer soars throughs the window onto right hand then a transparent crossfade shows Riven dashing around in a circular pattern at the backyard and dashing back inside a transparent crossfade zooms in on Galaxy Silver fading out of its User then Golden Warrior fades out of its Golden Haired User and they continuously punch their fists rapidly "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as Golden Warrior continuously punches its fists rapidly "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!!" Golden Warrior shouts before their Users smile at each other "You might become better than I am Rivanya..." Nex explains as Riyorvo stares at him "Maybe Mr Vuyo." Riyorvo declares before he looks at him zooming out from the area the screen fades to black 

_a colourful background appears then shows Team Power fighting against Gantlos "Team Sky face off against the White Freezer Spirit its Spirit User being Gantlos and Brandon almost meets his demise until Riyorvo Rivanya finishes the Spirit User off with Golden Warrior" Helia narrates as the screen fades to black_

_Credits scroll slowly down  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Action Violence Effects Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Plot Scripting Designing Animations Drawings Development by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Japanese Symbols by Araki Hirohiko  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mizzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
Sam Riegel as Acheron  
Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron  
  
_

_That was supposed to be long! but I don't have any ideas for this one! I guess It wasn't long as I wanted it to be but That's okay! The Kid versions of Team Power constantly defeating Acheron was hilarious that he turns the Guys into kids but still gets wrecked his Spell is so Useless! Who would not run if they cast a Spell on them and the Enemy still beats you up? It isn't fair because your Opponent is still strong even if your Spell actually affects them which doesn't make sense since the effect you were hoping for isn't the effect of that result! Hoped you Enjoy the Chapter! See you in the Next Chapter it will be titled after the Enemy Spirit!_


	22. White Freezer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Power are attacked by Gantlos's White Freezer the Second Act of his Spirit and now the Spiritual Spirit is shifted into a Equipment Type he wears it by summoning it from a Red Album Disk
> 
> Brandon figure out how to counter Gantlos's Freezing Attacks he is unfortunately injured and suffers near death until Riyorvo heals him with a lot of pain and brutally kills The Spirit User with a pole's sharp end pushing him forward with another VUDA attack

_Yeah I loved that Ghiaccio vs Mista & Giorno battle! I'm such a fan I will be recreating the whole fight! Yep Riyorvo will do that Multi MUDA attack like Giorno if you really think about it Both of these have big similarities They both inherit some things from their Fathers and inherit good things from their friends Riyorvo is a combination of Helia Valtor Sky Brandon's personalities while Giorno is the combination of Jonathan Joestar and DIO Brando their hairstyle is identical! Enjoy the Chapter!_

A Water Drop is curved into a Water Stream merging more liquid through the Drop and the stream soars at Sky who curves it into a Ice Glacier then curves Earthly Rock Pillars and curves scorching Flame Waves toward the screen navigating to side of Brandon tossing his Unbreakable Star Shield then slashing Wind Gusts and shooting Psychic Waves then navigates to behind Helia spinning his Lightning Hammer crackling with electricity and flies in the air then navigating to front of Riven dashing around leaving trails and navigates to side of Nex Galaxy Silver fading from its User then continuously punches its fists rapidly and navigating to behind Riyorvo driving a Car then Ice surrounds it and navigates to Brandon slashing small Fireballs then navigating to Riyorvo holding him and laying the Telekinetic down then summons Golden Warrior kicking an entrapped Gantlos where a Pole's Edge snaps off piercing through his neck and blood spills out of it then Golden Warrior fades back into its User and Riyorvo slings his Damaged Purple Jacket over shoulder then letters fire at the screen an W is struck by lightning an I is engulfed in elements an N is vibrating unleashing explosive aura and an X is turning into a Ladybug then the screen fades to black into a colourful background 'White Freezer' "White Freezer..." Brandon reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness a zoom in on a Car driving being frozen in ice glaciers then The Telekinetic is stuck to the icy window "This car is being frozen at an insane speed. It's so cold that my finger got stuck to the window and broke off before I even felt the cold...If I don't peel my face off of it, my brain's gonna freeze up. But I'm not sure if I want to sacrifice my face either..." Brandon says as Riyorvo looks at him surprised blood squirts from The Telekinetic's hand "Blood finally spurted from my hand!" Brandon shouts before he slashes small Fire Streams through the Car's roof and they are extinguish then an Ice Glacier is frozen inside the vehicle "I-Ice! The guy's encased himself in ice and frozen himself to the roof of the car! The Fire Streams can't get through to him!" Brandon shouts as Gantlos on the roof freezes more Blue Japanese Symbols 'Fwooooo' floats near the screen "What?!" Brandon asks before the ice freezes his eye shut "A-All I did was blink. and now my eyelashes are stuck together!" Brandon shouts as Riyorvo shakes in cold "He must've waited for this to happen before getting on the roof...This car is currently going 80 kilometers per hour. Which means...It's the same as being stuck in wind blowing at 20 meters per second. The effective temprature drops by 1 Celsius for ever meter of wind velocity, so we're currently freezing at -20 Celsius..." Riyorvo explains before Brandon shakes in pain "Then stop the damn car! Why the hell are you still flooring it?!" Brandon asks as Riyorvo freezes more "Yes. I've been trying to stop it...But the brake petal is frozen and won't go down!" Riyorvo shouts before he stomps on the ice entrapping the pedal "I'm losing the steering wheel, too. The engine's running and doesn't seem like it's going to stop..." Riyorvo declares as the Car starts to lose balance "The surface of the car has reached -100 Celsius for sure! And at incredible speed! So this is. the enemy's power!" Riyorvo shouts before the blood of Brandon's hand cracks "Th-The blood that was spurting out of my hand froze...The moisture from my breathing caused my nostrils to freeze together. And now, my lips...Sh*t! I can't breathe! S-Stop the car. Riyorvo! You can turn the car into a frog or something...can't you? Do something with your power!" Brandon shouts as Riyorvo's right face is frozen "I've already tried that, as well. But there are no organisms that can be born at -100 Celsius!" Riyorvo shouts before Gantlos stands up above the roof "You know Paris...France? In English, they pronounce it Paris. but everyone else pronounces it without the s sound...like the french do. But with Venzia...everyone pronounces it the english way Venice. Like The Merchant of Venice and Death in Venice...Why though?! Why isn't the title Death in Venezia?!" Gantlos asks as Dark Bluish Purple Pink Japanese Symbols 'Smack Smack Smack' float near the screen "Are you freaking mocking me?! It takes place in Italy, so use the Italian word. damn it! That sh*t pisses me off! Bunch of dumba*ses!" Gantlos shouts before the car slams into the rail and the vehicle starts screeching off balance "Looks like it's finally becoming a bit difficult to drive..." Gantlos says as Riyorvo looks at Brandon's frozen face _"Brandon. My Golden Warrior needs heat...So sadly, all I'm really useful for right now. is picking up bullets..." Riyorvo thinks inside of his head before_ Golden Warrior fades from its User "When you deflect bullets, they heat up. don't they? So when I slash the bullets that Riyorvo picked up for me...It creates heat! I guess I'll go ahead and shout this for Riyorvo. while I'm at it..." Brandon explains as he opens his mouth "GOLDEN WARRIOR!" Brandon shouts before the bullet turns into tree roots shattering the ice then Gantlos is knocked back onto the road encased in his own Ice block "We did it! Plant roots have the energy to prop up asphalt in roads and even shatter rocks! Keep hold of the steering wheel, Riyorvo! We're gonna get the hell outta here!" Brandon shouts as move near a collapsed Gantlos who's Ice Block has shattered Icy Blue Aura encase around him Bluish Purple Japanese Symbols 'Shink' float near the screen he armours himself in a White Suit "But you're not getting away!" Gantlos shouts before he skates towards the Car and is nearing it "Seriously? That bastard! He's still coming after us!" Brandon shouts as the Enemy Spirit User skates _"I'm gonna be the one who gets his hands on whatever's at the station, no matter what." Gantlos thinks inside of his head before_ Brandon deflects more bullets with his blade "You're wasting your bullets...My power, White Freezer. freezes the moisture in the air to an extremely low temperature...which I then wear like armour." Gantlos declares as he continues skating at the Car "This also allows me to skate, but I'm also wrapped in something so strong that even bullets can't pierce it!" Gantlos shouts before he catches up "Go faster...Riyorvo!" Brandon shouts as Riyorvo's face is free of Ice "I can't go any faster! The tires are still slipping. Even worse, they found out about the station!" Riyorvo shouts before Gantlos skates closer to the Car "He's coming! Floor it! Faster!" Brandon shouts as Gantlos jumps towards the trunk "I told you, I can't! If we slip we're going to lose even more spee-" Riyorvo is cut off before Brandon holds up another bullet "Just do it...damn it! I said floor it. so floor it!" Brandon shouts before he deflects bullets at Gantlos "I told you! This is useless!" Gantlos shouts as the bullets attach underneath the skates then he loses balance flipping in the air and smashing his face onto the road cracking his face mask then the water trail freezes into ice and Gantlos appears to be grabbing the trail "You're not getting away! There's no way you guys are going to make it to the station!" Gantlos shouts before Brandon stares at him "He's freezing the moisture from the car's exhaust! What kind of temperature do you have to freeze it at to do this sh*t?" Brandon asks as he prepares to deflect more bullets Gantlos is not there anymore "He opened the trunk! Which means..." Brandon says before the car screeches losing balance "Sh-Sh*t! He got into the trunk! Stop the car, Riyorvo! He's gonna freeze the brake pedal so it'll be useless again!" Brandon shouts as Gantlos grabs his right arm then The Telekinetic starts to scream suddenly Golden Warrior punches him with its left fist and he lets go then he thrusts its left fist continuously punching its fists rapidly "VEREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Golden Warrior shouts before punching Gantlos with its left fist cracking the armour slightly and Brandon looks at it shocked "R-Riyorvo!" Brandon shouts as the Car accelerates _"It only cracked? Is he invincible? How can I destroy this armour?" Riyorvo thinks inside of his head before_ Brandon stares at him "Riyorvo! Get away from him!" Brandon shouts as Riyorvo looks forward "No! Not yet!" Riyorvo shouts before he slams the Car into another lane crashing onto another rail "We made it to Venice! I'm diving into the canal!" Riyorvo shouts as then drives the car crashing near a canal a transparent crossfade shows the crash "Turn the car into a plant, Riyorvo! The hood of the car hasn't completely frozen over yet. Nurture a plant to life while you still can!" Brandon shouts before Riyorvo nods Golden Warrior fades out of its User and punches the steering wheel turning it into tree vines "You're trying to grow vines to use them as ropes? That's not happening!" Gantlos shouts as he punches the car into Ice Glaciers then the swirling vine freezes "I-It's no use...We need the right temperature to grow a plant like a vine that'll growl fast enough to reach the bank. In this low temperature, the only plant that'll grow is the short grass you'd find in a tundra!" Riyorvo shouts before Brandon looks at him "Who said anything about growing vines that reach the bank, Riyorvo? This is perfectly fine! Short grass is exactly what I want! But I need more! More! More! If you don't want to die...get me more! If you don't grow more we're gonna die. Riyorvo!" Brandon shouts as the Ice Glacier grabs the grass "Gotcha! Too bad you couldn't grow it to the bank of the canal!" Gantlos shouts before he stares at Riyorvo "Well done...Riyorvo! It froze over! Now you won't die!" Brandon shouts as Riyorvo's right face freezes and he positions the frozen grass below himself leaping into the air on the grass snowboard "Th-That bastard! He froze some short grass to create a sled? N-No. A snowboard!" Gantlos shouts before he watches The Telekinetic slide on the Ice "Damn it!" Gantlos shouts as _"He's not going to let me get away so easily...Of course not." Brandon thinks inside of his head as_ "White Freezer! Undo the ice temporarily!" Gantlos shouts before the ice explodes then the grass sinks into the swampy canal "Th-The ice...melted!" Riyorvo shouts as Brandon falls submerging beneath the canal "Brandon!" Riyorvo shouts before Gantlos dives after him and The Telekinetic comes out from the water then he swims at him "An extremely low temperature is a world of life or death! Nothing can move in extremely low tempratures! They can stop everything! That's what makes my White Freezer perfect!" Gantlos shouts as Brandon aims his Sword "It can even stop the raging ocean if I want it to!" Gantlos shouts before he freezes the canal with a punch "Hurry and get up on the bank, Brandon!" Riyorvo shouts as a Hand Shaped Ice Glacier grabs him and creeps up his face "Brandon! Gather up the grass that's floating in the water! The grass you were using as a snowboard! While you can deflect the bullets in your right hand!" Riyorvo shouts before The Telekinetic deflects the bullets toward Gantlos "Give it up. Brandon! Do you still not understand that attacking me is pointless?!" Gantlos asks as a bullet pushes a bolt through the air then another bullet deflected by Brandon's Blade launches the bolt to The Spirit User's forehead and the grass around it disappears "Gathering up the grass...I see. Riyorvo, if you release your power...the short grass turns back into car parts. Therefore...we can shoot them into you!" Brandon shouts before Gantlos stares at him "What?!" Gantlos asks as The Telekinetic deflects bullets with his Blade knocking the bolt piercing the forehead deeper blood squirts out of him then Gantlos splashes submerged underneath the canal and he comes up with orange small explosions then a noise rings "That sound. It can't be!" Riyorvo shouts before the noise extends "So you found my breathing hole and went after that...Brandon! But extremely low temperatures stop everything! Gases turn into liquids, and liquids turn into solids! Take a closer look. Can't you see the air that's stopped?" Gantlos asks as Riyorvo looks at him "The bullet, Brandon! That's the sound of a ricocheting bullet!" Riyorvo shouts before the bullet bounces in a triangular pattern soaring to his chest and the bullet pierces through him then he spits out blood spilling out "White Freezer...Frozen weeps!" Gantlos shouts before Riyorvo stares at his friend "Brandon!" Riyorvo shouts as Gantlos crouches on top of the frozen liquid "I'd already created a wall of frozen air! It uses up quite a bit of my Spirit's power, but now nothing can shoot a bolt into me! Anything that comes near me will stop! This is the lesson I learned from you. Brandon!" Gantlos shouts before Brandon climbs near a plank "Riyorvo was right...This is all my fault. This is my responsibility..." Brandon explains as a transparent crossfade shows Gantlos charging towards the Telekinetic "I can see it! I can see the path perfectly! I can see it for sure this time! It's there, Riyorvo! I see the path I need to take through the darkness!" Brandon shouts before he deflects 10 bullets that bounce off a pole piercing through the back of Gantlos blood spilling out "You guys don't seem to understand. The air is frozen because of the extremely low temperature...Just like this. If I put air that's been frozen solid in my suit and melt it, the air turns back to normal...If I take it in like this. I hope you have the resolve for this...Brandon!" Gantlos shouts as he launches the bullets at him they pierce through him drawing blood that squirts out from the body and the gashes of blood spill onto Gantlos's Mask blinding him then he attempts wiping it off "I-I can't see! The blood's frozen to me and hardened." Gantlos declares before Brandon weakly leans forward "The path through the darkness isn't the path for the bullets to get through your wall of ice...I-It was to splash your face with my blood!" Brandon shouts as Gantlos tries rubbing it off "Sh*t! I can't get it off!" Gantlos shouts before Brandon deflects 15 bullets toward him knocking his opponent back near a metal pole with a sharp edge "Hey, the metal pole from earlier!" Brandon shouts as a bullet trips Gantlos and the edge stabs through his neck blood spills out "Ow! That hurts! Something. Something...Something. Something lukewarm is-" Gantlos is cut off before he screams "You asked me if I had the resolve for this...Well, let me show you! But you'll have to show me some resolve. too! The resolve to be filled with holes and depart for the next world!" Brandon shouts as Gantlos wipes off the blood "Th-That bastard's still standing! He's hell bent on shoving me back even further! Is he insane?! He's determined to finish this! Sh*t! I need to get this out of my neck!" Gantlos shouts before Brandon deflects the bullets through his left hand then he is pushed deeper blood spilling out the bullet starts ricocheting in a triangular pattern and it pierces his rib then he deflects the other incoming bullets with the blade back towards him and the two deflect multiple ricocheting bullets then some of them pierce through Brandon blood spraying out of the wounds and deflects another then blood spills onto The Telekinetic and starts to kneel then Gantlos tilts his neck to the left and a Huge Gash of Blood splashes behind "You're. wrong..." Gantlos says as he coughs up blood "The one with stronger resolve. is me...Brandon. I'll commend you for...pushing me this far. But the one who took better advantage of all the spurting blood...was me! I froze the blood that spurted out of my neck to support me! Now my neck won't get pushed farther onto the spike! I'm totally secured! The spike won't go any further in! Also. Haven't you forgotten something? The bullet you shot last is still..." Gantlos explains before the bullet ricochets in the same triangular shape off small ice cubes then the bullet flies at Brandon and soars straight toward his forehead piercing through blood spraying creating a hole "Straight into your head! I win!" Gantlos shouts as the bullet disintegrates then he gasps in shock "There's no wound?!" Gantlos asks before Riyorvo teleports holding Brandon's bloodied unconscious body in his arms "Wha-" Gantlos is cut off as he gently lays the Telekinetic onto the ground "Brandon." Riyorvo declares as he slowly stands up with blackened eyes shadowed by the Sunlight behind him "Your resolve is shining upon the path, even brighter than this rising sun...And it's shining on the path. that we're meant to take!" Riyorvo shouts before Gantlos grabs his head in shock "WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Gantlos asks as The Italian Japanese emits Yellow Aura raising his left arm bubbly colourful sparkles traces a outline of Golden Warrior solidifying into a physical Spirit and it backs away raising its right leg then starts continuously kicking its foot rapidly in a circular motion "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDAA!" Golden Warrior shouts before it shoves and pushes Gantlos back into the pole its sharp edge stabs through his neck gashes of blood spraying out violently "AGHHHHH!!!!!" Gantlos shouts in pain as Golden Warrior fades away then the ice cubes become a Huge Wave of Water and holds the Red Album Disc then he falls forward onto the ground dead a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo kneeling near Injured Brandon "Since I'm not exactly healing you, your pain will remain..." Riyorvo says before Golden Warrior fades from its User "Please don't complain to me later." Riyorvo explains as it puts its hand on Brandon's chest "Ow!" Brandon shouts before he yells in pain "O-Ow! Be more gentle! Be more gentle, damn it...Riyorvo!" Brandon shouts as he shakes in pain "I told you, I can't. You're a human for crying out loud...Please quit fussing. There are about 18 more wounds...so you'll have to remove some of your clothes for me to plug up the rest." Riyorvo declares before he shakes his head in pain clenching head wiggling around a transparent crossfade shows the Fairy House Sky in his room curving a Stream of Water from a bottle and Brandon walks past entering the home then he follows him Riyorvo leads The Telekinetic in his room "Warn me if your Spirit is going to create organisms and stuff it up my wounds!" Brandon shouts as he stares at him "I told you not to complain to me...Now be quiet." Riyorvo says before he glares at him "I hate you Rivanya..." Brandon explains as he enters his room and Sky approaches him "What's his problem?" Sky asks before Riyorvo looks at him "We just got in this battle where he got hurt and I plugged up his injuries with some organisms." Riyorvo declares as he stares at him "You use Life giving from non organic things? So You just stuff fleshy organisms up his body..." Sky says before he looks at him "Yes. It's a painful experience...That's one way to heal." Riyorvo explains as he stares at him "How did you defeat the guy?" Sky asks before he looks at him "We pushed him through a sharp edge of the pole...and the piece stabbed through his neck." Riyorvo declares as he stares at him "Give me a break, So You killed the guy...I knew y'all were the most reckless ones brutalizing people. Always blood and violence with you..." Sky says before he looks at him "If we didn't kill him. He probably would've killed us...We had no choice." Riyorvo explains as he stares at him "Fine...That's Reasonable, I mean If you had no choice. I can understand that..." Sky declares before he looks at him "Why are you so against murder?" Riyorvo asks as he stares at him "When You kill your enemies. You're literally doing exactly what they've done...We're supposed to be better than them unless we have no choice." Sky says before he looks at him "Alright...So You're the only guy on the team that doesn't cross that line..." Riyorvo explains as he stares at him "I was taught to never kill unless It is necessary. I shall always try peacefully dealing with my opponents...first." Sky declares before a transparent crossfade shows Helia electrifying currents with his hammer then Lightning Bolts infuse into the weapon and he throws the hammer out the window a transparent crossfade shows Brandon tossing his shield then it soars back into his hand and he tosses it forward then slashes the defence with Blade of Elements and deflects bullets he throws up then slashing rapidly and pushing the bullets in all directions then they bounce back and he raises the Shield deflecting the ricocheting bullets then he slashes them to pieces and a bullet bounces back to him then he tosses his Shield towards it deflecting the bullet and slashing it in half then he pants in exhaustion a transparent crossfade shows Riven dashing around in a circular motion leaving trails and brakes the trails evaporate through his body then a transparent crossfade shows Galaxy Silver continuously punching its fists rapidly against a evading Golden Warrior and he deflects all the blows then continuously punches its fists rapidly and launches the Spirit back then Nex wipes the small blood dripping down his mouth "You might exceed my skills one day Rivanya...You keep getting more adaptive every battle." Nex says as Riyorvo looks at him "All Thanks to your Intense Training...I was able to adapt Spirit fights quickly." Riyorvo explains before he stares at him "Maybe your goal of becoming the Strongest Spirit User will come true soon...I hope you're ready for that responsibility." Nex declares as he looks at him "I'll need even more training to face the Boss Acheron...Spirit Lord will be difficult. I don't even know what his Power is..." Riyorvo says before he stares at him "Acheron is the higher enemy. You would have to go against Duman who now has Green Melter..." Nex explains as he looks at him "After Acheron. I will have to find more about Ogron's plan to achieve Godly Wizard from Sinister Mage! He plans to reset the entire Universe of Earth...That will destroy everything. The Evolution Arrow is the key to defeating Acheron...and only an Evolved Spirit can defeat Ogron's Spirit." Nex declares before he stares at him "So I have to battle against Duman...I don't know if I'll be ready to face Acheron." Riyorvo says as he looks at him zooming out the screen fades to black

_Credits scroll down slowly  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Music by Yugo Kanno  
Action Violence Effects Battles by Bryan Konietzko  
Scripting Plot Dialogue Designing Development Drawing by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Rated R by Iginio Straffi for Swearing Blood and Intense Injuries  
Blood Animations by Araki Hirohiko  
Casting by Bryan Konietzko  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Chris Hackney as Gantlos  
_

_Okay I know This should be as long as that Fight! It's very hard to do when you're skipping scenes! I will try to extend the Chapters from now on! But Don't expect it to be too short sometimes because I type so much and it might still need a lot of work! But I will try my best! Making it long is very difficult to do because I would have to type more than I know! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	23. Green Melter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Power travel to Italy Rome where Duman a Spirit User is killing many people and citizens with Melting Mold Riyorvo figures out a way to counter the spread and delivers a deadly VUDA Rush that vaporizes the Evil Spirit User for good
> 
> Green Melter's Power is to spread Toxic Mold that will melt human skin or melt any living organisms

_I loved that Giorno & Mista vs Cioccolata Battle! I am going to recreate that with Riyorvo Rivanya inspired by the character! The 7 Scene Muda was my favourite attack out of all rushes since it was 30 minutes long and it is the greatest Anime Attack ever invented! Enjoy the Chapter!_

a helicopter spreads green melting mold and people of Rome Italy start slowly dying then bullets near the flying vehicle turn into Huge tree roots grabbing hold of the helicopter and navigating to side of Sky curving a Rock Pillar guiding his Team out of the crashing Car then navigates to Brandon deflecting bullets at the helicopter and navigating to behind Helia blowing off a helicopter blade then Riven dashing around to get humans away from the poisonous range and Golden Warrior fades from Riyorvo then continuously punches its fists toward a injured Duman who sprays Gashes of Blood from his skull and launches him into the hole beneath the ground then letters shoot at the screen an W is struck by lightning an I is engulfed in elements an N emits telekinetic colourful energy and an X turns into a ladybug then fading to black into a colourful background 'Green Melter' "Green Melter..." Riven reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness zooming in on driving Car then a dead human corpse crashes onto the Vehicle he is melting in green mold and the human corpse's weight then destroys the Car's hood and Sky exits the Car escaping the mold's spread then curves a Rock Column and the other members hang on to him then roll out onto the streets of Rome a helicopter is spreading greenish white mold "Subconscious. In a way, Spirit Powers are the user's subconscious powers...If there's any guilt in their heart. they might subconsciously hit the brakes...But whoever this is enjoys cruelty. Actually...he lives for it. That's how his power became this...This guy doesn't have any breaks at all! He has no limits on how evil he can be!" Riyorvo shouts as the streets of Rome vehicles crash due to many deaths "The mold. It's spreading instantaneously!" Riyorvo shouts before Sky looks forward "That's impossible...There are three million people living in Rome. This is nothing like that village! This would be a hit to the boss, too..." Sky says as he stares at a human corpse burning from the toxic effects of melting mold "This guy doesn't care. He's enjoying this! At this rate, everyone in Rome will die! No...this guy's not going to stop. even if it spreads further than that!" Riyorvo shouts before Sky points "There's something else! At this rate, the mold's killing range will spread to the Colosseum faster than we can get there..." Sky explains before he turns toward the helicopter "Brandon! Is that helicopter within your blade's range? It doesn't matter! We have to hit it, no matter what! Make sure you take it down!" Sky shouts as Brandon tosses the 6 bullets "Got it! I won't let you get away! Go, Six Bullets!" Brandon shouts before he deflects the bullets to the helicopter they hit the metal ricocheting off of it and Duman looks at his opponents "Now they're cornered. And whoever Sky and his friends were meeting in Rome...will be dealt with by Green Melter." Duman declares as The Telekinetic lays out 6 other bullets on his blade "Th-That bastard's coming from the top of the hill! And we can't go back down!" Brandon shouts before Sky stares at him "Brandon, concentrate on that helicopter! We can't let it escape!" Sky shouts as he holds the six bullets in his left hand "I-It's no use, Sky! It's already too far away! I won't be able to hit the fuel tank or the propellers from here!" Brandon shouts before Riyorvo looks at him "No, Brandon...You never know until you try!" Riyorvo shouts as he grabs the bullets then tosses them and the two deflect the 6 bullets towards the helicopter they soar at underneath the flying vehicle "It's no use! They won't reach! I know the Bullet's range better than anyone." Riyorvo says as the bullets pierce a nearby building "The helicopter got away!" Brandon shouts before he stares forward "The bullets hit their target, Brandon...Now. the two of us are going to go take care of the man in the helicopter...Let's go after the helicopter!" Riyorvo shouts as Brandon looks at him shocked "Go after it? The helicopter?" Brandon asks before CGI shows the helicopter tilting to the right then The Telekinetic glances at the propellers surprised Tree Roots start wrapping around the fuel tank and cover the frontal glass "What?! What is this?" Duman asks as the Tree Roots latch onto his helicopter then pull it back "We have to take care of him before the mold's killing spree reaches the Colosseum!" Riyorvo shouts before the tree roots are still restraining the flying vehicle restricting its blades to soar "Riyorvo Rivanya! I heard he's a newbie. He has the power to give objects life...The bullets that missed. The plant that has a hold on this helicopter must be his plant!" Duman shouts as Rivanya and Brandon run up the stairs of shot building then he turns around to his right "They're coming...How dare they underestimate me? Your life force energy is no match for my Green Melter! I'll rot all of these vines! We're making this helicopter take off, Green Melter! Spread your mold! We're breaking free of these vines!" Duman shouts before the whitish green mold spread proves ineffective while the Tree Roots still restrict flight "Wh-What?! I can't take off! It's not moving at all! Th-That's not good!" Duman shouts as Riyorvo reaches the helicopter "Okay, looks like it's grown to its full size. It's turned into a tree! Now that helicopter is secured...Brandon! We're gonna climb up the tree to get to the helicopter!" Riyorvo shouts before Brandon stares at him "There's no need, Riyorvo. It's well within range of my bullets..." Brandon explains as he deflects the bullets toward the helicopter "Go, bullets! Your target is his head!" Brandon shouts before the bullets deflect back to him piercing through his body blood spilling out he passes out from the injuries and Riyorvo climbs the tree then parkours onto its landing bar he emits Yellow Spirit Aura "I feel a life force. Why couldn't the Bullets find him? I don't know his exact location, but he didn't leave the helicopter...In that case." Riyorvo declares as Golden Warrior fades out its User in a Gold outlined Silhouette and sparkles solidifies him into a Spirit then Golden Warrior continuously punches its fists rapidly "GOLDEN WARRIOR!!" Riyorvo shouts before it punches the tree roots rapidly expanding more tree thin long roots shattering the window bursting through the metal and Rivanya starts climbing "There's no effect? What is he doing? How is he hiding in there?" Riyorvo asks as he examines some scalpels syringes splattered in blood then he observes melting mold vapouring through other locations "The aftermath of the mold...It's spreading to the Colosseum! There's no more time! I have to defeat him immediately or all will be lost!" Riyorvo shouts before he gasps and Duman comes out from behind a seat wielding Green Melter's right arm fading over his attempting to strike him with the toxic mold then Golden Warrior fades from its User formulates in a sparkly gold silhouette and raises its right fist "VUDA!" Golden Warrior shouts as he punches Duman's chest who screams dramatically "What?!" Riyorvo asks before he stabs himself multiple times with a scalpel his spine bone detaches from the skeleton then he crawls away "Wh-What the hell is that thing?" Riyorvo asks as he suddenly is attacked by an left arm forming a fist and he pukes out blood then Duman slowly rises from the seat "Curiosity. is the most important factor for mental growth...I've never been so grateful as I am right now for all the experimental that was conducted on me as a child. I made very close observations on what parts of the human body I could sever and still keep that body alive...Of course, I'm quite aware of which veins need to be closed off to prevent bleeding out. too...And if I cover the parts that I sever with Green Melter's mold. I can continue moving around...despite being in pieces. and hide wherever I need to..." Duman says before he pukes out blood _"You can't fall, Riyorvo! If you fall any further. the mold's going to attack you!" Riyorvo thinks inside of his head as_ he is knocked back near the edge of the helicopter's roof he grabs on metal edge to hold himself up and the left arm pierces through the stomach "There are times when you truly feel blessed, aren't there. Riyorvo Rivanya? I believe there are two situations in which you feel blessed...The first is when despair changes to hope You feel blessed. When your plant grabbed on to this helicopter...I actually panicked because I thought I was in danger. I was in utter despair...But I got through it. I was able to turn that despair around with my experience and mental strength...And that makes me feel truly blessed right now." Duman explains before Rivanya clenches the metallic edge then leans forward "Golden War-" Riyorvo is cut off as Duman glares at him "Don't you dare climb up here!" Duman shouts before his left foot kicks The Spirit User's chest and pushes him back to the ledge "Did you forget that both of my legs were still hiding?!" Duman asks as he stitches himself up with black stitch strings "And the second situation that makes one feel blessed...is when you look down upon someone who's in utter despair!" Duman shouts before Golden Warrior blocks the continuous punches from Green Melter while Riyorvo is screaming struggling to keep himself from launching away then he is knocked off the helicopter several feet back "I've won! By the time you hit the ground, the mold will tear your body to shreds!" Duman shouts as Brandon tosses a bullet "Riyorvo, take this!" Brandon shouts before he collapses on the building unconscious and deflects the bullet towards Riyorvo's right hand piercing through it blood squirting out and the bullet emits Yellow Life Aura then turns into a long tree and hooks onto the helicopter enlarging then Rivanya grabs the long tree roots and he flips then starts running with blood dripping down his eyes and the Purple Jacket ripped then injuries trailing down the mouth _"Pound him!" Riyorvo thinks inside of his head as_ he dashes at the helicopter "How pitiful. Nothing's changed, Riyorvo Rivanya...I. Duman...am still going to win!" Duman shouts before tilting the helicopter sideways "The branch you just grew is also living. Meaning if it drops even a few centimeters, mold will attack that branch!" Duman shouts as the branch melts in green mold and Riyorvo starts falling down "I did it! Now, show me that expression! Show me despair! Show me...as clear as can be. the moment you lose all hope and die! Show me your despair as you fall to your death!" Duman shouts before he laughs manically then the melting branch turns into a blue light that shoots through his right cheek and pierces the flesh spilling blood "Well...The angle I calculated toward the helicopter's propellers was perfect. Because it was alive, the branch was destroyed by the mold...However, the part of the branch that fell from its root no longer holds life. It's just a piece of wood...Because you destroyed it. the branch returned to being a bullet..." Riyorvo declares as the leaves on the bullet turn back into its golden metallic small piece "By the way, all that bullsh*t about being blessed that you were rambling about. I can't say I feel blessed at all...even though I'm looking at you. Because I've been winning against you from the start..." Riyorvo says before Duman smashes his skull back onto the hardened tree root splashing more blood out from the temple then Rivanya grabs the nearby building Brandon fell unconscious on _"That was close! I defeated him before the mold got to the Colosseum!" Riyorvo thinks inside of his head as_ he looks at the tree root "I might just be worrying too much, but. What was his name? Duman? He might actually be...You're just pretending to be dead. aren't you?! And you're thinking...If you can move your body just a few centimeters before I climb up there. you can slip beneath the trench and escape...You'll be able to activate the mold again. and you'll win...That's what you're thinking. To be honest...I have a hole in my right lung right now. My subclavian vein has been severed...and four of my ribs. my right humerus and my right hand bones have been shattered...I'm honestly not sure how fast I can get up there. But my Spirit is Golden Warrior...It's a power type with a range of two meters. If I just take a moment...I'll be able to end you. If you continue to stay still...I'll incapacitate you. but I promise you I won't do anything else...I'm giving you a choice. So...what are you going to do? I'm going to start climbing now." Riyorvo explains before he climbs on top of the tree root Duman suddenly turns around raising his right hand "Stay away from me! Look behind you, you moron!" Duman shouts as the left arm grabs Brandon's neck "I've taken Brandon and Helia hostage!" Duman shouts before he laughs "You dumba*s! While you were busy talking, you apparently didn't notice that I snuck my left arm up from under the tree's shadow!" Duman shouts as the left arm pierces through the neck "I'm going to chop off Brandon's neck now! " Duman shouts before Riyorvo stares at him angrily "If you come after me, you won't be able to treat Brandon! I'm the winner...after all!" Duman shouts as blood sprays from his skull "Take this!" Duman shouts before beetle horns slice up the skull and leaps through the wound then Huge Gashes of Blood start spraying from the area "It's true. I kept talking because I wanted to buy some time...The time I needed to make the bullet that went through your head earlier evolve and return to your wound." Riyorvo declares as a flashback shows Rivanya kicking a molded branch piece "The piece that remained in your head lured the bullet and returned to being a stag beetle...When I aimed for the propellers, I imbued it with Golden Warrior's life force. so that I could finish you for good...whether you were dead or alive." Riyorvo says before blood continues spraying from Duman's left skull violently and his right hand starts twitching in pain "B-But you said...th-that if I stayed still. y-you wouldn't do anything..." Duman explains as slowly moving up toward The Enraged Italian Japanese blood staining down his eyes mouth and ripped clothes "Oh, please. Did you really think you'd be that lucky? An sh*tty A*shole like you?" Riyorvo asks before Duman gasps offended "Y...You're such a Bastard!" Duman shouts as he charges to The Golden Haired Spirit User across a green background firing dramatic lines shooting past then Close-Up of Riyorvo emitting a Yellow Aura and clenching his yellow eyebrows then the screen starts rumbling emphasizing his inner rage being unleashed and a quick instant Switch to black screen then Golden Warrior is continuously punching its fists onto Duman rapidly across altering angles of coloured backgrounds with speed lines emphasizing the attacks and third angle being invisible light speed barrage "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!!! VEREEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! VUDA!!!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!!!!!" Riyorvo shouts before Duman grunting in pain echoes and Golden Warrior jumps forward through a pink line striking background then raises its right fist back and thrusted it firmly "VUDAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Golden Warrior shouts as it punches Duman again pushing him then launching him several feet back the screen releases white striking lines every direction and emphasizes the power by positioning the scene with a tilted angle then The Evil Spirit User bleeds from all the destructive blows spilling blood everywhere and he crashes onto the ground in a pool of blood Duman's body obliterated then Golden Warrior floats left slowly while Riyorvo is posing in shadowed eyes and Golden Warrior fades into its User in Darkness then The Dead Spirit User disintegrates in evaporating blood a transparent crossfade shows Team Power walking to the forest leading towards the path of their home the Fairy House zooming in the group enters through the door and Sky sits beside Brandon on his bed "Did you see how many VUDA's Golden Warrior yelled out when Riyorvo sent it to attack? That was like 80000 Punches too! How can Riyorvo be so insane!?" Brandon asks as he looks at him "I'm so surprised that he managed to yell VUDA that amount of times In ONE breath!" Sky shouts before he stares at him "That was the longest Attack Ever! He punched nine billion times and killed the guy." Sky declares as he looks at him "It's not like we haven't killed before...We're not like you Sky." Brandon says before he stares at him "I know...It's reasonable that you kill your opponents before you die but intentionally wiping people out while they aren't trying to kill you is so wrong and immoral." Sky explains as he looks at him "Alright...though Riyorvo only killed him because he was trying to kill all of us. He did it to save the team..." Brandon declares before he stares at him "Well that reason to kill is reasonable. since finishing him off was the only way to protect our group...He took the risk." Sky says as he looks at him "But You hate when we kill just for the fun of it?" Brandon asks before he stares at him "Yep...I would be disturbed if you went out and did that." Sky explains as he looks at him "I can understand..." Brandon declares before a transparent crossfade shows Bloom sitting next to her curving boyfriend "So You didn't bring us with. Mind telling me what happened?" Bloom asks as Sky stares at her "You're an impatient Orange Haired Fairy aren't you? I'm going to roast you even more if you keep doing this." Sky says before she looks at him "Sky...Don't Roast me! especially not with facts! Come on. I've had enough roasting for today..." Bloom explains as he stares at her "Whatever you say. Ms Bossy Orange Haired Weakling...Fairy of Powerless. Ms Pushy..." Sky declares before she looks at him "Ah! Stop Roasting me so hard. I get it! I get it!" Bloom shouts as he stares at her "Alright so short story Riyorvo beat a mold using Spirit User to death with a bunch of Vuda punches...Long Story Riyorvo punched 980000 times just to kill the dude." Sky says before she looks at her "Wow! Nex and Riyorvo really like yelling one word while attacking..." Bloom explains as he stares at her "I've noticed that a difference is. YORA sounds like it's said very fast and VUDA sounds like it's said slightly slower..." Sky declares before she looks at him "The Vuda sounds so loud. maybe just as loud as Yora...Sure Galaxy Silver and Golden Warrior aren't counting their own punches? Are we really going to assume that they're just yelling out the word for intimidation?" Bloom asks as he stares at her "People don't seem to get scared after Galaxy Silver yells out Yora. they don't even flinch or shrug off when it yells YORA so It isn't for intimidating people maybe it's more of a battle cry than anything, I keep mistaking it for a scream that counts the amount of physical attacks while it is punching or kicking very quickly...Nex's Spirit also since it's incapable of humane speech it has the capability to call out a singular word and is limited to repeating the one word until it stops punching. so If I were to study this a single Yora means a single punch while we are most likely to see it punch continuously while hearing one thousand Yora's being yelled out watching one thousand punches strike our opponents...while Golden Warrior has the similar method yelling out Vuda punching once mostly yells out nine billion Vuda's striking nine billion times." Sky says before she looks at him "That still sounds like Spirit Screams are some sort of way to count attacks, by yelling out any word that ends in an Ah syllable if that's why Spirit Screams have two syllables that would be so hilarious..." Bloom explains as he stares at her "I am four seconds away from roasting you. so you better cut this out..." Sky declares before she looks at him "Okay! Tough guy. You don't have to curve elements at me..." Bloom says as he stares at her "speaking of curving. I hope I learn the other elements..." Sky explains before she looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Helia beside Flora "Are you going to tell me what happened? I heard your battle against Green Melter was difficult." Flora declares as he stares at her "Define Difficult...because it was intense." Helia says before she looks at him "What do you mean?" Flora asks as he stares at her "Riyorvo yelled out nine hundred eighty thousand Vuda's and punched our enemy nine billion times...It was the longest he's ever attacked." Helia explains as she looks at him "In one breath? That's very bizarre..." Flora declares before he stares at her "I knew it was his Spirit Scream but I didn't expect Golden Warrior to yell it out for 30 minutes. This guy somehow can call out nine hundred eighty thousand Vuda's while punching the exact same amount, He is insane..." Helia says as she looks at him "Have you ever figured out what these Spirit Screams are? I mean I assume they are battle cries but Riyorvo did imply that Vuda means Useless in both Japanese and Italian. Yora could just not have a definition and is a common Spirit Battle Cry..." Flora explains before he stares at her "It isn't a common Battle Cry, Yora is repeating one word. Vuda actually means useless so Golden Warrior uses it as a Battle Cry and not to mock the opponent...by calling out Useless." Helia declares as a transparent crossfade shows Stella sits next to Brandon on his bed "980000 Punches and Vuda's? He is exceptionally Unhinged! I knew Riyorvo was tough but his Spirit can yell out the word that many times?!" Stella asks before he looks at her "He punched the opponent the same amount of times...into oblivion, I didn't know he was that enraged." Brandon says as she stares at him a transparent crossfade zooms out of the Fairy House 

_Credits scroll down slowly  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Violence Battles Language Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Dialogue Animations Plot Scripting Designing Development by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Music by Yugo Kanno   
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Japanese Symbols Blood Animations by Araki Hirohiko  
Rated R for Blood Injuries Brutality and Swearing  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Spirit Screams Voice Acting by Kensho Ono  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Bill Butts as Duman  
_

_If you haven't noticed Vuda sounded fluent and full of rage because Riyorvo Rivanya its User was angered but Golden Warrior is voiced by a Japanese Guy that is why the Vuda sounds so smooth and filled with its User's Internal Emotions which was nothing but Hatred and Rage for Duman who had slaughtered many innocent people with the Green Melting Mold so the most fitting revenge was a 30 minute Vuda with nine hundred eighty thousand punches which is the attack that annihilated him into nothingness the attack was so powerful and so repetitive that its impact just wiped him out of existence! I'll warn you guys this season is not suitable for kids because of the gore swearing and murder scenes! so It's Rated R for intense Blood! Next Chapter will be diving into each member's backstory and origins of their goals of becoming a hero including how these guys met looking at why the six always keep each other alive and work together! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	24. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky Brandon Helia Riven Nex and Riyorvo are known as the greatest heroes of all time but their backstories are still left mysterious
> 
> Team Power think back to a time of how they became the hero they currently are and how their childhoods guide them to who they are in the present
> 
> Each Guy's Past have had connections to their present selves and led to the awakening of their powers discovering many enemies

_It's about time we had some backstory of each member! No Anime Opening today because there is no major problem or battle right now! These Origins are a guide to why The Guys are so reckless when involved in a battle! This will hopefully become a long chapter since I don't want anyone complaining about the Chapters being so short and boring! Enjoy the Chapter!_

the screen fades to black into a colourful background and a word appears 'Origins' "Origins..." Bloom reads before the screen fades to black then brightening from darkness and a baby crying is heard in Eraklyon then a yellow haired boy is clapping and its Mother cradles her son a passage of time shows the yellow haired Boy then running near fountains of water and shooting Gusts of Wind from his palms then the Boy's Father approaches his mother and thinks of what to give the unnamed Child as a name then the 5 year old and a glimpse of Master Adam flashes over the Child then back to present "He did Incarnate from Our Great Master Adam. Should we name him anything?" Mother asks as Father looks at her "Right now, I can't even a single name..." Father says before she stares at him "He seems to be controlling Air. He must be an Aircurver, If Our Child really is incarnated from Master Adam...Shouldn't He learn the other Elements?" Mother asks as he looks at her "This Child." Father explains before The Boy rides on an Airball gliding around onto the ground "He's an Aircurver...and I can find anything else apart from the Wind from skies." Father declares as The Child fires Tremendous Gusts of Wind out his palms curving Air "Wait...Sky. Air...Wind. I mean his personality seems to be very changing...concealed. I think I know what to call him..." Mother says before the Child laughs curving a stream of water "Boy! Come over here!" Father shouts as their Son runs with Aircurving "Yes Father?" The Boy asks before Erendor stares at his child "I believe since you're an Aircurver. You can control the wind from the Skies...Your Name will be Sky." Erendor explains as Sky looks at him "I know that's my first element...but I just manipulated a small stream of water." Sky declares before he stares at the frozen stream "He might be the Mystical Master..." Samara says as Erendor looks at her "It can't be. Why would our Son be an Influential Element Curving Being? He controls Wind from Air..." Erendor explains before the passage of time shows Sky soon manipulating Fire Streams rushing out from 5 torches and The Young Aircurver curves a Huge stream of water subconsciously then extinguishes the Fire Streams and a Flame Wave soars at him then he raises his hand toward the Wave and the Flame Wave curves into a spiral then motionlessly above Sky's hand and Fire Streams merge with the Wave then he closes his hand into a fist and subconsciously curves a Massive Burst of Fire then motions his hand away and Earthly Huge Rock Pillars suddenly elevate from the ground then he stares at his hands while Fire Streams Water Waves Wind Gusts and Rocks surround him in a circular shape constantly swirling then suddenly a left eye loses its pupil glowing white brightly and the elements evaporate then the rocks fall into the ground and he enters Castle then a Fairy Girl is fluttering her wings and descending then practicing Magical Spells and Sky approaches her "Wh-Who are you?" Sky asks as she looks at him "Are you sure you want to know that? I'm better left off mysterious." Diaspro declares before he stares at her "I'd like to know..." Sky says as she looks at him "You're kind of short to my liking." Diaspro explains before he stares at her "I AIN'T THAT SHORT YOU JERK! JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME! I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING WITHOUT YOURS! DON'T MAKE THIS DIFFICULT AND QUIT CALLING ME SHORT!!" Sky shouts as she looks at him "You got that temper after being called short...I hope you overcome this, I'm Princess Diaspro. but You can leave out the Princess and call me Diaspro..." Diaspro declares before he stares at her "I'm Sky. I'm an Aircurver...I don't have any Royalty. I probably don't think this place as my home..." Sky says as she looks at him "Have you heard of the Mystical Masters?" Diaspro asks before he stares at her "Who are they? Father told me stories about them. That they were these special types of Curvers who can curve all the elements...and have the power to influence people in balance of the world." Sky explains as she looks at him "The Mystical Master incarnates into another person thus being reborn...The Next Mystical Master has the knowledge of all the previous ones." Diaspro declares before he stares at her "Mother thinks I'm the Last Incarnated Mystical Master...that I was reborn from Master Adam." Sky says as she looks at him "The Mystical Masters are the only curvers who can restore balance...which means Evil beings disrupt the balance and created an Imbalance on the world. Only an Mystical Master can remove that Imbalance with their curving powers..." Diaspro explains before he stares at her "Yeah alright. I just hope If I'm one of them...I won't have to concentrate on intense element training." Sky declares as she looks at him "If your duty to restore balance of the world...Then you have to train." Diaspro says before he stares at her "I'm not sure I will be ready for the responsibility of a heroic figure..." Sky explains as passage of times show Eraklyon guards entering the room "Your Father is ready to announce the Next Mystical Master. It is an honour to support you in your long journey...Saviour of Balance. Great Master Sky of Elements..." an Eraklyon guard declares before the Eraklyon guards bow down in respect for the Mystical Master who is bewildered "I-I can't be. It...I'm the Last Incarnation?" Sky asks as a passage of time shows a frustrated Master sitting down on the stairs of castle "How the hell am I the Last Incarnation? Why do I need to restore balance?" Sky asks before Diaspro looks at him "Hey. Relax...The Mystical Masters are probably passing on their power to you. You can't run from your Destiny forever..." Diaspro says as he stares at her "I'm an Aircurver. but now I have to take on the responsibility of influencing others and the world of balance..." Sky explains before she looks at him "I don't even know when to train." Sky declares as a transparent crossfade shows an 8 year old Sky training with the four Elements through the passage of time "I think I'm prepared...to restore balance." Sky says before another Boy presumably his age comes up to him "Hey! So You're Sky right? Congratulations on becoming the Mystical Master..." The Boy explains as he stares at him "Who the heck are you? Why are you here?" Sky asks before he looks at him "Come on. Man, you don't even care about my name...Just Kidding. I'm Brandon..." Brandon declares as he stares at him "My name is Master Sky now that my dad just told me I was the Incarnation of the Mystical Master! At First I was like Why me of all people? But then I got used to it. I think I might be ready for the responsibility of being a heroic influential figure..." Sky says before he looks at him "You have to understand my Childhood. I had Telekinesis hurt everyone unintentionally...I didn't even know I had that power." Brandon explains as he stares at him "I don't know man...My Duty to restore the balance of Earth is so much responsibility." Sky declares before he looks at him "You would never know unless you try...Check out these Telekinesis Tricks." Brandon says as he stares at him "You're not making any sense...Tricks FOR what?" Sky asks before he backs away then psychically floats cans "You're Telekinetic." Sky explains before he psychically drops the cans "How did you figure it out so fast? Now You're making no sense..." Brandon declares as he laughs "Get outta here! Telekinesis is pretty cool." Sky says before he looks at him "So Your Dad named you Sky because you can curve the Elements huh?" Brandon asks as he stares at him "Obviously...I curve the Air, But I learned the full potential of curving Water Earth and Fire." Sky explains before he looks at him "In a few days? You're good at these curving powers..." Brandon declares as he stares at him a passage of time shows him walking through a forest with his Cousin Thoren and monkey soldiers confront them hostile "Uh. What do they want?" Thoren asks before Sky looks at them "This must be caused by the Imbalance of the world..." Sky says as he stares at one charging to his cousin to attack then he curves a Fireball and tosses it forward that knocks the Monkey Soldier back then he turns towards Thoren "You go back to Eraklyon! I'll be fine! Just Go!" Sky shouts before he looks at them determinedly and the Monkey Soldiers throw their clubs then he elevates a Huge Rock Column then slides it at them pushing some down and a Monkey Soldier whacks The Mystical Master's back with the club then he freezes its legs with Water Streams and he curves a Water Wave on his back healing it then Sky shoots Gusts of Wind and floats in a Tornado covering his lower body then throws an Airball launching 5 Monkey Soldiers in the air and eventually The Monkeys overwhelm Sky then knock him on the ground with their clubs and continuously beat him with unsheathed banana swords then he opens his eyes losing their pupils and start glowing white brightly then Four Elements explode in the air Fire Streams Water Waves Wind Gusts and Massive Rock Pillars send the Monkeys flying back then The Master rides an Massive Tornado swirling around his legs and a Wind Sphere gathers Water Streams Flame Waves then rocks spin around him and he slams onto the ground the Massive Elements pierce through the Monkeys vaporizing them into ashes then his eyes stop glowing and he clenches his head in pain then Sky runs back following toward the path leading to Eraklyon a passage of time shows Brandon waiting for The Mystical Master happily "Hey Sky! I just met Thoren here! He told me you defeated those Monkey Soldiers!" Brandon shouts as he stares at him "Yeah they are wiped out. My eyes started glowing and I lost my pupils..." Sky says before he looks at him "That must be the Elemental Form." Thoren explains as Brandon stares at him "The Elemental Form?" Brandon asks before he looks at him "I remember Father telling my about the Legendary Transformation where an Mystical Master's pupils disappear and they draw Spiritual Energy from their predecessors...and use great Curving power, the Incarnation's body can curve Massive Curving powers and the Past Mystical Masters pass on their knowledge to activate the Power of Cosmic Energy. which will empower the transformation..." Sky declares as he stares at him "Yeah It is very powerful." Thoren says before Sky looks at something coming to them "What's that?" Brandon asks as The Master turns around towards his friends "It's the Energy Crystal! Don't touch it or It'll absorb your powers!!" Sky shouts before the Blue Energy Crystal grazes the Telekinetic and Mystical Master's hand their energy transfers within the Crystal then it soars away "Great Now we have no powers...my connections with Past Incarnations is severed." Sky explains before Brandon stares at him "My Telekinesis went inside that thing too! How will we defend ourselves against powerful opponents now?" Brandon asks as he looks at him "I prefer if I had powers..." Sky declares before a transparent crossfade shows them walking arriving at Red Fountain with 3 Specialists training wielding gadgets the passage of time shows the friends as 15 years old the Specialists are around their ages "Hey! What are those gadgets they are using?" Brandon asks as Sky stares at him "I don't think I would like using Gadgets. I want my curving powers back..." Sky says before he looks at him "Come on Sky, We'll get your powers back somehow. But If you want to defend yourself...Use these Gadgets until you get curving back." Brandon explains as the three approach them "Are you new here?" A Specialist asks before he stares at him "Yeah...Who are you two?" another Specialist asks as he looks at him "Would you like to train with us? We have many good gadgets." another Specialists declares before Brandon stares at him "I'm Brandon and He's Sky...He had powers but we had an incident with the Energy Crystal and lost both our powers." Brandon says as Sky looks at him "My name is Helia...We are happy to have you." Helia explains before the ray gun specialist stares at him "I'm Timmy...I am an inventor. I'd love to hear about your powers..." Timmy declares as Brandon stares at the magenta coloured hair "Riven. Ooh! Powers! Let's talk about this later okay?" Riven asks before a transparent crossfade shows Brandon and Sky in Red Fountain Uniforms then they receive translucent swords "This was a mistake! I need my powers back!" Sky shouts as he looks at him "Calm down Aircurver...I'm sure If we find that Energy Crystal again in the future, we can regain those powers." Brandon says before Riven runs at them "The Energy Crystal...You're talking about that Crystal which absorbs anybody's powers right?" Riven asks as Brandon stares at him "Yeah. I used to have curving powers...Fire Water Earth and Air." Sky explains before he looks at him "You won't believe this but I had Telekinesis..." Brandon declares as he stares at him "You know what I wish for? Super Speed. It would be great If I was on time for once..." Riven says before he looks at him "curvers were born a year prior to Fairies. You know..." Helia explains as he stares at him "But Curvers can't control everything." Timmy declares before Sky looks at him "They're still pretty powerful..." Sky says as a vision shows Brandon regaining his Telekinesis and Sky's connections to Past Incarnations are restored then a Flash of White Light reveals a 5 year old Riven running after his Toy Car and panting grabbing it "I wish I wasn't So Slow." Riven explains before he runs slowly then a transparent crossfade shows the Slowpoke walking and crouching down on his couch at home "I just need some speed...I hate being the slow one." Riven declares as he watches clouds merge into a storm lightning striking "Like that lightning bolt, I wish for power..." Riven says before a passage of time shows an 8 year old Child performing jogging exercises in attempt to gain some physical speed then he pants clenching the ground exhausted "Even with all that. I still feel slow..." Riven explains as a vision shows him being struck by lightning at 12 years old and he is suddenly granted the power to dash incredibly fast leaving sparky trails then a Flash of Light shows a 5 year old Helia drawing Lightning Bolts around Thor and he draws himself wielding the Lightning Hammer then colours the sketches "I'd like to be like Thor. Strong Electrifying attacks, That Hammer..." Thor declares before a Flash of Light reveals Riven drawing himself with Lightning Trails "It would be very cool if I had Flash's powers." Riven says as he exits the house and bumps into another 8 year old kid around his age "Ouch! Hey watch it!" Riven shouts before Helia stares at him "Sorry! I was trying to look for...oh It's you." Helia explains as he looks at him "My name's Riven...I'm always the slow one." Riven declares before he stares at him "My name is Helia...We're only human. It would still be great if we had Inhuman powers..." Helia says as he looks at him "Flash." Riven explains before he stares at him "Thor..." Helia declares as he looks at him "Oh Really? Flash can run very fast." Riven says before he stares at him "Dude, Thor can electrocute you with his hammer..." Helia explains as he looks at him "Okay. but having Super Speed might mean you don't have Super Strength, you still have to think about how worth it's worth it..." Riven declares before he stares at him "Having Electricity Powers can fix broken electrical devices." Helia says as he looks at him "I hope we get our own powers..." Riven explains before Helia stares at a vision showing him being smacked by a Lightning Hammer which transfers electricity through his veins then the vision ends and Riven looks at him "I just had a Vision of getting super speed." Riven declares as he stares at him "I had a vision where I would have Lightning Powers..." Helia says before he looks at him "Well. I guess in the future we're fated to get the powers..." Riven explains as he stares at him passage of time shows them 15 years old practicing with translucent gadget swords then zooming in on the constellation in space forming the face of Galaxy Silver a Flash of Light shows Rolly Vuyo giving birth to her son Nex and the passage of time reveals a 5 year old Nex reading Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders then Rolly writes down his last name and shares her last name Vuyo then Nex is in the backyard imitating Stand Cries "YORA! YORA!! YORA! YORA!! YORA YORA YORA YORA! YOR-RAA!!" Nex shouts before he continuously punches his fists rapidly and thrusts right fist forward then the passage of time shows a 8 year old Nex being bullied by others in elementary school and he punches the Boy in the gut then smashes his jaw making him bleed from the mouth "YORA!" Nex shouts as he elbows the skull and raises his left fist back "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORAAAA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YOR-RAAAAA!!!" Nex shouts before he knocks the Boy back and the bully's blood is dripping from his fists then Rolly gets a report that her son got into a brutal fight and they discuss at home about his behaviour "That kid deserved it! He was bothering me every day!" Nex shouts as Rolly looks at him "But you still shouldn't hurt people Nex." Rolly declares before he stares at her "I told you...He deserved it. I would have finished him if you don't understand..." Nex says as she looks at him "Nex! That's not what I meant." Rolly explains before he stares at her "That's not what I meant either!" Nex shouts as he walks upstairs a passage of time shows 18 year old Nex joining Red Fountain "Hey Are you joining here?" A Man asks before the delinquent looks at him "Yes..." Nex declares as he flashes back to his childhood beating up many bullies in middle school "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORAAA!!!" Nex shouts before he pushes another tormenter away with a right punch then in high school as an 16 year old he pummelled more bullies and he launched 10 of them back with another Yora Rush "Good Grief. You idiots..." Nex says as a Flash of Light shows the 18 year old self training with a Blue Translucent Sword zooming in on a ladybug a transparent crossfade shows a black haired 5 year old boy with an unnamed mother then he is tripped by a nearby bully and getting up Riyorvo continues walking then passage of time shows an 8 year old Rivanya discovering a beaten up man with light whitish brown hair and some flower vines wrap around the mysterious figure then he walks past and the man approaches the Italian Japanese then he offers his hand "I will give you a home...Just follow me. My name is Valtor and I'll raise you well..." Valtor explains before the passage of time shows an 8 year old Riyorvo Rivanya punching while yelling out a Spirit Scream "Dad! What does Vuda mean?" Riyorvo asks as he stares at him "It is Spirit Language, For Useless. You'll develop your own Spirit when you get older..." Valtor declares before he looks at him "You'll learn soon My Son." Valtor says as he stares at him a passage of time shows a 15 year old Riyorvo walking in the grassy field of Italy and a Thug swings a bat at him then Rivanya punches him in the stomach immobilizing him "Leave me alone...I hate repeating myself. It's useless...I don't do it because It's Useless. I warn you...You shouldn't do useless things." Riyorvo explains before the Thug draws a knife and Rivanya punches his left cheek with right fist "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDAAA!!!!" Riyorvo shouts as he launches his attacker back then he wipes the blood off his fists and walks off "Very Useless I told you it was Useless..." Riyorvo declares before he enters Valtor's Castle Mansion once again "Very Good. Riyorvo...I'm proud of you. My Son..." Valtor says as he looks at him "Yes Father." Riyorvo explains before he stares at him "Hopefully You will be able to pass on the Vuda in my honour..." Valtor declares as a passage of time shows an 18 year old Riyorvo Rivanya pummelling more Thugs "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUREEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! VUDA!!! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDAAAAA!!!!" Riyorvo shouts before he knocks the 10 Thugs back "Extremely Vuda." Riyorvo says as he walks away then a Flash of Light shows a 8 year old Sky arguing with Diaspro "Father wanted me as your bride...It's not like I can change his decision! I'm sorry Sky but I didn't see this coming either!" Diaspro shouts before Sky looks at her "You could have reasoned with him and prevented this!" Sky shouts as she stares at him "How can I prevent something that I didn't know about? Tell me that Sky! You could've talked to him yourself but you expected me to do it for you!" Diaspro shouts before he looks at her "YOU B*TCH!!!" Sky shouts as he charges at her and breaks the Fairy's jaw with a destructive punch then she pukes out Blood from the impact and he elbows Diaspro's face really hard pushing her onto the ground then blood spills from the mouth and he smashes a rock against her temple fracturing the bones within then her skull sprays blood from the wound and he slams the rock onto her forehead Huge Gashes of Blood spilling over the walls then he grabs a knife from a desk and stabs through her shoulder then shoved Diaspro's face against a bed's ledge fracturing her brain and he knees her nose fracturing it completely then he throws her through the window and Sky pants in rage then soon relaxes and staring at his hands splattered with blood he glances at Diaspro's bloodied unconscious body fall onto the ground then she coughs up blood and he exits the room in horror a passage of time shows the kid Sky crouching near a Cliff "I-I went too far. It's like I had a violent tendency, I didn't know I was such a monster inside..." Sky explains before tears trail down his cheeks "I will never kill another human being. I have to try not hurting anyone close...I have to redeem myself! I'LL NEVER KILL ANYONE IN MY LIFE!! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE!!!" Sky shouts as the tears fade away then the passage of time shows an 18 year old Sky then he looks at his hands "I don't want to be like that monster ever again, I have to forgive myself for what I've done. I shouldn't kill..." Sky declares as he clenches his fists zooming out to outside the Fairy House

_Credits scroll down slowly  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Music by Jeremy Zuckerman Benjamin Wynn Yugo Kanno Kenji Kawai  
_ _Action Battles Violence Sequences Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Plot Dialogue Scripting Animations Drawing Development by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
_ _Rated R for Blood Injuries Brutality and Swearing  
_ _Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Blood Animations by Araki Hirohiko  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Erica Mendez as Kid Sky  
Dorothy Fahn as Kid Nex_ _  
Gianluca Crisafi (Voice Changer) as Kid Brandon  
Tara Strong as Kid Riven  
Cristina Valenzuela as Kid Riyorvo Rivanya  
Erica Mendez as Kid Helia  
_

_Alright! That was exhausting! Well What did you think of their backstories? Pretty Cool right? This is why people love Male Protagonists they are cooler laidback and they take more risks than those Fairies girls! These Childhood actually make you feel bad for them! And Yes Riyorvo's Golden Warrior yells out VUDA because he taught him to it from the Childhood! Ayways Yes that's how Valtor met and adopted Riyorvo! thus inherited the Vuda from him! These Guys with power's childhood are really more tragic since Sky was a ordinary human because The Energy Crystal flew off mysteriously while absorbing Telekinesis Powers from Brandon! Fortunately at 12 Years Old they regain these powers and now use their original powers to keep the balance of the Earth! This was an incredibly difficult chapter to write! See you in the Next One!_


	25. Acheron's Spirit Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nex Vuyo confronts an dangerously Powerful Spirit developed by the former Dark Mage himself Acheron who had obtained Spirit Lord from the defeat and discovers he has the Power to skip certain time and small events
> 
> Riyorvo discovers the Evolution Arrow is in Italy and can be a possible way to surpass Acheron's Spirit Lord but Nex is injured from the battle against the Time Skipping Spirit Lord and Golden Warrior is forced to heal him
> 
> Team Power travel to Italy in order for themselves to search for the arrow before Acheron's Spirit Lord gets it first and takes over the World

_I really disliked Diavolo's mysterious concealed identity Silhouette! So Acheron will have a physical appearance and doesn't need to conceal his identity There will be major changes from Bizarre Adventure to fit the Universe! This will be full of gory violent and horrific! Enjoy the Chapter!  
_

_(Opening - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4khsmV88uc)_

the Evolution Arrow is shined on by Sunlight and the screen moves up at Italy Rome then the crashing waves and letters fade onto the screen then an W struck by lightning an I is engulfed in elements an N vibrating with rainbow energy and an X turns into a ladybug then navigating through defeated villains and showing their deaths by the hands of Riyorvo then Nex is shocked and turns around with a Red Angry Spirit accompanied with Acheron then navigates side to Team Power members standing beside each other posing and Sky shoots Fireballs curves a Water Wave fires an Gust of Wind then elevate Rock Pillars and navigating behind Riyorvo puts his right hand on Golden Warrior's lip then navigates side of Helia crackling with electricity and navigating front of Nex summoning Galaxy Silver fading out of its User then it continuously punches its fists rapidly and navigates behind Brandon who deflects bullets using his Blade then tossing the Unbreakable Star Shield and navigating front of Sky who flips into above the clouds alongside his Teammates then Acheron who had grown hair sees an Red Spirit and grabs his head then leans down and widens his eyes navigates zooming through them then navigating in a spinning through dawn and blood drips down Acheron's finger then pink beams slice up the ground and everything is transported in a galaxy then Acheron walks behind a shocked Riyorvo his red hair showing him the vision of the Golden Haired Spirit User summoning Golden Warrior and continuously punching its fists rapidly then the blood drips in a galaxy floor and pink beams strike the ground then they are transported back to reality and Acheron sends his Spirit charging toward Riyorvo turns to the Opponent then Golden Warrior fades from its User and continuously punches its fists rapidly then the Evolution arrow soars through the air and Riyorvo is seen holding it then raises the Arrow and stabs Golden Warrior then the Evolution arrow falls in an eye and letters an W an I an N then an X fade onto the center and fading to black into a colourful background a word appears 'Acheron's Spirit Lord' "Acheron's Spirit Lord..." Nex reads before the screen fades to black then brightening from darkness zooming in on a Castle Mansion and a transparent crossfade shows the Spirit User hiding behind a Pillar preparing to ambush him "Nex Vuyo, If you step out from behind that pillar. you're going to die..." Acheron says as he gulps then Yellow Aura emits from him and Galaxy Silver fades from its User "Galaxy Silver!" Nex shouts before zoom in on his right eye then red arms pull the spirit breaking right arm bone and Nex looks at it horrified "I-It's going to break off!" Nex shouts as Galaxy Silver crushes the pillar with its left fist then Nex approaches behind stairs "So he knew I was after him. But since he hid himself again, I'm guessing he's not that powerful..." Nex explains before he stares forward "I'd like to ask you why." Acheron declares as Galaxy Silver fades from its User and smashes another pillar "What's the meaning of this? thinking you could actually surpass me?" Acheron asks before Nex pulls out a phone then puts it on his ear "Riyorvo?" Nex asks as he looks at the phone "Nex! Yes, I know he's on the move...I know exactly where the boss is because of the brooch you put on him. Right now...he's at the bottom of the stairs to the channel house. He's right by the pillar that's about two meters away from the stairs...But wait. Mr Vuyo! Something is wrong!" Riyorvo shouts before Galaxy Silver fades from Nex then continuously punches its fists rapidly towards a Pillar and Acheron glares at him then emits Yellow Aura "Take this! Galaxy Silver!" Nex shouts as Galaxy Silver continuously punches its fists rapidly at the Spirit User and an afterimage of himself appears _"The one who was in the pillars shadow...was me!" Nex thinks inside of his head before_ Galaxy Silver then Nex disappear and the Nex Vuyo is paralyzed then the Red Spirit shows himself "I decided to show you. as a parting gift...Since this is the end, I'll fill you in. What you witnessed and felt was you in the future...You from a few seconds from the past witnessed yourself in the future. This is my Spirit Lord's power...I skipped time and leapt past it." Acheron says as Spirit Lord punches with its right fist and Nex pukes blood "I don't care who it is...I will not allow anyone to threaten my throne, no matter what. And now...you're going to have to disappear." Acheron explains before Spirit Lord's fist punches through Nex's stomach then blood splatters on its fist and Nex Vuyo pukes more Gashes of Blood then he falls forward and suddenly Galaxy Silver fades from its User then elbows Spirit Lord's rib "Wh-Why, you..." Acheron declares as Spirit Lord is shocked _"He's trying to immobilize my arm." Acheron thinks inside of his head before_ Nex emits Yellow Aura and Galaxy Silver continuously punches its fists rapidly then Spirit Lord backs away "But...Spirit Lord has already." Acheron says as pink beams strike past them and the environment slices into a Galaxy "...seen through it. Your movements in the future...The trajectory of your movements in the future. Within Spirit Lord's power, this world's time disappears...and no one remembers the movements they made within this segment of time. The clouds in the sky don't realize they've broken apart...A flame that's extinguished doesn't even realize the moment it went out. All that remains in this world are the results...In the world where time has been eliminated. all movement becomes pointless! I am the only one who can react to these movements...I am the only one who can react to these movements. I can see every single one of your movements! This is Spirit Lord's power!" Acheron shouts before pink beams strike past Galaxy Silver then it continuously punches its fists rapidly and Nex stares at it in shock then Spirit Lord behind him and chops through his left shoulder with its left hand then Huge Gashes of Blood spill out "Th-This power...." Nex explains as he bleeds from the mouth "No matter who you may be, everyone goes through their ups and downs. You succeed...and you fail. But if you happen to find the pitfall known as the future that's right in front of you and manage not to fall in...you will never experience a setback in your life. You will remain in your best condition...Don't you think so?" Acheron asks before he walks and Yellow Japanese Symbols 'Dogyuuuuun' float near the screen then the brooch sucks up Spirit Lord and Acheron into itself "Wh-What?!" Acheron asks as he is absorbed by a Yellow Light "That must be Riyorvo. Riyorvo's Golden Warrior's power...Since our call was interrupted, he must've sensed something was wrong and activated his power." Nex declares before he walks up the stairs in pain "It seems there was another traitor...Must be the newbie. If my information is correct, I believe his name is Riyorvo Rivanya...So he must've joined this team with the intent to betray me from the start. It seems you thought you could escape just by distancing yourself from me...but it's nothing for me to escape the brooch an instant sooner. It appears that your efforts were futile...Mr Vuyo. How are you still able to move? Sheer willpower? If you just rest...you won't be able to get to the first floor. but you'll be able to die peacefully..." Acheron says as Nex looks at him angrily "The chance that Riyorvo gave me wasn't in vain! If this is going to be about reading each other's moves, I've already red yours! I knew before you fell into the brooch that you'd probably use your power to escape! Now. Galaxy Silver!" Nex shouts before Galaxy Silver fades from its User then charges around Spirit Lord and punches it then emitting Pinkish Red Aura "Spirit Lord!" Acheron shouts as the environment slices up into the Galaxy again and the punch goes past him then he stares at the attack "That was close...But within Spirit Lord's world, your efforts are still futile! Take this! You're finished!" Acheron shouts before Spirit Lord jumps toward Nex with its right arm thrusted "It wasn't you that I was trying attack! It was this pillar!" Nex shouts as he looks at the pillar and Galaxy Silver floats in Yellow Aura carrying its User then slowly flies to the ceiling "What?!" Acheron asks before he stares at him "As I thought. Your power is invincible...But it appears that you can only read movements for a short time. You're not reading ahead of time...Just try and read my future movements, Boss. Try to figure out what I'm going to do in a few seconds...Try to see beyond time. You should be able to see me after I've reached the first floor..." Nex explains as Galaxy Silver phases through the ceiling with its User towards the First Floor a transparent crossfade shows Team Power entering the mansion Riyorvo holding a laptop looks at a collapsed Nex "Nex!" Riyorvo shouts before he runs at him Golden Warrior touches the wounds with its right hand healing it"This wound. What happened in the basement?!" Riyorvo asks as Golden Warrior fades into its User "Where's the boss?" Riyorvo asks before he looks around _"He should still be around. Somewhere close by...I don't know the whole situation, but there's no way the boss is just going to let Nex go after this!" Riyorvo thinks inside of his head_ as he stares at Nex's corpse "Nex." Riyorvo declares before he checks his heartbeat and puts fingers on his neck "His pulse...I-Impossible! It's gone! I created the parts needed for his recovery! Nex, please breathe!" Riyorvo shouts as moving below Spirit Lord is crawling _"So this must be Riyorvo Rivanya. His unknown power gave Mr Vuyo the chance to escape...However. I will not let them get away!" Acheron thinks inside of his head before he shakes the body_ "This is impossible...I know I created the parts! There's no way he shouldn't have a heartbeat!" Riyorvo shouts as Nex's soul appears behind him then fades into his body "Riyorvo, it's me. Call Helia and the others...Get out of here." Nex says before he turns around "That voice..." Riyorvo explains as Nex gets up "I told you to call Helia and the others. Get out of here! Out of this mansion! Hurry!" Nex shouts before Riyorvo looks at him "N-Nex! Th-Thank goodness! You're okay!" Riyorvo shouts as he stares at him "Hurry! Hurry up and call the others!" Nex shouts before he looks at him "B-But..." Riyorvo declares as he stares at him "We can't figure out who the boss actually is right now. We need to get out of here, Riyorvo! While we're still far enough from him!" Nex shouts before moving up of Spirit Lord _"They're within my range! Here I go!" Acheron thinks inside of his head_ as Nex rises "I'll explain later! Hurry up, Riyorvo!" Nex shouts as Golden Warrior grabs the laptop and tosses it turning the object into a flying fish then it turns back into a laptop breaking in two halves and Team Power turns around "Riyorvo's over there!" Riven shouts before running toward the broken pieces then Spirit Lord clenches the ledge _"_ Hey, Riyorvo...you bastard! Come back here!" Sky shouts as Spirit Lord silently gasps in shock "Nex's here, too!" Brandon shouts before Riven points at Nex with some wounds "H-How the hell did you get so injured?!" Riven asks as Helia looks at him "What's going on here, Nex?" Helia asks before Spirit Lord clenches its teeth "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to get out of here as fast as we can..." Nex says as Spirit Lord slowly climbs up _"I commend you, Mr Vuyo. I commend your precise and keen decision making...Even though I have the power to eliminate time. if I were to face all six of those members...one of them would end up learning my true identity." Acheron thinks inside of his head_ before Riyorvo turns around and continues running _"For the moment, they've managed to escape Spirit Lord...But this is not the end. I will never...let you escape from Venice!" Acheron thinks inside of his head_ as Team Power runs "Now I understand why the boss is feared by everyone and how he ruled over all of us. We can't defeat the boss...not now. As for his identity...Assuming it even has one, we'll need to find his power's weakness first!" Nex shouts before a transparent crossfade shows Team Power in the Fairy House accessing another laptop Red Japanese Symbols 'Screech' float near the screen then Nex Riyorvo and Helia are shocked "Someone tracked us down instead! Riyorvo, cut the connection. quick!" Nex shouts as the voice starts to speak "Wait! Don't cut me off! I'm on your side! You want to defeat Acheron...don't you?" The Voice asks before the trio gasp shocked "Please believe me. I knew deep in my heart that someone who wanted to defeat Acheron would eventually show up...That's why I always kept this line open. I've been waiting for so long...I waited for months, filled with hope. I'm on your side!" The Voice shouts as Nex stares at the laptop screen "I don't know about that...Acheron? Just because you said that name doesn't guarantee that you're on our side. Riyorvo, cut the connection..." Nex explains before Riyorvo looks at him "His Spirit is able to skip through time! Did you know that? Though I'm sure that you're in a hurry to find out who he is because you know that." The Voice declares as Nex stares at it "All right...Let's hear what you have to say." Nex says before looking at the laptop "His power to skip time has no weakness...I'm sure you're planning to assassinate him, but you are certain to fail!" The Voice shouts as Nex looks at it "Are you saying you know a way to defeat the boss?" Nex asks before staring at the laptop "His Spirit Lord is invincible! But I do know of a slight possibility to defeat him. It's just a possibility, though...You will have to obtain that possibility." The Voice explains as Nex looks at it "Obtain it?" Nex asks before staring at the laptop "Come to me...Come to Rome! If you do that, I can give you this possibility!" The Voice shouts as Nex looks at it "Do you really think we'll go to you? We don't even know if we can trust you." Nex declares before staring at the laptop "I'm sure at least some of you know what this is..." The Voice says as an Arrow with a yellow beetle on it is shown Bluish Orange Japanese Symbols 'Screech' float near the screen "That's." Riyorvo explains before the Arrow spins around "the arrow! At least, it looks just like it!" Riyorvo shouts as he looks at it "Why do you have that?" Nex asks before staring at the laptop "I'll tell you that later...You must come to my location to receive this. He doesn't know the true way to use this arrow...This arrow doesn't just awaken Spirit powers in people. There is hidden wisdom within it..." The Voice declares as the Evolution Arrow image shows Silhouettes of known Spirit Users Riyorvo's Golden Warrior and Nex's Galaxy Silver are reflected "I see. I understand that now...But what's this secret way of using the arrow that we're supposed to retrieve?" Nex asks before he looks at the screen "I can't tell you that until you come see me in Rome. On top of that, I can only tell one of you what it is...Because no one else can ever find out about this secret power. But once you find out that method...I guarantee that it will take you to another dimension. It is the only way to defeat Spirit Lord..." The Voice says as it disappears from the laptop then it returns back to the normal scenery and The Trio exit into their rooms frustrated a transparent crossfade shows Sky sits in his room next to Bloom "Unfortunately Brandon Riyorvo and Nex are going without me or Helia. Us being Non Spirit Users We won't be able to see Any Spirits...or fight against them. Brandon deflects Bullets so he will be useful in the battle...Nex is leading the two so I won't be able to follow them. Riven's Speed leaves him at a Massive Disadvantage..." Sky explains before she stares at him "So You aren't really effective against Spirit Opponents? and Brandon can sense Acheron's Spirit. so Unless it's an enemy that uses Magical Spells you won't be able to fight them?" Bloom asks as he looks at her "That's exactly why I'm not going into the Battle...I'm ineffective against Spirits since I can't even see any." Sky declares before she stares at him "I mean You are more effective when fighting against curvers...nobody told you about facing invisible Spirits." Bloom says as he looks at her "Well, Ms Powerless Fairy over here...failing at these explanations. I mean You wouldn't know if You have no powers..." Sky explains before she stares at him "I wish I could see you in a Battle against a Magical being again. I miss those days..." Bloom declares as he looks at her "One day Bloom. I'll have my battle, One day..." Sky says before she stares at him "I hope." Bloom explains as a transparent crossfade shows Brandon in the backyard laying bullets onto his blade then tosses them into the air and deflects them onto cans then they ricochet back at The Telekinetic who catches them with his Unbreakable Star Shield and a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo drawing out the Evolution Arrow with a embedded beetle then he writes down notes 'Evolves a Spirit and the said Spirit obtains the Power to reverse time' a transparent crossfade shows Nex writing down notes on a paper sheet and scribbles 'To Rome' then draws a sketch of the Evolution Arrow and starts drawing a sketch of Spirit Lord's Time Skipping Power coloured in pink beams then he flashbacks on how he nearly died to Acheron and having his stomach punched through from Spirit Lord then the flashback ends and a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo grabbing a map of Italy then zooming out of the home and a transparent crossfade shows Spirit Lord fading from its User then pink beams slice the ground into space and Spirit Lord vanishes then Acheron walks near in Italy approaching the Colosseum and prepares to retrieve the arrow then Nex Riyorvo and Brandon follow him into the entrance then an yellow effect freezes the screen and an arrow slides from the right to the left 'To be continued' then the screen fades to black

_Credits roll down slowly  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Action Violence Sequences Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Drawing Scripting Designing Development Plot by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Blood by Hirohiko Araki  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Japanese Symbols by Araki Hirohiko  
Spirit Screams by Iginio Straffi  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mizzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Kellen Goff as Acheron  
Daisuke Ono as Galaxy Silver  
Kensho Ono as Golden Warrior  
Emily Cramer as Bloom_

_That was the most I've ever written, Yeah Diavolo vs Bucciarati Battle was brutal! I had to make sure Nex got hurt so Riyorvo can find out a way how to defeat Spirit Lord! Spirit Lord is based on Diavolo's King Crimson! Yes Evolution Arrow is inspired from the Requiem Arrow! In the Next Chapter I will have a lot more to write potentially and realistically going to be longer than this one! Hope you Enjoyed! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	26. Spirit Lord Exponent Yellow and Golden Warrior Evolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Prosthetic Resurrected Vayoroin is prepared to give the Team the Evolution Arrow but Acheron follows them there attempting to get it first
> 
> Exponent Yellow is pierced by the Evolution Arrow and unfortunately becomes a Incomplete Evolved Spirit therefore its powers are weaker and not at their fullest potential
> 
> Once Outside the Colosseum Riyorvo's Team battles against Acheron to race for the Evolution Arrow until the Arrow chooses Rivanya and evolves Golden Warrior into an Complete Evolved Spirit Golden Warrior Evolved successfully obtaining the necessary Power to defeat Acheron's Spirit Lord for good

_I hope this becomes long since I am very tired of other chapters being short! I will be replacing Polnareff's Role with Vayorin and Yes I brought him back since he didn't deserve to die like that! Yes Exponent Yellow Evolved will be incomplete! I needed Golden Warrior to be the complete Evolved Spirit! Yep Riyorvo will finally reach his goal after his Spirit becomes one of the most powerful Time Reversing Spirits! Enjoy the Chapter!  
_

_(Opening - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59lepnFtT0U &ab_channel=MirrorAmaterasu)_

The Evolution Arrow is shined upon on by the Sunlight and moving up to the Ocean of Rome Italy then letters fade on the screen an W is struck by lightning an I is engulfed in elements an N is vibrating with psychic energy and an X turns into a ladybug then subtitles are formed from Electricity Son and Daughter of Sky then a Flash of White Light navigating through many future battles yet to come and reveals victims Riyorvo has killed then Nex is horrified and Spirit Lord's Fist punches through his stomach then he falls onto the ground screaming in pain and Team Power is separated then Sky and Helia are left behind while Brandon Riyorvo Nex then Vayorin continue forward and The Mystical Master curves Fireballs elevates Rock Pillars swirls Water Waves then shoots Gusts of Wind and navigates to side of Rivanya Golden Warrior continuously punching its fists rapidly then navigating to front of Helia recharging the Lightning Hammer with electricity firing it in a Shockwave and navigates to behind Nex who summons Galaxy Silver continuously punching its fists rapidly then navigating to side of Brandon deflecting bullets at the side and a prosthetic Vayorin in a wheelchair glancing down stairs then the Trio are falling motionlessly in the sky and Acheron is clenching his head then some outlined silhouettes show him having pinkish red hair and widening his eyes in confusion then an Italian area is spun around with sun seemingly setting and Vayorin's finger drips with blood drops then Pink beams suddenly slice the ground and the broken environment pieces are transported in a galaxy then Acheron slowly walks around Riyorvo Rivanya glancing at the blood drops surprised and Acheron emits Red Aura then Spirit Lord fades from its User then unknowingly the Galaxy is spinning with stars flowing counter clockwise and Time starts reversing with the crushed pieces reconstructing in place then Acheron begins looking around shocked and zooming in through his eyes four times then many clones who are created from the reversal and Riyorvo's finger retracts the blood drops then the blood is reversed disappearing and Golden Warrior's shadow of its broken face shines with light then Riyorvo raises the Evolution Arrow and thrusts it down piercing right through his Spirit then blood splatters from Golden Warrior's chest and Spirit Lord charges toward Rivanya then The Evolution Arrow is merging with Golden Warrior's arm and the face is fractured with smoke fuming then it leans forward and powers up then blinding golden light forms a spiky head shape and Golden Warrior Evolved emits Whitish Blue Aura then raises it left arm back and continuously punches its fists rapidly then Riyorvo glides behind his Spirit and the letters appear then letters fade Winx Son and Daughter of Sky then fading to black into a colourful background a word appears 'Spirit Lord Exponent Yellow and Golden Warrior Evolved' "Spirit Lord Exponent Yellow and Golden Warrior Evolved..." Vayorin reads before screen fades to black and brightening from darkness zoom in on the night Rome's Colosseum then a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo running up stairs and reaches the top shocking him "Time just skipped! Just like what happened in Venice! We moved further up the stairs before we realized it!" Riyorvo shouts as Helia looks at him "We're not going to make it! The man waiting for us at the Colosseum just entered the boss's range!" Riyorvo shouts before Switch to a Close-Up of Acheron's feet then Vayorin on a wheelchair brakes and turns around the footsteps continue then he gasps in fear and Close-Up of Vayorin's eyes then Switch to Acheron with blackened eyes "This is a test." Acheron says as he emits Red Aura Spirit Lord is seen for a split second and Huge Pink Beams slice up the environment transporting the pieces into an galaxy then The Spirit User grabs his pink sweater and walks past a wall "I've accepted this test to stand victorious against my past...A person grows once they are able to defeat their weaker self." Acheron explains before he takes off the sweater revealing his reddish purple shirt decorated in black tattoos "Wouldn't you agree, Yorviraki Vayorin?" Acheron asks as Vayorin stares at him shocked "You're..." Vayorin declares before moving up on a Red eyed Acheron Pink Japanese Symbols 'Rumble' float near the screen "Acheron!" Vayorin shouts as Switch to Close-Up of Acheron's eyes briefly "It appears that no matter how much I tear apart the past. it still manages to wriggle up like a worm from under a rock...This is surprising. No wonder I couldn't think of anyone who opposed me..." Acheron says before Vayorin glares at him "How did you get here?!" Vayorin asks as he looks at him "But in the end, it doesn't matter how you survived after I scattered your remains in the ocean. What's important...Vayorin. is what you were trying to tell Nex and his gang!" Acheron shouts before Vayorin stares at him "Don't you dare set foot on those stairs! I'm up here! You're down there!" Vayorin shouts as he looks at him "Why won't you fight yourself...Vayorin? Because you no longer have the mental capacity for it?" Acheron asks before Vayorin bites his finger drawing blood dripping onto the right knee "Or are you no longer physically able to fight? What are you going to use that arrow for?" Acheron asks as he stares at the Evolution Arrow _"This is impossible. I'm sure it was a kid down there! Acheron...When did you get so close to me?" Vayorin thinks inside of his head_ before Acheron jumps soaring to his opponent across a purple background "You're the one below me, Vayorin!" Acheron shouts as Vayorin looks at him fearfully "As long as you are below in hell. it doesn't matter what you plan to do with that arrow!" Acheron shouts before Vayorin stares at the blood drops increasing pink beams traversing past it "There! Exponent Yellow!" Vayorin shouts as it fades from its User then a smoke fumes in a circular shape "I see you Spirit power hasn't lost any of its power..." Acheron explains before moving behind Vayorin "And it seems you've learned. You've figured out how to see when time is skipped by counting the drops of blood...I see. In just a moment's difference in number..." Acheron declares as his left arm sprays out blood and Vayorin wheels back "Your timing is genius, too. If I had been any closer...I would've been gravely injured." Acheron says before he stares at him _"This is the worst...I can't believe the first person to get here was Acheron. I won't have another chance...But I must. I must protect hope at all costs!" Vayorin thinks inside of his head_ as he emits Greenish Blue Aura then Exponent Yellow tosses the wheelchair carrying its User sending him flying through the air and Acheron glares at the attempt "You're already within my range! You won't escape this time!" Acheron shouts before Spirit Lord fades from its User then speaking through Spirit Lord its mouth starts moving in synchronization with Acheron "Spirit Lord!" Acheron shouts as Pink Beams slice the environment ground pieces are transported into a galaxy and Vayorin is wheeling towards the Spirit User then Acheron splashes blood onto his eyes and Spirit Lord appears behind "Now, once the passage of time resumes...you won't be able to see how many drops of blood there are. I've just defeated my weaker self from the past!" Spirit Lord shouts as it thrusts its right arm down "Take this! The passage of time will resume-" Acheron is cut off before the attack is unbeknown to him stopped and the Evolution Arrow is piercing Exponent's right melting eye then the Spirit starts reshaping its face "Wh-What is this?" Acheron asks as Vayorin is looking in shock "The arrow...The Spirit. I don't know what it's doing, but...Take this!" Acheron shouts before Exponent Yellow glows in blinding light "This arrow. What is it doing to Exponent?! There's some kind of power behind this glow! Time, resume!" Acheron shouts as Pink Beams shoot past and Spirit Lord raises down its left arm then Exponent Yellow starts escaping while its lower body is evolving into blue goo "Impossible! What did you do? The arrow does more than just draw Spirit powers?" Acheron asks before Vayorin pants _"This is my gamble to keep the arrow from Acheron...I didn't want to show him that, but I don't have the power to fully control the arrow any longer." Vayorin thinks inside of his head as_ Acheron turns around and Spirit Lord punches through his stomach Huge Gashes of Blood spills behind him then he pukes blood and Exponent Yellow shapes itself into slimy grey goo then the Evolution Arrow leaves its body _"That arrow is our hope...The one who can fully control that arrow will be the one to control the world." Vayorin thinks inside of his head_ before Riyorvo is teleported from skipped time and he turns around "I-It happened again! It skipped! Time skipped again!" Riyorvo shouts as Brandon stares at Helia "Helia! Where's the boss?" Brandon asks before Switch to Vayorin falling onto the ground "You spend days uncovering some incredible secret about the arrow...I guess you held out a pretty long time, Vayorin." Acheron says as Spirit Lord fades from its User then punches the wall holding the Evolution Arrow and catches it "But unfortunately for you, I have the arrow now!" Acheron shouts before moving at a injured Vayorin on the ground then he slowly closes his eye "It appears your heart has stopped...But the life you lived was not a complete waste. Yorviraki Vayorin...You have been ever so useful. to me..." Acheron explains as he looks with the corners of his eye "Riyorvo! L-Look over there! It's Nex!" Helia shouts before Brandon stares at him "Hey, he looks really hurt!" Brandon shouts as Riyorvo looks at his mentor "Nex!" Riyorvo shouts before Helia stares at him "Be careful! The boss is somewhere nearby." Helia declares as moving behind a hiding Acheron "So you've come..." Acheron says before rock pieces fall down moving behind Switch to a walking figure then footsteps continue "What?" Acheron asks as Close-Up of a figure's feet fuming with smoke and Acheron looks at the mysterious Spirit Figure "Who are you?! How long have you been standing there?!" Acheron asks before zooming in on the emblem on its neck resembling the Evolution Arrow then the Spirit shows its Arrow insignia and Acheron chases after it "Wait! Who are you? What's that mark I can see on your neck?" Acheron asks as The Evolution Arrow slips out of his hands then falls onto the stairs suddenly and clangs are heard "Wh-What is this? What's going on? Why did the arrow fall from my hands?" Acheron asks before the figure walks down the set of stairs then he chases after it again "You! I told you to stop! Show me. your...face." Acheron explains as he tiredly leans against a wall and crouches "Why am I sitting down? He was on top of that wall where Exponent melted...Could it be. the arrow's..." Acheron declares before Nex suddenly falls down unconscious "B-Brandon! Something's wrong." Riyorvo says as he turns around finding Helia then Brandon unconscious "Th-This feeling...Everyone is also. What's...going. on..." Riyorvo explains before he falls onto the ground unconscious and the mysterious figure walks on with the Evolution Arrow then leaving an unconscious Acheron a transparent crossfade shows the sky brightening from night in sunrise Riyorvo follows a turtle and it crawls around a stone pillar "It hurts." the Turtle declares as looks at the turtle "Without question, the enemy is Acheron..." the Turtle says before Riyorvo stares at it "Got it?! I-It hurts. But listen to me, Rivanya...No. Are you Riyorvo Rivanya?" the Turtle asks as Golden Warrior fades from its User "Golden Warrior!" Riyorvo shouts before it punches the turtle a key is flung off then he catches it "No...I'm not speaking from inside the turtle. It's me...I'm the one speaking. My name is Yorviraki Vayorin...I was the one who arranged to meet you at the Colosseum. but Acheron backed me into a corner, and I could no longer fulfil my promise..." Vayorin explains as zoom out of the Colosseum "Who the hell is this guy? Who's Vayorin?" Brandon asks before the turtle stares at him "Let me just say this first. I only did this because Acheron left me with no other choice...This strange phenomenon that's happening to you all right now. is part of the arrow's power the arrow I was supposed to give you...I'm desperately hanging on to my soul. so I can tell you this..." Vayorin declares as Riyorvo looks at him "The arrow? So you're saying this was caused by that arrow? To be more precise, it's because my Spirit. Exponent Yellow...took hold of the arrow. My body is already dead upstairs...The reason I was able to swap souls with this turtle and survive is because of that arrow." Vayorin says before Brandon points at it "Hey! If everything you're saying is true, your Exponent can return us to normal...too. right?" Brandon asks as the turtle stares at him "No...I currently don't have the power to control Exponent or make it disappear. I don't even know where it is right now...Exponent has basically gone berserk." Vayorin explains before Helia looks at him "Your own Spirit went berserk? How irresponsible can you-" Helia is cut off as Riyorvo stares toward the side "No...More importantly, what happened with the boss? What happened to him? Where is Acheron right now?" Riyorvo asks before the Turtle looks at him "I don't know. Acheron was right in front of me, but he disappeared...All of you. listen very carefully...The arrow is not your enemy. or is it your friend! What I'm about to explain to you is hope! Such a trivial...trivial coincidence happened two days ago." Vayorin declares as a flashback through a transparent crossfade shows a small village "After I was incapacitated by Acheron, I somehow managed to survive and hid in a small farming village...That's where the trivial thing occurred. The arrow we had retrieved in Egypt fell between the wall and some furniture...It's truly an insignificant thing." Vayorin says before moving side of him revealing the Arrow "Normally, one would just stick their arm back there and pick it up...But for my body. it was an arduous task...I thought about just leaving it there. but I figured that Exponent could get it for me...That's when it happened. Exponent hurt its finger on the arrow...It was mere coincidence. The arrow draws out Spirits from those who have potential...But if it happens to pierce a Spirit. I don't know how old that arrow is...but I'm starting to understand what the person who created it was thinking. There's more to the power of a Spirit! Something that goes far deeper!" Vayorin shouts as Team Power stares at him "Suddenly, the birds in the sky fell...bugs hid beneath leaves. and cattle laid on the ground...And the citizens started sleeping on the streets. I felt a slight change...but a much bigger change had taken over Exponent. I had a bad feeling...so I immediately took the arrow away from it. before it could go berserk..." Vayorin explains before everything reverts outside "Everything went back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Then I realized if someone who had enough power were to use this arrow...they would have the power to control the minds of all living creatures! But I currently don't have that kind of power. And that's why I waited...for someone like you who was searching for Acheron's true identity." Vayorin declares before he looks down "Though...in the end, Acheron was able to outdo me." Vayorin says as Brandon stares at him "So this controlling minds thing...Do you mean the thing going on right now? It's just swapping souls?" Brandon asks before Vayorin looks at him "No. Remember when I said that this was just part of its power? I can't control it, so I wasn't able to see its potential beyond that...But it definitely exists! Go retrieve that arrow! Stop Exponent before the boss can. and reclaim that arrow! The only way to defeat Spirit Lord is for you to use the arrow to its full potential!" Vayorin shouts as Riyorvo stares at him "So in order to take back the arrow, you're telling us to kill Exponent...Am I assuming too much?" Riyorvo asks before Vayorin looks at him That's fine. Once you take the arrow, Exponent will be destroyed regardless...Besides. I've already been finished off...There's one other unbelievable and important thing that I need to tell you." Vayorin explains as he stares at Nex's body "The boss is a duo...There was a kid who was somehow able to transform into you and trick Nex. Acheron and this kid were like a well-coordinated team..." Vayorin declares before Brandon looks at him "What? B-But how?" Brandon asks as Riyorvo raises his right arm "But that's impossible. The boss trusts no one...That's how he kept his identity secret for so long." Riyorvo says before Vayorin stares at him "I'm not sure what happened, either...But there was definitely a mysterious kid. If it wasn't for that kid...there's no way I'd have let Acheron get that close to me." Vayorin explains as he looks at him "Two...So the boss is a duo? What's." Riyorvo declares before a transparent crossfade shows the group running exiting the Colosseum into the sunrising streets of Italy Rome Nex is approaching behind Exponent Yellow Evolved "It does indeed seem that Evolved...doesn't have a destination in mind, or any emotions. It hasn't even looked at me or the direction its heading..." Nex says as he walks beside it "It does look like a living creature, but it also looks like something resembling yellow plastic." Nex explains before he trips the Evolved Spirit and the arrow drops onto the ground with a clang "It hasn't even recognized me as an enemy...It seems to be slow and even weak. And it's a fully physically formed Spirit...Civilians can see and touch it." Nex declares as Riyorvo kneels down then attempts to grab the Evolution Arrow and purplish green Japanese Symbols 'Rip' float near the screen then fingers appear from within his left hand and slime green Japanese Symbols 'Drag' float near the screen then Rivanya pulls back his hand and he picks up a stone then tosses it and it reverses back onto Helia's hand "It's no use...It's not letting us get close. It's not just our Spirits...If we try to touch it with something, it'll come flying back at us. This arrow might truly be invincible...The more difficult this becomes the more. I'm convinced that it has some kind of isolation power that repels everyone..." Riyorvo says before Nex stares at Evolved Exponent "It's getting up again." Nex explains as Brandon looks at the Evolution Arrow "How can we pick up the arrow? It's right in front of us!" Brandon shouts before Turtle Vayorin lifts his head "Hey...Evolved won't allow Spirit users to pick up the arrow. But what if someone who's not a Spirit user tried to pick up the arrow? Well, what do you think will happen?" Vayorin asks as Brandon stares at him "Why are you asking me that? How the hell would I-" Brandon is cut off before the Turtle bites the arrow "H-Hey, Guys!" Brandon shouts as the Team look at the turtle "My soul is holding on for dear life within this turtle...I'm no longer a Spirit User. so I was able to touch it!" Vayorin shouts before Evolved Exponent dashes past Nex to retrieve the Evolution Arrow charging to Riyorvo then Helia "Brandon! Hurry up and pierce Rivanya's Spirit with this arrow!" Vayorin shouts as Evolved Exponent continunes running towards the Turtle "What's going on? Exponent's suddenly heading toward us..." Brandon declares before Nex points at Exponent "Riyorvo! Stop Evolved Exponent!" Nex shouts as Riyorvo stares at him "I can't! It's too far away!" Riyorvo shouts before Brandon unsheathes his blade which doesn't work orangish yellow Japanese Symbols 'Crack' float near the screen "Wha-" Brandon is cut off as a metallic piece is shattered "What are you doing, Brandon?!" Nex asks before Helia looks at him "It's because you're touching the arrow!" Helia shouts as Brandon observes his blade "No way! Why is this." Brandon says before Riyorvo raises his hands at Vayorin "Let go of it, Mr Vayorin! Let go of that arrow!" Riyorvo shouts as Exponent is suddenly shot by bullets "Why'd my sword break all of a sudden?" Brandon asks before a transparent crossfade shows Spirit Lord "That's right...Good. Get closer...Get closer to Exponent! If we get closer, I'll be able to fully see Evolved's secrets. because I'm right here...The arrow's power will become mine. and the world will grovel at my feet!" Acheron shouts as Team Power run after Evolved Exponent "After it!" Nex shouts before Spirit Lord smiles "Good!" Acheron shouts as Riyorvo glares at Brandon "Don't move, Brandon!" Riyorvo shouts before Helia Nex and Brandon stare at him "Helia...Nex! Both of you stay where you are! Stay right there!" Riyorvo shouts as Brandon looks at him "Wha-" Brandon is cut off before Riyorvo stares at him angrily "I just told you not to move. Brandon! We can catch up to Exponent in a second!" Riyorvo shouts as Brandon looks at him "What the hell? Shut up, you idiot!" Brandon shouts before Riyorvo stares at the Blade of Elements "I picked up your blade. The one that you said broke a moment ago...This broken part doesn't match up correctly with the rest of it. If it just broke due to metal fatigue, they should still fit together..." Riyorvo explains as Nex looks at him "What are you getting at, Riyorvo?" Nex asks before he starts to walk toward him "Nex. I need you to stay right there, too! We need to keep a distance from each other!" Nex shouts as Brandon stares at him pointing to Exponent "You idiot! Evolved is getting away!" Brandon shouts before Riyorvo looks at him "Mr Vayorin, if your guess is correct and the boss had two personalities...then he should be able to get in and out of another's mind freely. Acheron has inhabited one of us...If he stays hidden. Helia can't detect his existence...The reason he's staying hidden now is because he's waiting for us to obtain the arrow for good. That's why he also appeared for a brief moment to destroy the blade..." Riyorvo declares as Brandon puts his hand on chest "W-Wait a second! I know I keep saying this, but stay away from me. Brandon! Stay out of his range!" Riyorvo shouts before Brandon stares at him "My blade was destroyed!" Brandon shouts as he looks at him "You're the one closest to the blade..." Riyorvo says before he stares at him "I-It's. It's not me! O-Oh, yeah...When Vayorin was attacked. The one closest to him was..." Riyorvo explains as Spirit Lord looks in fear "Sh*t. I must do something...Evolved keeps moving farther away. This rookie, Riyorvo Rivanya..." Acheron declares before moving up Riyorvo "He's hiding in one of us. But despite that, we have one advantage...Acheron can make Spirit Lord appear. but he doesn't have complete control of the body he's inhabiting right now...If he had total control of the body he's currently inhabiting. he wouldn't just stay quietly hidden...It's because he can't manifest and move around freely." Riyorvo says as he stares at Helia "that we all still live and haven't been eliminated...In a sense, we have him cornered." Riyorvo explains before Brandon points at the turtle "It's the turtle! It was the closest one to my blade...Vayorin is the one who's possessed!" Brandon shouts as Riyorvo looks at him "That's not possible. Mr Vayorin was almost killed by Evolved earlier, because the boss destroyed the blade...The boss won't let the body he's inhabiting be put in danger. Plus...I only sense one being's life force. This turtle only has one soul in it..." Riyorvo declares as Nex stares at him "You can tell that, Riyorvo?" Nex asks before he looks at him "Only if I can get closer and touch their body." Riyorvo says as Brandon glares at him "How can you be so certain?" Brandon asks before Riyorvo stares at him "Life force is a mass...If I actually touch someone I can tell how many there are. There's no other way...I have to touch each one of you and find out." Riyorvo explains as Nex looks at him "But how are you going to get closer within Spirit Lord's range?" Nex asks before the Italian Japanese bites his right finger drawing blood drops that drip onto the ground "I learned how to detect Spirit Lord from Mr Vayorin...The moment the droplets suddenly increase is when time has skipped!" Riyorvo shouts as the Turtle stares at the blood "Correct. But whether you can avoid his attack or not will be a matter of luck, as is whether you'll be able to just barely dodge it..." Vayorin declares before Brandon turns away "It's definitely not me." Brandon says as a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo attempting to touch Nex preparing to examine if Acheron is inhabiting him more droplets appear Spirit Lord fades through the Red Aura emitted from Helia punching through Golden Warrior's right arm severing Rivanya's "It's Brandon! He was the one possessed!" Helia shouts before Nex looks at him "No, Helia! It's you! He got closer instantly by moving your body closer to him!" Nex shouts as Spirit Lord grabs Brandon a transparent crossfade shows everybody at another location near the Colosseum onto the streets of Italy Rome where Blue smoke is fuming "Wha-" Acheron is cut off before Riyorvo raises the arrow in his right hand "He's holding the arrow! The one who will control the arrow after Evolved. is Riyovo!" Brandon shouts as Acheron clenches his teeth _"It's no use...There's no way I can escape from here after all! I'll lose my pride if I flee from them. I am a king! My only goal is to remain at the top! If I flee now, my pride will be lost! There is...no next time!" Acheron thinks inside of his head_ before he charges at Riyorvo "He's not running away! He's coming this way, despite how pointless that is!" Brandon shouts as Close-Up of Acheron running desperately for the Evolution Arrow "Golden Warrior!" Riyorvo shouts before Golden Warrior fades from its User holding the Evolution Arrow's piece in its right hand then stabs itself with the sharp end and a blinding yellow light shines surprising Acheron "He did it! The one who will go beyond the power of that arrow is Riyorvo's Golden Warrior!" Helia shouts as its armour cracks bleeding the Evolution Arrow drops on the ground "B-But why? It went through him. but the arrow's on the ground..." Helia says before Acheron laughs while Riyorvo falls with Golden Warrior "I'm so glad i didn't run away. So very glad! To be honest, my heart was filled with despair...if my daughter hadn't ridicule me, I wouldn't have decided to advance on you. And because of that...I saw a premonition of the arrow falling to the ground!" Acheron shouts as he lands in front of Rivanya "Riyorvo Rivanya. You weak little newcomer...This means that you weren't a suitable vessel. He's already disappeared, but remember what Vayorin said? The arrow decides who is worthy to wield it...I know I'm repeating myself. but I'm truly glad I didn't run away..." Acheron explains before Riyorvo turns toward him "You've been rejected by the arrow!" Acheron shouts as Brandon stares at him "Riyorvo, Run!" Brandon shouts before Spirit Lord attempts to punch Riyorvo "You're finished!" Acheron shouts as Spirit Lord punches Golden Warrior's face cracking it "I. Acheron...will be king, just like I've always been!" Acheron shouts before Riyorvo Rivanya falls with Golden Warrior then Spirit Lord prepares to grab the arrow and inside the crack there is a green eyeball "R-Riyorvo!" Brandon shouts as Helia looks at him "Brandon, wait! The thing that's peeking through the crack. Could that be..." Helia declares before Brandon stares at Golden Warrior sparkling "Th-That's." Brandon says as zoom in on the left eyeball with a pupil spinning around then the broken arrow piece with the sharpened tip merges with its right arm deeper into its veins _"What am I looking at right now? I cracked his head open! Shouldn't I be seeing his brains spilling out right about now? What came out wasn't brains...Th-This can't be!" Acheron thinks inside of his head before the Arrow is stabbing through Golden Warrior's right arm "And the arrow's being sucked into his arm! The arrow-" Acheron is cut off as Spirit Lord raises its right fist back "_ Sh*t! You're finished, Riyorvo Rivanya!" Acheron shouts before Spirit Lord continuously punches its fists rapidly ripping off the face of Golden Warrior and the soulless corpse of the Original Golden Warrior is left behind "Th-That's." Brandon explains as Helia looks up "Riyorvo wasn't rejected...He wasn't cast aside by the arrow because he was unworthy! No. In fact...The arrow is forever Riyorvo's! The boss can never have that arrow now!" Helia shouts before Acheron stares at the broken body then he turns around looking up in the sky and Riyorvo with Golden Warrior's Evolved body emitting a Bluish White Aura then Close-Up to Golden Warrior Evolved's right foot and Close-Up of Golden Warrior Evolved's right arm then Close-Up of the Green emblem on its forehead and moving slowly up revealing its Evolved body with hearts brown green then purple hearts decorated on its chest and orange holes then Riyorvo is pulling on his Purple Jacket showing the hole on the yellow shirt expressing determination and the curled hair is blowing in the air _"Am I looking at reality? I must be seeing some kind of mistake. I should be looking at Riyorvo's corpse, with his head cracked open...This cannot be reality!" Acheron thinks inside of his head as_ he looks at the floating Golden Warrior "It's Evolution." Brandon declares before "That's Riyorvo's Evolved...Golden Warrior Evolved!" Helia shouts before staring at GWE "Golden Warrior has gone beyond the power of the arrow!" Helia shouts as Golden Warrior Evolved raises its right hand shooting a rock through Spirit Lord's left hand blood spraying from it then the pillar behind him crashes onto the ground and the four rocks turn into scorpions emitting Bluish White Aura then one jumps on Acheron's right hand "WHAT?!" Acheron asks before Spirit Lord slashes the scorpion and stomps on it screaming from the wound then pants "The only thing that will survive is the truth of this world. Righteous actions born of truth shall never be destroyed...My friend may have perished. but his action and will have not been destroyed...he handed this arrow to me. So, are your actions born of truth...or are they merely superficial. born of evil? We're about to find out...Can you avoid destruction. Boss?" Riyorvo asks as Brandon looks at Riyorvo "Wh-What's going on? What's about to happen? Don't tell me our souls are going to be swapped again!" Brandon shouts before Helia stares at Golden Warrior Evolved "I don't know...No one does. Riyorvo probably doesn't, either...But given what just happened. I know that Riyorvo has complete control of Evolution...It hasn't gone berserk!" Helia shouts as blood drips from Acheron's right hand _"I couldn't see it. I couldn't see the moment he attacked! But I was able to predict that attack...The reason it didn't fully hit me is because I was able to predict the hole appearing in my hand! I can dodge his attacks, though just barely. It's true that Golden Warrior's attack yielded tremendous power...But. that's all it's worth...It merely powered up. It's a threat...but I can still predict it. This is not something I can't overcome!" Acheron thinks inside of his head_ before Spirit Lord fades from its User "Fate has chosen me as the one to stand at the top! I am the king who has overcame all threats! Don't talk to me like you have any idea what's going on, Riyorvo Rivanya! I won't even give you the chance to regret your death!" Acheron shouts as Brandon deflects bullets towards him "Spirit Lord!" Acheron shouts before Pink beams slice up the ground pieces of environment are split up into a galaxy "Time shall be eliminated for everyone but myself!" Acheron shouts as Golden Warrior Evolved floats and it is foresaw with Black Outlined Red Silhouettes _"I can see it...I can see his Spirit's movements! I can perfectly see what it's trying to do!" Acheron thinks inside of his head_ before Spirit Lord tilts its head right bullets being shot past him then it clenches its right fist "I can estimate what these pieces of trash are going to do!" Spirit Lord shouts as it raises its right arm back and tosses blood splattered across Riyorvo's eyes then the blood is spilled onto Golden Warrior Evolved's eyes _"That should fully stop Golden Warrior's movements! Even after time starts moving again in a few seconds, your eyes will never be able to see myself or Spirit Lord again! The pinnacle of truth lies within my powers! Yes! I've won! I'm just a moment quicker! I've completely ripped out his heart in my premonition! The future has chosen the actions of my Spirit Lord! This is the end!" Acheron thinks inside of his head_ before Spirit Lord raises its left arm back thrusting it forward pink beams strike past and unbeknownst to him the galaxy begins filled in rainbow colours then suddenly the attack is stopped and a wasp is flying back to the right then Spirit Lord and Acheron looks at it then the wound on his right hand reverses "Wha-" Acheron is cut off as the blood on Riyorvo's eyes is reversing back into the wound "What?" Acheron asks before the blood returns to the hand and bullets that were fired start going backwards reversing back into the blade then Acheron turns around "Don't tell me this is." Acheron says as the environment pieces from the ground are restored and reverses the damage reconstructing them then leaves reverse onto their trees and crows fly backwards "Is the time that I disposed of reversing...because of Evolution?!" Acheron asks before he is reversed back in the air "N-No! Everything is returning to normal!" Acheron shouts as he stares at the hair strands showing his vision "But my premonition still favours me! Take this, Riyorvo Rivanya!" Acheron shouts before Spirit Lord raises its left fist back then punches and suddenly the attack is reversed into Spirit Lord raising its arms into a block then beside Acheron is looping afterimages of himself he gasps the noise is looped "WHAAT?!!?" Acheron asks as his scream is repeated continuously _"What am I seeing? A-Am I dreaming? Am I witnessing some kind of illusion? No. that can't be true...The only one who can move within the time I've disposed of is me!" Acheron thinks inside of his head before_ he turns around the looped afterimages repeat his movements and turns again the afterimages continue to imitate his movements "This is. Evolution..." Golden Warrior Evolved explains as a Flash of Blue Light shows a panel of shocked Acheron "What you're seeing is indeed the truth. You are seeing the movements created by your powers, but you will never arrive at the truth that's going to happen...None who stand before me shall ever get there. regardless of their powers...This is the power of Golden Warrior Evolved. This is unknown even to Riyorvo Rivanya...who controls me." Golden Warrior Evolved declares before a premonition of Brandon preparing to deflect bullet at Acheron is shown another one of foresaw events of Acheron talking down on Riyorvo "Riyorvo Rivanya! I won't even give you the chance to regret your death!" Vision Acheron shouts as Acheron looks at it _"What am I saying?" Acheron thinks inside of his head before_ Brandon unsheathes his sword "I-I...haven't moved at all from the start!" Acheron shouts as Riyorvo and Golden Warrior Evolved charges toward Acheron's Pinkish Red Hair shows the premonition _"Th-This premonition that I had. It's the truth that's going to happen! My invincible Spirit Lord should be heading toward victory!" Acheron thinks inside of his head_ before staring at them fearfully clenching teeth then he widens his eyes after they reached him and Golden Warrior Evolved raises its right arm back clenched into a fist then it continuously punches Acheron rapidly with its right fist while continuously punching Spirit Lord rapidly "VUDA! VUDA!! VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!!! VUDA!!!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts as the screen freezes in a yellow portrait 'Winx: Son and Daughter of Sky' and a transparent crossfade zooming in on the Colosseum (Battle Theme https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g&end=8 https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g&start=256&end=290) then the crow flaps its wings over the Colosseum and moving down into the streets then Golden Warrior Evolved continues punching its fists rapidly "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA!!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts before shoving its fist onto Acheron's left cheek Red Japanese Symbols 'Kapow' & 'Crunch' float near the screen "AGUAAAHHHHH!!" Acheron shouts as Golden Warrior Evolved stares at him in a punching pose "You won't be heading anywhere...In particular, you will never arrive at the truth." Golden Warrior Evolved says before Spirit Lord slaps his punching arm away bleeding severely "Why, You goddamn little impertinent bastard!" Acheron shouts as he charges towards it "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDAAAA!!!!!!! VUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts before punching Acheron into the air in a pose where its left fist on its hip emitting the Whitish Blue Aura "AGGAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Acheron shouts as the screen freezes in place into a portrait and the screen fades to black _  
_

 _Credits roll down slowly  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Action Violence Language Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Animations Scripting Developing Drawing Designing by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Anime-Like Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Japanese Symbols by Araki Hirohiko  
_ _Blood Designs by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
_ _Casting by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Kensho Ono as Golden Warrior Evolved  
_ _Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
_ _Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
_ _Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
_ _Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo_  
Kellen Goff as Acheron

_Finally! Something long Exciting and Bada*s! That was very cool when Riyorvo reversed time! but Honestly The Longest VUDA punch ever longer than the 7 Scene Vuda! not going to lie! Yes Golden Warrior Evolved is the most Powerful Spirits in the Winx Universe! Riyorvo finally achieved the Goal he had been wanting for so long and now he's finally the most Powerful Spirit Users of all time! Notice how there is a lot of rage infused in those VUDA's at the end there WOW Riyorvo REALLY wanted Acheron to suffer for his horrible actions! The Way he killed him was so Epic and Golden Warrior Evolved's pose was cool too! This was also the longest Chapter of all time! Next Chapter will be about Sky sparring with Diaspro for his freedom! we will get to Ogron in a few chapters since many wanted to have Nex face off against a Godly Spirit! Sorry I brought Vayorin back but unfortunately I had to kill him off-screen and here's what happened Vayorin said farewell passing on into the afterlife heaven! Yeah not going spoil too much but Diaspro doesn't understand that Sky is the Mystical Master so the sparring match will prove that he is worthy of deciding for himself and not from royalty since He was never born to be part of Royalty ever since Childhood! Even if he was Sky completely gave up being Prince and King! That's all I am going to say! See you in the Next Chapter!!_


	27. Spar for Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Aftermath Acheron is sent into a never ending loop of infinite deaths after being pummelled by Golden Warrior Evolved and Riyorvo claims that his fate is to never reach the end
> 
> Helia Brandon and Riyorvo return to the Fairy House finding their leader Sky missing
> 
> It turns out Sky travelled to Eraklyon with Bloom with Diaspro refusing to embrace the fact that he shall choose whatever place he considers home he comes up with a Sparring Match and sets the conditions of her accepting what his choices after winning fortunately Sky defeats her in the Sparring Match without using any form of curving earning her respect

_I will put the Aftermath of Riyorvo Rivanya vs Acheron! I loved the concept of Dying infinitely! Yes Acheron's Iconic Fate is dying continuously while constantly being revived only to be killed once again since he was obsessed on Fate being on his side! What a liar he was! Take account of what Riyorvo said only innocent and people who support truth will be sparred of a horrible fate! Enjoy the Chapter!_

Ocean Waves are being curved into a Stream of Water and it is melted by small Flame Waves then an Earthly Pillar is stabbed with Wooden splints and navigating to Sky who curves shards of glass then curves a Huge Gush of Lava and shoots Sand Dunes then fires nearby bones and splashes a Gash of Blood then curves Massive Sound waves muffling the crashing noises of the waves and curves a Ball of Magical Energy into Elemental Energy navigates to side of Brandon who unsheathes his blade then tosses the Unbreakable Star Shield and navigating to behind Helia electrifying the ground with Huge Lightning Streams crackling through the air then navigates to front of Riven dashing around vibrating his body into a blurry figure and navigating to side of Nex Vuyo summoning Galaxy Silver which continuously punches its fists rapidly then navigates to front of Riyorvo Rivanya summoning Golden Warrior Evolved and Acheron in the death loop being killed in many horrifying ways then navigating to behind Diaspro casting Magical Balls and Sky deflecting them with his hands then attacking with Martial Art Techniques and navigates to side of Ogron summoning his Sinister Mage which evolves into Godly Wizard then Helia launches an opponent in the air and electrocuting whoever into blood sparking with lightning then an Molecular Explosion of many powers blow letters to the center an W is struck by lightning an I is engulfed in elements an N is vibrating exploding with colourful energy and an X turns into a ladybug reversing into GWE's face then fading to black into a colourful background 'Spar for Freedom' "Spar for Freedom..." Sky reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness Acheron's body is flying over an area after Golden Warrior Evolved has sent him flying with multiple punches bleeding out with Gashes of Blood spilling then he submerges in the water Helia and Brandon gasp "Y-You did it! At last!" Brandon shouts as Switch to Close-Up of Acheron's bloody hand sinking then Riyorvo expresses uncertainty while Golden Warrior Evolved is near its User and Brandon excitedly approaches him "Your Golden Warrior evolved with the arrow, and. I couldn't see what it did...so I don't really know how. but you finally defeated him!" Brandon shouts before Riyorvo looks at him confused "But...wait a sec. Did he float up anywhere? Hey, where is he? Where's his body?" Helia asks as Brandon walks at the river not catching sight of Acheron "Damn it!" Brandon shouts before Helia searches "Where is he?! Find him, Riyorvo! Where is he?!" Helia asks as moving toward the river then a hand grabs a ledge and struggles to come out from the water _"I'm just...barely. still alive..." Acheron thinks inside of his head_ before climbing onto the ledge _"somehow. But...What was that? My prediction clearly showed my victory. and yet...What in the world. was that Evolution?" Acheron thinks inside of his head as_ he climbs with both hands "I need to escape...into this sewer for now. I still...have enough strength left for that." Acheron says before he leans forward panting then begins crawling laughing manically and into the dark tunnel "I did it...Was I just lucky?" Acheron asks as a short old man wielding a knife charges to him then stabs Acheron through the stomach "You idiot! I-I'm not g-gonna let you s-snatch my precious c-coat! It's not happening!" the Old Man shouts before he stares at him shocked "What? You wanna fight? Well, do ya?! Don't mess with me! I'll take you on anytime!" The Old Man shouts as he laughs manically "Come at me, ya bastard!" The Old Man shouts before Acheron looks at his left hand blood splattered over it and he falls onto the ground clenching the wound "What?!" Acheron asks as he slowly starts to choke from the blood loss "Come on! Come at me!" The Old Man shouts as Acheron stares in surprise "I-Impossible!" Acheron shouts before he pukes blood then bleeding onto the floor it creates a pool of blood "This can't be." Acheron explains as The Old Man starts yelling out "You're never gonna get my coat!" The Old Man shouts before slashing at the air "I can't get up!" Acheron shouts as he pukes more blood "S-Someone..." Acheron declares before The Old Man walks over towards him "You ain't getting it. You ain't getting it..." The Old Man says as Acheron looks at him "I-I can't. Not here...I-I'm Acheron! Not at the hands of a guy like him. I'm fading..." Acheron explains before he screams in fear and his face is split into multiple faces then he is transported into a hospital surgery room resting on an operation table "Where am I? Why am I sleeping on a bed? I fell into the river, and then when I got into that sewer." Acheron declares as the door opens "Let's see...Today's date is the 25th. 11:20 AM...File number 68. We have an adult male between the ages of 30 and 40...His identity is unknown. Judging from the state of his skin...it's been about 48 to 54 hours since his death. I will now being the autopsy to determine his cause of death..." The Doctor says before he walks past Acheron "Hey, man. What are you talking about?" Acheron asks as light shines on him "Although his body was found near the river...he had barely any water in him, so he couldn't have drowned." The Doctor explains before he walks away "Where am I? What am I doing here?! Hey, man!" Acheron shouts as he sees the surgeon tools "I can't move...M-My fingers. My body...What in the world is." Acheron declares before he sees the Doctor wield a scalpel "Hey, man! Are you listening to me?! Who the hell are you?" Acheron asks as he sets the scalpel near his chest "What are you doing?!" Acheron asks before the surgeon slices it up he screams "Why won't my body move?! A-And this pain...I-It hurts!" Acheron shouts as the blood drips into the hole of the surgeon table "The cause of death is a stab wound reaching his liver. There are no marks indicating hesitation, so we can rule out suicide..." The Doctor says before setting down the bloodied scalpel while Acheron is in shock "Next, I'll dissect his abdomen and check inside. just in case..." The Doctor explains as he stares at a liver "His liver is very healthy. It's a very nice colour..." The Doctor declares as he grabs a bone-saw and begins cutting him open then Acheron screams in pain and he splits into multiple images then he is transported onto the streets of New York City "I-It was a dream? Am I just dreaming? But. I-It's happening again...What time is it? Where am I? I was in the Tiber River in Rome. And that feeling...That unimaginable pain I experienced in the autopsy room. I-It was too real to be a dream..." Acheron says before a Man looks at him and suddenly a dog starts barking Orange Japanese Symbols 'Jump' float near the screen then he backs away and accidentally trips in front of an incoming car "What in the world is this?! Something's wrong! I-I couldn't possibly die in such a stupid manner! Don't tell me this is." Acheron explains as he falls onto the road "Golden Warrior Evolution's-" Acheron is cut off before the car crashes into him Flash of White Light shows Helia "We have to find him! I can sense that he's still alive! I can't relax until we know for sure!" Helia shouts as Riyorvo stares at him "No, there's no reason to look for him..." Riyorvo declares before Helia looks at him shocked "Everything's already over. I wasn't able to clearly see Evolution's power myself, but I know deep in my heart that it's true..." Riyorvo says as Golden Warrior Evolved fades from its User "He won't be heading anywhere ever again. In particular...he'll never arrive at the truth. He'll never even arrive at the truth behind his death...Eternally." Riyorvo explains before Helia stares at him "B-But he's alive..." Helia declares as Riyorvo looks at him "His end is that there is no end. That's Golden Warrior Evolved's power!" Riyorvo shouts before a transparent crossfade shows the Trio taking the path leading straight toward The Fairy House zooming in Brandon and Helia enter their rooms then Nex searches rooms in hopes to finding his leader and Riven stares at him "Riven...Where did Sky go?" Nex asks as he sighs looking at him "While you four were off fighting Acheron. Sky left with Bloom to Eraklyon...I'm curious what exactly did Riyorvo do to him?" Riven asks before he stares at him "I don't think You want to know." Nex says as he looks at him "I'm sure I can handle it..." Riven explains before he stares at him "Riyorvo trapped Acheron in Dimensions of Death, He dies only to be revived. but He also gets killed again...infinitely." Nex declares as he looks at him "That's Very Bizarre...maybe Scary. You're telling me that he is brought back to life only for another death? Ironic..." Riven says before he stares at him "Maybe Riyorvo put Time Reverse in a loop of deaths. He really has impressed me...All that Training led to this." Nex explains as he looks at him "Does he still have those A Statistics?" Riven asks before he stares at him "They are all unknown...I don't think we can properly measure his Power Level anymore since it's so 4th Dimensional." Nex declares as he looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo laying on the bed of Cephras's former room who had left with Kalani back into the Land of Elements her room is being occupied by Bloyora then he plays a electrical tune and puts on earbuds a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla reading Jojo Stardust Crusaders with his Sister Bloyora panels of DIO vs Jotaro "These punches and Stand cries! Their Battle cries sound too similar!" Bloyora shouts before Skroyla stares at her "I'm actually worried about Dad right now...He's been out of this home for longer than I expected." Skroyla says as she looks at him "He took Mom with him too...They are married after all." Bloyora explains before he stares at her "So How else would we exist? Of Course they're married!" Skroyla shouts as a transparent crossfade shows Sky walking beside Bloom toward Eraklyon's Castle then he puts his finger on chin "Seeing this again brings back the worst memories...I was literally chained to Royalty I never considered home. I'm Glad I became the Influential figure..." Sky declares before Bloom looks at him "You have been pretty lucky after You finally discovered your Legendary existence. I wish I realized it sooner...that You were the Mystical Master." Bloom says as he stares at her "Don't blame yourself...There was no way you could sense my connections that I lost. I can't believe how many powers there are to surpass Magic in this Universe...including curving is the opposite of your magic." Sky explains before she looks at him "Hold on, Don't roast me right now with those crucial facts...I'm going to feel miserable one day because you keep rubbing it in my face." Bloom declares as he stares at her "Sorry...I just love these powers, You're lucky You are my girlfriend Bloom." Sky says before she looks at him "I hope I can still be your girlfriend and not get roasted as much..." Bloom explains as he stares at her "Don't worry. I still love you very much...I'll try not to go overboard with Roasting." Sky declares before she looks at him blushing "You're so Sweet..." Bloom says as he stares at her and Diaspro walks to them "yet I still don't understand why his father let him keep balance of the world. and that apparently requires him to Abandon All Royalty...Gave up being King? I admire the idea of becoming Queen but I'm afraid You have to return as King." Diaspro explains before Sky looks at her "If I do that...I won't get to spend any time with Bloom. Jeez For once in your life can you not be so annoying? I'm the Mystical Master for crying out loud quit telling me what to do...It doesn't work like that anymore!" Sky shouts as she stares at him "I suppose You can earn my respect from me if we can propose a bet." Diaspro declares before Bloom looks at her "Sky...come on. Let's go home..." Bloom says as he stares at her "No I want to see this proposal to the end. Also I'd win anytime..." Sky explains before Diaspro looks at him "A sparring match. You can't use any curving, If I win You have to become King again..." Diaspro declares as he stares at her "And If I win You have to leave me alone and let me continue on protecting the balance of this World." Sky says before she looks at him "You really think you'd win anyways?" Diaspro asks as he stares at her "Just wait and see..." Sky explains as Bloom looks at him cautiously "Sky. What are you doing?" Bloom asks before Sky stares at her "Don't worry...I have some tricks." Sky declares as she looks at him "I hope you have a plan..." Bloom says before a transparent crossfade shows The Fairy in a different outfit She styles her hair in a long braid then wears a Blue shirt decorated with purple hearts and pink heels Sky wears a grey then blue tank top decorated with the Air Swirls Fire Tulip with curved petals Water Circle crashing waves and an earthly Rock trapezoid then keeps his Blue Stripped Grey Shoes while Diaspro wears a Dark Red Sparring Outfit and The Mystical Master assumes a Tai chi Stance then The Fairy casts Dark Red Balls containing Magical Energy towards Sky who swiftly dodges and deflects the Spells with his right arm whacking them away "WHAT?! Even without using his curving! He still is inhumanly fast! This Incredible reaction time! These Reflexes are unbelievable!" Diaspro shouts as The Master grabs her left arm then throws over his shoulder onto the ground shocking Bloom _"I knew he was tough but I didn't know he was a great Martial Artist!" Bloom thinks inside of her head_ before Diaspro slowly gets up with difficulty and Sky assumes a Hung Gar stance then thrusts a Strong punch immobilizing her briefly and she gets up then Diaspro pants in exhaustion "How did he strike my pressure points? those two hits have me exhausted! I didn't know he knew physical fighting styles." Diaspro explains as The Mystical Master starts assuming the Northern Shaolin stance and kicks her with roundhouse kick then assumes Tai Chi and pushes her with his right palm then strikes more of Diaspro's pressure points and her muscles suddenly stop reacting then she falls down kneeling "Ugh! I can't move...He's too good." Diaspro declares before Sky crosses his arms "You done? I'm going to start calling out my victory if you aren't able to fight..." Sky says as she strugglingly raises her finger and casts a small Magical Dark Red Beam then The Mystical Master evades and deflects it then Diaspro casts Two thin Dark Red Beams "There's no way you'll be able to dodge these two at once!" Diaspro shouts before Sky pulls out two cups and positions them "Don't be so sure about that. I knew you were going to cast such a pitiful spell, So I came prepared..." Sky explains as the beams are caught into the cups then slowly bends the curved end and the Magical Beams soar back at The Fairy then she tries blocking then the enchantment paralyzes her and Diaspro is unable to get up then he tosses clacker balls toward her and it flies past "What exactly was that supposed to do? You just threw away your clackers." Diaspro declares before he points to them then the clacker balls smack onto behind her and she falls down onto the ground "Now You will say Where does he come up with these Ridiculous Plans How could he have outwitted me...Now." Sky says as she stares at him "Where does he come up with these Ridiculous Plans? How could he have outwitted me? WHAT?!" Diaspro asks before he laughs "It's simple, You were too overconfident of your victory...I told you I'd win." Sky explains as she looks at him "These Silly Ideas are actually creative attacks...I guess I underestimated you, Where do you get these things from?" Diaspro asks before he stares at her "I learned these tricks by merely being a trickster. This has got me out of many dangerous situations...where I cannot curve." Sky declares as she looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Diaspro putting her hands on hips "Alright...You proved that You are worthy enough to decide for yourself. I'll see you around Sky..." Diaspro says before Sky stares at her "Don't you forget it! Hope You learned your lesson." Sky explains as Bloom looks at him "You won! I knew you would...Your Martial Arts worked great when you aren't using any curving powers." Bloom declares before he stares at her "Those Magical Beams don't work on cups since Magic only affects living things...so yeah those beams came right back to her perfectly. I brought cups so I could redirect the spell..." Sky says as she looks at him "You and your Ridiculous solutions always gets you out of trouble. I'm proud of you..." Bloom explains before hugging her boyfriend affectionately then he embraces his Fairy girlfriend a transparent crossfade shows Brandon sitting beside Stella on her bed "A Infinite Loop of deaths? That is insane." Stella declares as he stares at her "Yeah, even worse...He won't be getting out of there anytime soon." Brandon says before she looks at him "It's so scary to think about...Riyorvo actually trapped him there? So many Crazy things happening in my life." Stella explains as he stares at her "He also comes back...just to die again." Brandon declares before she looks at him "So Every time he dies? He is brought back? and the process just repeats?" Stella asks as he stares at her "When he dies He is brought to the next death situation...so It does seem like he's being revived after dying." Brandon says before she looks at him "What's taking Bloom so long? She should be back by now..." Stella explains as he stares at her "She's with Sky. Bloom is always following him, I mean they are in love...so It'd make sense." Brandon declares before she looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Helia sitting next to Flora "Riyorvo did WHAT?!!?" Flora asks as he stares at her "Yeah...He really punished Acheron hard. Unfortunately He's going to suffer in an Infinite Death Loop for all eternity..." Helia says before she looks at him "That is Quite Frightening, Imagine being killed infinitely." Flora explains as he stares at her "That brings me to another thing about it...Riyorvo made it so he comes back to life but dies again Golden Warrior Evolved constantly reverses time whenever he dies so Acheron can't properly reach his death He can't even do anything about it." Helia declares before she looks at him "I'm relieved that we're not evil I don't want to be put in Riyorvo Infinite Loop..." Flora says as he stares at her "I know, There's almost no exit within the loop. That fact is scary enough to fear the power..." Helia explains before a transparent crossfade shows Bloom and Sky on his bed sharing a affectionate kiss then they pull back blushing "Do you have anything to give me?" Bloom asks as he looks at her "Actually. I wanted to save this for later, but I guess now could be great too..." Sky declares before he pulls a necklace out of his pocket revealing that curving insignias are engraved onto it "Shouldn't you wear this? You're the one who curves the elements." Bloom says as he stares at her "I want the world to know...that You're dating the Mystical Master." Sky explains before she looks at him "Sky...That's fl-flattering." Bloom declares as he stares at her and he attaches the necklace's ends then puts it around her neck and she hugs the Master then the Couple shares a long passionate kiss a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo reading a Manga Volume of Vento Aureo while listening to the electrical tune with earbuds and Riven enters the room then Rivanya removes the earbuds "Uh...Yes?" Riyorvo asks before he looks at him "You put Acheron in an Infinite Loop?" Riven asks as he stares at him "So You didn't think it was cool? This guy was going to skip time and kill all of us. I had to use Evolution's Power..." Riyorvo says before he looks at him "I get that. but the Infinite Death Loop, is one of the most scariest attacks ever..." Riven explains as he stares at him "I didn't exactly see what Golden Warrior Evolved did, It became so sentient that regardless of me being a Spirit User. It probably acts independently now but I still control its actions...It's a lot more different than before." Riyorvo declares before he looks at him "What else can the Evolved Golden Warrior do?" Riven asks as he stares at him "Reverse Time so everything is restored to their previous position..." Riyorvo says before he looks at him "REVERSE TIME?!!?" Riven asks as he stares at him "I thought you were already familiar with these Time Powers." Riyorvo explains before he looks at him "Sure I heard about Freezing Time Skipping Time but Reversing Time is incredibly Freakish..." Riven declares as he stares at him "Freakish!? Aren't you the guy with Super Speed?" Riyorvo asks before he looks at him "Trust me! Reversing Time is way inhuman than that." Riven says as he stares at him "You've gotta be kidding me...I mean You have powers of your own." Riyorvo explains before he looks at him "The Infinite Loop is practically unbeatable..." Riven declares as he stares at him "You literally have the power to outrun everyone in a race Dude. Why am I any different? Besides You can't even see my Spirit..." Riyorvo says before he looks at him "Super Speed is comparable to Helia's Lightning powers." Riven explains as he stares at him "Sky kind of has the Power to influence others for doing acts of good...Isn't that more unbeatable than all of our powers?" Riyorvo asks before Riven looks at him "Hey! Don't ignore the fact that he can manipulate the elements with his mind. absorb Magical Energy which are transformed into Elemental Energy...possibly burns everything he touches." Riven declares as Riyorvo stares at him "He also elevates the ground I guess with Earthcurving..." Riven says before a transparent crossfade shows Sky in the backyard curving Wooden Splints Water Streams Flame Waves Wind Gusts Earthly Rock Pillars and glass shards nearby fly toward him then he raises his hand in defence and slowly they float in place then The Mystical Master motions them back into a window and curves the glass shards reconstructing then he hears a voice from afar "Sky! Come back here! Don't train too hard!" Bloom shouts as The Master runs back to her zooming out the screen fades to black

_Credits roll down slowly  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Violence Language Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Animations Designing Development Plot Dialogue Drawing Scripting by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Blood effects by Iginio Straffi  
Japanese Symbols by Araki Hirohiko  
Anime-Esque Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi  
Rated R for Blood Swearing Brutality Deaths and Violent Battles  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Casting by Nickelodeon  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mizzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Katia Sorrentino as Princess Diaspro  
_

_Great! Not Enough Nex in the Chapter I know! But I had to get Sky do the curving necklace for Bloom! Jeez It took way too much effort typing this into one realistic episode resembling chapter! These are harder than they look! I'll try to equalize the importance of our leading Main Characters and I have to have some Supporting characters be helping the Protagonists in some ways! In the Next Chapter Sky will travel with his Team to learn Lava Sand Blood and Soundcurving! See you in the Next one!_


	28. The 14 Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky travels with his Team to venture into a Forest that leads to the other curving elements Soundcurving Sandcurving Lavacurving Glasscurving Woodcurving and Bloodcurving 
> 
> Meanwhile Anagan unleashes the Spirit Monster Car which Nex Layla and Riyorvo have a hard time understanding
> 
> Helia is spilts up with Flora and they are attacked by a resurrected Gantlos who had reverted to his Magical self attacking them with newly developed Spells of Darkness The Lightning God manages to counter all the spells but finishes him off in a horrifyingly violent way

_I will try including Tecna Musa and Layla in this Chapter! even with Riven joining since he is part of the group! His Super Speed won't entirely be useful and I really don't feel like bringing Timmy back unless Helia needs another weapon that will conduct electricity! Also Timmy willingly removed himself from the team so his Teammates would grow in their power! Enjoy the Chapter!_

A Fire Stream scorches a screen and Sky encases his right arm with Ice then melts it by igniting Flame Waves then navigating to Helia swinging his Lightning Hammer crackling with sparks and navigates to behind Brandon who unsheathes then points his sword and slashes continuously thousands of Unbreakable Star Shields shoot at the screen then Shooting Stars flying across the screen and navigating to side of a Forest then a Spiky Car is converting into a armoured mode and Nex is holding up a photo of himself with Riyorvo beside him then navigates to front of Team Power walking across many lands of Earth and navigating to side the Team are standing next to each other then many previous journeys of Nex are shown and The Group are standing at Sunset then Vibrations of Riven are shown and he dashes off the screen then Gantlos enchants his Spell and Sky curves a Fireball then shoots an Wind Gust and navigates to near Helia firing a Lightning Stream from his hammer then navigating to Brandon slashing with the blade and Nex summons Galaxy Silver which continuously punches its fists then Riyorvo soars around with Golden Warrior Evolved reversing a clock and Sky curves Huge Wooden Splints then curves Sand dunes and Helia shoots Electricty from the Lightning Hammer then Brandon tosses the Unbreakable Star Shield and Riven vibrates at an unstable speed then Sky closing his eyes and Riyorvo holds a ladybug then Nex opens his eyes and Helia starts levitating with a spinning hammer then Riven dashes past leaving trails and Golden Warrior Evolved fades out of its User then punches invisible glass and continuously punches its fists rapidly then a clock ticks backwards and stops fading to black into a colourful background a word appears 'The 14 Elements' "The 14 Elements..." Sky reads before the screen fades to black then brightening from darkness a transparent crossfade shows The Fairy House Helia conducts electricity into a inoperable using the Lightning Hammer and the sparks crackle through the radio then he presses an on button and deactivates it after repairing the object then he lays down the hammer "I'm so glad I have a electrical hammer, Thank God it was just a radio." Helia says as a transparent crossfade shows Sky curving a piece of metal and splitting it into larger pieces then putting them back together "I don't think it would turn into iron if I set it on fire..." Sky explains before he curves the Metal Pieces and drops it onto the floor then he curves a small Flame Wave and extinguishes it with a small Water Stream then freezes the Liquid into Ice and shapes it into a sword by curving water blobs then he curves the Ice into Water Waves that splash and he catches the liquid in a cup then sets it down on a table beside his bed "I would really like to learn more of the Elements. Sandcurving Bloodcurving Woodcurving Lavacurving Glasscurving Soundcurving, There's a lot more to learn than the seven I have right now..." Sky declares as Bloom enters the room "Hey Sky." Bloom says before she starts sitting next to him on his bed "Hi Bloom..." Sky explains as she looks at him "So You Six are going on another Mission together. Hope It doesn't get violent...I've seen enough bloodshed from Riyorvo." Bloom declares before she stares at him "I wouldn't be violent...but I'm not sure if the others follow the same morals as I." Sky says as she looks at him "Let's see, Brandon sliced off Ogron's right arm Riyorvo beat your opponents to death Nex killed a Vampire by splitting him in half I'm surprised Brandon Helia or Riven have started slaughtering..." Bloom explains before he stares at her "Probably don't have a reason to yet, as for me I need a great motivation to go against my morals. I wouldn't kill otherwise..." Sky declares as she looks at him "That's totally reasonable. but I really wouldn't blame you that much if you killed without your enemy giving you other choices, because you had no choice..." Bloom says before he stares at her "I was taught that I shouldn't kill someone unless I really have to I learned this through the Air Monk's Code." Sky explains as she looks at him "I'm Glad you chose to spare. You're a great person for doing so..." Bloom declares before he stares at her a transparent crossfade shows Brandon sitting beside Stella "So Much Victims. Nex tore Valtor in half with Galaxy Silver's punch Riyorvo beats people to death...I haven't seen you or the other guys kill your opponents." Stella says as he looks at her "You guys never killed anyone...So Apart from Sky You should expect us to fight differently than peaceful ways. I mean I don't follow his morals but I understand if he doesn't want to kill for the sake of violence..." Brandon explains before she stares at him "Are you saying you'll possibly kill an enemy?" Stella asks as he looks at her "I may." Brandon declares before she stares at him "Please Tell me it isn't likely..." Stella says as he looks at her "I want to. I probably won't..." Brandon explains before she stares at him "But Don't expect me not to kill!" Brandon shouts as he points at her "That's relieving." Stella declares before he looks at her "I think It's great that our mission about Sky learning other elements is great...He's been through so much, I didn't know he would become a figure so great ever since we were kids." Brandon says as she stares at him "I don't understand the concept of persistence makes you invincible..." Stella explains before he looks at her "People become practically invincible when they become persistent because of their resolve to break through anything in the way." Brandon declares as she stares at him "I didn't know resolve was strong enough to avoid the act of giving up...I mean giving up is pretty bad, You lose hope in your self." Stella says before he looks at her "Giving up just means you have weakness, not bad because it's understandable...Giving up will still hurt yourself though." Brandon explains as he stares at her "You telling me that Giving up mentally crush your brain?" Stella asks before she looks at him "Of Course it will...Giving up never solves problems. Persistence is the only way to take down everything or anyone in your way..." Brandon declares as she stares at him "For Example if Sky persisted so much that even if he has a knife or a shark in his neck he wouldn't even be affected by it? and still be able to fight? That would be so cool to see." Stella says before he looks at her "It could happen...Who knows?" Brandon asks as she stares at him "I can't wait to hear about how your mission turns out! Good luck." Stella explains before he looks at her "Your Team actually is coming with us..." Brandon declares as she stares at him "Oh. That's a first...It's been a while since we've came along with you." Stella says before he looks at her "I agree...Not guaranteeing you Six's casting abilities would do anything, but We still love our girlfriend no matter what." Brandon explains as she giggles "You make me want to blush right now..." Stella declares before a transparent crossfade shows Layla sitting next to Nex on his bed "Hmph." Nex says as she stares at him "Nex I know you've changed but you have to talk to me sometime..." Layla explains before he looks at her "I have concealed my emotions since I don't think it's necessary for me to express myself." Nex declares as she stares at him "How will I ever know if you care about me? I just miss the man that always expressed himself..." Layla says before he looks at her "Don't force my emotions out of me. I'm not exactly capable of verbally communicating my feelings..." Nex explains as she stares at him "Okay. I just get worried..." Layla declares before he looks at her _"I'm sorry, Layla. I really do care..." Nex thinks inside of his head_ as a transparent crossfade shows Musa and Riven sitting beside each other "Yeah there has been a lot of victims of your friends right now. So Much brutality..." Musa says before he stares at her "The only person I recall Nex killing is Valtor. other than that He just pummelled people, I can't understand if I started killing...I would be quite disturbed." Riven explains as he looks at her "Well Sky won against Diaspro using ridiculous tricks...So I can't say he isn't great at strategizing with some twists." Musa declares before he stares at her "Sky is a very strategic genius for a leader...He has so much Wisdom." Riven says as she looks at him "You haven't noticed that he isn't exactly the angriest of our group unlike others...He's the most persistent and actually guides us so we don't end up putting ourselves in terrible situations." Musa explains before he stares at her "I don't know about that...Nex and Riyorvo are very persistent, they don't want to give up." Riven declares as she looks at him "Riyorvo isn't exactly persistent...He can just rewind time and win which is a very Overpowered Move from a Godlike Spirit." Musa says before he stares at her "What exactly do you expect from any of us? We obtained powers of our own...unlike you worthless Fairies." Riven explains as a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo laying on his bed wearing earbuds then he listens to the electrical tune and reads Vento Aureo zooming out of the Fairy House passage of time shows Two Teams venturing into the Forest which leads them away from their home presumably where Sky should learn the other elements then he and Bloom walk past trees then eventually stop at many paths with unique insignias that resemble a splatter of blood a sand dune wooden sticks a glass shard and a musical note The Mystical Master runs at the sand dune path then Bloom runs after him through the path and an sandy hidden area covered in dunes Sky lifts his arms "Sand...The Way of Sandcurvers." Sky declares before he motions his arms above a Huge Dune of Sand "How exactly would I describe Sand? I have to understand this in order to curve it..." Sky says as he closes his eyes then The Master motions hands _"Dry. Sand is Dry...Dry." Sky thinks inside of his head_ before Sand Dunes gather into other Dunes then the Sand merges into a Huge Ball "I understand. It's similar to Earthcurving but It isn't the same..." Sky explains before Bloom looks at him "Wow! Sky You're doing it." Bloom declares as he stares at her "Give me a break!" Sky shouts before she gasps "What did you do?!" Bloom asks before he looks at the Huge Ball of Sand slowly dropping splitting into tiny dunes and he motions into a swirling movement then raises his arms the dunes stack onto each other and they solidify into hard sand pillars then he shapes the different pillars into Huge Dunes and curves the Sand back onto the ground then The Mystical Master stares at his hands "It feels so great...learning. this quickly..." Sky says as he exits the path taking Bloom with him then runs to the blood insignia and dead animals bleeding out are scattered around then Bloom covers her mouth in shock and The Master starts kneeling in fear "Is this part of all this?" Sky asks before he inhales then exhales a breath and curves the Gashes of Blood back into the dead animals then the rabbit slowly gets up and he curves a stream of water to heal its wounds then splits the water streams for the other injured animals and the Huge Gash of Blood is merged into a Water Wave then the liquid are cleaned "I-I don't think I can do this anymore." Sky explains before she looks at him "Sky..." Bloom declares as she wraps her arms around him "You're right. I need to learn if I want to get stronger..." Sky says before the two exit the path and walk towards the wooden path then the area is filled with trees and logs then The Mystical Master sits down and he motions his arms curving wood through the water inside the trees then splitting some wooden splints onto the ground and curving them into wooden knives then exiting the path and walking towards the glass shard road a transparent crossfade shows Nex walking at a desert resembling environment with Riyorvo then Layla tries reconciling with The Spirit User but he refuses and a Monster Truck resembling Car with an bizarre face on it appears then driving on the area below them "Climb if you want. There are literally no roads left for you! Not for escape, not for survival...not even a road toward your shining future! Because. This Monster Car is going to grind you into hamburger and splatter you all over these boulders!" Monster Car shouts as it drives up the cliffside then leaps into the air and shoots blobs of gasoline then Nex is soaked with gasoline he is bleeding out from the wounds "Looks like you finally caught on, but it's too late now! These electric wires will spark!" Monster Car shouts before sparking a wire lightning crackles from the Car and suddenly electricity ignites slowly burning up Nex's body "What?!" Nex asks as Riyorvo gasps then Layla screams in fear "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!!!!!" Layla shouts before The Spirit User is seemingly suffering from the flames burning and Nex is apparently yelling in pain then he kneels "Nex!" Riyorvo shouts as Layla pulls him back "Don't go near him, Mr Rivanya!" Layla shouts before the Spirit User inside Monster Car is slapping his hand onto the vehicle "VUUUUUUUUYO!!!!" Riyorvo shouts as a right finger is raised high into the air and points "I win! Your Valiant Hero finally died! Season 9 is Over!" The User shouts before laughing manically then moving in a sideways motion near the frustrated group presuming that Nex is dead and his Dark Blue Jacket burns in Huge Flames "Oh? And who exactly is going to replace me? Nex Vuyo?" Nex asks as The User gasps in fear then a left fist smashes through the ground in front of the Monster Car and it clenches onto the ground then he lifts his head through the rocks "You didn't think it'd be you, did you?" Nex asks before he starts climbing out slowly and the User points at him "You burrowed into the ground with Galaxy Silver! So the only thing that burned up was your jacket!" The User shouts as Nex chuckles "Heh...By the way, weren't you saying something about roads earlier?" Nex asks before he climbs out of the ground then steps out of the hole "You were wrong. A road is something that you make yourself...And so. I, Nex Vuyo...will show you how it's done." Nex explains as The User's right arm clenches onto the Monster Car Spirit fearfully "I'll show you exactly how roads are built!" Nex shouts before the screen shifts the background into a blue striking pure blurry background and Mr Vuyo's face is moving left then Galaxy Silver fades from its User continuously punching its fists rapidly "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it pummels the Monster Car putting numerous dents into it "I-I'm being crushed..." The User declares before Riyorvo and Layla stare at him excited "Get him Nex!" Layla shouts as Galaxy Silver continues punching rapidly in an consecutive pattern "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA! YOR-RAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before smashing its right fist forward then the door is knocked through Monster Car and pushes the User with it several miles onto the ground then a destroyed path is crushed "That's how it's done. Where you went flying, there is now literally a road...Good. good..." Nex says as he poses with his left fingers facing rightward and the figure reveals himself as Anagan "Oh It's you again." Nex explains before a transparent crossfade shows the glass shard path then Sky raises his hands and glass shards slowly levitate "sharp edges...sharp edges." Sky declares as he motions his arms then the glass shards attach to others constructing a larger piece of glass and he lays the Huge Glass Shard onto a desk carefully "I just need to understand what I'm curving to manipulate it..." Sky says before the passage of time show him learning other elements then he is suddenly transported onto the top of a volcano and The Mystical Master looks at the insignia shaped like a Lava Wave then he fearfully backs away and he accidentally falls in then Sky curves Rock Pillars that are above the Lava beneath and sits down "How Exactly will I master Lavacurving? I really want to manipulate such a destructive earth related curving." Sky explains as the Rock Pillars are vaporized from the heat then he curves Wind Gusts to slow down his falling and he nears the Lava then he starts curving Flame Waves and Earthly Rock Columns merge with the Fire then the Lava bends over him and the platform underneath is shown then the other Lava is strangely curving around him and he curves the Lava beneath him that he rides from the volcano then The Master curves it back down preventing its eruption and Sky curves sound vibrations to mute the noises then Bloom holds his hands "Sky...Y-You did it. Now you have 14 existing Elements..." Bloom declares before he stares at her "I. I did..." Sky says as a transparent crossfade shows Brandon Stella Flora and Helia walking through another area of the Huge Forest then The Telekinetic starts sensing a Magical Essence "Someone is following us." Brandon explains before Flora and Stella start sensing the Magical Energy "Why is this Aura so sinister?" Flora asks as Helia points at the Fairies "You guys need to stay right where you are! Don't take another step! This Guy wants to ambush us!" Helia shouts before Flora looks at him confused "OH MY GOD!!! NOT THIS GUY AGAIN!" Brandon shouts as the mysterious figure reveals himself as Gantlos casting another spell "I don't understand! Riyorvo defeated your Spirit..." Helia declares before Gantlos stares at him "Unfortunately I did lose White Freezer after my death. but Lord Ogron used his Spirit to reawaken my Magical Abilities...he also taught me another enchantment." Gantlos says as Brandon unsheathes his Blade of Elements then pulls out the Unbreakable Star Shield "I hope you guys are ready..." Brandon explains before Stella looks at him "Damn! I can't say my catchphrase!" Helia shouts as Flora stares at him "We'll Distract him Guys! Butterflix Magic!" Flora shouts before transforming into their Butterflix Fairy Forms and fly through the air then casts a Seasonal Spell and Stella casts a Magical Light Beam then Gantlos enchants his arms and casts a Darkness Molecular Explosion then the ability launches the Two Fairies onto the ground and the Dark Wizard casts a Dark Beam at Flora who casts a Magical Barrier that is penetrated from the attack then she is knocked back and Helia slams the ground with the Lightning Hammer paralyzing his right arm to the electricity crackling through it then Gantlos struggles to break free and Brandon tosses his shield "Take this! You Bastard!" Brandon shouts as the Unbreakable Star Shield flies toward the Dark Wizard who gasps in shock "Come on!" Gantlos shouts before he enchants his arm with Darkness then the electricity releases him and he casts 5 Dark Balls which are deflected back to him then he casts a Dark Barrier and nullifies the impact then the Unbreakable Star Shield soars back towards Brandon's left hand and a vibrating figure stabs the left shoulder behind Gantlos then a Sound Wave Spell is pushing him onto the ground "I thought you idiots needed some help. You really thought I would let you guys have all the fun? You've got to be kidding me..." Riven declares as he dashes around leaving trails and striking Gantlos with vibrating attacks then Musa's Sound Wave Spell restrains the spells and a Water Wave launches him into the air revealing Sky ignites his right fist "I'm afraid this will take all of us!" Sky shouts before the rocks around him turn into Scorpions that bite the Dark Wizard's face then leap off turning back into rocks the bite marks cause Gantlos to bleed and Bloom casts a Magical Beam then Gantlos attempts to counter with a Dark Beam and he is knocked back onto the ground then he raises his right arm casting the Dark Explosion and Tecna casts a Magical Force Field then its penetrated and the Six Fairies are pushed back onto the ground then Helia charges at Gantlos fracturing his temple with electricity launching him through the ground and Riven uppercuts him with a vibrating fists then Galaxy Silver fades from Nex "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA!! YOR-RAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before knocking The Dark Wizard back fracturing his ribs and he starts bleeding out from the wounds then Sky curves Earthly Rock Pillars that push him back and tosses two pairs of clackers that fracture Gantlos's skull then Gashes of Blood spill out of it and he crawls onto the ground then Golden Warrior Evolved continuously punches its fists rapidly toward The Dark Wizard "VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDAAAAAA!!!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts as it launches Gantlos back and he pukes out Huge Gashes of Blood then Time starts reversing and The Dark Wizard's wounds are healed "I reversed to the point where you are not injured. so that you can suffer the worst death..." Riyorvo says before Helia looks at him "YOU'RE FINISHED!!" Helia shouts as he smashes Gantlos's skull with the Lightning Hammer crackling with electricity then The Dark Wizard's skull is fractured and bleeds violently then he is knocked onto the ground and The Lightning God shoots a Lightning Stream electrocuting his organs then he pukes out blood and Helia smashes the hammer against his temple then blood spills from the wound "Helia! Stop! He's defeated!" Flora shouts before Sky runs towards him "Knock it off! You're going to kill him you Idiot!!" Sky shouts as Helia fires electricity through his forehead where blood starts spraying from and he smashes him with the weapon continuously then he pushes him into the air and tosses the Lightning Hammer which crackles his body with electricity then they spark into an explosion and The Dark Wizard's body becomes a electrifying pool of blood then Helia's Lightning Hammer splattered in gashes of blood and he electrifies the hammer vaporizing the blood "Helia. What is wrong with you? I can't see this..." Sky explains as the Fairies behind him cover their mouths in horror then Brandon gasps bewildered "Oh my God." Brandon declares before Helia stares at him "Thank God...I got to finally beat his irritating head into a pulp." Helia says as Riven looks at him "Helia, You shouldn't have went so far..." Riven explains before Nex sighs frustrated pulling down his hat and Riyorvo gasps in shock then Flora approaches the Lightning God who kneels on the ground in guilt and he starts crying tear drops dripping onto the ground then The Nature Fairy comforts him in a hug "I-I killed someone...I'm sorry, I'm sorry for going too far." Helia declares as he sobs "It's okay I understand..." Flora says before a transparent crossfade shows The Fairy House Sky is laying on Bloom's bed "I can't believe Helia just killed one of our enemies. It was murder..." Sky explains as she stares at him "I mean He probably didn't have any choices, Helia probably was upset that he couldn't logically choose." Bloom declares before he looks at her "I bet It was because Flora was hurt...So He needed Revenge." Sky says as she stares at him "I mean It even shocked him..." Bloom explains before he looks at her "So Much Bloodshed for Helia's First Kill." Sky declares as she stares at him "I knew he was going to be upset after someone hurt Flora but I didn't expect him to kill for her sake, Sometimes These kills start scaring me...I know it's at least better than sparing them when their opponents would continue doing bad things. It's still ever so frightening..." Bloom says before he looks at her "I agree. It could be that our powers are reflected through the personalities, I mean I do express myself using my elemental curving...Same can be said for my friends." Sky explains as she stares at him "Unfortunately...Magic works a little bit differently Casting a Spell requires concentration but it actually doesn't have any elements to it thus It's weaker than these powers. Spells are Practically formed out of nothing...so They are not effective even their impact can be countered by other powers." Bloom declares before he looks at her "Nice details that Magic is weak because it is comes from nothingness...Explain the Concentration and Breathing then!" Sky shouts as she stares at him "Magical Energy is scientifically not energy at all but an Imagination projected from a Fairy's mentality. So these spells are extensions of those imaginations...They still need a Fairy's Focus whereas without Breath their imaginative energy is weakened draining Magical Energy." Bloom says before he looks at her "Curving Energy takes lots of concentration and Breathing too...also I have to be in an environment with sources of those elements. That's why I need to be near water myself if I want to curve Water...Wind is easier since I can always curve the Air from the sky." Sky explains as she giggles "I find it Ironic that your name was inspired by Wind..." Bloom declares before he stares at her "Your name doesn't relate to anything! apart from Blooming too many weaknesses! At least mines actually reflect on my Aircurving powers!" Sky says as she looks at him "Actually. My birthmother got the inspiration from my abilities manifesting at such a young age...also how beautiful I looked." Bloom explains before he stares at her "Your name came from your own Beauty?! That's a lie! I think It came from how your orange hair resembles an orange flower!" Sky shouts as she looks at him "My Magical Abilities are coloured orange, So Interesting theory..." Bloom declares before he stares at her "Aww. You are so lucky to be my girlfriend, You can get a bit annoying sometimes..." Sky says as she hugs him "I know. I love you..." Bloom explains before he looks at her "I love you too. Bloom...I'm not sure how Flora will express I mean Helia express himself to her." Sky declares as she stares at him "You really just want to influence all of their relationships now don't you?" Bloom asks before he looks at her "I take it back...You are incredibly annoying." Sky says as she stares at him "Sorry...Sorry." Bloom explains before he looks at her "I Forgive you, Beautiful..." Sky declares as she leans forward her lips land on his and the share a passionate long kiss then zooming out of the Fairy House and a transparent crossfade shows the moon then fading to black

 _The Credits scroll down slowly  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Action Violence Language by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Scripting Designing Developing Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Rated R for Gore Swearing and Kills  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Anime-Esque Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi  
Blood effects by Araki Hirohiko  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
Charlie Schlatter as Gantlos  
  
_

_That was the most Violent Scene ever when Helia beat Gantlos's skull in until he exploded into blood! Brutal! Fatality There! I think It's kind of Bada*s that Helia finally got his very first kill! I assure that Sky will have his first kill in the Next chapter! Next Chapter will have Team Power switch powers from some unknown means! Damn I can't believe how traumatized Helia is from killing someone! Everybody literally told him to stop but He kept going and I reacted to this as shocked as the others witnessing the sudden bloodlust! Helia you are such a Brutal Savage! That was just too brutal for my liking! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	29. Power Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Power finds their natural powers completely switched into other members and in turn the only way to get their powers in the original body They have to use their swapped powers to perform a selfless act or use the swapped powers to their fullest potential
> 
> Sky has obtained Spirit Power Helia can curve elements Brandon is conducting electricity from the hammer Riven obtains his own Spirit Nex is Super Speed Riyorvo gains Telekinesis

_I wanted to have the Powers swap! I needed a comedic moment here! I loved those funny scenes! I really wanted them to freak out because their powers are in the wrong body and not the original! Enjoy the Chapter!_

An Airplane Spirit is soaring through a colourful background and it flies fading back into its User Sky then navigating to Helia's hand is dripping with blood where metal chains bend shooting up and navigates to side of Brandon holding onto the Lightning Hammer then navigating to behind Riven who is running with a Spirit that resembles Zippers and navigates to front of Nex walking with a sarcastic smile then navigating to Riyorvo levitating some objects above his hands and Sky stands still darkening into a silhouette then Helia curves Fire Streams and Water Waves then Brandon fires a Lightning Bolt from the hammer and Riven walking past chains then The Six members of the group is shown and navigates to side of Sky summoning Crazy Plane which soars into the air then navigating to front of Helia curving a Wind Gust and navigating to Brandon conducting electricity with the Lightning Hammer then Crazy Plane is flying landing on Sky's arm and Nex assumes a battle stance then Riven summoning Zipper King which continuously punches its fists rapidly and a zipper navigates to side of the Team beside each other facing Anagan's Hungry Shark then Team Power starts walking off together fading black into a colourful background 'Power Swap' "Power Swap..." Brandon reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness a rotating zoom in shows The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows Sky curves a stream of water swirling around motioning his hands and curves a Flame Wave that heats up the plate of raw bacon with eggs then begins curving a small Gust of Wind that cools the food down and he curves an Airball that brings him a fork then he stabs the bacon and starts eating the food on the plate then he clenches his head in pain and entering his room The Mystical Master falls onto his bed unconscious then Bloom enters the room and runs at Sky then holds him "Sky. What happened to you?" Bloom asks as she lays him on his back and tucks the blanket over Sky then kisses him on the cheek "I'll be here, Don't worry..." Bloom says before a transparent crossfade shows Helia swinging the Lightning Hammer and sending out electricity through a nearby cable then suddenly he feels nausea and he falls onto the ground unconscious then Flora enters the room finding him passed out "Oh No. Helia, I need to help him..." Flora explains as she carries him and a transparent crossfade shows Brandon collapsed on the ground then Stella leads him to the bed then a transparent crossfade shows the others falling unconscious and passage of time shows them in the background gathered around their separate girlfriends "It was weird. I just felt like my curving energy left me..." Sky declares before Helia looks at him "I don't think I get you! What are you implying?" Helia asks as Brandon stares at him "My Energy felt like it was changed." Brandon says before Riven looks at him "I passed out from something unknown..." Riven explains as Nex stares at him "Something isn't right. There might an Enemy Spirit around..." Nex declares before Riyorvo looks at him "I don't think so Mr Vuyo, If they were here. I don't think they would wait that long to ambush us..." Riyorvo says as Sky stares at him trying to curve "There's a problem here! I can't curve!" Sky shouts before an Airplane fades from its User "Weird! Why do I have this?" Helia asks as he curves a Flame Wave "I got Helia's hammer. But I don't exactly know what It'll do..." Brandon explains before he shoots a Lightning Stream through the air "Somehow I got a Spirit that will make Zippers." Riven declares as Zipper King fades from its User "No! No! I don't have Galaxy Silver!" Nex shouts before looking around then Riyorvo is levitating some pebbles above his hands "Guys...Don't freak out when I say this but I think our powers got swapped!" Riyorvo shouts as Sky stares at him "WHAT?! Why didn't I get Golden Warrior? Don't tell me that is exclusive to you two!" Sky shouts before Helia looks at him "I have your powers now! Curving these elements like you normally would!" Helia shouts as Brandon stares at him "I got The Lightning Hammer! So I don't think I'll ever get used to this!" Brandon shouts before Riven looks at him "So I got my own Spirit. This is such a Bizarre experience..." Riven declares as Nex stares at him "Good Grief, Now I don't have my strongest Spirit. How exactly will I defend myself now?" Nex asks before Sky crouches while the Plane Spirit rides on his arm "It's on me! It's on me." Sky says as he points at it "Let's call that Crazy Plane...Great name for an Object Type Spirit." Helia explains before Brandon looks at him "Could you explain to me how your hammer works? Because I haven't even used this hammer..." Brandon declares as Riven stares at him "Yeah. I'll try to see what my Spirit Power actually does..." Riven says before Zipper King fades from its User punching the ground creating a Zipper that unzips revealing a pocket dimension "No. These vibrations...That means." Nex explains as he dashes leaving trails "I think Sky's powers are swapped with Helia's...Brandon's swapped with mines, Nex swapped with Riven's mines swapped with Sky's." Riyorvo declares before Sky looks at him "Interesting, This could be because of the unconsciousness..." Bloom says as Flora stares at her "So Their powers are mixed up due to nausea?" Flora asks before Stella looks at her "They were transferred into the other bodies." Stella explains as Tecna stares at her "This means Sky has Nex's powers Helia has Sky's Powers Brandon has Helia's powers Riyorvo has Brandon's powers Nex has Riven's powers and Riven has Riyorvo's powers..." Tecna declares before Musa looks at her "Don't know about you guys but this is getting very weird." Musa says as Layla stares at her "We have to find a way for them to get their powers into the original body again..." Layla explains before a transparent crossfade shows The Castle Mansion Anagan is kneeling in front of Ogron "Your Monster Car failed! Now I will give you a more powerful Spirit Hungry Shark. It has the power to bite through flesh...but It has one weakness It must manifest through a liquid source." Ogron declares as Anagan gets up "I understand..." Anagan says before he looks at him "Good! Now go Ambush Team Power." Ogron explains as a transparent crossfade shows the Fairy House zooming in on Sky sitting next to Bloom in her room "I don't exactly know how Spirits Work...It'll take a while for me to understand them. Normally Nex is the expert at this..." Sky declares before she stares at him "I'm sure you'll figure it out, You're one of the most courageous leader I know." Bloom says as he looks at her "I just didn't expect my powers to be swapped with Nex's...Now I'm even worse." Sky explains before she stares at him "Sky don't lose hope...It's Alright, I know you can do it." Bloom declares as he looks at her "Maybe..." Sky says before she stares at him "You're a wise guy. Don't discourage yourself..." Bloom explains as he looks at her "Thank you, Bloom." Sky declares as a transparent crossfade shows Flora sitting beside Helia in her room "Sky's powers have been so complicated...I don't know how many elements he learned." Helia says before Flora stares at him "You should try to figure it out..." Flora explains as he looks at her "Wow. Really supportive coming from my own girlfriend...Shame on you!" Helia shouts before she stares at him "Sorry, What I was trying to say is in time You will learn how to use them." Flora declares as he looks at her "Thanks...Flora." Helia says before she stares at him "You are my Boyfriend after all I would love to help..." Flora explains as a transparent crossfade shows Brandon sitting next to Stella in her room "I haven't even figured out how to shoot a Lightning Stream or conduct electricity. Helia's done like so many things with this hammer..." Brandon declares before she looks at him "Who knows? You might even be better at him." Stella says as he stares at her "There's no way I will ever surpass Helia's techniques..." Brandon explains before she looks at him "Whoa! You're in denial." Stella declares as he stares at her "It's true...Helia has mastered the Lightning Hammer." Brandon says before she looks at him "Well I can't argue with that..." Stella explains as he stares at her "You bet." Brandon declares before she looks at him "I can't believe those Black Circle Wizards have returned but many of them are either killed or obliterated by each one of your powers...Team Power is pretty overpowered If I say so myself." Stella says as he stares at him "Especially with Sky's ridiculous plans that end up leading to his victory...Nobody knows what he's planning underneath that brain." Brandon explains before she looks at him "I agree...What ridiculous strategy is he going to pull off undetected! That guy's wits are so dangerous!" Stella shouts as he stares at her "There's nothing he loves more than a trick! But He can be serious at times." Brandon declares before she looks at her "That's True...You have a point there." Stella says as he stares at her "I always make great points..." Brandon explains before she looks at him "That's what I love about you." Stella declares as he stares at her a transparent crossfade shows Riven sitting beside Musa in her room "I don't exactly know how to use a Spirit...I'm so used to Nex and Riyorvo using them." Riven says before she looks at him "We'll find a way to transfer your powers back into your body..." Musa explains as he stares at her "I didn't even see the Spirits when they would. This is so Bizarre..." Riven declares before she looks at him "You guys area always on crazy adventures against dangerous dudes." Musa says as he stares at her "You've gotta be kidding me, I can't even figure out how to use a Spirit..." Riven explains before she looks at him "No worries. You'll get used to it..." Musa declares as he stares at her "Ugh. This is the worst, Like anything could be any bad than It already is right now..." Riven says before she looks at him "It'll be fine Riven. Stop worrying..." Musa explains as a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo in his room levitating Manga into his hands and he starts reading it then The Spirit User levitates a Coke Can and pours it onto his mouth then he turns on the boombox psychically and levitates earbuds into his ears then starts listening to music while reading the Volume and a transparent crossfade shows Anagan approaching near a forest drawing a knife then Hungry Shark fades from its User and crawls into a lake then he kneels near the body of water and watches it swim hiding from sight then a transparent crossfade shows Team Power and The Fairies approaching the forest "Why exactly are we here?" Bloom asks before Sky stares at her "Nex told us They was an enemy Spirit User planning to take us all out." Sky declares as Flora looks at Helia "These Spirit Users are so dangerous...They always confront us." Flora says before Helia stares at her "Don't Worry...We'll protect you if things get tough." Helia explains as Stella looks at Brandon "It's harder to cast spell when the opponent are unseeable..." Stella declares before Brandon stares at her "I can't see Spirits either." Brandon says as Tecna looks at Musa "Well Sky and Riven can now that they have Spirits..." Tecna explains before Musa stares at Riven "Though Most of us can't see them. so We're going to be in trouble..." Musa declares as Riven looks at her "It's too early to start losing hope." Riven says before Nex stares at him "If only our powers returned to their rightful bodies..." Nex explains as something crawls out of the lake then Hungry Shark leaps toward Riven Zipper King fades from its User and continuously punches its fists rapidly then a knife is tossed to Musa stabbing through her right arm spraying with blood and she pulls it out in pain "AH! I think the User threw this knife!" Musa shouts before Helia curves a Water stream then starts healing the wound and Hungry Shark jumps towards Sky who inserts bullets underneath the holes of Crazy Plane then points The Mini Plane starts shooting multiple bullets through the bushes and attempts to lure out whoever is hiding then Anagan runs out "GET THEM HUNGRY SHARK!!" Anagan shouts as Hungry Shark swims from Musa's blood and begins biting her flesh then she screams in pain "AHHH! Get it off!!" Musa shouts before Brandon shoots a Lightning Bolt at the Shark electrocuting it and it jumps off toward the ground then The Spirit User tosses the same knife and Nex catches the knife then tosses it back stabbing Anagan in his left leg and he notices that his shoulder is bleeding then Hungry Shark comes out and bites the flesh then Riyorvo psychically pulls it from Nex's shoulder and tosses it through the air then Crazy Plane fades from its User and starts firing bullets that Hungry Shark manages to evade by leaping to the lake then Helia curves Earthly Rock Pillars that shove Anagan forward and The Lightning God sees a wound on his chest then Hungry Shark starts swimming through it and biting Helia's chest then The Spirit User gets up and begins slashing both team's right arms then Hungry Shark swims through the wounds to bite The Fairies and swims again to bite Team Power then Helia curves Water streams to heal their wounds and Riyorvo blasts Hungry Shark away then Anagan smiles "You'll never be able to defeat this Spirit!" Anagan shouts as Hungry Shark leaps at Riven who backs away Zipper Man fades from its User continuously punching its fists rapidly and knocks the Hungry Shark onto the ground then Helia curves a Fireball that slowly burns the Spirit and suddenly it has disappeared then Hungry Shark digs in the right arm of Bloom blood spills out and she kneels onto the ground then Nex grabs it and tosses the Shark on the ground then Crazy Plane starts firing bullets that wounds Hungry Shark a little and Brandon slams Lightning Hammer down on the ground electrocuting the Spirit then Anagan tries striking with the knife and Zipper King continuously punches its fists rapidly pummelling the Spirit User then pushes him onto the ground and Riyorvo produces a Force Field around the team then Hungry Shark attempts biting and it flies backwards toward the ground then he drops the Barrier and Helia shoots a Gust of Wind launching Hungry shark to Anagan then Crazy Plane fires bullets toward Hungry Shark slightly wounding it and The Spirit User starts retreating then Team Power starts following after him and a transparent crossfade shows The Fairies splitting up with their boyfriends then Sky walks around hoping to find Anagan "Is your wound okay?" Sky asks before Bloom looks at him "Yeah. It's fine, I didn't even see it..." Bloom declares as he stares at her "That Guy is so brutal! He enjoys torturing so much innocent people." Sky says before she looks at him "I mean You'll defeat him eventually right?" Bloom asks as he stares at her "I just want to know how...That Spirit can swim through our wounds." Sky says before she looks at him "It's Alright Sky, I know you can defeat him..." Bloom explains as he stares at her a transparent crossfade shows Anagan approaching Helia who still has wounds Hungry Shark swims from the left arm and bites through his flesh then he takes out the knife and The Lightning God shoots a Lightning Bolt from the index finger then electrocutes The Spirit User and Hungry Shark bites deeper into the flesh then Helia passes out from the pain and Anagan laughs "Yes! I might be able to kill them all!" Anagan shouts before walking off to pursue Brandon then a transparent crossfade shows Nex and Riyorvo sitting on a log "Damn it! I couldn't even see it!" Nex shouts as Riyorvo looks at him "It's Alright. We don't have Spirits..." Riyorvo declares before he stares at him "I wish I got Galaxy Silver back. I need to YORA YORA him to death..." Nex says as he looks at him "I don't know how to defeat this Shark." Riyorvo explains before he stares at him "Good Grief..." Nex declares as a transparent crossfade shows Brandon's wounds being treated with Stella wrapping bandages "Okay. The Guy can't have followed us here, We're safe for now..." Stella says before her wound is bleeding then Hungry Shark swims from the blood "No! It can't be!" Stella shouts as Hungry Shark bites her flesh and Brandon shoots a Lightning Bolt electrocuting it then he catches The Fairy and Anagan tosses his knife then it stabs through his shoulder and Hungry Shark bites through the flesh then the two pass out from the pain and a transparent crossfade shows Helia confronting the Spirit User who tosses the knife then he elevates an Earthly Rock Pillar that deflects the weapon and the leg wound opens then Hungry Shark bites his flesh blood spilling out and fades back into its User then passage of time shows Anagan approaching Sky who had tracked him first "You'll pay for what you did to Bloom!" Sky shouts before he holds his knife "How did he get it?!" Anagan asks as he doesn't see wounds on The Mystical Master "Without any liquid. Hungry Shark can't jump at Sky..." Anagan explains before Sky tosses the knife aside then it lands onto the ground "You must be him! The guy who dragged Riyorvo away!" Sky shouts as he emits Reddish Orange Spirit Aura and Crazy Plane soars toward Anagan shocked then a resurrected Duman knocks him out of the way and takes the bullets "Duman!" Anagan shouts as he holds him in arms "Now you have some liquid. Anagan...This didn't. go exactly according to plan...But this doesn't change our victory. We're still going to...win." Duman declares before he closes his eyes in death and Hungry Shark swims through Sky's chest wound that was splattered onto him then he tosses the knife stabbing his neck which sprays with blood and emits aura "I don't give a damn about the boss's orders anymore...I'm not going to kill you because I was ordered to as one of the elite guard. Duman...I'm going to eliminate him for you! I'll kill all of Sky's friends, too! I'll rip them to pieces and make them pay! I'll make them all pay! Hungry Shark! Rip out his throat!" Anagan shouts as Hungry Shark bites Sky's neck then Huge Gashes of Blood spills out and it digs deeper into the wound _"This is my chance! To get my Powers into the original bodies! I just need to use this Power to its fullest potential and kill this guy! Everybody will regain their powers again! That's the only way!" Sky thinks inside of his head_ before while his neck is bleeding out violently thanks to his persistence The Mystical Master was able to remain unaffected moving to a determined Sky zooming onto a Close-Up of his face bleeding from his mouth "Do you think. I'm going to falter?" Sky asks as Anagan emits green Spirit Aura "Because of...Because of something like this!?" Sky asks before Crazy Plane flies to Anagan shocking him then rams into his stomach its blades slicing up the organs and Sky starts getting up slowly "We're. going to get the hell out of here, completely safe and sound..." Sky says as Crazy Plane lifts Anagan up through the air then a Close-Up of The Mystical Master's eyes is shown "See ya. You A*shole..." Sky explains before the Crazy Plane throws The Spirit User in the air and starts firing bullets through Anagan's stomach the background starts changing into a pure blue with striking lines then a orange fiery background Sky emits a orange aura "VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA! VOLA!! VOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Sky shouts as he spins across a red striking background and poses with his hands "Volare Via." Sky declares before Hungry Shark is launched from his neck then Crazy Plane floats near him while Anagan is bleeding from the bullets spilling Massive Gashes of Blood and Hungry Shark is bleeding then Sky is posing without glancing his dying enemy _"You're a damn traitor...You're supposed to be eliminated by the boss. You're supposed to have no choice but to fear your future...What in the world is driving them forward? Why does it seem like they have hope? Wh-What could it." Anagan thinks inside of his head_ as he dies in a pool of blood and Sky raises his arms letting Crazy Plane ride across them then fades into its User and he kneels down holding neck coughing in pain then a transparent crossfade shows everybody at the Fairy House where everybody's energy start returning to the Original Bodies and Team Power regain their proper powers then zooming in shows Bloom sitting next to Sky in his room "You came up with a good way to defeat that enemy...But That's the first time I've seen you kill." Bloom says before he looks at her "I was just so angry...that he hurt you. I just needed revenge..." Sky explains as she stares at him "I understand, the way you killed him was actually very cool." Bloom declares before he looks at her "I just feel ashamed that I put my morals aside because he hurt you..." Sky says as she stares at him "It's Okay. I can't blame you..." Bloom explains before he looks at her "I feel so bad. I completely betrayed myself!" Sky shouts as she stares at him "Don't beat yourself up...It wasn't your fault." Bloom declares before he looks at her "Fine...But what do you mean by so cool?" Sky asks as she stares at him "When you turned around and didn't look at his flying corpse." Bloom says before he looks at her "Well, Now I have my curving powers back...I just don't know who I am now that I killed someone." Sky explains as Bloom hugs him "It's Alright...I won't blame you for this." Bloom declares before she puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him sharing a affectionate moment then zooming out of the Fairy House and a transparent crossfade fades to black

_Credits roll down slowly  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Action Violence Language by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Designing Developing Drawing Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Blood animations by Araki Hirohiko  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Anime-Esque Artstyle created by the merging of Season 4 and Season 7's Animation from Iginio Straffi  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
Bumper Robinson as Anagan_

_Finally Sky did a Spirit Scream! That was only because he had a Spirit and He was determined to transfer the powers back into their Original Users! But That Volare Via was so Epic! I love how Team Power overpowers and annihilates their opponents then completely kills them but in a real Bada*s way! These Six shouldn't be messed with as they are Six Savages that don't give a sh*t if you're a bad guy of course and if you are They will obliterate you in a battle regardless! I hope we get a moment like that in the Next Chapter! The Villain of the Next Chapter will be Vira Roviyage someone based on Kira Yoshikage from Diamond is Unbreakable! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	30. Explosive Deadly King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vira Roviyage some sadistic murderer who has started terrorizing Gardenia and Magix arrives on Earth developing a Spirit known as Deadly King which has the power to place bombs onto anything it touches
> 
> While Sky Brandon Helia Riven stay behind Nex brings Skroyla with him who have Spirits of their own although slightly weaker
> 
> The Trio pursue Vira on his explosive slaughter

_Regarding of what I originally wanted Sky to do in the Last Chapter! Sky was supposed to have Anagan's knife through his neck instead of Hungry Shark but since I don't think that would be cool enough I came up with having both stuck in the neck! But I changed it to only Hungry Shark because Narancia kills Squallo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure was my favourite Vento Aureo or Golden Wind moment in Anime! Just thought I shared that with you amazing fans! Enjoy the Chapter!_

Glass shards levitate in the air and soar in a path with other shards then wooden splints fly past them at Sky who curves the elements and reconstructs a Huge Glass shard onto a shattered window then begins curving the wooden splints into a chopped down tree and curves a stream of water in it slowly growing it back then he starts curving a Flame Wave that scorches the screen navigating to side of Helia who shoots Lightning Streams and fires a Lightning Bolt from his palm then navigates to behind Brandon who unsheathes his sword slashing elements and tossing his Unbreakable Star Shield then navigating to front of Riven who dashes leaving trails and Nex summons Galaxy Silver continuously punching its fists rapidly then Riyorvo summons Golden Warrior Evolved raising its hands to reverse the clock and the colours are altered in a Time Sphere then everything is frozen in place and Vira Roviyage touches a coin then Deadly King fades from its User pressing its thumb and a Explosion destroys the metallic object then Skroyla summons Gravity Freezer and a Blue Tank is held down by the enhanced gravity then Team Power pose in their heroic stances fading to black into a colourful background 'Explosive Deadly King' "Explosive Deadly King..." Helia reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness zoom in on The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade moves toward Sky's room and a fade shows him playing a PS5 Game then mashing buttons Riyorvo Riven Helia and Brandon pressing moves then Sky's character recharges his energy gauge and activates a Super then he charges to Riyorvo's character and tosses a grenade then Helia's character attacks it and other grenades on Brandon's character explodes damaging 57% of his health "Jeez. That Super has too much Super Armour! cut it out Sky..." Riven says as Helia looks at him "He's outplaying us! Why exactly did we have to do matches without teammates?" Helia asks before Brandon stares at him "He would have beaten us anyways." Brandon explains as Sky's character runs towards an invisible Golden Warrior Evolved's character "Jesus! That's right I can't see Spirits...I don't know what I'm attacking right now." Sky declares before Riyorvo shoulder charges at his character then Golden Warrior Evolved's character starts reversing time and continuously punches its fists rapidly pummelling Sky's character "You will never reach the truth! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDA!! VUDAAAA!!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts as it knocks back Sky's character damaging 89% of life then Helia activates his Ultimate and runs toward Brandon then fire multiple Lightning Streams into a storm of shockwaves and Bolts consecutively electrocute The Telekinetic then an Electricity Explosion pushes Brandon's character back 'K.O' flashes on the screen and Sky's character replenishes 58% health then he activates his Ultimate and runs to Helia's character then infuses right fist with all 14 curving energy and smashes the character then 'K.O' flashes on the screen and Riyorvo activates his passive move reversing time then Helia is revived and Helia's character activates Super then electrifies the ground with Lightning Hammer and 'K.O' flashes through the screen "Oh Man! You guys aren't fair! I can't beat Riyorvo!" Sky shouts before Helia looks at him "Well You did Instant Knockout me with 14 Fist! That's an OP move..." Helia says as he stares at him "Your Lightning Combo takes away half my health." Sky explains before he looks at him "You're the one who keeps one shot'ing everybody with 14 Fist..." Helia declares as he stares at him "I'll find a way to win." Sky says before a transparent crossfade shows him in the room sitting beside Bloom on bed "You lost to Helia?" Bloom asks as he looks at her "Not in a Physical Fight...It was just a Video Game. He outplayed me..." Sky explains as she stares at him "Weird. You're supposed to be a Pro Gamer..." Bloom declares before he looks at her "Maybe It was because Nex wasn't playing. He's pretty great at defeating other game characters..." Sky says as she stares at him "I just want to know. Would you protect me even if I don't deserve it?" Bloom asks before he looks at her "No, If you mistreated me...You can suffer." Sky explains as she stares at him "Oh...That's Scary." Bloom declares before he looks at her "So don't mistreat you or I'll possibly just let you die..." Sky says as she stares at him "I get it. If I do anything you don't like I have to suffer regardless of my excuses..." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Warning you now. If you misunderstand another situation I will give you the biggest burn mark ever so you don't cross the line, I would torture you so much until you won't even dare to mess with me again because I quit letting you mess with me ever since I first tortured you...So You watch yourself Bloom. You are extremely selfish sometimes..." Sky declares as she stares at him "Okay. You don't need to be so serious...I may have made some horrible mistakes in the past but I'll try not to." Bloom says before he looks at her "You better not...I'll put you in so much pain if you do." Sky explains as she stares at him "Whoa! You are scary..." Bloom declares before he looks at her "Can You please Keep your mouth shut when you misunderstand things? You start blaming others for your own faults! No more okay?" Sky asks as she stares at him "Sure. I rather have a more loving relationship with you than being beat up..." Bloom says before he looks at her "Hey. You can't be allowed to blame people on every problem...That's why I have to brutally punish you so you would learn. You were the most undisciplined girl ever...Also You'd lose all your friends if I punished you." Sky explains as she stares at him "Sorry for acting those ways...I'm actually scared of you so I don't want be get out of line. I want our relationship to be better..." Bloom declares before he looks at her "Yeah You should act like a 17 year old instead of a 12 year old with others. When you misunderstand situations and blame people you sound like a spoiled little kid...I beat you up because you are acting like a kid. Kids should be abused if they are out of line..." Sky says as she stares at him "You are a year older than me so I'll try my best." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Good...You just need to watch your mouth." Sky declares as a transparent crossfade shows Brandon sitting next to Stella "I think Sky beating up Bloom he has every right for..." Brandon says before she looks at him "Unfortunately Nobody can argue with that. I think Bloom should be disciplined when she crosses lines...I agree." Stella explains as he stares at her "She had no right to blame Sky for everything in the past...First against the Wizards intentionally made him Jealous by not spending time with him again when We were there to help you Girls and again when she misunderstand Sky going on a fake mission with Diaspro. I mean Musa only partially deserved it for treating Riven horribly...I think Sky has a lot of guts If he can stand up to Girls acting like bullies." Brandon declares before she looks at him "You know...He could have just killed her and got it over with." Stella says as he stares at her "Like he would ever kill the only person he loves...Bloom means too much to him for Sky to do that." Brandon explains before she looks at him "That's True...He can hurt her but He wouldn't kill her." Stella declares as he stares at her "I guess because He really does love her...even after all she's put him through, Bloom still doesn't have the right to blame him." Brandon says before she looks at him "She annoyed him to no end a few times...but that's too much. You can't just start blaming people if you misunderstand a situation...That's being verbal abuse." Stella explains as he looks at her "Yes, Blaming someone just because you misunderstood a problem makes you a Bully regardless...Bloom is no different." Brandon declares before she stares at him "Given to how Bloom is supposed to be a kind person that's very wrong of her...it's cruel and improper." Stella says as he looks at her "I can understand why he would hurt her so badly..." Brandon explains before she stares at him "He must have been mistreated as a Child." Stella declares as he looks at her "No wonder he is so mad when Bloom blames him...she brought back so many memories of his abusive childhood." Brandon says before she stares at him "She should have understood that Sky was very insecure...and doesn't hesitate to punish those who have bullied him." Stella explains as he looks at her "Bloom really didn't have any right to act like that...Sky probably wanted to torture her for months even days! He wanted her to suffer for what she did." Brandon declares before she stares at him "He probably feels even more upset that he bottled up his inner feelings instead...Now He really does have it in him to brutally discipline her." Stella says as he looks at her "I mean He did KILL Anagan...The First time he genuinely wanted to kill a human being." Brandon explains before she stares at him "Yeah...He has morals that stop him from killing." Stella declares as a transparent crossfade shows Helia sitting beside Flora "I didn't know Sky could be so cool...He finished off Anagan with a few bullets from Crazy Plane. Which he lost now that we all got our powers in the right bodies..." Helia says before she looks at him "It's probably since He hurt Bloom. Sky most likely needed revenge, So He killed the guy for hurting her..." Flora explains as he stares at her "He was also very angry too." Helia declares before she looks at him "I can't believe Sky is such a great leader...He's awesome!" Flora shouts as he stares at her "He's cool as heck because He has these powers." Helia says before she looks at him "The Six of us are never going to get powers...We're so weak I don't think I will be worthy of obtaining them." Flora explains as he stares at her "Hold on...You forgetting about Lightning?" Helia asks before she looks at him "Can you electrocute internal organs? I mean you have done some crazy things with the Lightning Hammer." Flora declares as he stares at her "Why does Brandon have a sword? I was really expecting for Sky to have a weapon..." Helia says before she looks at him "You never know. He could use it sometime..." Flora explains as he stares at her "Yeah. Possibly..." Helia declares before she looks at him "You aren't talking about how Spirit Screams are just repeating Battle Cries." Flora says as he stares at her "I don't know...Vola was such a great Spirit Scream." Helia explains before she looks at him "It wasn't said as fast as others..." Flora declares as he stares at her "Doesn't mean It's not a Spirit Scream." Helia says before she looks at him "Well...Sky did figure out how to defeat Anagan so I'd say He made up his own Spirit Scream in Italian." Flora explains as he stares at her "I thought it was Voila the french..." Helia declares before she looks at him "It's Vola Not THAT Vola." Flora says as he stares at her "Whatever...Ms Nature Fairy." Helia explains before she looks at her "You did kill someone. Mr Lightning God..." Flora declares as he stares at her "Why exactly do you have blood in your veins? It's proof that Fairies are the same as humans after all." Helia says before she looks at him "What did you expect? We're only humans...Fairies aren't any different from the ordinary." Flora explains as he stares at her "I guess since Fairies are earthly beings they will bleed red..." Helia declares before she looks at him "All of your enemies bleed human colour." Flora says as he stares at her "I guess having Magical Abilities doesn't change the fact that you're a human...yet We bleed." Helia explains before she looks at him "You may have powers but you're still going to bleed..." Flora declares as he stares at her "Well we can heal faster." Helia says before she looks at him "That's a unique inhuman thing..." Flora explains as he stares at her "It's better than your Fairy Magic. Magic sure sucks..." Helia declares before she looks at him "Magic is the physical form of nothing so it's bound to be weak. an effective spell will still be the form of nothing..." Flora says as he stares at her a transparent crossfade shows Riven sitting next to Musa "I'm still weak I have Super Speed without gaining Super Strength." Riven explains before she looks at him "I guess not all of you can have Strong Powers..." Musa declares as he stares at her "My Speed make me not a combat type." Riven says before she looks at him "Not everyone can have a Good Power..." Musa explains as he stares at her "You're right. Sky has curving powers others have very strong Powers while I'm just speed, Unfair..." Riven declares before she looks at him "Your Power probably reflects on your personality. I think it's weak is because your childhood was on the fear of being slow...while others wanted to be stronger than others. That's what had these powers manifest..." Musa says as he stares at her "I know. It's just my friends get better powers..." Riven explains before she looks at him "Probably since they had better goals. Sky wanted to Influence the World Helia wants to succeed in battles Brandon wants power Nex concealed his emotions Riyorvo had to become the Strongest Spirit User..." Musa declares as he stares at her "Our powers do reflect on our personalities." Riven says before she looks at him "It may just represent them..." Musa explains as he stares at her "You Six probably have Magic since your personalities are too similar. Since Sky restored Balance our nature was so different from each other..." Riven declares before she looks at him "That probably caused those incidents to happen so you all would obtain powers. I guess It was fated for the Specialists becoming Team Power..." Musa says as he stares at her "The Most Powerful Group with some of the most Strongest Heroes." Riven explains before she looks at him "Probably Strong because Winx Club is literally inspired by Hex and Magic...The X is from the Word Hex if you guys don't know." Musa declares as he stares at her "Where did Club come from then? Never mind I think it's supposed to mean team..." Riven says before she looks at him "Our Fairy Forms also end in X because of Magic and Hexes." Musa explains as he stares at her "Obviously WinHEX Club...you just ignored the H and E." Riven declares before she looks at him "I don't know It's complicated...That's the name origin." Musa says as a transparent crossfade shows Gardenia a Man driving a car across the Earth then he stares at the driver license 'Vira Roviyage' and stops at his house then enters it with nails in bottles and photos of his childhood then a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla reading a Jojo Volume with his sister Bloyora "Finished Stardust Crusaders! Let's start reading the Diamond is Unbreakable!" Skroyla shouts before Bloyora looks at him "Alright...That's great." Bloyora explains as he stares at her "Right..." Skroyla declares before they start reading and a transparent crossfade shows Nex walking in Gardenia seemingly investigating then in a shoe and clothing shop then after the owner is blown up by a Blue Mini Tank Nex shields Skroyla and somehow the Miniature Bomb disappears then Nex starts looking around walking "It's matured a lot, so isn't Nex underestimated me a bit? I wonder if the bomb Spirit is really still around." Skroyla asks as Nex stops "If It's not...we're gonna look really stupid!" Skroyla shouts before the Blue Bomb bursts from the ledge and leaps onto his head "Look over here." Blue Bomb says as he stares at it _"I-It's really here! I-If I keep touching it, it'll explode!" Skroyla thinks inside of his head_ before Nex emits Yellow Spirit Aura "Galaxy Silver!" Nex shouts as faces of himself appear on the screen then Galaxy Silver fades from its User and raises its left arm back "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before it launches Blue Bomb off of Skroyla then continuously punches its fists rapidly "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA! OHH!!! YOR-RAA!!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as its fist above Blue Bomb proves ineffective "After all those hits I landed...This thing's pretty hard." Nex explains before Skroyla looks at him "It's going to explode!" Skroyla shouts as he fearfully poses "Galaxy Silver! Time Dimension!" Nex shouts before a Colour absorbing shockwave alters the colours and clock noises are slowing down "I hate doing anything that's tiring, so I'm going to destroy you now..." Nex declares as he tosses it in the air then Galaxy Silver smashes it between its fists "YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before it inhales a breath "OHHH!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORAA!!! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORAA!! YORAAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it knocks the Blue Tank with a skull face on it time resumes "Y-Yes! You must have stopped time. Now no matter how much we touch it, it won't explode!" Skroyla shouts before a transparent crossfade shows a hiding Vira Roviyage "I will make sure the people searching for me die in an explosion...My Deadly King's Blue Bomb always gets its prey. no matter what..." Vira says as a transparent crossfade reveals that Blue Bomb flashes its eyes and emits purple aura then rides along a ledge "I-Impossible! It wasn't destroyed by Galaxy Silver's power! A-A Spirit that's this hard. Impossible!" Skroyla shouts before Blue Bomb charges at Nex "Stay back, Skroy..." Nex explains before Galaxy Silver continuously punches its fists rapidly "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA!! YOR-RAAA!!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as Blue Bomb rides upside down on the ceiling and traverses "It's still perfectly fine! It hasn't slowed down at all!" Skroyla shouts before Nex stares at him "Get back. Skroyla!" Nex shouts as he looks at his bloody fist "Y-You've hit it so much that you're hurt, but it hasn't sustained any damage!" Skroyla shouts before The Spirit User raises his left arm "Get further back...Skroy!" Nex shouts as Blue Bomb charges toward him Galaxy Silver grabs it by its skull faced mouth "OHHHH!!! YORA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before Blue Bomb's face starts to crack "Ow. Ow...Ow. Ow...Ow. Ow..." Blue Bomb explains as Skroyla raises his right arm "What are you doing?! It'll explode if you're touching it! Let it go, quickly!" Skroyla shouts before Galaxy Silver tosses Blue Bomb to the window "YORA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as the window shatters then it explodes and Blue Bomb still intact flips onto its side "Look over here!" Blue Bomb shouts before Nex stares at him "Good Grief. I've never encountered such a sturdy Spirit...My resolve is gonna break before this thing does." Nex declares as a transparent crossfade shows Blue Bomb charging to Skroyla "Good Grief...Galaxy Silver Time Dimension!" Nex shouts before colour is altered then Galaxy Silver grabs a stick "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it continuously jabs the piece of wood with it and stops "Resume time!" Nex shouts before time resumes then Blue Bomb flies towards the heat source "I was right. It targets whatever is giving off the most heat...But come to think of it, if the heat from a person's body is enough to set it off. being near a fire..." Nex says as Blue Bomb explodes and Galaxy Silver blocks defensively then the Big Explosion pushes Nex back while injuring him Gashes of Blood spilling from him and he is launched onto a desk then a transparent crossfade shows a injured "Vira Roviyage. is your real name..." Skroyla explains before Vira shoves him over and a driver licence is on the floor "My driver's licence! When did you take it out of my wallet? You goddamn brat!" Vira shouts as Skroyla pukes blood then he pants "You said you had to pay for damages at the café earlier, right? That's what gave me the idea!" Skroyla shouts before Vira picks up the licence and looks at him "So what? What do you gain from knowing my name? I'm about to eliminate you." Vira declares as he stares at him "Yeah, I've accepted that you'll kill me...But even so. I figured out what your name is...You're nothing special." Skroyla says before he looks at him "You may get away for now, but how does it feel? A goddamn brat like me figured out who you are! Let me say it again! A goddamn brat like me figured out who you are!" Skroyla shouts as Vira twitches enraged "You're a complete idiot! I can't wait to kick your a*s in the next world!" Skroyla shouts as Vira summons Deadly King "Damn you!" Vira shouts before Deadly King continuously punches its fists rapidly then its right arm stabs through Skroyla's stomach "Goddammit! Why do I feel like I've been bested?" Vira asks as Skroyla's pupils fade slowly and Vira kneels in front of his unconscious opponent "That's better...Now I can finally blow you to bits!" Vira shouts before Deadly King stands above the little boy "Deadly King! Anything that touches the tip of its finger turns into a bomb! In that case, I'll be turning your badge into a bomb...The First Bomb!" Vira shouts as a shadow of Nex Vuyo approaches "Skroyla, you were the true winner of that fight the moment you got into his head." Nex explains before Vira stares behind then Galaxy Silver's right fist strikes Deadly King's arms "What?!" Vira asks as the screen moves up in a frozen image and panels show Nex's wounds bleeding then a Slight Close-Up of him Deadly King fades into its User "What a surprise...I didn't think you could move with those wounds. Unfortunately, you would have been better off if that had been true...I can practically see through your gaping wounds." Vira declares before he looks at the watch "Nice watch you got there..." Nex says as he stares at it confused "That face is gonna get really f*cked up once I'm through with it. and by that face...I mean yours." Nex explains before he looks at him "You're a very interesting man...Although I'd love to know your name and a bit more about you, I'm afraid I have to leave." Vira declares as he walks slowly past him "I only have twenty seconds left...I have no time for idle chit-chat." Vira says before Nex pukes blood and kneels onto the ground shaking in pain "Just now, I felt barely any power coming from your Spirit...I blocked your attack more easily than catching a pop fly." Vira explains as the background becomes dark purple mixed with black then the face animation changes into more detailed "Do you really think you stand a chance against my Deadly King with such meagre power?" Vira asks before Deadly King raises its right fist back and lunges at Nex across a Red Background with black lines then colourful sparkles summon Galaxy Silver punching its left cheek with its right fist "YORA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as Purplish Blue Japanese Symbols 'Smash' float near the screen and Vira receives the same injury "Wh- H-He's fast!" Vira shouts before Nex grabs his right arm pulling it toward himself "H-How can he move like that?!" Vira asks as Nex stares at the watch "Now that I'm looking closer...Good Grief. Talk about ugly..." Nex declares before he tosses him onto the ground then Galaxy Silver fades out of its User while he pulls down the white hat "But you won't have to worry about that anymore. ...since I'm about to make your face." Nex says as he leans back and drags his finger across the hat with a blue streak tracing the movement "...even uglier." Nex explains before Vira twitches in pain then the background changes into a light blue striking effect Galaxy Silver continuously punches its fists rapidly "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts as Vira is pummelled through Deadly King "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA!" Galaxy Silver shouts before the screen moves near Vira then freezing in place while the impact of the punches are invisible _"What kind of Spirit is this? It's moving like it stopped time itself!" Vira thinks inside of his head_ as Close-Up of an enraged Nex Vuyo and Close-Up of Galaxy Silver raising its right arm back "YOR-RAAAAAA!!!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before punching Vira's right cheek and falling through some garbage cans then it fades back into its User "Skroyla, if it weren't for you...I'd be dead right now. You did a good job holding your own against him..." Nex declares as a transparent crossfade shows The Fairy House and it fades to black

_Credits roll down repetitively  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Action Violence Language Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Animations Designing Developing Drawing Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Anime-Esque Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Blood Effects by Araki Hirohiko  
Japanese Symbols by Araki Hirohiko  
Background changing effects by Bryan Konietzko Iginio Straffi and Michael Dante DiMartino  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Critina Valenzuela as Skroyla  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
D.C Douglas as Vira Roviyage  
_

_I know Layla and Riyorvo are the only people not included! But They weren't needed! I really don't know how they'll defeat Vira now that he escaped after the YORA YORA beatdown! But I guess We will have to find out in the Next Chapter! I don't think they're ready to face Ogron anyways without taking down Vira! I will have to think of how Vira will meet his demise! Because I really want it to be good! That YORA YORA was Epic! It's a unique Spirit Scream! Poor Skroyla has a hole through his stomach! I feel bad for the guy! Yeah in the Next Chapter Vira Roviyage will be defeated or if I change my mind not! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	31. Vira's Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nex Riyorvo Sky Brandon Helia Riven and Skroyla gather The Winx Club who help investigate Vira Roviyage the Spirit User of Deadly King the Explosive Spirit
> 
> After connecting the pieces Skroyla exposes Vira and unfortunately Roviyage activates a Time Bomb but looping back time Team Power has also gained one more chance to defeat him luckily Nex stops time and Galaxy Silver YORA's Vira into oblivion

_If the Vira Roviyage beatdown scene wasn't cool enough! This will be even more cool! Deadly King will be beaten up by Galaxy Silver and Stopped Time! It will have to lead up to that point from the investigating Vira's location first! Anyways Galaxy Silver sounds so cool when it shouts Yora! Enjoy the Chapter!_

a water drop is curved into a stream of water and Sound Waves travel through the air then Lava Waves begin curving into the volcano and Earthly Rock Pillars slide at Sky who curves a Gust of Wind blowing the screen then navigating to side of Helia shooting lightning from Lightning Hammer and firing Lightning Streams then navigates to behind Red Silhouette of Brandon tossing Unbreakable Star Shield and slashing the Blade of Elements then navigating to front of Riven vibrating and dashing away then navigates to side of Nex summoning Galaxy Silver which continuously punches its fists and navigating to behind Riyorvo summoning Golden Warrior Evolved reversing the clock then navigates to front of Sky punching with flames and kicking Earthly Rock Columns then floating with Aircurving and navigating to side of Helia electrifying his arms then sending Electricity in all directions and navigates to Blue Silhouette of Sky spinning around clacker balls then Vira Roviyage blows up objects multiple times and Ogron is standing atop the rooftop of Castle Mansion then Brandon pointing with his sword and Riven smirking then navigating to Sky and Helia punching flames then electricity and Sky elbows a Rock Pillar then Helia shoots Lightning Streams from left arm and Sky performs a roundhouse kick then Helia recharges Lightning Hammer and Riyorvo's Golden Warrior Evolved continuously punches its fists then Vira Roviyage blows up into a portal and screen fades to black into a colourful background 'Vira's Defeat' "Vira's Defeat..." Brandon reads before the screen fades to black then brightening from darkness zooming in on The Fairy House and a transparent crossfade shows Sky curving a stream of water then freezing it on a Coke Can and drinks it then curves a small Flame Wave to melt some ice and sets it down a desk then lays on his bed a transparent crossfade shows Helia examining a photo of Vira Roviyage "Weird. This guy had an explosive Spirit..." Helia says as Flora looks at him "How are you guys going to catch him now? He got away." Flora explains before he stares at her "I'm not sure...Nex is investigating." Helia declares as she looks at him "Still kind of cautious that Nex split Valtor in half by punching his leg...exploding in a pool of blood." Flora says before he stares at her "I mean He does seem anti Heroic for doing that, But We all do Anti Hero things for the sake of peace...Sometimes Killing is out of our control." Helia explains as she looks at him "I understand if they don't stop it's okay...I still believe It's better, if you defeat your enemies without killing them like Sky." Flora declares before he stares at her "Why aren't you expecting bloodshed? Blood is the liquid inside of any human body...They came out of Anagan despite him being a Magical User." Helia says as she looks at him "That's why you Six are so lucky that you heal wounds very fast...We always use our spells to heal each other too poorly." Flora explains before he stares at her "Nex actually does smile a bit...Not with that much emotion though." Helia declares as she looks at him "It seems that Nex prefers to not show emotion...He probably needs to conceal them so He can protect those close." Flora says before he stares at her "I mean Galaxy Silver expresses his inner feelings...That's enough for us." Helia explains as she looks at him "If you count yelling out one word over and over expressing emotion..." Flora declares before he stares at her "You mean while punching." Helia says as she looks at him "We hear Galaxy Silver yell out YORA a lot...Almost as if it's counting." Flora explains before he stares at her "Spirit Screams are simple they are the language of Spirit for communication or expressions..." Helia declares as she looks at him "Honestly, They sound like Normal Battle Cries to me." Flora says before he stares at her "How else do you expect them to express their punches? It's not like Spirits can fight silently...except for maybe Spirit Lord." Helia explains as she looks at him "Spirit Screams just personally sound awkward and weird repeating nothing more than one word..." Flora declares before he stares at her "The YORA's and VUDA's are just their language Flora. You don't have to worry about it, It sounds cool to me..." Helia says as she looks at him "Golden Warrior yells out VUDA VUDA VUDA. It defines futility! So Riyorvo just using his Spirit to convey how useless it is to fight him." Flora explains before he stares at her "When Duman was beaten to death Golden Warrior yelled out VUDA over its limit so I think Spirits have infinite lung capacity or something...there were more VUDA's than normal." Helia declares as she looks at him "Does all Spirit Screams have to end in a word with letter A? There is always an Ah pronunciation...which sounds very intimidating after hearing it." Flora says before he stares at her "It might not be for intimidation...Could be a Battle Cry, Often used in Spirit Fights." Helia explains as she looks at him "These Spirit Screams sound very menacing...that it has to be repeated in battle." Flora declares before he stares at her "Vira Roviyage...We must defeat him." Helia says as she looks at him "The Question is How? He's been hiding..." Flora explains before he stares at her "We have to figure this out." Helia declares as a transparent crossfade shows Brandon sitting beside Stella on her bed "Vira Roviyage...Where did he go? We need to defeat him. He's a threat to Earth..." Brandon says before Stella looks at him "Why is this planet filled with Bad People? Where did they get Spirits?" Stella asks as he stares at her "Riyorvo Nex and Skroyla are investigating him. Hopefully they find out his identity..." Brandon explains before she looks at him "We need to find him. He's endangering too many people with the Explosions..." Stella declares as he stares at her "I mean We need to battle him in order for us to fight against Ogron with Sinister Mage." Brandon says before she looks at him "How are we going to connect the pieces together? Vira Roviyage just appeared...now he's gone!" Stella shouts as he stares at her "He's a Guy wanting a Quiet Life so he endangers other for those selfish reasons." Brandon explains before she looks at him "I can't believe He blows people up so things can be quiet for him...He always prioritizes himself over everyone." Stella declares as he stares at her "Well That's what a Villain does..." Brandon says before she looks at him "Villains are worse than Anti Heroes. They are always endangering innocent lives for themselves...or for the fun of it." Stella explains as he stares at her "I mean Villains are supposed to be defeat by Heroes...Specifically Powerful ones like Us." Brandon declares before she looks at him "We have to keep on investigating if We will expose Vira..." Stella says as he stares at her "Yeah. Let's keep searching..." Brandon explains before she looks at him "Maybe We'll find something useful." Stella declares as a transparent crossfade shows Riven sitting next to Musa on his bed "There has to be some clues here that are linked to Vira..." Riven says before she stares at him "We have to expose him. He's a danger to our society..." Musa explains as he looks at her "Damn that Vira. Always selfish, He'll never understand other people...That's why Roviyage has to be stopped." Riven declares before she stares at him "Vira Roviyage...He's such a remorseless murderer. Always Blowing people up to keep himself safe..." Musa says as he looks at her "We need Riyorvo to keep investigating his whereabouts." Riven explains before she stares at him "I hope Nex beats him up...None of us can see Spirits." Musa declares as he looks at her "That YORA YORA YORA! Better be a strong one..." Riven says before she stares at him "I don't see how Sky's kid Skroyla will be able to handle this Guy." Musa explains as he looks at her "Gravity Freezing could come in handy...He would be able to hold down Vira's arm enough for Nex to finish him with Galaxy Silver..." Riven declares before she stares at him "Occupying himself above all others. What a ruthless guy...Cares about nothing except himself." Musa says as he looks at him "I got a feeling Vira's got another thing coming...He needs to be defeated." Riven explains before she stares at him "Let's continue our search..." Musa declares as a transparent crossfade shows Nex outside The Fairy House walking through the rain and picking up a photo revealing a small map tracking Vira Roviyage's location then zooming out a fade shows Riyorvo holding a tracker hunting down Vira and running through streets to find Vira then passage of time shows Skroyla bicycling into Gardenia investigating where Vira Roviyage is and a transparent crossfade shows Vira Roviyage with hair slicked back then approaches a Couple and starts using Deadly King to blow up more innocent people then a transparent crossfade shows Nex flipping through a clipboard of victims and walks near the street then a transparent crossfade shows Vira Roviyage sitting on a couch in his house waiting for an opportunity to strike and a transparent crossfade shows Bloom observing a photo of the nearest location "Where has this guy wandered off to?" Bloom asks before a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo following the tracker's signals then walks on the streets and examines houses a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla dismounting a bicycle then observing some suspected locations and a transparent crossfade shows Sky picking up a white button from presumably Vira's suit then follows some foosteps and a transparent crossfade shows Vira Roviyage wearing a white suit then passage of time shows Skroyla picking up some ashes and examines houses then a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo using his tracker to detect more clues and picks up more buttons then a transparent crossfade shows Brandon shuffling photos of locations and passage of time shows Helia tracking with a radar then a transparent crossfade shows Flora sensing a Spirit near a house and Riven observes houses then a transparent crossfade shows Nex a white piece of fabric and walks around Gardenia collecting proof then he senses a Spirit nearby houses and runs toward it a transparent crossfade shows Sky following the footsteps then a transparent crossfade shows Vira Roviyage almost being caught and Deadly King fades from its User then a transparent crossfade shows Bloom examining location photos and Team Power continue connecting the clues together then start walking to the street where the house is preparing to expose Vira Roviyage once and for all then a transparent crossfade shows Tecna using a scanner to detect locations and walks through the streets then Layla grabs a button and listens to the noise then approaches the energy coming from the house and Vira Roviyage then exits the house losing the trail and Nex goes after ash pieces left behind then a transparent crossfade shows Stella observing suspicious locations and following her friends then a transparent crossfade shows buttons leading up to multiple paths and both teams bump into each other a transparent crossfade shows Team Power picking up a broken watch then following the direction and passage of time shows the Groups observing watches that seem to be inoperable then pull out buttons and investigate where it came from then a transparent crossfade shows them searching inside Vira's house and find no sight of him then they pick up signals from their trackers and passage of time shows Riven approaching a Car then picking up some clues and receives a written location then a transparent crossfade shows Team Power searching throughout Vira's house and Winx search with them then passage of time shows Vira straightening his tie and picking up buttons in order to hide his identity then Both Teams exit the house and use their trackers to follow the trail then Riyorvo detects signals from the radar and he dashes with Team Power following him then a transparent crossfade shows Riven and Helia finding Vira then cornering him into a open street and Nex in his way then Sky and Brandon approach him then The Winx Fairies observe their trackers that are sending off signals that they are at the right location and Vira starts gasping in fear "Th-This is a dream. This...is a dream. The idea that I'm being cornered like this...This has to be a dream." Vira says before Sky looks at him "You don't have..." Sky explains as Brandon stares at him "anywhere left to run." Brandon declares before Helia looks at him "You're finished..." Helia says as Skroyla stares at him "B-Brandon's badly hurt." Skroyla explains before Riven looks at him "The battle had already begun while we were waiting...Which means." Riven declares as Nex stares at him "That's Roviyage Vira..." Nex says before a civilian kneels in front of Vira who touches him turning the citizen into a bomb then Riven and Helia gasp "O-Oh, no!" Skroyla shouts as Deadly King fades from its User "That guy's been turned into a bomb!" Skroyla shouts before Riven approaches Nex slowly "Mr Vuyo. we need your Galaxy Silver..." Riven explains as he looks at him "I know...But it's no use unless I can get closer. Even if I stop time, we're too far away...and I can't do anything to him." Nex declares before he stares at him "I have to get at least five meters close..." Nex says as Brandon stares at Vira "You turned someone into a bomb and took them hostage? Just try it! I'll fix him right up in a heartbeat!" Brandon shouts before Skroyla shakes him "No! It's not as simple as taking a hostage! He's got a hidden power! It's an power called Time Bomb and it can blow away time!" Skroyla shouts as everybody gasps "It must only work on people who aren't Spirit users, like Helia or that guy. and occurs coincidentally whenever Vira is in trouble...Which means. when he's in despair like this...this power activates and becomes a bomb that can turn back time one hour!" Skroyla shouts before Brandon looks at him "What the hell?" Brandon asks as Skroyla stares at Deadly King "O-Oh, no! Time Bomb is about to start!" Skroyla shouts before Brandon gasps "If we don't defeat him now. everyone here but that guy will be blown away!" Skroyla shouts as suddenly Riyorvo then Nex start charging to Vira and Brandon tries getting up but is hurt by knives bleeding out from him then he grunts "Are you coming for me...Nex? Time Bomb was created because I didn't want to run into you!" Vira shouts before Dead King emits purplish red aura "Come closer! Just try and stop time! How long will you be able to stop it?" Vira asks as moving towards Nex Vuyo who is running desperately "Just try to corner me more! Pushing me to the limit again will make Time Bomb appear!" Vira shouts before Brandon points at him "Nex, stop time! Don't let him push Deadly Queen's switch!" Brandon shouts as Deadly King grabs the guy's right arm "Wh-What?" He asks before Vira emits purplish aura "No. this is the limit! I'm pushing it..." Vira explains before Deadly King prepares its thumb "Now!" Vira shouts as it presses its thumb and a purple streak causes a Huge Explosion then smoke surrounds him and seemingly traverses through another dimension "I-I did it! It activated!" Vira shouts before colourful galaxies merges together then Massive Streaks slice space and merge into one galaxy then smoke fumes and checks his suit "I was able to return! It went into effect. I was able to have Time Bomb take effect again! I beat them! Now I can be free!" Vira shouts as loop back to him being cornered then Nex is still running at the Spirit User _"Even if I stop time right now, I'm too far away from him..." Nex thinks inside of his head_ before Brandon points at Vira "Don't let him push the switch!" Vira shouts as he attempts to redo Time Bomb "No. this is the limit! I'm pushing it...Now!" Vira shouts before Deadly King's right arm is weighted onto the ground shocking him and Gravity Freezer has its hand down "Act Three! 3 Freeze! He's now within five meters!" Gravity Freezer shouts as Vira tries moving his hand then he forcibly pulls it up "You rotten pieces of sh*t!" Vira shouts before Deadly King prepares to press its thumb then Nex points forward "Galaxy Silver! Time Dimension!" Nex shouts as Galaxy Silver fades from its User and a Sphere alters the colours in a shockwave then the colours are dimmed into blue "Skroy, you truly are a reliable guy. I'm truly thankful that I came to this time and meet you...And. Good grief...I made it in time." Nex declares before sparkles summon Galaxy Silver fading from its User and charges toward Vira across a striking background raising its right fist back then punches Deadly King's thumb "YORA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it leans back to roar and Nex inhales a breath his friends fading away in memory then blue beams strike past him and a transparent crossfade merges his face into Galaxy Silver's "AGHHH!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before it continuously punches its fists forward "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA! YORA YORA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts as it turns around then Nex Vuyo looks at the screen "Time has begun to move again..." Nex says before time resumes and Deadly Queen's hand sprays with blood then Vira's body is filled with punch marks Huge Gashes of Blood spill out from the wounds and the impact knocks him into the air then Brandon watches still holding his left arm "H-He did it!" Brandon shouts as the background splits into other faces "He made it in time!" Skroyla shouts before Vira lands onto the ground and Team Power stare at the defeated Vira "I'll push it. I'm gonna push it...Time Bomb will go into effect again." Vira explains as he clenches the ground "I'm gonna push it...I-I'm gonna push it. I'm gonna push the switch right now..." Vira declares before Riven looks at him "I know he's our enemy, but he really is something." Riven says as an incoming Ambulance who has been driving backward while Vira is in its way then accidentally the vehicle runs Roviyage over zooming through Skroyla's eyes he is in a splatter of blood "This is unbelievable..." Nex explains before Brandon stares at him "His head was caught between the tire and the road. The skin on his face has been ripped off..." Brandon declares as Skroyla looks at him "An accident. His demise was due to an accidental death..." Skroyla says before Riven stares at him "But this is how it should be. There would be no way to punish him in court...This was the best outcome." Riven explains as a transparent crossfade shows The Fairy House and zooming in shows Sky sitting beside Bloom on her bed "He got killed by an ambulance?!" Bloom asks before he stares at her "Unfortunately Yes...Nex sent him flying near it." Sky declares as she looks at him "All of your enemies always have to die in brutal ways...So much bloodshed." Bloom says before he stares at her "My Friends are Anti-Heroes so No wonder they kill in the sake of peace...Still I wouldn't do that." Sky explains as she looks at him "Vira's Death is very disturbing...How did that happen? He really just got killed by a vehicle? Crushed Under a vehicle!" Bloom shouts before he stares at her "I know this is weird but Life can be Bizarre." Sky declares as she looks at him "I guess Team Power does have a habit of killing their opponents...apart from you of course I know you wouldn't but Nex just killed two people now." Bloom says before he stares at her "Well, Nex technically didn't kill him directly I mean he only pushed him near the Ambulance blame the driver..." Sky explains as she looks at him "I guess. You Six's lives are incredibly violent...I feel like if the others use their powers someone always ends up dying regardless." Bloom declares before he stares at her "Jeez...My Team really got into the habit of finishing their enemies." Sky says as she looks at him "I know you would never kill though..." Bloom explains before he stares at her "Yeah I think we all need to get over this gruesome death." Sky declares as zooming out a transparent crossfade shows The Fairy House then the screen fades to black

_Credits scroll down slowly  
_ _Story by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Music by Yugo Kanno  
_ _Action Violence Deaths Language Sequences by Bryan Konietzko  
_ _Animations Designing Developing Scripting Drawings Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
_ _Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Casting by Iginio Straffi  
_ _Background changing effects by Iginio Straffi Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino  
Rated R for Blood Swearing Deaths and Frightening Scenes  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mizzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
D.C Douglas as Vira Roviyage  
_ _Critina Valenzuela as Skroyla  
_

_That was the most violent chapter ever! Ironic that Vira was killed by the ambulance coming to help him Really had it coming since he though this Spirit was invincible! Riven even said he had things coming! Honestly I think He deserved it for how many people he killed by blowing them up! That was the best YORA YORA YORA Rush Attack by Nex! Pretty Accurate somehow Nex managed to launch him near the Ambulance! Jeez that Death was too gory! This Fanfic is Rated R so It's not for kids there's way too much violence! I believe Iginio Straffi really changed this to a darker tone where Our Heroes are more Anti Heroes since they are willing to kill for the sake of peace! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! See you in the Next one! In the Next Chapter we will finally be facing off against Ogron with Sinister Sage that will evolve to Godly Wizard! Based on Made in Heaven! See you there!_


	32. Ogron's Godly Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogron faces against Team Power's Spirit Users Nex Vuyo and Skroyla unfortunately Ogron evolves Sinister Mage into Godly Wizard outrunning and brutally killing off the Spirit Users in an desperate attempt Sky goes searching for Riyorvo convincing him to join the battle so his Golden Warrior Evolution saves their Team after thinking Riyorvo finally accepts and uses his Reversing Power to revert Ogron's action and defeat him with Galaxy Silver

_I absolutely made this to dedicate Araki's horrible ending to Stone Ocean Jojo! This is what I personally wanted to happen with Giorno if he saved Jotaro and the other Characters from Pucci! I really enjoy Golden Warrior Evolved so I need Riyorvo to use Reversed Time Powers to prevent Ogron from evolving his Spirit! Yeah I need Sky to convince him to help out in the battle since He's the first person he went to so Irony! Enjoy the Chapter!_

A Waterdrop is curved into a Water Wave and it swirls into a stream then Flame Waves scorch the screen and navigating to side of Helia shooting Lightning Bolts from Lightning Hammer then firing a Lightning Stream electrocuting the screen and navigates to behind Brandon who levitates his blade at himself then tosses Unbreakable Star Shield and navigating to front of Riven dashing away in electricity trails then navigates to side of Nex summoning Galaxy Silver and it continuously punches its fists rapidly then navigating to front of Riyorvo seemingly discussing with Sky at a Café and navigates to Ogron summoning Sinister Mage altering gravity then Cars are crashing onto the ground and Sinister Mage hops onto a shuttle then a Godlike light shines upon him and Godly Wizard fades from its User riding a heavenly horse then leaving white trails and Ogron slices up Nex's face into halves then Reversed Time is activated where pieces of Nex's skin are implanted onto his face and Ogron discovers chaotic afterimages of himself then Godly Wizard loses its form and reverts to Sinister Mage then Golden Warrior Evolved and Galaxy Silver continuously punch their fists rapidly then Ogron is blasted through the air several miles and Sinister Mage dissolves into ashes then Team Power pose and fading to black into a colourful background 'Ogron's Godly Wizard' "Ogron's Godly Wizard..." Riven says before the screen fades to black then brightening from darkness zooming in on The Fairy House and a transparent crossfade shows Sky grabs a bucket of water then curves a Huge Stream toward Brandon's room who is sleeping "If you're not going to wake up." Sky explains as the Water Stream expands and floats in a bubble then the water explodes splashing onto Brandon's face "AHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Brandon asks before he raises his hand to levitate the splashes and guides them out the window then he shakes his wet hair "Damn it Sky! You're such an annoyance!" Brandon shouts as Sky walks through the room "You weren't waking up...so I think it was a great time for a classic prank!" Sky shouts before Brandon looks at him "I hate you so much." Brandon declares as he stares at him "Come on...Your Bed isn't wet. So Stop fussing..." Sky says before he looks at him "YOU AND YOUR RIDICULOUS PRANKS!! KNOCK IT OFF! Now I'm wet! Look what you did!! You Idiot!" Brandon explains as Sky pulls out his phone and snaps a photo "HEY! DON'T SEND THAT!!" Brandon shouts before he stares at him "Too late. Already did..." Sky explains as he looks at him _"So Uncool. I'm gonna f*cking kill your a*s!" Brandon thinks inside of his head_ before he stares at him "YOU KNOW WHAT?! LET ME PRANK YOU!! I'M GONNA DO YOU EVEN WORSE!!" Brandon shouts as he charges towards Sky "Uh Oh..." Sky declares laughing before he runs away the two start chasing each other around the Home and The Telekinetic finds The Mystical Master floating with Aircurving "Sky! I'm gonna get you for this! You Prankster!" Brandon shouts as he soars away in a Gust of Wind then The Telekinetic levitates himself flying after him and the two soar past the clouds then when the air is split apart Brandon looks around and Sky flies behind him then curves a Gust of Wind knocking Brandon several miles back onto the ground and he levitates himself then safely lands and The Master descends on an Airball "You aren't exactly Mr Wake up early." Sky says before he stares at him "You didn't have to splash a stream of water over my FACE! What's up with your tricks?" Brandon asks as he looks at him "There's nothing I love more than some pranks...I mean probably just as much as I love Bloom." Sky explains before he stares at him "Were you a trickster when you were a child? Because you seem to be doing these quite a lot..." Brandon declares as he looks at him "I really wasn't. I came up with these pranks recently..." Sky says before he stares at him "I hate you so much right now." Brandon explains as he looks at him "Relax...I just thought it would be funny." Sky declares before he stares at him "Oh Please, I've done way funnier...It's not that if you're asking." Brandon says as he looks at him "You're just mad You aren't as good as me...I understand, Come on." Sky explains before he stares at him "If only I could have red your mind while I was asleep..." Brandon declares as he looks at him "Do you know how hard I can roast you?" Sky asks before he stares at him "Do you know how hard I can roast YOU?!" Brandon asks as he looks at him "Sure. Bring it!" Sky shouts before he stares at him "Mr Levitating..." Sky says before he looks at him "Seriously? You could have come up with something less stupid." Brandon explains as he stares at him "Mr Float..." Sky declares before he looks at him "You're pathetic. Mr Elements..." Brandon says as he stares at him "Jokes on you Mr Psychic." Sky explains before he looks at him "You suck! Avatar Man..." Brandon declares as he stares at him "No You suck! Mr Telekinesis!" Sky shouts before he looks at him "You Goddamn Mr Curving." Brandon says as he stares at him "Mr Psychic Mr Levitate Mr Mind Reader Mr Force Field Mr Telekinesis!" Sky shouts before he looks at him "AGH!! Damn You're good..." Brandon explains as he stares at him "I'm TOO good." Sky declares before he looks at him "Whatever..." Brandon says as he stares at him "Mr Attitude." Sky explains before he looks at him "AGH!" Brandon shouts as a transparent crossfade shows Helia electrocutes Riven's room then the lights flicker and Riven wakes up immediately then the lights are off "Who the hell is doing this sh*t?! Come out!" Riven shouts before Helia slams the light switch with Lightning Hammer and electricity turns the lights back on then he chuckles while covering his mouth "This is going to be amazing..." Helia declares as he flickers the lights with electricity sparks alarming Riven "HELIA!!! YOU JERK!!" Riven shouts before dashing out of the room in front of him "It was just a Prank. Calm down..." Helia says as he stares at him "You aren't that funny. I could prank you better than that...I actually thought our lights was going off." Riven explains before he looks at him "So You admit that the Prank partially worked..." Helia declares as he stares at him "Who told you to do this?" Riven asks before he looks at him "Nobody! Just kidding Sky told me." Helia says as he stares at him "That Elemental Bastard! Jeez..." Riven explains before he looks at him "You'll never get me back on this. I study pranks..." Helia declares as he stares at him "You think I can't do pranks because of my speed? Just You watch!" Riven shouts before he looks at him "I'd love to see you try." Helia says as he stares at him "I can do more than running with my speed!" Riven shouts before he looks at him "Oh Please...You don't even have Super Strength." Helia explains as he stares at him "Hey Don't rub it in!" Riven shouts before he looks at him "You're still useless! Why aren't you a powerhouse type?" Helia asks as he stares at him "I don't think you want to go there..." Riven declares before he looks at him "I can and I will." Helia says as he stares at him "Fine...Super Speed doesn't make you strong, It's equally useful." Riven explains before he looks at him "Equally Useful?! What in the absolute hell are you talking about?" Helia asks as he stares at him "Super Speed lets me dash around very quickly so I don't have to worry about being late or slow...I can also dodge faster." Riven declares before he looks at him "You still aren't a power type you pathetic Speedster..." Helia says as he stares at him "Nobody cares! You guys can use these planet level powers since you guys were incredibly more lucky!" Riven shouts before he looks at him "It's not my fault you got Super Speed." Helia explains as he stares at him "Look, Powers manifested inside all of us when we wanted a specific type...So Our Personalities chose the fitting power not us." Helia declares before he looks at him "You make a good point..." Riven says as he stares at him "I always make a good point." Helia explains before he looks at him "That's not what I meant..." Riven declares as he stares at him "Be Cool. Be Cool...Stop being so sensitive! It's fine." Helia says before he looks at him "My Lights went completely haywire! How can I stay calm after that!?" Riven asks as he stares at him "It's not like you can do better...I'm still waiting for your payback prank." Helia explains before he looks at him "I told you Just watch!" Riven shouts as he stares at him "Oh whatever will I do?" Helia sarcastically asks before he looks at him "Dude Quit the Sarcasm..." Riven declares as he stares at him "I can't help it. You're too hilarious, You think You can out prank me? Wow I'm so scared..." Helia says sarcastically before he looks at him "Stop being so Sarcastic about this! I'm being serious right now!" Riven shouts as he stares at him "Quit being so worked up for nothing! It was just a prank." Helia explains before he looks at him "Guys these days...Always annoying other Guys around." Riven declares as he stares at him "Nice Pun..." Helia says before he looks at him "That wasn't a Pun! You idiot!" Riven shouts as he stares at him "Sorry. I just can't stop laughing that you can outdo my pranks..." Helia explains before he looks at him "Why do you need to laugh?" Riven asks as he stares at him "You're telling me you never laughed?" Helia asks before he looks at him "Don't ignore my question with another question!" Riven shouts as he stares at him "Why do you need to shout?" Helia asks before he looks at him "Why do you need to ask?" Riven asks as he stares at him "I laugh at your attempt to exceed my pranks." Helia declares before he looks at him "I am seconds away from using Brandon's catchphrase right now..." Riven says as he stares at him "What are you going to do?" Helia asks before he looks at him "OH MY GOD! JUST STOP!! I Get it!" Riven shouts as he stares at him "Fair enough." Helia explains before he walks at his room and Riven sighs "I thought He'd never leave..." Riven declares as he enters his room then a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo listening to an catchy electrical tune and wears earbuds connected to a boombox then reads Vento Aureo Volumes and flips through pages then a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla in his room reading Stardust Crusaders with Bloyora "I don't get these environmental stands! They aren't spiritual!" Skroyla shouts before she stares at him "These must be other Stand Types." Bloyora says as he looks at her "Are we in the Egypt Arc? When will Dio come back? He's been gone since Part 1..." Skroyla explains before she stares at him "We might get there Little Bro." Bloyora declares as he looks at her "I hope...Did Mom go shopping again? Why is she not in the house?" Skroyla asks before she stares at him "How should I know? She probably went out!" Bloyora shouts as he looks at her "I want to know." Skroyla says before she stares at him "Go ask Dad...I'm sure he can help." Bloyora explains as a transparent crossfade shows Nex examining a photo of Ogron's Spirit Sinister Mage "It can't be...a loyal follower of Valtor, This can't be good whatever it is...We have to take him down." Nex declares before he sets down the photo and a transparent crossfade shows Bloom sitting beside Sky in her room "Heh heh Your prank was priceless...Heh Heh!" Bloom giggles as Sky looks at her "I know. You should have seen the look on Brandon's face when I splashed him with water..." Sky says before she stares at him "Sorry I missed it. I bet it was overly hilarious, I should have been there too..." Bloom explains as he looks at her "Why didn't I bring you with me? It was incredible Trust me. He was so mad I'm not going to lie..." Sky declares before she stares at him "I don't think I have the courage to prank my friends, You are great at it. You make a good Prankster Sky..." Bloom says as he looks at her "Where were you when I was pranking Brandon?" Sky asks before she stares at him "Well. I was out buying some clothes...I just happened to find This Shirt perfect for you." Bloom explains as he looks at her "What?" Sky asks before she picks something out of a shopping back "Here...a Shirt with Elements." Bloom declares as he grabs it then The Master stares at the insignias Lightning Bolts Metal Pieces Lava Splatter Wooden Splints Sound Waves Bones Blood Gashes Sand dunes and glass shards embedded on it "These symbols...They look like the Elements I've learned." Sky says before she stares at him "I thought You'd like it since You curve so many elements..." Bloom explains as he looks at her "Thank you. Bloom, Thank you..." Sky declares before she stares at him "Anything for my boyfriend. Sweetie..." Bloom says as he hugs her "Thanks." Sky explains before he looks at the shirt a transparent crossfade shows him wearing the said shirt then wears orange stripped dark blue shoes and retaining Forest Green Shorts then puts on Grey Slippers and walks out of the room "You got some other element insignias there..." Brandon declares as he stares at him "Your Shirt is now decorated with Unknown Marks? Who bought you that?" Sky asks before he looks at him "Stella did. Who else? Did Bloom buy you a shirt?" Brandon asks as he stares at him "I'm wearing it..." Sky says before he looks at him "You can't just ignore my question like that! Answer me." Brandon explains as he stares at him "Yes She did..." Sky declares before he looks at him "Am I the only one that knows Helia wears a Lightning Bolt outfit?" Brandon asks as he stares at him "Yeah! How is his jacket normal?" Sky asks before he looks at him "So His Shirt is decorated with Lightning Bolts but the Jacket is left undecorated." Brandon says as he stares at him "What's up with that? That is a unique fashion choice..." Sky explains before he looks at him "We aren't talking about Nex not wearing a Dark Blue Jacket anymore." Brandon declares as he stares at him "He still has a visored hat...It's just white, I mean Galaxy Silver's skin is still blue..." Sky says before he looks at him "If Only he still said Good Grief." Brandon explains as he stares at him "Uh...He still does." Sky declares before he looks at him "Do you still use your catchphrase?" Brandon asks as he stares at him "Gimme a break...I just did." Sky says before he looks at him "Helia's Catchphrase requires a relieving moment...It seems that he doesn't say it otherwise." Brandon explains as he stares at him "Someone has to do something really insane if you're going to use your catchphrase..." Sky declares before he looks at him "You DO know that Your Prank wasn't crazy enough for me to yell Oh my God right?" Brandon asks as he stares at him "I go Give me a Break whenever I want." Sky says before he looks at him "Are you sure? You seem to only say it when people are pissing you off..." Brandon explains as he stares at him "I lied! That's correct." Sky declares before he looks at him "Well...I'm off to see Stella. Let us know if anyone is in danger..." Brandon says as he stares at him "Have Fun." Sky explains before a transparent crossfade shows Ogron unleashing Sinister Mage which fades from its User then soars at a River and flies toward a Lake within a Jungle then a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo entering a Italian Cafe in Rome and a transparent crossfade shows The Fairy House then everything starts rumbling and gravity is shifted Team Power gathers around then soar to the source of chaos zooming in on the Jungle and Skroyla approaches the team then Ogron appears altering gravity and objects are pulled from reversed gravitational properties then Galaxy Silver fades from Nex and Skroyla freezes Gravity with Gravity Freezer Act 3's Freeze then puts weight briefly holding the gravity shift and Team Power kneel from the chaotic gravitational properties ripping apart the trees then sending them through the air "Skroyla! Freeze Gravity again!" Sky shouts as Skroyla looks at him "I can't Dad! The Gravity is too strong!" Skroyla shouts before Ogron's Sinster Mage continuously punches its fists rapidly and Galaxy Silver fades from its User "Galaxy Silver! Time Dimension!" Nex shouts as a colourful sphere distorts colours then he walks behind Ogron and Galaxy Silver continuously punches its fists rapidly "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YORA! YOR-RAAAAA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before time resumes then Sinister Mage is knocked back onto the ground and tries to get up Gravity Freezer Act 3 Froze the Gravity subduing him then Ogron breaks free from the grip and floats on an incoming air shuttle then shines with yellow light and evolves to Godly Wizard which rides a heavenly horse then Ogron outruns everybody and Skroyla guards himself then Nex points "Galaxy Silver! TIME Dimension!!" Nex shouts as a sphere alters the colours and knives are directed to Skroyla then he pushes him out of the way and Galaxy Silver continuously punches its fists rapidly leaping towards Ogron "YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before time resumes then the fists miss The Spirit User and he accelerates time "You were two seconds late..." Ogron declares as he dashes with infinite speed then tosses the knives at Nex slicing his face while he is floating and blood gashes spray then pieces of Nex's skin is left on the lake and his lifeless corpse submerged beneath the body of water then Team Power stares at Vuyo's body "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!!!!!" Sky shouts before he looks around seeing glimpses of trails and he exits the forest "I need to get him! I have to contact Riyorvo!" Sky shouts as he runs ahead then Team Power stand frightened a transparent crossfade shows Rome Italy and Riyorvo eating lunch at a Cafe then passage of time shows The Mystical Master arriving in front of the Time Reverser "Ogron evolved his Spirit. You need to help us...Your Reversing Time Power is the only thing We know that can counter Infinite Speed." Sky says as he stares at him "Sky I can't solve all of the Team's problems with just the Reversed Time...Give me a good reason and I might consider it." Riyorvo explains before he looks at him "He Inverted the Gravity to attack us...So We need a Powerful Spirit, We will all die if You don't save us with Golden Warrior Evolved." Sky declares as he stares at him "When I fought Acheron, It's like I wasn't conscious I really don't want to risk Evolution's Power it drains my energy too much..." Riyorvo says before he looks at him "Riyorvo. You are one of the strongest people I know...Don't put the whole Universe in danger because of this." Sky explains as he stares at him "I don't know if I should..." Riyorvo declares before he looks at him "Listen, I know you had enough fighting after so many battles. But We really need you for this...He killed Nex too." Sky says as he stares at him "Oh...Alright. I'll try...Nex was my mentor He'll pay for this." Riyorvo explains before he leaves with Sky a transparent crossfade shows them running at Godly Wizard dashing around everyone and The Spirit User stares at Nex's lifeless corpse leaking blood onto the big lake "Okay...Sky I'll hide behind a bush. Signal me..." Riyorvo declares as he runs toward a nearby bush then Ogron charges to Skroyla "NOW!" Sky shouts before Time starts reversing and the rewind resurrects Nex Golden Warrior Evolved then stops the reversal "I set a time loop on Nex. Whenever he dies Evolution will reverse time to the previous condition..." Riyorvo says as he crouches behind a bush and Nex prepares to use Time Stop "Nex Don't! He expects you to freeze time!" Sky shouts before he looks at him "What? Okay. What exactly should I do?" Nex asks as he stares at him "You have to dodge those attacks...I brought Riyorvo with me. Everything should be fine..." Sky explains before Godly Wizard outruns everybody then slash Nex's face with knives and Time starts reversing "That's useful." Sky declares as he looks at him "Time Dimension! Galaxy Silver!" Nex shouts before colours are inverted then knives are tossed at Skroyla and he pushes him away then time resumes "You were two seconds late..." Ogron says as he dashes around and tosses knives at Nex then he dodges them and Godly Wizard slashes through his heart then Sky gasps and Time Reverses again then Ogron notices this "Why does Time keep reversing? I keep ending up in the same spot I left After Nex died." Ogron explains before he kills Nex several times and Time Reverses consecutively then Sky is in the same position prior "Alright...We need to save Nex no matter what." Sky declares as Ogron accelerates Time again and Godly Wizard attacks Nex in attempt to kill him then suddenly the attack is stopped and Godly Wizard starts reversing into Sinister Mage then Ogron sees looping afterimages of himself imitating the movements and soon sees the event where Nex dies "You were two seconds late..." Ogron says before he stares at the vision "W-Why am I back here? Impossible! I have accelerated Time! How can the Accelerated time be reversed! It can't be! This is an illusion." Ogron explains as he returns to the previous position revealing that he has not left the spot with Sinister Mage then Riyorvo comes out of the bush and taking advantage of Ogron's unmoving body charges towards him "W-Who are YOU?!" Ogron asks before Golden Warrior Evolved raises its right fist back "VUDA! VUDA!! VUDA! VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA!! VUDA!!!" Golden Warrior Evolved shouts as it pummels Ogron then Sinister Mage with alternating fists continuously punching rapidly and pushes The Spirit User back "I can't evolve! I can't evolve all the accelerated time was reversed! What is this Spirit? Why can't I move a muscle!?" Ogron asks before landing onto the ground then Nex and Riyorvo look at each other "Nex...We should probably finish this when we have the chance now." Riyorvo declares as he looks at him "Right...I don't want to get killed again." Nex says before he stares at him "Galaxy Silver!" Nex shouts as Galaxy Silver fades from its user then uppercuts Ogron into the air "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before Golden Warrior Evolved fades from its User "VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA VUDA! VUDAAAAAA!!!!" Golden Warrior Evolved as Ogron is pummelled by the two Spirits _"I don't understand! I was transported in the same position I have before! Whatever happened after that was completely reversed! What kind of Spirit is this?! A Spirit more powerful than All?!" Ogron thinks inside of his head_ before Galaxy Silver and Golden Warrior Evolved continue consecutively punching their fists rapidly "VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA YORA VUDA!!!!! VURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They shout as Ogron is launched by the powerful impact then Sinister Mage starts dissolving into ashes "Damn You! Nex Vuyo!!" Ogron shouts before he lands onto the ground and Rivanya high fives Vuyo then a transparent crossfade shows Sky sitting next to Bloom discussing the plan "Nex died so I knew Riyorvo had to Reverse Time and prevent Ogron's Spirit Evolution..." Sky explains as she looks at him "That was a great solution. You really are a reliable leader..." Bloom declares before he stares at her "Also Nex was in a time loop so whenever he died Time Reverses automatically. That was very helpful...We got many chances to redo the event." Sky says as she looks at him "Smart...Too bad we were too busy to help you." Bloom explains before he stares at her "Skroyla made a good distraction...Your Son is very helpful." Sky declares as she looks at him "He's not only MY son He's OUR son..." Bloom says before he stares at her "Great. Bloyora is another thing to worry about! Her Delinquent attitude is really scaring me..." Sky explains as she looks at him "Don't worry. I guess Riyorvo is more powerful than Nex..." Bloom declares before he stares at her "Of Course. You think Riyorvo can't Reverse Frozen Time to a point wherever it wasn't activated? No!" Sky shouts as she giggles and zooming out of the Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows the screen fading to black

_Credits show Golden Warrior Evolved's Purplish Pink Galaxy spinning against an injured Ogron with Riyorvo having shadows over his eyes and Music intensifies a loop of Golden Warrior Evolved MUDA'ing Ogron is played limitlessly (Riyorvo/Team Power's Theme - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g &start=72&end=99)  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Violence Sequences Language by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Designing Developing Drawing Scripting Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Anime-Esque Artstyle Season 4 and Season 7 Animation Fusion created by Iginio Straffi  
Rated R for Blood Frightening Scenes and Brutality  
Japanese Symbols by Hirohiko Araki  
Blood Animations by Araki Hirohiko  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Kensho Ono and Daisuke Ono as Galaxy Silver/Golden Warrior Evolved Japanese Spirit Screams   
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron  
_

_Jeez Araki should have did this in Stone Ocean! I'm like Dude the only solution for this is get Giorno over in the battle and He will reverse time to defeat Pucci! That's all you had to write Araki! Jojo Part 6 is so bad! This is my Favourite Scene in the show because I love how Riyorvo saving Nex is literally what would have happened if Giorno reversed time for Jotaro and killed Pucci! I love this Chapter so much! Anyways See you in the Next Chapter where Our Heroes discover how to intentionally swap powers at will! See you there!_


	33. Yovario's Little Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Power learn how to swap their powers at will and intentionally Nex refuses to exchange powers with Helia while Riyorvo exchanges Spirit Power with Sky lending him Crazy Plane
> 
> After Yovario terrorizes Gardenia and hurts Bloom Sky tracks him down with Crazy Plane and vows revenge on him Little Monster has a finger knife but by partially burning down the street he finally lures Yovario into the killing area and shoots him up with Crazy Plane's bullets to finish him off

_I know! The Rest of the Supporting Cast didn't show up! I'll try! Also I kind of forgot Skroyla and Bloyora were in the last Chapter so I didn't list their voice actors! My Bad! Sorry about that! I loved the Formaggio vs Narancia fight so I dedicated this chapter to be based on it! Yeah Sky killing people is actually comes from the violent tendency he experienced as a Child so that's why he needs a good reason to kill! Enjoy the Chapter!_

a Lava Flood is curved into a volcano and Wooden Splints soar through the air then Sound waves radiate from afar and Glass shards fly at Sky who curves a Metal Piece then begins curving a swirl of blood and curves a Sand Dune then navigating to side of Helia who shoots Lightning Bolts from Lightning Hammer and fires Lightning Streams then navigates to behind Brandon who tosses The Unbreakable Star Shield and slashes Icicles blasting from The Blade of Elements then navigating to front of Riven who dashes leaving electricity trails and navigates to side of Nex summoning Galaxy Silver which continuously punches its fists then navigating to behind Riyorvo summoning Galaxy Silver continuously reversing the clock and punching rapidly then navigates to two clackers slamming into each other and navigating to Helia electrifying the ground with Lightning then navigates to Skroyla posing Gravity Freezer Act 3 fading from its user and a Spirit User uses a Robotic Spirit slashing its finger knife then navigating to Sky summoning Crazy Plane and shooting the Spirit User with bullets Gashes of Blood fill into his forehead then Purple Flames scorch the screen fading to black into a colourful background a word appears 'Yovario's Little Monster' "Yovario's Little Monster..." Riven reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from darkness zooming in on The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows Riven holding a bowling ball and tossing it onto the shelf above Helia's bed then dashes and places a cup of fizzing Sprite then he rams the wall and dashes out of the room then a short rumble causes the bowling ball to roll off the shelf knocking down the Cup of Sprite and Helia widens his eyes in pain the bowling ball slams right onto his stomach then Sprite Liquid is splashed all over his hair wetting it and he spits out the liquid "What!? WHAT THE HELL?!" Helia asks as he smacks the Bowling Ball with Lightning Hammer out the open window then he starts wiping off the liquid with a towel "Agh! Freakin Riven dude!" Helia shouts before he exits the room wiping off the rest of spilled Sprite "Way to wake me up!" Helia shouts as Riven looks at him "I got you back! That's what you get for pranking me first!" Riven shouts before he stares at him "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? I told you that you can't out prank me!" Helia shouts as he looks at him "You can't say anything about this, I exceeded your prank. Admit it..." Riven says before he stares at him "Fine! It was a good trick." Helia explains as he looks at him "HA! In your Face!" Riven shouts before he stares at him "Quit Freaking Rubbing it in!" Helia shouts as he looks at him "Sorry...but I'm not Sorry." Riven declares before he stares at him _"Look at this guy..." Helia thinks inside of his head_ as he looks at him "You. Suck, Idiot..." Helia says before he stares at him "Why are you getting so fired up? It was just a prank." Riven explains as he looks at him "You had to freaking do this didn't you?" Helia asks before he stares at him "Yeah? Hey what are you planning to do today?" Riven asks as he looks at him "Hopefully staying away from you..." Helia declares before he stares at him "What the heck?" Riven asks as Helia starts leaving "BYE RIVEN! Have fun not being near me." Helia says before he enters his room "This guy a Savage or something? That sounded like a Pun...I've known him for so long." Riven explains as he enters his own room and a transparent crossfade shows Sky curving Sound waves from the Boombox then Riyorvo gasps and he presses buttons "Why doesn't this play any music anymore? It was working fine..." Riyorvo declares before he looks at Sky "What did you do?" Riyorvo asks as he stares at him "I curved the music from the sound waves." Sky says before he looks at him "GOLDEN WARRIOR EVOLVED! REVERSE TIME!!" Riyorvo shouts as Time Reverses then the sound comes back "I could have just curved back the sound waves into the Boombox so You could listen to more music but okay..." Sky explains before he exits the room then into his own a transparent crossfade shows him curving Sound waves travelling through the air and every noise appears muted then The Mystical Master curves the Sound waves radiating from all directions and restores the sounds then noises return a transparent crossfade shows Brandon levitating some objects and laying them down on a desk then levitates The Unbreakable Star Shield and The Blade of Elements at himself then starts levitating them toward the desk and Stella enters the room "Hey Brandon!" Stella shouts as he stares at her "Hi Stella." Brandon declares before she sits beside him on his bed "So You Six wear clothes that represent your powers?" Stella asks as he looks at her "People really can't tell what powers we have just by observing us...So the clothes distinguish us from other humans." Brandon says before she stares at him "We are indistinguishable though...We don't have powers so special clothing isn't a thing for us." Stella explains as he looks at her "Ms Powerless aren't you? I knew it! Fairies are Humans with Magical Abilities!" Brandon shouts before she stares at him "Yes! I get it! We most certainly are powerless and very weak...That's why you Six need to protect us or help people." Stella declares as he looks at her "No wonder you Six need blood fluids to function your entire body...How Human." Brandon says before she stares at him "We have fragile bones...You really expect us not to bleed while we have no powers? We heal by natural medical attention too." Stella explains as he looks at her "We heal even faster...I can list everything we have better than you Six." Brandon declares before she stares at him "You don't need to do that...You're just Rubbing it in now, Relax." Stella says as he looks at her "Sorry, I got a little cocky there..." Brandon explains before she stares at him "It's okay. You have every right to be glad you're so powerful...Except Riven his Speed makes him weaker." Stella declares as he looks at him "Yeah...He isn't really useful in a battlefield. I mean we already have powerhouses like Sky Helia Nex Riyorvo and Me..." Brandon says before she stares at him "I was meaning to ask you. Could we go on a Date sometime? If You want to that is..." Stella explains as he looks at her "I'll think about it. I never actually found the time to since I'm in so many battles with the Team..." Brandon declares before she stares at him "Don't keep me waiting too long." Stella says as he looks at her "I won't..." Brandon explains before a transparent crossfade shows Musa sitting next to Riven on his bed "I'M THE WEAKEST IN THE TEAM! Also Did you see my prank on Helia?" Riven asks before she stares at him "No. Quit beating yourself up, It's great for outrunning races..." Musa declares as he looks at her "I can only see the disadvantages in the battlefield. I'm sure Sky can knock me out with one punch..." Riven says before she stares at him "He can sense your movements with curving powers you know, That's probably how he can anticipate your footsteps." Musa explains as he looks at her "Nex's Strong YORA YORA's and Riyorvo's VUDA VUDA's can obliterate me...I really don't think I'm a good asset on the team. Why exactly am I supposed to do apart from being so useless?" Riven asks before she stares at him "Come on Riven...You can just invent your own Speedster move. You get stuff on time too...Think about those things." Musa declares as he looks at her "I don't think I know what came out of your mouth right now...Even If I did. I still feel like I have no purpose..." Riven says before she stares at him "Stop Doubting yourself. I'm sure you can do something to support your team..." Musa explains as he looks at her "I literally just received the most fastest and weakest power ever. It's too simple...I can just run fast. the others have Overpowered capabilities that are more complicated than mines..." Riven declares before she stares at him "It's Alright. You will figure this out..." Musa says as he looks at her "Thank You." Riven explains before she stares at him "Hey I'd comfort you anytime..." Musa declares as a transparent crossfade shows Sky sitting beside Bloom on her bed then kissing each other affectionately and they pull back "You can actually swap powers at will with your teammates?" Bloom asks before he looks at her "Well. I haven't figured it out entirely...It seems we couldn't really control it the first time." Sky says as she stares at him "I guess It's up to you Six for the second time..." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Yeah. Jeez I got a feeling Nex is going to refuse..." Sky declares as she stares at him "I'm surprised Nex doesn't show that much emotion. He's so stoic..." Bloom says before he looks at her "He did open up a bit. Just not by much, showing a tiny bit of emotion to an extent..." Sky explains as she stares at him "I'm Glad he shows a bit more. He still doesn't seem to feel that much emotion..." Bloom declares before he looks at her a transparent crossfade shows outside The Fairy House Team Power is gathered around one another "No! I'm not power swapping with Helia." Nex says as Helia stares at him "Nex...Come on." Helia explains before Riyorvo looks at him "Don't worry...He isn't in the mood." Riyorvo declares as Brandon stares at him "Is Sky going to get swapped?" Brandon asks before Sky looks at him "I can't wait to use Crazy Plane again!" Sky shouts as Riyorvo stares at him "I'll swap with Sky...It's not like anyone else wants to." Riyorvo says before he transfers Spirit Energy into Sky then absorbs Elemental Energy in exchange and Crazy Plane fades from its Master "I feel kind of bad for Helia...He still haven't done anything with Zipper King." Sky explains as Helia looks at him "Why isn't Nex cooperating? He is such a Stoic Idiot..." Helia declares before Galaxy Silver fades from its User "GALAXY SILVER! TIME DIMENSION!!" Nex shouts as Helia backs up with his hands raised "Whoa Whoa Whoa! Don't Yora Yora me!" Helia shouts before Galaxy Silver fades back into its User "I thought so." Nex says as he stares at him "Savage..." Helia explains before a transparent crossfade shows Rome Italy then a Little Humanoid Spirit with mostly robotic features It has dark rubbery segments covering its neck upper arms wrists and torso while its head then shoulders are armoured Bolts of varying sizes covering its body Most of its fingers are normal with pronounced knuckles and its finger is that of a sharp slightly curved knife then its face has two bulbous eyes with massive pupils lacking irises no visible nose pronounced cheekbones and a large rectangular frown with a flat panel of vertical lines representing teeth then its Spirit User spreads his arms "My Spirit Little Monster is perfect for ambushing Team Power's Spirit Users! It can shrink its body and has a finger knife." Yovario declares as Little Monster fades back into its User and a transparent crossfade shows Flora sitting next to Helia in his room "Tell me what Sky is exactly supposed to do?" Flora asks before he looks at her "He has to go to Italy Rome there is another Enemy Spirit User there out to get us..." Helia says as she stares at him "Again with Italy? Why are there so many enemies in Italy?" Flora asks before he looks at her "It can't be helped." Helia explains as she stares at him "He's probably going to spare him...Sky isn't the type to kill." Flora declares before he looks at her "I mean He did kill when someone hurt Bloom so I guess he really does need a good reason to disregard his Morals..." Helia says as she stares at him "I hope someone isn't out to kill us." Flora explains before he looks at her "I think He's just finding out our location and sending others to kill us Who knows?" Helia asks as she stares at him "That's scary..." Flora declares before he looks at her "Let's just assume He's targeting Sky first since he is our leader." Helia says as she stares at him "He might be targeting Bloom..." Flora explains before he looks at her "There's no way he's after our girlfriends. Do you really think?" Helia asks as she stares at him "Maybe..." Flora declares before a transparent crossfade shows Bloom cuddles onto Sky's chest affectionately "I'm Tired." Bloom says as he looks at her "You're always tired...Just Rest." Sky explains before she tucks her in her bed then he pulls the blanket over her and kisses her cheek then he lays beside her and Bloom wraps her arms around Sky then The Couple falls asleep a transparent crossfade shows Yovario approaching inside the Fairy House and searching Sky's room then no one is there "He isn't here..." Yovario declares as he opens the door to Bloom's room and doesn't find The Master there either "Where did he go?" Yovario asks before he closes the door then he tries exiting and Bloom comes out of her room then when staring through food in the refrigerator and Little Monster fades from its User extending its finger knife then walks slowly with its tiny feet "Who is she? Is she related to our target? Little Monster hold on." Yovario says before the Spirit stops and walks toward its User "We should really do this quietly...I mean It'd be better to ambush her from behind." Yovario explains as Bloom nearly enters Sky's room then suddenly Yovario looks at the note on kitchen table 'Left for Groceries' "So that's where he is..." Yovario declares before Little Monster approaches The Fairy and extends its knife finger "NOW!" Yovario shouts as Little Monster slashes Bloom's left leg causing her to fall "She might not be able to see me. This is great...Don't want her getting in the way of my objective. Come back! Little Monster..." Yovario says before Little Monster fades back into its user then The Invader leaves The Fairy House and a transparent crossfade shows Sky arriving with grocery bags then setting them down into the fridge and hears groaning then enters his room finding Bloom's left leg bleeding "BLOOM!" Sky shouts as she stares at him "Ow. It hurts..." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Who did this?" Sky asks as she stares at him "I didn't see it. It was a Spirit...I heard a Man giving orders." Bloom declares before he curves a stream of water onto her wound healing it _"Bastard! How dare he do this to Bloom?! I'm gonna Kill him!! He's gonna pay!" Sky thinks inside of his head_ as Bloom gets up and he lays her on his bed "Hey...I'm going to go to Italy. I'll take him down for you...Don't worry." Sky says before she looks at him "Sky...He was here, In the kitchen." Bloom explains as he stares at her "He might be gone now...I'll go after him. Stay here and rest..." Sky declares before he leaves The Fairy House then travels to Italy Rome passage of time reveals that He has arrived at Rome Italy Streets and Crazy Plane fades out of its User then starts detecting breathing signals and begins tracking down Yovario then he walks while Crazy Plane soars next to him and inside a Car Yovario hides below the seats attempting to avoid being detected then Crazy Plane floats in front of The Spirit User "Sh*t! It caught me!" Yovario shouts as Sky opens the door "YOU! How dare you!? What did you do to my Wife?!" Sky asks before he looks at him "Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa! Easy fella It was a mistake." Yovario says as he stares at him "NO! It was planned! How dare you do that! I WILL KILL YOU!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS CAR!" Sky shouts before he looks at him and Crazy Plane starts shooting then Little Monster deflects the bullets one hits Yovario's left shoulder "This Guy has lost his mind!" Yovario shouts as Sky kicks the door close then starts angrily kicking the side of the car repetitively "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!! TAKE THIS! TAKE THIS! TAKE THIS! TAKE THIS! TAKE THIS!" Sky shouts before Yovario starts blocking with his arms from the firing bullets _"This is definitely not good..." Yovario thinks inside of his head_ as Little Monster begins deflecting the bullets and Close-Up of Sky's left foot still kicking the car door multiple times "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Sky shouts before Little Monster continues deflecting bullets "Th-This Bastard!" Yovario shouts as Close-Up of Sky "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sky shouts before Crazy Plane fires a bullet through Yovario's other shoulder _"Sh-Sh*t! He's out of his goddamn mind. He's lost it and is shooting anything in sight..." Yovario thinks inside of his head_ as Crazy Plane soars through the windshield then drops a missile shaped bomb "A-A bomb?!" Yovario asks before Close-Up of Sky's face "Murder him, Crazy Plane!" Sky shouts as the bomb explodes and Yovario jumps out of the car then Sky continues kicking the door denting it "How do you like that? And that?! And that?! And that?! Are you dead yet?" Sky asks before he stubs his foot and grabs it in pain "Ow! Damn it!" Sky shouts as he punches the window then Yovario pushes The Spirit User down and Little Monster pins his arm to the ground "Now you can get slashed or have Little Monster kill you or whatever...you moron!" Yovario shouts as he stares at him "My Crazy Plane has the power to detect and pursue carbon dioxide. But carbon dioxide doesn't just come from living creature...It's also produced by burning things. I just remembered..." Sky says before he flashbacks to shooting a Tiny Yovario "When I was chasing you with Crazy Plane, I also shot at the car. I'm pretty sure I shot gasoline tank...But I can't really tell where the hole is from here. Still...I was thinking that since the bullet hole is technically burning. it'll have carbon dioxide coming from it...so I can find it using Crazy Plane. So I shot at it...See. it wasn't the spider I was shooting at earlier...But it's a small hole. so it took a while for the fire to actually start...and I was getting nervous!" Sky shouts as Yovario gasps in fear then the Car explodes burning him in flames he screams in pain and Sky gently kicks a Spider in a bottle aside then he widens his eyes in surprise "How dare you?! I'm gonna murder all your friends! Hideout. Blergh! Blah! Just you wait, Sky!" Yovario shouts before Little Monster slashes its User's right wrist and blood sprays from it "Little Monster!" Yovario shouts as he starts shrinking "Wh-What?!" Sky shouts before he runs stepping onto the blood pool then starts stomping "He put out the fire with the blood that squirted out of his wrist?! Damn it! This isn't good! Letting him get away now is not good at all! I have to find him with Crazy Plane's power!" Sky shouts as a tracker floating near his right eye shows the detection progress "Sh-Sh*t! Th-The radar...These flames. Y-You bastard! Where are you?!" Sky shouts before Yovario looks at him "Sky, because you set the car on fire...you can't track me because of all that carbon dioxide coming from the flames! I guess if this comes down to winning or losing. I've won! I'll make sure I pay you back for this soon! You won't be able to find me anymore! I win!" Yovario shouts as Crazy Plane flies past him and drops another golden bomb Huge Orange Japanese Symbols 'Boooooom' float near the screen then Yovario screams with smoke fuming "If I can't track your breathing...If the flames are too big. I'll just make them bigger!" Sky shouts before zooming in on Sky's face into a Close-Up and he points at the screen with a bada*s attitude Crazy Plane shoots the cars which starts exploding Massive Smoke fumes from them then Switch to side of Sky posing and the Orange Flame scorch the screen then the Flames become Purple and the colour palette of Sky's eyes become green "If I set the whole damn street on fire, you'll burn up and die because you're so tiny! You're not getting away...Yovario." Sky explains as he widens his eyes in surprise "Are you mad, you bastard? You actually set the whole street on fire! Are you sane? You bastard! Huuuuuuuuh?!" Yovario asks before he stares at him "I guess I don't need to set the whole town on fire now..." Sky declares as he looks at him "When I asked if you were sane. what you basically did was tell me that you want me to kill you as soon as possible...Thanks to the flames, I was able to get this close to you. Did you forget? At this distance...my Spirit is faster than yours!" Yovario shouts as he stares at him "It might be." Sky says before a panel covers the entire left side of screen while Little Monster's finger blade covers the middle then Sky covers panel the right side screen "Bring it, Sky..." Yovario explains as the scene pans to the left of Sky and Switches to Yovario's burned face then slightly zooming out and a Flame roars Yovario lunges forward "ARGHHHH!!!!" Yovario shouts before Sky yells out as well then Crazy Plane rides on its User's arm "OUUGAHHH!!!!!" Sky shouts as Little Monster spins while leaping "Little Monster!" Yovario shouts as Little Monster's finger knife attack is evaded from Crazy Plane using its wing to flip curving towards its side and the colourful background with speed lines fade away then Close up of Sky's thrusting right fist covers the entire right side of the screen while left side perspective has him in rear position "RAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Sky shouts before Little Monster is paralyzed in shock and Yovario is behind the Spirit gasping then his fist stop and Crazy Plane shoots multiple bullets through Little Monster's chest across a bluish purple coloured background with striking lines then Close-Up of the bullet holes piercing through the Spirit and a crossfade shows Rovario bleeding from the holes with a forehead wound then slow motion initiates while The Spirit User falls ( _Battle Music -_ https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g&start=226&end=240 https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g&start=269&end=290) "Well, sh*t. I guess your little Italy trip wasn't as easy as you thought it'd be...was it. Sky?" Rovario asks as zoom in on Sky's Close-Up face with the altered colour palette "Now things are going to get more difficult...for you bastards!" Rovario shouts before he lands on the ground and lays onto it with his arms spread out lifeless then Sky raises his arms in a T stance and Crazy Plane lands sliding across his arm then fades into its User and a small smoke fumes then he kneels a transparent crossfade shows an exhausted Sky entering The Fairy House and walks at his room then he collapses onto his bed panting out of exhaustion and passage of time Bloom lays him onto the bed then pulls the blanket over him a transparent crossfade shows Skroyla and Bloyora reading Stardust Crusaders "What exactly are these Stands? Why do they fly?" Skroyla asks as she looks at him "Wait! Dad just got back from an Intense Battle." Bloyora declares before he stares at her "Yeah...and I sensed that he killed someone. that person hurt our mom...That is a good reason to get revenge." Skroyla says as she looks at him "Alright...Let's start reading Stardust Crusaders Volume 3." Bloyora explains before zooming out of the Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows the Moon shining fading to black

_Credits show a Comparison of Sky vs Yovario & Narancia vs Formaggio's Finale in which they are identical and minor changes are seen then an electrical tune starts playing (Team Power's Theme - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g&start=226&end=290)  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Action Violence Sequences Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Designing Developing Drawing Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Blood Animations by Araki Hirohiko  
Japanese Symbols by Iginio Straffi  
background changes by Iginio Straffi  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Rated R for Mature Themes Adult and Teenage Audiences Kills Brutality Gore Blood Heavily Foul Swearing some frightening scenes  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Anime-Esque Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi  
Directed by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Jonah Scott as Yovario  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Cristina Valenzuela as Skroyla  
Darcy Rose Byrnes as Bloyora  
  
I told you I loved Narancia vs Formaggio! So I guess It's great having Sky against Yovario because of the name he was going to die regardless! Yes Sky will kill no matter what if someone hurts his beloved Wife Bloom! They are married! Yeah so I revealed Bloyora's voice actor after searching and searching for a good match! Also I don't know when these guys will face Ogron but I need more build up so In the Next Chapter Sky will learn the One Shot move the 14 Fist! I definitely don't know who's going to be a villain because I want them to be like Stardust Crusaders where every episode was another enemy this is similar where each chapter introduces another villain where Our Male Heroes have to overpower and overcome! Also I might make some troll chapters for Team Power to prank each other as the build up If I can! Ogron doesn't have a Spirit anymore so yes He has return to Dark Magic He does have better spells now though! See you in the Next Chapter!_


	34. 14 Fist Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Power are attacked by a resurrected Duman who had previously been beaten to bloodied ashes in their last confrontation by Riyorvo Rivanya and Golden Warrior yet He somehow returns instead of having Spirit Power he retains all Magical Spells and casts more effective Dark Spells
> 
> Sky learns how to combine all 14 Elements into one of his fists and annihilate any opponent with One Punch He hasn't shown to be able to kill with this Technique

_I know Duman revived and dying again was silly because that was a motivation for Anagan to attack Sky! Sorry I needed an Excuse so Anagan dies! I know! The One Shot Technique seems like a callback to One Punch Man! I assure that it isn't the same! Just the Effect is identical! Enjoy the Chapter!_

Sand Dunes are curved in the air and Lightning Bolts crackle through the air then Metal Pieces are melted from Lava Streams and Glass Shards fly at Sky who begins curving the elements toward the screen scorching in flames navigating to side of Helia shooting a Lightning Stream with Lightning Hammer then slamming down a Electrical Shockwave and navigates to behind Brandon rotating slightly firing Psychic Waves then tossing Unbreakable Star Shield and Riven vibrates dashing away leaving electricity trails then navigating to front of Nex who summons Galaxy Silver which continuously punches rapidly and navigates to side of Riyorvo summoning Golden Warrior Evolved continuously punching rapidly transporting its User to a Pinkish colourful galaxy reversing a clock then navigating to behind Ogron casting Dark Spells and navigates to front of Duman who casts Dark Shockwaves then navigating to side of Sky spinning two pairs of clacker balls as if they're nunchucks and navigates to Team Power charging to Duman casting Huge Dark Balls then their members obliterate the spell with respective moves using their powers and Sky infuses right fist with Elements then send Duman flying 980000 miles into the air and the screen rumbles chaotically then Team Power poses fading to black into a colourful background '14 Fist Technique' "14 Fist Technique..." Bloom reads before the screen fades to black and brightening from Darkness zoom in on The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows Sky mashing buttons on a PS5 Controller while Brandon Helia Nex and Riyorvo do the same set on Story Mode then QTE's are shown Sky's character is curving elements "These are hard! Especially the RT + X Prompts." Sky says as the prompts vaporize in altering curving elements and the character punches an in game Duman initiating a cutscene then it ends leading to a boss fight and Brandon's character levitates the blade of elements "I forgot which button is the element slashes, Was it X? no It was definitely Square..." Brandon explains before he presses square then taps X the character accidentally slashes a Fire Stream at Helia damaging 40% of health "DUDE! What the hell are you doing?!" Helia asks as he looks at him "Sorry! I didn't see the lock-on button." Brandon declares before he holds Circle and locks onto the enemy then mashes different buttons the character performs combos that deal 87% of enemy health and Nex holds Triangle then accidentally locks onto Riyorvo and spams X in game Galaxy Silver continuously punches the target rapidly damaging 56% of health "HEY! Who do you think you're punching? Stop locking onto me!" Riyorvo shouts as Sky's character throws fireballs at both characters "Knock it off you two! Just press circle to lock onto the main target!" Sky shouts before the other characters lock onto their main opponent then initiate a Team Attack and a Cutscene occurs where Sky's character infuses his right fist with 14 energy then sends Duman 980000000 miles back and the cutscene ends then Team Power roams around the open world and a transparent crossfade shows Bloom sitting beside Sky in her room bed cuddling "It's incredible We are finally living together...Now we can see each other more often, No more separation." Bloom says as he stares at her "I love you too much that I rather live with you rather than away from you..." Sky explains before she looks at him "Your Destiny sure fixed up the problems in your life. Now you have what you always wanted Everybody on this Planet respects you we all are influenced by your actions...Now You're living with everybody close to you. You should be so grateful that becoming the Mystical Master improved your Life 99 times..." Bloom declares as he stares at her "How about you? I'm the elemental boyfriend now." Sky says before she looks at him "I think It's pretty cool...having a Very Powerful being in love with me." Bloom explains as he stares at her "I do a lot of Prankster things though..." Sky declares before she looks at him "I like you for who you truly are. Your Fate actually brought out the man underneath all those masks you mentally wore formerly..." Bloom says as he stares at her "Don't you think I lead better than you? Why exactly does your Team have identical personalities? Almost as if you Six are multiple halves of the same person." Sky explains before she looks at him "What makes you think that?" Bloom asks as he stares at her "Your Casting Abilities are stupidly similar...Your Fairy Forms revolve around you wearing identical clothing despite altered colours. Your Nature are too connected to one another..." Sky declares before she looks at him "I get that. I mean Our Normal Citizen Clothing are pretty indistinguishable even if you differentiate the colours...the style alone might confuse you." Bloom says as he stares at her "THERE'S NOTHING UNIQUE ABOUT YOU SIX AT ALL!! NO WONDER Y'ALL WEAK AS HELL! YOU SIX WERE HUMANS WITH STUPID CASTING ABILITIES!!!" Sky shouts before she looks at him "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down..." Bloom explains as he stares at her "I just can't believe y'all are so powerless. Makes me feel bad..." Sky declares before she looks at him "You shouldn't feel bad, You Six are special with those powers. You Guys know how to use them easily..." Bloom says as he stares at her "I Helia Riyorvo Nex and Brandon are powerhouses. Riven is a Evasive Type...He is the weakest of our group but He does dodge quickly. There's me The Strongest Brandon Second Strongest Helia Third Strongest Nex Fourth Strongest and Riyorvo Fifth Strongest...That seems a little unfair comparing Riven." Sky explains before she looks at him "Is that where Team Power came from? 5/1 Members are the Strongest?" Bloom asks as he stares at her "Most likely..." Sky declares before she looks at him "You Guys are so fierce too! Killing all the Opponents. I'm Glad You're a pacifist..." Bloom says as he stares at her "Bloom. You...I." Sky explains before she looks at him "Opposites? Yeah..." Bloom declares as he stares at her "I love you, Bloom." Sky says before she looks at him "I love you too...Sky." Bloom explains as he stares at her then Sky leans forward slowly connecting his lips with her's and shares a long passionate kiss they wrap their arms around each other then a transparent crossfade shows Helia sitting next to Flora on his bed "Timmy sure isn't coming back on your team..." Flora declares before he looks at her "I think He realized he isn't exactly suitable for a battlefield. He quit the team when He became our Inventor, It's such a Sad story..." Helia says as she stares at him "Riyorvo must inherit a lot from you guys." Flora explains before he looks at her "I know He inherited Spirit Power from Nex's cells, Inherited Sky's confidence Inherited Valtor's determination Inherited my Violent Tendencies perhaps...So Riyorvo is more dangerous than we thought. Especially since he always beats our ruthless opponents to death...or not." Helia declares as she stares at him "He is on your team...So Riyorvo does Reverse Time when he is attacked, Time Reversal ensures the enemy's actions are reverted to 0." Flora says before he looks at her "Reset to Zero? So whenever he reverses time the Enemy is Reverted to 0 so He is unable to move or leave their starting position...Quite a Unique way to Reverse Time." Helia explains as she stares at him "Yeah...He Reverses Time back into the event prior so 0 is the opponent's start spot. I mean they are also stuck there for Infinity..." Flora declares before he looks at her "I got a feeling whenever the enemy is affected by Time Reversal, They are always going to experience the side effect of seeing looping afterimages of themselves. It could be just a sub power that he sets on the enemy...I'm not sure what the looping afterimage is created by." Helia says as she stares at him "Seems like even He himself doesn't exactly understand the limits or see what Golden Warrior Evolved is doing whenever it activates Reversed Time...it practically can reverse anything if it activates a small portion of its power." Flora explains before he looks at her "Reviving a Dead person...fixing broken objects. It has a very unbeatable power..." Helia declares as she stares at him "I have to admit it. Yes..." Flora says before he looks at her "I don't exactly understand what 0 is recognized as. Is it infinity or just the enemy starting position?" Helia asks as she stares at him "How should I know? I guess Revert to 0 means Time Reverses to reposition the enemy to the original position..." Flora explains before he looks at her "I don't know. It seems like Reversed Time will put the enemy back at their primary location..." Helia declares as she stares at him "It also transports the enemy wherever they were prior and whatever occurred after never happened." Flora says before he looks at her "I think 0 is their Prime Start Place...Time Reversal does Revert the enemy to 0." Helia explains as she stares at him "A Power so complicated that the User doesn't even know what it is...Such Extraordinary Capability." Flora declares before a transparent crossfade shows Brandon sitting beside Stella on her bed "Riyorvo's Reversed Time sure is unbeatable it kind of manipulates reality...bends space and time entirely." Stella says as he looks at her "It's incredible, It alters the future back into the past...I can assume that this power can Reverse back to a particular date too." Brandon explains before she stares at him "You telling me that Riyorvo can practically Reverse Time to an even further potential?" Stella asks as he looks at her "I mean we haven't really seen GWE do something like that as of now...It's definitely possible, I'm not sure If It can Reverse that far." Brandon declares before she stares at him "It surpassed Ogron's Accelerated Time so I guess even Sped up Time is Reversed...Golden Warrior Evolved's Reversed Time might be activated faster than light." Stella says as he looks at her "Not exactly sure about that..." Brandon explains before she stares at him "You don't have anything? Let's change the subject a bit." Stella declares as he looks at her "What exactly could you possibly have in mind?" Brandon asks before she stares at him "We are finally living together in the same home...What do you think?" Stella asks as he looks at her "I didn't think this was possible. I thought we were going to be living separated for the rest of our lives...I'm pleased that We got to live together with everybody else." Brandon says before she stares at him "Me too, Now We're closer than ever..." Stella explains as he looks at her "Yeah It feels nice being around you." Brandon declares before she blushes "Oh Brandon...You're so flattering, I." Stella says as he stares at her "I know...You don't have to say anything." Brandon explains before a transparent crossfade shows Riven sitting next to Musa on his bed "I'm shocked to hear that you are one of the only people that doesn't have a violent tendency...Did Your Friends suffer a much harder childhood than you?" Musa asks as he looks at her "I mean They were put through a lot of horrible traumatizing events. I can see why they would relentlessly beat anyone disrespecting innocent lives...Sky beat up whoever dares talk bad about him. Brandon beats anyone who make him upset Nex pummels whoever whenever he is in a bad mood... " Riven declares as she stares at him "I can see how Sky brutally pummelled Bloom After she talked to him with a Rude tone. It was so harsh he hurt her so much that she was so scared of him...she stopped mistreating." Musa says before he looks at her "She technically DID deserve it for being such a B*tch to Sky...I hate to admit it but That was a nice consequence for Bloom." Riven explains as she stares at him "I mean She nearly died because of that..." Musa declares before he looks at her "He still healed her. even If she did mistreat him Sky still loves her, I don't think he would have continued..." Riven says as she stares at him "He hit her so much that She actually started bleeding severely It was so scary! She couldn't move or talk properly." Musa explains before he looks at her "I mean She couldn't breath...I guess it's been a while She actually suffered so much pain." Riven declares as she stares at him "There was one time where she didn't have enough Magical Energy...She suffered a comparable amount. Bloom really can't sustain a whole amount of pain...We really can't do much with spells." Musa says before he looks at her "Our Mission consists of Sky learning the One Hit Move 14 Fist...It's said the User will instantly blow away any opponent with this Technique." Riven explains as she stares at him "Don't tell me It touches anybody will send their body flying 980000 miles back and they are already unconscious by the time they land..." Musa declares before he looks at her "It may be." Riven says as a transparent crossfade shows Layla sitting beside Riyorvo on her bed "How exactly did you get Nex to open up?" Layla asks before he stares at her "Do you really need to know?" Riyorvo asks as she looks at him "As of right now...Desperately." Layla explains before he stares at her "I believe Nex doesn't have an easy time showing some of his feelings properly, maybe because he had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in the Past...I don't think there is a possible way to make him overcome this." Riyorvo declares as she looks at him "Riyorvo...Please, I need to know." Layla says before he stares at her "I mean Judging by how he willingly trained me for my own sakes He actually is a selfless guy on the inside...beneath all that exterior Nex is actually a decent teenager." Riyorvo explains as she looks at him "I haven't seen him protecting me or anything..." Layla declares before he stares at her "Maybe because you're never around when he's doing these heroic acts. He really does act stoically a lot of times...I can assure you He isn't an emotionless guy. He's already been through too much in his childhood..." Riyorvo says as she looks at him "So That's why he concealed his emotions." Layla explains before he stares at her "Yeah...his Tragic Childhood completely affected him, It affected his whole family. Including his mother..." Riyorvo declares as she looks at him "I just feel so bad for him having to conceal feelings so much." Layla says before he stares at her "He just isn't capable of expressing himself verbally...We can't do anything about it." Riyorvo explains as she looks at him "You're right...I mean We haven't done much with our relationship ever since he became so stoic. He acts like he doesn't love me at all..." Layla declares before he stares at her "If you give him enough time He might. I can't guarantee that He will though..." Riyorvo says as she looks at him "Thanks Rivanya." Layla explains before he stares at her "It's Riyorvo...What are you doing with my Last name?" Riyorvo asks as she looks at him "Just Joking around. Riyorvo..." Layla declares before he stares at her "Whatever." Riyorvo says as a transparent crossfade shows The Castle Mansion zooming inside Ogron casts some Dark Magical Energy merging within a lifeless Duman then The Dark Wizard rises "Yovario was completely slaughtered by Sky's Crazy Plane Spirit...You have to take down Team Power once and for all. Don't let them become stronger...They'll be undefeatable." Ogron explains before he looks at him "I will try my best..." Duman declares as he stares at him "I taught you some new effective Dark Spells. Cast them well..." Ogron says before he looks at him "Don't worry. They'll be destroyed..." Duman explains as a transparent crossfade shows The Fairy House Brandon approaches Riyorvo in his room "Hey Riyorvo, Can I ask you a question?" Brandon asks before Riyorvo stares at him "Do you really NEED to?" Riyorvo asks as he looks at him "I'm the one asking the questions here. Riyorvo..." Brandon declares before he stares at him "I hope it isn't stupid." Riyorvo says as he looks at him "What does it mean to be Savage?" Brandon asks before he stares at him "I'm about five seconds away from Ha running away..." Riyorvo explains as he looks at him "Is it slang for something? I don't understand vernacular at this period of time." Brandon declares before he stares at him "Of All the people that are around I'm the one who gets asked this question..." Riyorvo says as he looks at him "Helia didn't know what it meant so I'm asking you." Brandon explains before he stares at him "I don't know how to say this without sounding weird but it means you have swag..." Riyorvo declares as he looks at him "swag? like the personality of a person?" Brandon asks before he stares at him "Yes and No." Riyorvo says as he looks at him "just spit it out already...I really want to know the truth." Brandon explains before he stares at him "Uh...I don't think you want to know that truth." Riyorvo declares as he looks at him "I can handle it...I'm older now." Brandon says before he stares at him "It means you are a Troll..." Riyorvo explains as he looks at him "What? What did you say?" Brandon asks before he stares at him "It means that you ARE a FREAKING Troll." Riyorvo declares as he looks at him "Oh, Well this is awkward..." Brandon says before he stares at him "You wanted to know." Riyorvo explains as he looks at him "Well...You're not wrong, but Why?" Brandon asks before he stares at him "You tell me! it doesn't make any sense why you roast everybody through video games." Riyorvo declares as he looks at him "How am I roasting through video games?" Brandon asks before he stares at him "The answer just led to more questions..." Riyorvo says as he looks at him "So I'm a troll if I attack others in a game?" Brandon asks before he stares at him "Can we just stop talking about it? Just act like we forgotten this issue could be solved immediately." Riyorvo explains as he looks at him "I can't Riyorvo...It's like my mind won't let me forget about it ha." Brandon declares before he stares at him "This is the weirdest conversation ha I've ha ever ha ha been involved with..." Riyorvo says as he looks at him "What do we do now?" Brandon asks before he stares at him "I'm leaving. Bye!!" Riyorvo shouts as he looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Gardenia being attacked innocent lives being terrorized by Dark Magical Balls and Team Power soar toward Gardenia then The Fairies fly after them transforming into Butterflix through Magical Energy and zooming in fading to Duman casting a Dark Explosion then a Huge Fire Ball nullifies the Enchantment and 11 Beings float in the air "Stay away from those Civilians..." Sky explains before Duman stares at him "Team Power. Just who I was looking for...It's nice to see you Fairies again too." Duman declares as The Fairies look at him "Sky...You lead the team and We'll buy you some time." Bloom says before Brandon stares at Stella "You Guys distract him as long as you can..." Brandon explains as she looks at him "Yes." Stella declares before Helia stares at Flora "Use the most effective spells..." Helia says as she looks at him "I will." Flora explains before Riven stares at Musa "We have to evacuate the people..." Riven explains before she stares at him "Got it." Musa declares as the Two help the running citizens hide inside the stores then Nex looks at Layla "Don't disappoint me with Weak Spells..." Nex says before Layla stares at him "I'll try." Layla explains as The Two Teams separate and The Fairies cast some Magical Beams then Sky curves a Huge Tidal Wave that shocks The Dark Wizard who casts a Dark Beam shooting to The Mystical Master who demolishes the Spell with a Earthly Rock Column elevating underneath the ground and he curves a glass shard through his skull blood sprays out "Ooh! That has to hurt lots!!" Bloom shouts before Brandon psychically smashes two Cars together shattering windows then Sky curves a wooden splint through Duman's chest spraying Gashes of Blood and Helia fires a Lightning Bolt electrocuting The Dark Wizard's organs then Galaxy Silver fades out of Nex extending its two fingers "I got a new move this time! GALAXY! FINGER!!!" Nex shouts as Galaxy Silver's fingers stab through Duman's temple and pull him back then Galaxy Silver retracts fingers and continuously punches its fists rapidly "YORA! YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA YORA!! YOR-RAAA!!!!" Galaxy Silver shouts before knocking The Dark Wizard onto the ground then Sky curves a Metal Piece of a Car and scrapes it across Duman's right knee spraying with blood "AGH! Imbeciles! YOU Insignificant BASTARDS!!" Duman shouts as he curves a Sand Dune onto his eyes blinding him then starts curving Lava Streams burning his arms and generates a Lightning Bolt from the index finger striking through him then The Mystical Master curves a Huge Stream of Water and freezes them into sharp icicles then Brandon tosses his Unbreakable Star Shield which ricochet off the ground and smacks onto The Dark Wizard's face then The Telekinetic blasts a Psychic Wave that pushes him into the air and Team Power overwhelm Duman launching him through the ground then he casts a Massive Dark Ball and Sky clenches his right fists combining 14 elements then raises it back "Infuse the fist! Unrelenting Power! Enhancement of my Energy!! The Burst of Curving! Killer Move! 14 FIST!!" Sky shouts before thrusting the right fist forward and punches through the Massive Dark Ball then splits it in half rumbling the entire Universe and knocks The Dark Wizard 9800000 Miles back in the air "Incredible!" Helia shouts as Brandon looks at him "NICE!!" Brandon shouts before Riven stares at him "WHOA! ONE PUNCH?!" Riven asks as Nex looks at him "This Power!" Nex shouts before Bloom stares at him "Amazing!" Bloom shouts as Stella looks at her "WHAT IS THAT!?" Stella shouts before Flora stares at her "SO MUCH POWER!" Flora shouts as Tecna looks at her "Unbelievable!" Tecna shouts before Musa stares at her "I KNEW IT!!" Musa shouts as Layla looks at her "WOW!!!" Layla shouts before Sky pants in exhaustion "One Hit Technique!" Sky shouts as he tiredly leans back then Bloom supports him by putting her arm around his shoulder "Take it Easy...You depleted so much Energy." Bloom declares before a transparent crossfade shows them approaching and entering The Fairy House "Looks like you're recovered...So It's just us now." Bloom says as he stares at her "Yeah...I know." Sky explains before the Two lean forward sharing a long affectionate kiss while Bloom slowly reverts from her Butterflix form the wings retracting into Magical Sparkles then fading to black

_Credits roll down slowly showing Constellations of Team Power's Members posing with their respective power in a loop  
(Credit Theme - https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g&start=226&end=290)  
Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Violence Sequences Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Designing Scripting Drawing Development Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Anime-Esque Inspired Artstyle created by Iginio Straffi   
Blood animations by Araki Hirohiko  
Japanese Symbols by Iginio Straffi  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Produced by Nickelodeon Studios and Rainbow SPA  
Rated R for Frightening Scenes Massive Sightings of Blood Brutality Gore Violence Deaths Foul Language Injuries Graphical Murder and Matured Themes  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Josh Keaton as Duman  
Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
Daisuke Ono as Galaxy Silver YORA YORA Spirit Scream  
  
_

_That was Awesome! I love how Team Power always defeats their opponents then after beating them Obliterate them in very Bada*s ways!! So Cool! I'm loving Season 9 so far It is such a Gory and Savage Season! Nice Evolution from The Winx Fairies! They are Protagonist that Do Not Give a Sh*t about anything except that they will Beat your A*s until you Learn your lesson which is an Epic way to battle someone! Team Power is so Epic! I hope you Enjoyed the Chapter! We finally made it! I've heard from other Fans that No Trolling Chapters! I hear ya! Okay In the Next Chapter Ogron will confront the Winx Fairies and Team Power members! Also Bloom not reverting from Butterflix Form was not an Error! I had to make her look good while she was going to kiss Sky so I did a subtle thing where he kisses her while she slowly reverts out of Butterflix! It was so beautiful! See you in the Next & Final Chapter of Season 9!!_


	35. Our Heroes! Team Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riyorvo and Nex stay behind at the Home due to the lack of Spirit Users Sky Helia Riven and Brandon with the Six Fairies prepared to defeat Ogron once and for all in a Huge Forest
> 
> Sky uses the fullest potential of The 14 Elements that he had learned although dealing severe damage to The Dark Wizard The Mystical Master chooses to Spare Ogron and let him live hoping to battle him again another day Sky proceeds to use the curving elements to restore balance of The Earth again finally vanquishing the sinister impact that Ogron left in all the citizens
> 
> Sky and Bloom spend the most time with their children raising them for the first time and post Time leap Team Power turns 25 while The Winx Fairies age to 23

_I'm sorry! It's the Finale and I haven't explored Brandon or Riven's potentials! I get that all of you wanted to see Brandon have some Telekinetic development but Everybody else wanted Season 10! So There you go! I'll have to merge their stories together there! Don't Worry Season 10 will revolve around Brandon and Riven getting more of the focus! I'm really Sorry I completely missed this! Enjoy the Chapter!_

a Stream of Water swirls and curves into a blob then Gusts of Wind soar through the air and Earthly Rock Pillars elevate beneath the ground then Lava Waves begin curving into a volcano and Glass Shards start flying at Sky who curves the elements then starts curving a Huge Flame Wave scorching the screen and navigating to side of Helia shooting Lightning Streams from Lightning Hammer then fires a Lightning Bolt and slams the hammer sending out a Electricity Shockwave then navigates to behind Brandon slashing his blade of elements and tossing The Unbreakable Star Shield then blasting a Psychic Wave and navigating to front of Riven vibrating at an unstable frequency then dashing leaving trails and navigates to side of Nex who summons Galaxy Silver continuously punching its fists rapidly then navigating to front of Riyorvo summoning Golden Warrior Evolved reversing the clock and navigates to behind Sky tossing three clackers toward Ogron who is struck by the weapon then navigating to side of Team Power surrounding Ogron nullifying the spells with Electricity Telekinesis Curving Powers and Brandon tosses the Blade of Elements to the screen then a White Light blinds the screen and navigates to front of Sky rotating then the 14 Fist obliterates Ogron 980000 miles in the air and the screen rumbles fading to black an W is engulfed in elements an I is electrified with lightning an N is vibrating bursting out Telekinetic energy then an X forms Spirit arms continuously punching rapidly and Auras form the subtitle Son & Daughter of Sky then the screen fades to black into a colourful background 'Our Heroes! Team Power' "Our Heroes! Team Power..." Nex reads before the fading to black and brightening from darkness zoom in on The Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows Riyorvo in his room thinking and Brandon enters the room "Riyorvo. I have a Question..." Brandon says as Riyorvo looks at him "When do you NOT have Questions, Brandon?" Riyorvo asks before he stares at him "When you answer them." Brandon explains as he looks at him "What could you possibly want to know now?" Riyorvo asks before he stares at him "Well...Let me ask the question first, and see what happens." Brandon declares as he looks at him "Okay...What IS your QUESTION?" Riyorvo asks before he stares at him "What does It mean to be a Troll?" Brandon asks as he looks at him "you're not messing with me, are you? because I know you want to ask more ridiculous questions right?" Riyorvo asks before he stares at him "I don't think I am. I heard you say it a lot and I want to know what It meant..." Brandon says as he looks at him "It means to overly roast someone." Riyorvo explains before he stares at him "Like roasting beef?" Brandon asks as he looks at him "No...so are we done here?" Riyorvo asks before he stares at him "I do have another question." Brandon declares as he looks at him "This would be the one to make me want to run away won't it?" Riyorvo asks before he stares at him "What is a Bada*s?" Brandon asks as he looks at him "that's ironic coming from you..." Riyorvo says before he stares at him "Not that definition. The other one..." Brandon explains as he looks at him "Nope." Riyorvo declares before he gently pushes him out the room then closes the door "Jeez...This Guy." Brandon says as he walks towards his room and a transparent crossfade shows Helia scrambling on the fridge for Sushi then closes it and Sky approaches him "Hey Helia!" Sky shouts before he stares at him "Hey!" Helia shouts as he looks at him "Why don't we just make some Spaghetti?" Sky asks before he stares at him "You forgot to buy Sushi..." Helia explains as he looks at him "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU WANTED SUSHI!?" Sky asks before he stares at him "Don't you always know?" Helia asks as he looks at him "How many Sushi have you had yesterday?" Sky asks before he stares at him "I don't want to say it." Helia declares as he looks at him "I won't be angry, Just tell me how many..." Sky says before he stares at him "15." Helia explains as he looks at him "THAT'S ENOUGH TO FEED BRANDON AND I FOR A WHOLE WEEK!!" Sky shouts before he stares at him "I thought you said you wouldn't be angry..." Helia declares as he looks at him "I'm just surprised by the sheer amount of Sushi you could eat." Sky says before he stares at him "No one wants to admit they ate 15 Sushi..." Helia explains as he looks at him "Listen to me. Just one more day without Sushi, and I'll make you a fresh batch for you to devour alright?" Sky asks before he stares at him "I don't think I can last that long..." Helia declares as he looks at him "QUIT whining LIKE a BABY and DEAL with IT!" Sky shouts before he stares at him "fine. I'll give it a shot..." Helia says as he looks at him a transparent crossfade shows Sky sitting beside Bloom on her bed affectionately kissing her then they pull back "Awww. I forgot how nice it is being around you...I'm so happy that I have a boyfriend." Bloom explains before he stares at her "Have you even had an elemental boyfriend before? My girlfriend can't even do anything special AT all..." Sky declares as she looks at him "I haven't. That's why you're so Special, You are such a influential figure..." Bloom says before he stares at her "Stop Bloom, You're embarrassing me..." Sky explains as she looks at him "I'm just teasing. Sweetie..." Bloom declares before he stares at her "Do you need me to roast you?" Sky asks as she looks at him "Uh." Bloom says before he stares at her "I'm teasing..." Sky explains as she looks at him "Good one." Bloom declares before she wraps her arms around him embracing Sky in a warm hug "Yes...You're a powerless Fairy Wife." Sky says as she stares at him "You're the Powerful Father...Husband too." Bloom explains before he leans forward kissing her cheek "I bet you didn't see that coming..." Sky declares as she looks at him "Your Pranks." Bloom says before he stares at her "Your Stupid Magic Spells...It's not like you can do anything effective. How Useless..." Sky explains as she looks at him "Ah. You really are roasting me..." Bloom declares before he stares at her "I don't mean that." Sky says as a transparent crossfade shows Helia sitting next to Flora on his bed "Do you even eat anything else apart from Sushi?" Flora asks before he looks at her "I think my tastebuds won't let me digest other food..." Helia explains as she stares at him "So Sushi is your only favourite food?" Flora asks before he looks at her "Do you even know what I like?" Helia asks as she stares at him "Relax. What did Sky tell you?" Flora asks before he looks at her "I have to eat something else without obsessing over Sushi..." Helia declares as she stares at him "That must be difficult." Flora says before he looks at her "Ya think?" Helia asks as she stares at him "Sorry, I don't understand..." Flora explains before he looks at her "Wow. Even My Girlfriend isn't able to help me, That isn't helping Flora..." Helia declares as she stares at him "It's just that having to last a day without your favourite food is amusing." Flora says before he looks at her _"Real Cute...Fairy of Nature." Helia thinks inside of his head_ as she stares at him "Ha! Do? Ha Ha!! You? HA HA! think HA!! you? ha! ha!! Can? Do? this? HA! HA!! HA! HA!!" Flora asks before he looks at her "I don't exactly know..." Helia explains as she stares at him "Just Try. For me? Okay?" Flora asks before he looks at her "Alright...Only because I love you." Helia declares as she kisses his forehead and a transparent crossfade shows Brandon sitting beside Stella on her bed "I can't believe I haven't discovered the Telekinetic potential...I really get tired, I don't know if I'm worthy of wielding Helia's hammer." Brandon says before she stares at him "I think You are worthy enough, You put other people above yourself...You never go after your own desires. You are too selfless..." Stella explains as he looks at her "I don't know if I will find out." Brandon declares before she stares at him "I believe in you..." Stella says as he looks at her "I hope I'm worthy." Brandon explains before she stares at him "After all your battles...Are you prepared to take down your final Enemy? Ogron?" Stella asks as he looks at her "We've come so far. Defeated so many enemies...Everybody who stood in our way are already dead. I don't know if we can win against an Experience Skilled Effective Spell User..." Brandon declares before she stares at him "If Team Power defeats Ogron. We can finally spend time together...Everything will be peaceful again." Stella says as he looks at her "It would be good for the team..." Brandon explains before she stares at him "We would be living our sweet life here. You Guys promised that after all this is over...We can spend as much time as we want to Together." Stella declares as he looks at her "I know...I can't wait." Brandon says before she stares at him "We're coming with you Guys to distract him...Sky better have a good plan." Stella explains as he looks at her "He will...Trust me." Brandon declares before a transparent crossfade shows Timmy inventing a Axe conducting electricity then sharpening its edge and Tecna approaches him "What is that for?" Tecna asks as Timmy stares at her "I won't be able to see my Old Team again...So I'd like to make Helia this weapon. I want to help however I can...I may have left the team but I'm sure they will remember me." Timmy says before Tecna looks at him "Can I help?" Tecna asks as he stares at her "Of Course...I want to make sure Helia can use it to its full advantage." Timmy explains before passage of time shows them constructing the Axe's handle then burning some iron to harden the edge and a transparent crossfade shows the completed weapon "It will be called Electric Axe..." Timmy declares as she looks at him "That's a great name. I'll give it to Helia..." Tecna says before he stares at her "Judging that I'm not able to see him anymore. I agree..." Timmy explains as a transparent crossfade shows Helia observing the Electric Axe "I hope this weapon actually works well with Lightning Hammer." Helia declares before sparks crackle around the edge of the Axe then they are absorbed within the weapon "Wow...I don't know how to wield this. I need to start training..." Helia says as a transparent crossfade shows Bloom kissing affectionately Sky on his bed with their arms wrapped around each other and they pull away blushing "Think of a Good Plan Okay? I don't want to lose you." Bloom explains before he looks at her "Don't worry about me...I survived a lot worse than this." Sky declares as she stares at him "Good..." Bloom says before he looks at her "Bloom. You know I'll come back, Wait You're coming with me?" Sky asks as she stares at him "Hope you don't mind...Who else is going to buy time for You Four?" Bloom asks before he looks at her "No No. It's Fine...I just get worried because You Six are completely inferior to us. I hate seeing you hurt..." Sky explains as she stares at him "Now You're worrying about me. To think I started worrying about you first..." Bloom declares before he looks at her "If you keep acting like that. I will roast you..." Sky says as she stares at him "Okay. Okay...I'm Sorry." Bloom explains before he looks at her "I Forgive you..." Sky declares as she stares at him "I Just hope You guys take him down." Bloom says before he looks at her "We will..." Sky explains as a transparent crossfade shows Castle Mansion Ogron flying into a Huge Forest then passage of time reveals that Sky Brandon Helia and Riven approaching the Forest with the Six Fairies following them "10 of Us since Nex and Riyorvo won't come since it isn't a Spirit User." Brandon declares before Helia stares at him "They aren't needed if It ain't Spirit Battles..." Helia says as Riven looks at him "I mean It isn't a Spirit Battle that's probably why." Riven explains before Sky stares at him "I hope Our Girls actually buy us time..." Sky declares as Bloom looks at him "Don't Doubt us Sky." Bloom says before he stares at her "You need to stop if you don't want me to start roasting you..." Sky explains as she looks at him "Right. Sorry..." Bloom declares before Stella stares at her "If They don't win We will never live a peaceful life." Stella says as Flora looks at her "We could always bring Riyorvo..." Flora explains before Tecna stares at her "Like Riyorvo is going to reverse time again." Tecna declares as Musa looks at her "Pretty Sure Riyorvo doesn't have to reverse time on Ogron for a second time..." Musa says before Layla stares at her "He's probably trying to use Time Reversal on different enemies." Layla explains as Sky looks at her "Y'all need to be quiet for once...Focus on the plan." Sky declares before Brandon stares at him "How Big is this Forest? We've been walking for hours..." Brandon says as Helia looks at him "Just Deal with it. Man..." Helia explains before Riven stares at him "It can't be that long. I've walked in bigger places..." Riven declares as Sky looks at him "We're almost there. So Quit Complaining..." Sky says before a transparent crossfade shows Ogron waiting for the 10 opponents then passage of time shows them confronting The Dark Wizard "I see you 10 made it to the Final Battle. Are you ready for the Showdown?" Ogron asks as Bloom stares at him "Team Power will be the ones to take you down today!" Bloom shouts before The Fairies cast their spells while hovering in the air at The Dark Wizard who starts casting a Huge Dark Force Field deflecting the enchantments onto The Fairies and Team Power begin their attack Sky curves Huge Fireballs then Helia electrifies Lightning Hammer and smashes Electric Axe toward Ogron who is smacked by the weapon then Brandon tosses Unbreakable Star Shield injuring his stomach and he stabs him with the Blade of Elements then knocks The Dark Wizard onto the ground with a Psychic Wave and Riven rips off branches then tosses them to Sky who curves them into wooden splints and starts curving the splints into Ogron's legs where blood sprays out then Helia electrifies the Electric Axe and slices off The Dark Wizard's left arm Blood Gashes start spilling then The Mystical Master curves the gashes onto Ogron's eyes blinding him and pushes him through the air with a Huge Rock Pillar then starts curving a Lava Stream burning his chest and Helia shoots a Lightning Bolt electrocuting his ograns then Brandon psychically slams ten trees onto The Dark Wizard crushing him and Ogron casts a Huge Dark Explosion Spell sending the wooden splints flying then Sky curves the wooden splints freezing them in Water Waves and tosses fifteen clackers that ricochet off The Dark Wizard's face then fractures his temple Blood sprays onto the grass and Sky merges two Fire Streams together then a Flame Phoenix rushes towards Ogron which carries him in the air slowly burning him and an Massive Explosion launches the Dark Wizard into the ground then Ogron casts a Darkness Blade and slashes Brandon away then Sky catches the Blade of Elements and stabs the sword through the ground then swings icicles that ricochet through the ground and stabs The Dark Wizard through the jaw then explodes blood spraying and he pulls it out in pain then Sky ignites his right fist and punches through Ogron's stomach causing him to puke out Huge Gashes of Blood then he rips a hole in him and curves a Gust of Wind pushing him back then elevates two Rock Pillars at each other and curves a Icicle that ricochets repetitively off the Pillars then The Master suddenly lowers the second pillar and the Icicle soars through Ogron's left eye cutting it off then the eyeball falls onto the river and the wound bleeds severely then Sky penetrates him with Glass shards that pierce through The Dark Wizard's body soaring through and Helia tosses the Electrical Axe through his back then Ogron casts a Dark Radius Explosion and grabs the weapon then casts a Dark Beam knocking Helia onto a rock and attempts to stab him with the Axe then he raises his right arm Lightning Hammer floats and flies to The Lightning God then Ogron casts a Dark Ball that deflect it onto the ground and he continues pushing the Axe near Helia's chest then suddenly Lightning Hammer smacks onto his head and The Dark Wizard glances at the weapon then the floating weapon starts soaring toward Brandon who catches the and assumes a fighting stance while his right hand holds the Unbreakable Star Shield then Slight Close-Up of Helia smiling "I knew it! He was worthy!" Helia shouts as Ogron casts a Dark Beam that shoves him onto the rock and Brandon spins the Lightning Hammer crackling with electricity then the Two charge to each other and The Telekinetic swings the hammer that launches the Dark Wizard back then he tosses The Shield with his right arm which Ogron deflects with a rock and Brandon tosses Lightning Hammer towards the Unbreakable Star Shield ricocheting off the Defence then smacking against The Dark Wizard's rib causing him to kneel over and the Shield flies onto right hand then The Telekinetic knees Ogron and smashes his right leg with the hammer then smacks him with the Shield and smashes him twice with Lightning Hammer knocking him back then Brandon tosses the Unbreakable Star Shield at The Dark Wizard which ricochet back to him and smacks the Shield with Lightning Hammer hitting him again then catches Unbreakable Star Shield again and fires a Lightning Stream that electrifies the ground then starts electrocuting Ogron and he summons Lightning from the sky then slams the hammer down directing it onto The Dark Wizard electrocuting him and Ogron casts a Dark Beam pushing Brandon back then he drops the Lightning Hammer in pain and Sky tosses a Grenade that he pulled from his back arsenal then attaches clackers onto it through a string and throws it toward The Dark Wizard who casts a Dark Blade then smacks it and somehow the Grenades are stuck on his back then they explode launching the clackers that ricochet from the ground to continuously crush him fracturing Ogron's skull and Sky curves a Sand Dune that blinds The Dark Wizard then he starts curving the sound waves that removes his hearing and The Mystical Master armours his arms in Earthly Rocks then starts pummelling Ogron with encased Ice and generates lightning to The Dark Wizard striking through his chest then Ogron casts a Dark Beam that knocks Sky onto the ground and he struggles to get up then his teammates transfer their energy through him and The Six Injured Fairies also start transferring then the Energy replenishes his Elemental Energy and Sky charges towards The Dark Wizard slashing him violently leaving scratches that spray out blood then after stabbing through his already injured eyeless wound The Mystical Master slashes through the injury spilling Gashes of Blood and Sky ignites his fists with Flames then punches Ogron continuously and infuses both arms with 14 Elements then prepares to activate 14 Fist and he grabs The Dark Wizard with his empowered right arm smashing him through the ground rumbling the trees then clasping his hands together he clenches the right fist "Next You're going to say This Is Impossible How can this Guy overpower me so much!" Sky shouts before Ogron casts Dark Magical Energy around his left fist "This is Impossible! How can this Guy overpower me so much! YOU'RE FINISHED!!!" Ogron shouts as The Master grabs The Dark Wizard's left fist absorbing its energy infusing more Elemental Energy into the 14 Fist and he smashes it against Ogron's face "THIS! THIS POWER!!! IT CAN'T BE!!! IT'S SO POWERFUL!!!" Ogron shouts before Sky pushes him through the air launching The Dark Wizard forward 9900000 Miles back then the momentum swirls around and a Massive Explosion collapses seventy two trees onto the ground "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!" Ogron shouts as Sky pants in exhaustion then entraps the defeated Dark Wizard into Ice freezing his lower body "You...You aren't going to finish me off?" Ogron asks before Sky looks at him "You're gonna have to give me a good reason or do some crazy things. But I will spare you for now...I hope we can battle again sometime Maybe I might put an end to you. As For Now...I will let you go with your injuries. I'll be waiting Ogron...For our Next Fight." Sky explains as he elevates a Tall Rock Pillar he stands on then curves wood to reconstruct the trees and uses Energycurving to restore the Forest to its Best Condition then starts curving the flames into a extinguished state and curves Water Streams onto his teammates then The Six Fairies healing them and a transparent crossfade shows the 10 staring over the peaceful and zooming in on the Fairy House then a transparent crossfade shows them in the Music Room playing Guitar and Team Power's members are playing instruments including Nex then Riyorvo and passage of time reveals that Sky is celebrating Skroyla & Bloyora's birthday with Bloom then they kiss each other and a fade shows Brandon embracing Stella in a hug then Flora and Helia are playing instruments with Riyorvo then a crossfade shows Musa and Riven outside looking up at the stars then Both Teams head outside embracing their separate girlfriend except Riyorvo and Nex "Now that there is no one left to fight...What are you going to do?" Bloom asks before he stares at her "I'm not sure." Sky declares as she looks at him "We need to give Skroyla and Bloyora more attention..." Bloom says before he stares at her "Hey. If we didn't I don't think they would have become matured Teenagers..." Sky explains as she looks at him "I know." Bloom declares before he stares at her "I just hope our Journey isn't over yet...There has to be others waiting for us to fight." Sky says as she looks at him "For now...Let's just fulfil our promises." Bloom explains before he leans forward then she wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist then the Couple share a affectionate long kiss and the other Couples then kiss respectively excluding Riyorvo and Nex then zooming out away from the Couples and a transparent crossfade shows Sky floating with Aircurving then Bloom floating using her Butterflix Fairy Form "Don't you dare tell anybody about this trick...I'll stop sharing it." Sky declares as she stares at her "Come on Sky...You know me. I can't guarantee that..." Bloom says before he floats toward The Fairy "I can still roast you." Sky explains as he looks at him "Sorry..." Bloom declares before she places her right hand on his chest and wraps left arm around him then he wraps his arms one on her waist and one on her upper back then they pull each other into a passionate kiss and zooming out on the Moon behind Them then fading to black

_Credits show Team Power members posing in iconic stances as Constellations from Golden Warrior Evolved's Pinkish Colourful Bright Galaxy  
_ _(Credit Theme - Theme 1 https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=NFjE5A4UAJI &end=70 Theme 2 https://www.youtubetrimmer.com/view/?v=okLNCQ6ac8g&end=100)_

_Story by Iginio Straffi  
Written by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko  
Action Violence Sequences Effects by Bryan Konietzko  
Animations Designing Developing Drawings Plot Dialogue by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Music by Yugo Kanno  
Ending by Iginio Straffi  
Finale created by Michael Dante DiMartino  
Casting by Iginio Straffi  
Rated R for Blood Violence Brutality Murders Frightening Scenes Language and Graphical Deaths  
Anime-Like Artstyle inspired by Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and created from Iginio Straffi  
Alessandro Quarta as Master Sky  
Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon  
Leonardo Graziano as Helia  
Mirko Mazzanti as Riven  
Corrado Conforti as Timmy  
Daniele Raffaeli as Nex Vuyo  
Phillip Reich as Riyorvo Rivanya  
Yuri Lowenthal as Ogron  
Emily Cramer as Bloom  
Perla Liberatori as Stella  
Brittany Pressley as Flora  
Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna  
Gemma Donati as Musa  
Laura Lenghi as Layla  
  
_

_I'll explore a lot more in Season 10 Which I will be start working on! I made this the longest Season because I loved The Stands from Jojo's! So I'd like to make something where It's like Anime Avengers or something like that! Yes Helia will be using Zipper King in a Very cool way and Hopefully get more kills! The Next Season will be about more of Riven and Brandon's powers than anything else! I mean I will be exploring more of Sky Helia Nex and Riyorvo too! But I will also start exploring Skroyla and Bloyora as Teenagers! If you didn't understand the ending there was another Time Leap The Fairies are now 23 and Team Power is aged up to 25! The Next Season they will mostly remain those ages but the ending took place a year after Ogron vs Team Power so that's what happened! Yeah In Season 10 Eventually not at the start Team Power will be aging to 32 slowly and while The Fairies remain age 23! I really don't want to see my favourite Team too old! They wouldn't be able to use their powers or fight anymore I can't have that! Yeah I can assure that Skroyla will get another Spirit based off Crazy Diamond from Josuke as a Teen! I really need Skroyla to have 2 Spirits because I love the idea of Stand Users having 2 stands! So Yeah Oh I'll explain it Bloom and Sky kissing in the air was something I did because you know he is actually levitating slower to keep up with her slow flying speed because He doesn't want to embarrass her by just soaring past her Light Speed that would make her feel so inferior! Also It makes it even more romantic that they are floating/Kissing simultaneously under the moon! So I hope you enjoyed this Entire Season! Also Bloom was wearing a cropped yellow jacket with a pink layered blue skirt with a purple outlayer and brown heels with pink flower designs decorating her dark pink shirt in the ending we saw before the Kissing above Clouds scene! But I'll see you Season 10: Wild Emerald!_


End file.
